


Children of the Full Moon

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: Supernatural Fantasies [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Finn and Rey are in love, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lies, Lots and lots and lots of murdering, Lots of it, Murder, Murdering, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Reference to vampires, Sex, Tension, Touch-Starved, established relationship(s) - Freeform, starting in the second chapter, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 87,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: As far as the world knew, Finn Storm was just a regular guy: dedicated, hardworking, compassionate, all around good guy with a heart of gold. And while all of that is true, it's not the whole story...UPDATED AND HEAVILY RE-EDITED!





	1. What Makes A Man?

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, I realize that Halloween has long since come to an end, I've been wanting to work with this idea of werewolves and Lycans that I've had in my head for some time now. So, here's what I've come up with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors have come to town to be reunited with a member of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing I wrote!
> 
> So, Please enjoy!

As far as the citizens of Sirius City, South D'Qar were concerned, Finn Storm was just an all around great guy. He came to town about 4 years ago as a criminal justice graduate student, just looking to make his own way. After graduation, he found that he loved this town and decided to stay, working the last 2 years as a Sheriff's Deputy.

As this is a pretty small town (Relatively speaking. There's over 872 people), he came to know everyone by name. Folks, he would address them as his 'Neighbors'. And like any decent neighbor, he'd try his best to always do right by them. So, whenever a crime was committed, whether it be theft, assault, burglary, or murder, he'd usually take things very personal, since he consider the victims his friends.

He'd worked tirelessly, looking for the murderer(s) responsible before anymore Innocent lives were taken. And after every case, no matter the outcome, he'd also make it a point to attend the funerals and/or pay his respects to the families. He'd apologize for their loss, offering to help them with whatever they needed. The really bad days for Finn were when the criminal(s) got away or they would simply walked away free. He'd practically fall on his face, apologizing and wishing things were different. And no matter how many times people would tell him that they didn't blame him and that they knew he did everything he could, it still wouldn't make the guilt of failure any easier to bear.

If you were to ask anyone about him, everyone would tell you the same thing: He was a never ending source of compassion. He loved people, so much so that if he could help the locals with anything, he'd do. No matter what people needed, he'd always be the first to lend a hand. When he wasn't patrolling the streets, he'd help out in the community centers, helping feed people and teaching families self-defense courses in his free time.

Now, with all that said, Finn did have a bit of a temper on him. He would be a bit too kind for his own good, but Finn was nobody's fool! He would be willing to help out if he could, but only within reason. When some dickhead named 'Artimage Hux' thought he could trick Finn into helping him smuggle drugs into town, Finn not only ran his ass in for being a smuggler, he also made it a point to track down the man's business partners and he put them out of business by working with some of his friends who were in the Federal Bureau. Now, He wouldn't threaten anyone for no reason or even raise his voice that often, but he just didn't like it when people tried to use him. It pisses him off like nothing else will. 

Yeah, to say that Finn was extraordinary just didn't begin to cover it. But, people never knew just how exceptional Finn truly was. In fact, they wouldn't believe it! And if anyone were to find how who... or rather _what_ Finn was, they'd either hunt him down or avoid him completely out of fear.

On nights where there was a full moon, Finn would often disappear after shift and take off into the hundreds of miles of woods that surrounded Sirius. Only taking with him a book sack that was full of toiletries and clean clothes for the morning after the change had occurred. Once he was sure he was alone, he'd strip out of the clothes he was wearing and would placed them in a different section of his bag, away from the clean ones.

Once Finn had hung up the bag or buried it, he'd wait until it was the dead of night, where the moon hung highest in the sky. With a glance, Finn knew that the transformation was underway. And it would serve as a painful reminder as to why it was so important that Finn be away from folks would it happened.

Finn's skin would quickly deteriorate, rotting and growing thin. He'd slowly lose all of his hair and feel his muscles begin to expand and enlarge under the derma. Under the muscles, the bone would crack loudly as they'd pop out of place and shifted to accommodate the growing muscle mass. As his bones stretched in length, they would often poke and even rip out of Finn's decaying skin, causing him tremendous amounts of agony! The skin would shred, exposing his muscles and misshapen bones to the elements. Soon, he'd feel his jaw flex and just destroy the muscles in his face as his skull would begin to morph and take the shape of a wolf's skull. His teeth would turn into fangs. His fingernails would become claws. And his feet would swell and shrink, taking the appearance of wolf paws. He'd feel his spine modify, which means that he was too far along into the transformation, but it was far from being finished. His spine would tear out of his back like wet paper as his increased height would pull his muscles, filling them up with blood beyond what their original capacity. His pain receptors were working overtime and Finn wishes that he would just die so that he didn't have to go through this anymore. But, just like that, the part of him that made him 'Finn' would be silenced and replaced with a hungry beast would be seeking to satisfy his growing hunger. Soon, his exposed muscles would be quickly covered in black fur and his hands would take on monstrous shapes. He no longer groans but growled. He never longer exhaled but huffed. He'd stand about three feet taller, and his eyes would change from brown to golden. His spine would settle in his new body as would his bones. The pain would cease, though slowly. And now that he was in this form, he'd start feeling good. Better. Like he's been freed from his fleshy cage. He could no longer talk, but the sounds he made spoke in volumes. He was something else. Something more. He was a monster. A beast that ruled the night just as kings of old ruled nations. And now, with his hunger taking center stage, it was absolutely imperative that he'd be alone for this. Since he could not control it, just like vampires could not control their thirst. Now, make no mistake, he was still conscious inside the beast. But, now that his transformation was complete, 'the hunger' would often outweigh reason.

You see, this was his secret. His hidden nature, and his reason for being away from people on a full moon: He was a werewolf!

Now, standing back up on his two feet, Finn revved back and lets out a loud roar as he looks up at the moon. After letting it out, Finn started off in search of sustenance.

So, unlike typical wolves, Werewolves stood on two feet just like any human, but thanks to their transformed body, they actually tend to move faster on all four of their paws. But, just like wolves, Werewolves can pick up the scent of anything can track it down, stalking it once they lay eyes on it. Or anyone. Now, in the surrounding forest, there were plenty of things to hunt: Squirrels, deer, raccoons, possums, boars, the occasional bear, and fish. So, Finn didn't have to worry about any people crossing his sights. However, since Sirius is known as a sport hunting and fishing town, Anyone who's pinched a tent out in the middle of the reserve, who draws Finn's attention, was on their own. That's a problem for Finn. Once the sun comes up and he reverts back to his normal self, he has to live with the fact that someone had died by his fangs and claws. Once again, him still being conscious during his transformation. It's happened before and it almost drove him insane!

Now, all this talk of werewolves and transformations, one thing needs to be more clear: Finn was _not_ born a Werewolf! He was made into one. A choice he never had the chance to make.

10 years ago, while on his way to the orphanage after school, he was attacked by a large black werewolf and was bitten so hard in his shoulder, he passed out from the pain. From what he remembers, that Lycan (Natural born werewolves who were in control of their transformations) that bit him only had one thing on his mind: enjoying his kill. Finn would've died that night had it not been for a Gray Lycan who came out of nowhere and saved him. He later woke up in the hospital to see a beautiful young brunette, staring down at him. Seeing her was like looking at an Angel. And her family threw a whole slew of apologies and offered to help prepare him when the time came for his first transformation. It turns out that the cute girl and her family were all werewolves and were extending him an invitation to join their family (Pack). One he kept turning down, thinking that they were all crazy. It wasn't some Lycanthrope or whatever the hell they were saying! It was a normal wolf! They were common in Jakku! These people don't have a single clue as to what they were talking about! That's what Finn kept telling himself, at least.

He didn't believe in such ridiculous stories about werewolves and vampires. Not until he himself experienced his very first Full moon as a newly turned Werewolf. He was overwhelmed with his newly heighten senses. Everything was amplified: His sight, smell, taste, touch. It was too much for him to handle on his own. And that was the first time he realized that he himself wasn't in control of his body. He seemed to be driven, taken control of. It was the hunger and it was in charge!

While out on the hunt for flesh, he just kept wishing he had taken up that family's offer to join them. Thankfully, a couple of them managed to track him down before he did any serious damage and lead him away to feed.

After that, he was finally ready to take them up on their offer. Before Joining them, he would soon find out that the Black Lycan that bit him was a man he would later come to call 'cousin' named 'Ben Solo.'

'It's funny how things like that often pop in your head when you not in control of your body and it just does whatever it feels like.' Finn thinks to himself during his current hunt.

Over the course of twelve hours, during the last full moon, Finn's had plenty enough to eat, plenty of deer and fish, but thankfully, no people.

The next morning, as with every morning that follows, Finn walks up, not too far from where he started. Although the hunger may drive him, he still retains some degree of control over his bestial mindset. Especially, when he's eaten his fill.

So, after washing himself of all the blood he was covered in, Finn would collect his bag, get dressed, and head for home. 

* * *

_**4 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON...** _

Finn heads to work, dressed in his dark green Police uniform, with his usual two cups of coffee, and donut holes from the local shop,  _The Morning Rise._ As per usual, Finn is greeted by the Officers in the Stations and any citizens who happen to be there for whatever reason.

He walks over to the pushed together desks, where his Partner, Slip, sits writing some poetry, trying to woo the cute waitress over at the Restaurant he frequents.

"Hey, man!" Finn says.

Slip looks up and smiles. "What's up, Partner?"

"Breakfast." They greet one another in a dap before Finn hands Slip his coffee. 

"My man! Just in time!" Slip says gratefully.

Finn smiles as he offers Slip a napkin for his share of donut holes. "We're in luck! The hot sigh was on!"

"You're one in a million, Brother!" Slip says. "I tell ya that all the time."

"I know. And you're right." Finn laughs. He looks down to see Slip's work(in progress) sitting on his desk. "Got another poem in the works?"

Slip suddenly looks a little vexed. "...Yeah."

"Which one are you on now?" Finn asks, sitting as his desk.

Slip looks around nervously as he continues to write. "...My last one."

Finn rises his cup to his lips but stops, looking at Slip under his brows. He's waiting for an explanation, shrugging his shoulder and gesturing for Slip to continue. "Is that number 9? 10? What?"

"It's still my first one, okay, Finn?!" Slip says, slightly irritated.

Finn sets his coffee back on his desk so that he doesn't drop it in his lap. "You mean... You've been writing the same poem for a month?!"

"Hmm-mmm." Slip says, now sounding so ashamed.

Finn mouths a 'Wow!' before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?!" Slip asks, serious again.

Finn swallows, shrugging his shoulders again. "I just thought that since you've been trying to get Paige's attention for a while now, that you would've had an few of those written by now."

"Yeah? Well, I haven't!" Slip says. "In case you hadn't notice, I'm not very artistic when it comes to confessing my feelings to someone."

Finn tilts his head in a slight nod. Oh, he's noticed! Slip means well, but dear God, did he bumble and sound desperate! 'It sounded better in my head than out loud.' He'd often say. Or, 'I had it all planned out in my head, but I messed up the delivery!' Oi! Slip would need professional invention, if not a divine one.

"Besides, not everyone can be like you. I mean, Dude! You have woman after woman just throwing themselves at you and you can't be bother to even appreciate it." Slip says. "Too bust just stepping over anyone that you don't like."  

"Okay. You know what?! It's not like it. Okay?" Finn says. "I've got my own reasons for not wanting to be in a serious relationship right now, but none of them have anything to do with me being a self-important prick!"

"I..." Slip stops himself. He never met to take things this far. He's just frustrated that he can't get his feelings out without making himself look and feel foolish. He just... He just wishes that he can just get his thoughts out the way most people do. He should have never went after Finn like that.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Finn. I..." 

"No, I... I know you didn't mean it." Finn gets up. "Look, I'm uh... I'm gonna go take to the boss and see what's on the agenda for today, alright?" Finn walks off, leaving Slip to sigh harshly as he massages the bridge of his nose, hating himself. 

* * *

Finn swings by the Sheriff's office to say 'good morning', but frowns upon seeing the Sheriff clearing his desk.

"Sheriff?" Finn calls out.

The Sheriff, Wedge Antilles, turns to see Finn and smiles. "Good Mornin', Finn. Come on in."

"What's uh... what's all this? What's going on?" Finn asks.

"Well, this is actually my last day as the Sheriff of Kanji County." Sheriff Antilles says.

Finn's eyes widen at the news. "What?!"

"Yep." Wedge says.

"How come?" Finn asks.

"Well, it looks like the higher ups want some younger blood on the beat. Something about me being too old and too old fashion for the folks here in Sirius."

"Well, we... we gotta fight this!" Finn says. "They can't just throw you out! They don't know what they're talking about! Let me and some of the others try and sway their decision. I know most of these guys will fight..."

Wedge puts his hand up to quiet the upset youngster. "Oh, Forget it, Finn! I've given over 47 years of my life to this town. I'm ready to hang it up. It's time for someone else to make all the hard calls and to carry that weight now." Wedge says. He starts back putting more stuff into his box when he stops again to snicker. "You know what? To tell you the truth, if I didn't retire soon anyway, I was gonna go crazy." He sighs. "Finn, I just... I don't understand it anymore. All this senseless killing, so many people losing their lives over foolishness and misplaced rage. I don't understand any of it. Maybe I never did, but I certainly don't now." He picks up his box and walks past Finn. He stops next to him, standing shoulder to shoulder to him. "You're still young. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it away recklessly." He sets the box down on the chair and extends a hand to Finn. Finn looks down at it and with a sigh, shakes it. "You take care of yourself, you hear me? The world needs more young men like you to help reshape it. But, don't let it beat you in the process. Okay?" Wedge picks the box back up and walks out of the station. 

Finn looks after him as he has worked for Antilles for the past few years. He frowns as he looks back at the now empty office.

* * *

Later, after shift, Finn changes clothes in the locker room before heading for home. It was a pretty slow day, some disturbance and a call about domestic violence. But, there was no reports of murder. Which made it a good day for Finn.

Finn is soon joined by his Partner, who eyes him apologetically. "So... Uh, crazy day, huh?"

Finn looks over at him and scoffs. "Yeah. Pretty crazy."

Slip soon takes a seat next to Finn. "Look, I'm uh... I'm sorry that I came after you like that. I don't even know where that came from. I guess... I guess I just wish that I wasn't always so nervous."

Finn looks over at him and gives him a good natured smile. "It's all good, Brother. Tell you what, if you want some help with that Poem you're writing, I'd be happy to help you."

"Would you?!" Slip asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I would." Finn says, smiling. "In fact, how about we grab a beer at 'Holdo's' ? The scenery might even do you some good?" 

"Oh, man! You the truth! I don't know how to even thank you!" Slip says.

"Well, you can pay for the first two rounds. That'll be a good place to start." Finn suggests.

Slip thinks about it before nodding. "Yeah, okay. Sure!" They dap before Slip gets up and leaves out.

Finn chuckles with shaking his head as he picks up his bag and closes his locker. He soon follows Slip out the door.

* * *

As he strolls across the dark parking lot towards his car, there's a smell that passes under his nostrils. It makes him stop immediately in his stride. He frowns as he looks around, sniffing the air, trying to see if he could pick it up again. The scent is very familiar. It's one he knows _very_ well. But, there's no reason he should be able to pick that smell up. That scent belonged to the woman he loves, who lives on the other side of the country.

He takes a moment to look around the parking lot, keeping his eyes peeled just in case this wasn't just in his head.

He doesn't see anything. Nor can he pick that scent up again. Satisfied that it just his mind playing tricks, Finn heads over to his car and leaves out.

In the distance, a young brunette sitting behind the wheel of a dark brown truck, looks after Finn's vehicle. After rolling down the window, she closes her eyes, inhaling deeply and sighs in delight. She opens her eyes and smiles. She has nothing but love in her eyes as she stares after him.

Sitting beside her is a man with an emotionless face. He's staring after Finn's car as well before he turns his head to the brunette. He frowns at her in disgust.

* * *

Over at Holdo's, a young female bartender serves both Finn and Slip shots and two beers.

"Thanks, Lily."/"Thank ya!" Finn and Slip say to her.

"Okay. What do you think of when you think of Paige?" Finn asks Slip as they sit at a bar at Holdo's. The Place was pack as it usually was during the middle of the week, filled with businessmen, blue collar types, and lovely ladies just looking to take the edge off before going home or wherever folks tend to go after leaving a bar.

"I... think about her eyes. Just how beautiful and honest they are." Slip says.

"Okay. Then, write down that her eyes remind you of something like that." Finn says.

Slip frowns. "Like what?"

"I don't know, Slip! It's your poem. Besides, I don't take time out of my day to stare at Paige's eyes. So, whatever comes to mind, write it. But, for God's sake, don't add anything sex-related. It's just wrong. You should never include anything sexual to a woman you like. It sends a pretty clear message that you just wanna get into her pants. Even though, I'm sure you don't mean to."

"Okay, Okay." Slip says. "I got it.  _'Your eyes share a truth that your mind doesn't want people to know. That the kindness you show people is never just for show.'"_

"Okay. That's something." Finn says encouragingly.

Slip adds it to his list. He'll edit it later.

"Alright. What else?" Finn asks.

"Her smile. It's... lovely and brilliant." Slip says smiling at the thought of Paige smiling at him.

"Well, you could say that when you think of her smile, it reminds you of something awe-inspiring. Oh! And maybe say something like,  _'Your smile reminds me of the spring time sun.'_ Warm, gives life to something, make things grow. Whatever you can think of. Go crazy with that." Finn smiles.

Slip jots down some ideas for his poem.

"Anything else? Oh, wait! Hold on!" Finn says. "Have you actually spoken with Paige? I mean, does she know you exist?"

"I mean, I've... told her 'hello' everytime I see her."

"No, I mean beyond a 'hello!'. How does she act when she sees you? Do you ever wear or say something that makes her recognize you? Does she know you by name? Does she call you her favorite customer? Do you know anything about her?"

"I know she loves Poetry." Slip says, shrugging.

_'Oh! That explains the poem.'_ Finn thinks to himself sarcastically. "Well, do you know of some of her favorite hangout spots?" Just then, a thought crosses Finn's mind. "You haven't been stalking this girl, have you?"

"No! I don't do that!" Slip almost shouts.

"Okay! Okay! Just asking." Finn puts his hands up in mock surrender. He points to the paper Slips' writing on. "Keep thinking. Whatever comes to mind, write it down. Also, remember: Keep anything sexual out of it."

"I got it! I got it." Slip says, holding his hand up.

Finn takes a swig of his beer, taking a look around the place. Not because he's worried, but just as a routine. He's been a cop long enough that he can't help but keep an eye out for trouble. It's just something his old boss, Wedge Antilles, sorta beat into his head. And so, it's something he just knows to do. 

Expecting it or not, for his sins, he finds it.

There's a man with a large beard, wearing a leather jacket with 'K.O.R.' on the back, is harassing a young woman. He keeps trying to get her to follow him over to his table with a few of his friends. She keeps saying 'no', but that isn't stopping this Asshole from trying. He grabs her arm, now physically trying to pull her over to where his friends were.

After another couple of seconds, he becomes enraged and slaps her.

Finn's eyes turn their favor shade of Golden, and he fights the urge to let the beast out to play. He, instead, calmly gets to his feet, setting his beer down and take off his jacket.

"What's up?" Slip asks.

"Nothing good." Finn says, not taking his eye of that 'Knight of Ren' Bastard.

Slip follows his glare and sees this prick picking on a young woman who's also a close acquaintance of both Finn and Slip.

"Hey! That's Rose! Paige's little Sister!" Slip declares.

"Bastards!" Finn growls. "Hey." He says to Slip. "I need you to go out the front door and get around to covering the back. It's obvious these boys are looking for a good time at Rose's expense."

"Alright." Slip gets to his feet. "What are you gonna do?"

"Heading for the backdoor." Finn says in a rage as he stomps over to where the 'Knights' are actually dragging poor Rose out of the back. Finn picks up the pace as he rushes for the door.

One of the knights noticing that they have company, and he stays behind. He holds his hand out, stopping Finn from going any further. "What's the rush, _Officer_ _?"_

"Get out of my way." Finn says through his teeth.

The Knight rests his hands on Finn's shoulders. "Whoa! Hold on, now! There's no need for this! We're just looking to have a little fun. That's all!"

"That's not what it looks like to me!" Finn says.

"Well, that's the way it is." The Knight says.

Finn tries walking around him, but the Knight holds him in place, grabbing the lapse of his shirt. "Watch out!" Finn warns.

"Or what?" The Knight threatens back. "You're forgetting your place, boy! You don't raise your voice at your betters. That's a good way for you to get your black ass laid out."

Finn's eyes turn Golden again. "Oh, really?!" He then punches the Knight so hard, he actually lifts him up into the air about 4 feet before he falls hard to the wooden floor. 

The Knight groans as he clutches his stomach from the pain as Finn walks by him. Patrons all gawk at him and the knight he just laid out in astoundment. The guy is easily twice Officer Storm's size. Yet, he put him down with ease.

* * *

Finn steps out the backdoor to see Slip struggling to hold off two of them. He sees the other two are trying to force Rose into their car. Rose does everything she can from slapping, biting, and scratching. But, these boys don't seem to mind too much.

Finn runs over, pulling the two Knights off of Slip and hurling them about 12 feet away. Slip looks at him, astonished. Never having seen him do that before.

Finn then turns his attention to the other two assholes. But, before he can do anything else, the two guys have gotten back up and were charging at Finn. Finn stands his ground, dodging their punches and counter with two of his own, putting down both assholes in seconds.

He turns back around to see the Knights driving off with Rose. Finn goes to run after them, but is afraid that he may not catch up to them in time. He then goes berserk and sprints after them. He gets right up to the car's bumper. But, the car stops abruptly, causing him to go flying through the back window and into the back seat. He falls next to Rose, who was sitting to the far left, and struggles to push himself up. He looks out of the windshield and is stunned to see an old face that he hasn't seen in a few years.

The man standing right in front of the car, who stops it with just his bare hands, looks through the windshield at the asshole driving. He hops up on the hood, walking up towards the windshield.

The one knight was already terrified, seeing this man actually stopping his car with just his hands. 

He lends over to the windshield, punching a hole right in the center of it, grabbing the bastard and actually pulling him out of the now broken front window. He holds the man up by his neck, holding him up high into the air. If the man was already scared, he must be filling up his drawers right about now.

The Stranger looks to see Rose covering her face, probably just wanting to go home now. He looks back up at the Knight. "Well, what the hell is all of this?" He asks. "What were you about to do?"

"N... N... Nothing! Nothing, I swear!" The Knight lies, his voice quivering.

"I think you're lying to me. I think you and your boys had something very unpleasant in mind for this young woman tonight." The Handsome stranger says. "Tell you what, since I didn't actually see you doing anything, I'll let you go under one condition, don't ever let me catch you near this woman again. I know what you look like now. I ever see you doing anything else that even _looks_ wrong, I'll do to you what I just did to this windshield. You understand? Now, fuck off!" He throws the man over the car, causing him to hit the concentrate hard. Well, he must not be into too much pain, because he hops right up and hauls ass away on foot. The Handsome stranger watches as he runs away.

He then looks down at Finn, who's rubbing Rose's back and calming her down before he has a baffled Slip get her back inside.

Finn then turns around and see the man smiling down at him. He holds his hand over his eyes, blocking out the LED light. Finn comes closer, his mouth widening in shear disbelief. "Poe?"

"Finn!" The Stranger (Poe) then hops off of the hood. He approaches him, his arms open for a hug. "Just the man I was looking for!"

"Hey!" Finn runs up to him and hugs him. They pat each other on the back as they share a laugh. "How you doing, Man?! It's so good to see you!" He says happily.

"I'm happy to see _you_! It's been too long!" Poe says with a grin.

Finn leans back, resting his hand on Poe's shoulder. "Man!" Finn gestures to Poe. "How long _has_ it been?"

"2 years." Poe says, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Finn runs his hand over his head in disbelief. "2 years! I can't believe it's been two years already."

"I know it." Poe agrees. "If you blink, you'll miss it."

Finn pats Poe on the shoulder. "What a nice surprise! What brings you so far from Jakku?"

"Uh, relocation!" Poe says. "The Folks are tired of the hot climate and are ready to move to more cooler regions."

Finn's eyes widen in astoundment.

"What's that look on your face?" Poe asks.

"The Family's actually moving away from the old desert?" Finn asks, clearly baffled. 

"Sure!" Poe exclaims. "Why is that so surprising?"

Finn snickers and gestures as he explains. "You know how Han's always going on about not liking change! I just figured that he'd be buried in the same place where he was born in."

"Well, not surprisingly, when Mom told him that they were all moving out of the desert, he told her it'd be a cold day in hell."

"There must've been a cold day." Finn chuckles.

"Day? Try month." Poe snickers.

Finn laughs boisterously. "I... I just can't believe it. What would possess Leia to do that?"

"Hey, Finn?!" Slip calls out before Poe could explain further. "Is everything... all... good?" He looks over at Poe and his blood runs cold. He just saw Finn throw two guys about 12 feet away. And this Punch punched through a windshield without so much as a scratch on him. And now, it appears that Finn and this guy know each other.

"Slip! Yeah, man! Everything's all good!" Finn says smiling.

Slip never takes his eyes off of Poe and Poe frowns, folding his arms over his chest.

Finn looks between the two men curiously. "Oh! Slip, this is uh... This is Poe. Poe, this is my best friend, Slip. Poe and I go back about 10 years."

"Uh-huh." Slip says stupefied.

Poe scoffs. "Is there something wrong?"

"Aside from you punching a windshield and lift a 200+ Pound man about 13 feet in the air, nope! There's nothing wrong." Slip says.

"How much have you had to drink?" Poe asks.

"Not nearly enough to imagine it." Slip counters.

Finn tries to think of a way to quell this awkward tension. He claps his hands and bites his upper lip. "Uhm... How about... we all get some more drinks? Poe? You in? I'll cover this round."

Poe just stares at Slip with a look of distrust. "Yeah." He says finally. "Sure."

"No, I uh... I should go." Slip says. "I still need to haul these assholes in before I head on home. Plus, I've got a killer headache I need to get rid of. I'll see you tomorrow, Finn."

"Yeah, you should go to the hospital, Slip. You're bleeding all over yourself." Finn says.

"Nah. It's not that serious. I'll treat myself and try to sleep it off. If it gets really bad, I'll call 911." Slip walks off.

Poe and Finn look after him like they're looking at a thing that shouldn't exist.

"Odd friend you have there." Poe says.

"Sometimes, yeah." Finn says. "So! Come on. We'll talk more inside."

"You know what, that drink's gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow night. I'm actually here to pick you up." Poe says.

"Where we going?" Finn asks.

"To go and see the Alpha." Poe says, directing Finn to follow him.

"Wait!" Finn says, walking after him. "Leia's here?"

"The whole family is!" Poe says excitedly. "And they all can't wait to see you!"

"Okay." Finn gestures for a timeout. "What is going on here?"

"I already told you." Poe says. "The Family's relocating."

"No, no." Finn says. "I got that. But, why though? What's going on?"

"Big changes on the way. You'll see!" Poe says as they walk to his car.

* * *

They drive about 14 miles outside of Sirius out to an old Ranger that Finn recognizes. "Hey! This is Wedge Antilles' Property."

"Yep. Don't worry. He's expecting us." Poe says as he gets out of the car.

"How?" Finn asks.

"He's an old family friend and he's letting us stay here until we find our footing in Sirius." Poe says.

"Wait." Finn says. "Wedge knows about the Family? Does he know about..."

"About us being Lycans?" Poe finishes for Finn. "Yep! He, Han, and Luke all go way back!"

Finn slaps the side of his own head, completely unaware of any of this. "How did I not know this?"

"Well... He's been out of connect with us for about 11 years before you moved over here. Looks like you not only found your own way out here, you were rebuilding bridge, too."

"Man!" Finn says, rubbing his cheek.

Poe looks over at the black truck parked alongside the cornfield. "Oh! I just remembered something. Jaina and I got a little something for you. It's in Jaina's truck. If you don't mind meeting me over there, I can go grab the key real quick."

Finn smiles, shrugging a shoulder. "Yeah, okay."

Poe runs toward the house as Finn walks over to the dark brown truck, looking it over.

Finn whistles, sounding impressed. Jaina always did have amazing tastes in stuff. He walks around the back of it, admiring the exterior. He walks up to the back window on the passenger side, and tries to look inside, holding his hands up on opposite sides of his face. He sees nothing. The backseat is completely empty. He frowns as he wonders what Poe and Jaina could've gotten him.

Just then, there's a sound of grass rustling. But, before Finn could respond, a hand grabs the back of his shirt's collar ad spins him around. Finn comes face to face with the same beautiful brunette from his memory in the hospital and who was just outside the Precinct where he worked.

She pushes him into the side of the truck and forcefully kisses his lips. Finn gasps in surprise, but soon melts into the kiss. He closes his eyes as his hands grasp onto her hips. The young woman lets go of the lapels of his coat and places her warm hands on his cheek. As they deepen the kiss, the young woman slides one hand behind Finn's neck while the other keeps his chin up as she moans into his mouth. Finn slides one hand up her back and the other grabs her ass.

There's a loud **< pop!> **when they end their kiss. They look lovingly into each others' eyes and smile. The young woman blushes.

"Baby..." Finn says, as he and the young Brunette tongue kiss. "Rey..." Finn says. "I wondered why I could smell you back at the station. I'm a little surprised that you didn't try this back there."

"Y'know, it's funny you say that. Because I really did think of trying this back there..." Rey grabs the lapse of Finn's jacket. When he thought he was gonna get another kiss, Finn was taken aback when Rey pushes him up against the truck. "But, then I thought about doing something far worse."

Finn's eyes stretches when he notices those familiar red Lycan eyes.

"2 years. That's how long it's been since I've seen you, Finn." Rey states. "It hurt everytime I changed the calendar and saw that another month had gone by and not a single visit from you. And you made a promise to me that you'd do better when it came to coming to see me."  

"Honey, I..." Finn started.

"Stop! Don't you dare give me some ridiculous excuse about work." Rey orders. "I'm not accepting any bullshit excuses from you, Finn. Now, I want the real reason why you've been gone for so long."

Finn sighs. "What can I say?"

"Well, you'd better tell me something." Rey says. 

"I couldn't keep going back there, Rey. Not after Krennic... Not after what happened to the house. There were just too many bad memories of that place. And I just couldn't bring myself to keep going back to that place that gave me nothing but death and misery. Everytime I came back, I'd always go back and visit my parents' old house and that little makeshift grave. So, me busying myself with everything around here... It was a means to force myself to stay away. Because as I as I keep visiting, the more likely someone was bound to see me in a compromising position and got curious. That's the truth, Rey. Krennic was the problem. Not you. You have to know that."

"So, you never made plans to _move_ back, then, huh." Rey realizes. 

"Hey." He cups her face, looking into her eyes with a tenderness that made her want to cry. "I was doing what I felt I needed to do. But, I never meant to hurt you, Rey. Looking back, I wish that a lot of things happened differently. That I could've handle them a lot better. But, I didn't. I couldn't. I can only worried about what I do in the future. And I swear to you that I'll do whatever you and the Clan need me to do. I swear it."

Rey looks off thoughtfully. She has so much anger in her eyes, but was it at him? Finn's seen her angry...-Like, in a 'blind rage' mad. But, if she really were that pissed off, she'd be tearing into him right about now.

"Well... If... If you're willing to do as we ask, then I'm willing to be open in giving you a chance to do so. Still..." Rey looks back up at Finn. "...I should knock you on your ass for staying away from me for so long." She threatens.

"So, why don't you?" Finn encourages.

Rey's eyes soften as she looks from his eyes to his lips. She licks her own. "Nah." She pulls him in for another kiss. "As it so happens, it turns out that I missed you more than I hated you." Rey says. She caresses his cheek, running the back of her fingers against his warm skin. "And I did. I missed you so much! Two years is way too long without you, Finn." 

"I know. I missed you, too." Finn says.

"Oh, my Peanut!" Rey exclaims. "Why did you tell me any of this before? Don't you know that I've been going crazy without you?"

"I've been lost without you, too." Finn says. "So many times, I'd just wish... just pray and hope that I would found you at my place, waiting for me. So, that I could keep you close, whether I was having a bad day or not. I'm so sorry, baby. But, things _have_ been crazy here in Sirius." 

"How crazy can things get in such a small town?" Rey asks, not convinced.

"You wouldn't believe it." Finn says. "But, it gets pretty crazy around here."

Rey scoffs. She looks down at his lips and gives into temptation of kissing him again. No way was she denying herself the simplest pleasure that she had to do without for the past 2 years. But, before Finn can pull her close to his chest again, she ends the kiss and steps out of Finn's arms.

Finn looks at her, already missing her warm body.

Rey looks down at the ground, folding her arms. "Why did you move away, Finn?" She asks sternly.

"It's like I just told you: Too much blood and too many nightmares. But, besides that, between working and going to school, it was just getting too hard trying to explain to people why I needed to cut out on the nights where there was a full moon. Especially, in a big place like West Jakku. There was just not enough places I could go that was safe for people. I needed to find a less crowded environment."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Finn!" Rey says. "I've been a Lycan my entire life! And I've managed to do just fine!"

"Well, I'm not you, Rey!" Finn argues. "You worked for your family for most of your life. It was easy for you guys to get out of sight when you needed to. But, for me, it was making me look for a new job every few weeks!"

"You could've kept working for Leia! We wanted to help you!" Rey counters, her voice breaking.

"I couldn't do that!" Finn argues. "I couldn't have you doing everything for me! All my life, I've had only myself to count on. And I was already feeling like a burden, just living under your roof and having you teach me how to control my new abilities. And then, with the Paladins..."

"But, you weren't!" Rey gets back into Finn's space. "You weren't a burden, Finn! You were _family_!" Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "My Parents came to see you like you were their own son. They wouldn't have mind it if you came to them for help."

"Even when things were getting serious between you and me?" Finn asks, reminding her.

"Yeah, okay. So, they weren't too crazy about me and you, their own children, dating each other! But, in the end, they still didn't exile us! They kept on loving us and didn't deny us anything we might've needed! That's what happens in a family, Finn!" Rey yells, hurt present in her voice. "You need something, you go to them. You didn't have to go it alone. You didn't have to move away and leave us behind." Rey breaths hard like she's trying not to get upset. "You didn't have to leave _me_ behind." 

Finn's heart sinks when he hears that hurt in her voice. He sighs, shaking his head. "You're right. You're right. I'm so sorry, Rey. But... you don't know what it's like; not knowing who you can trust. Who's really got your back or who's only using you. You have a family. One you've had your entire life. Me? I've been shuffled from foster home to foster home. Taken in by people who never gave a damn about me. And then... along comes Ben, who turns me..." He rubs his shoulder. "By all accounts, I should've turned out just like him. Angry and feeling like I don't belong! He has all of you, but he acts like he's all alone in the world. He wasn't, but I was. I didn't know how to trust anyone. But, if not for Ben, I never would've met your family. I never would've met _you_." He sighs.

Rey looks him in the eye, listening to his every word.

"Y'know, when I woke up in that Hospital, the first thing I saw was you?" Finn asks.

Rey shakes her head. 

"Well, seeing you, it was like I was still asleep. Lost in a dream. Only this time, I had an Angel with me and she was all mine." Finn smiles. "So, imagine how I felt when I realized that I wasn't still dreaming. That my Angel was real. And that she was looking at me like no one ever had. You smiled at me. You were so nice to me and you wanted to take me in. But, it took a while for me to really see that that smile was genuine. And when I did, just like that... **< Snapping his fingers>**, I was given what I always wanted. A family that loved me. That wanted me. But, more than reason, I had a beautiful woman who was every bit as crazy about me as I was about her."

Rey chuckles, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Everything was perfect. More than I thought I deserved. And then, for a split second... It felt like it was too good to be true. It was like how I felt when I was in that hospital bed. Still asleep. Still lost in a dream. I'm sorry. I... I know none of this is making any sense." Finn wraps his face.

"No." Rey gently moves his hand away, so that she can see his face. "No, it does." She nods. "I understand. It seemed like it was too good to last. And, at any moment, the dream would be over. I get that. I do. Just... Just tell me something. Did it work? Do you feel safer here than Jakku?"

Finn looks at her, not understanding what she means.

As if she was reading his mind, Rey explains. "Aunt Leia's been telling us that this is gonna be our new home now. And I really want you and me to work. And I hope that you still do, too. So, can you say that whatever it is you were looking for in Jakku, you found it here?"

Finn steps closer to Rey. He takes her hands into his own and looks into her eyes confidently. "Yes. Yes, I have."

Rey smiles. "Good. I'm glad."

"But, I just want you to know, Rey... Me leaving? It had nothing to do with me not loving you. I love you with all my heart. In fact, I wanted you to come with me. But, now that you're here, I'm really looking forward to making it up to you."

Rey smiles as she comes in for a kiss. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

Finn's about to kiss her when Poe interrupts them.

"Hey! Why are you two just standing out here in the cold?!" Poe asks. "Get in here! Some folks wanna see ya!"

Rey and Finn laugh as they embrace each other. Finn holds her close as she buries her face into his chest.

"People are getting impatient." Finn says.

"Of course. Never have a moment to ourselves." Rey says.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have all the privacy in the world at my place." Finn kisses her nose. "I promise."

Rey grins brilliantly at him as she takes him by the hand and leads him to the house.

Finn walks beside her, proud to have such an amazing woman as his mate.  **** ~~~~

"I see you found your present." Poe jokes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


	2. What Makes A Man a Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is reunited with his Pack and learns why they were in Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the thing that I wrote!
> 
> Please, enjoy!
> 
> _Re-edited!_

"Hey! There he is!" Exclaimed Jaina as she sees Finn coming through the door with Poe and Rey. In the living room, the Family A.K.A. 'The Pack' were all sitting down and conversing with each other when Jaina interrupts everyone with her excited announcement. The mood of the house shifts from friendly to electrified as everyone is so eager to see Finn.

Poe and Rey stand to the side as Jaina runs up to see her Cousin.

"Come here, you!" Jaina envelops Finn in a tight hug. "Oh, Finn! We missed you so much!"

"I'm so happy you're here, Jaina!" Finn laughs in delight as he hugs her back.

"Oh, Finn!" Jaina says. "You shouldn't have stayed away for so long! It's just not the same without you!"

"I'll do better to visit you guys now that you're closer." Finn says. "I promise."

"You better!" Jaina smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"Okay! Jaina, get out of the way! I wanna hug my son!" Jyn shouts. "Oh, look at you! You're so handsome! Come give me a hug, Darling!" She holds her arms out for him. Finn throws himself into her loving embrace. "My sweet boy! So good to have you with us again."

"Thanks, mom. Sorry. I've just been so busy!" Finn says to his adoptive Mother.

"Ah! Here comes the excuses! But, there'll be plenty of time for us to discuss those." Jyn Promises. "But, for now, you go see your Father. He's been waiting for a long time to see you."

Finn looks over at the older Gentleman with the gray hair and beard. He smiles. "Dad! Hey, Dad!"

"Finn!" Luke has a tear in his eye as he approaches his adopted son. "My boy. My boy." Luke hugs him tightly as he pats him on the back. Finn doesn't bare to fight back the tears as he hugs his old man tenderly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't pass up the chance to see you guys!" Finn says. "You know that."

Rey smiles affectionally as she watches Finn interacting with their family. Rey maybe Finn's Adopted Sister, but she loves him like he was her Husband. There's nothing that Rey wouldn't do for Finn. And, instead of being against her being with Finn, Luke and Jyn decided that there was nothing wrong with them being together as a couple. (And seeing for themselves that if they did offer resistance, Rey and Finn would've deny their wishes by continuing their relationship in secret. Plus, Rey would've resent the two of them for trying to keep Finn away from her. So, they just let them carry on like kids in love tend to do.)

Luke chuckles. "I know." Luke ends the hug and rests his hands on Finn's shoulders. "After so long, we're all back together as a family! It's a miracle that we've all made it this far. But, now, with all of us together, we can re-establish ourselves here in Sirius. And that's only been made possible because of you, my son!"

"Because of me?" Finn asks. "I don't understand! What did I do?"

"You'll understand when you hear what Leia has to say." Luke looks over his shoulder to see his twin Sister standing there. "Speaking of which..." Luke places a hand on Finn's back, encouraging him to go to his Aunt, the matriarch of the Pack.

Leia, tears in her eyes, beckons Finn forward and he walks up to her and kisses her cheek before he hugs her. She cuddles him in a loving Snuggle.

Everyone is so touched by the sight, they all applaud. All... except for Ben. He just turns his attention outside the window, disgusted with the whole thing. His wife, Phasma simply looks down at the floor, pressing her lips together.

Leia sighs contently. "Welcome, child. Welcome back to the fold."

"Thank you, my Alpha." Finn says.

Leia lends out of the hug and cups Finn's face. "It seems you've become something of a favorite among us. You have so many people wanting to see you. And have traveled so far to be here with you. Be sure to show them your gratitude and pay your respects to the Elder."

Finn looks up into her eyes, unprepared for that last statement. "The Elder?"

"Yes." Leia says. "My father wishes to talk to you." 

Finn suddenly becomes so nervous. Elder Anakin has been around for over 200 years. He's knowledge, coupled with his overall view of the world has helped lead, not only his children, but all the stray Lycan/werewolves who have joined his Pack. And, passing that knowledge onto both Luke and Leia, Anakin has lived to see his Pack survive where many have perished.

Leia's heard him wishing that his dearly departed wife, Padme, could've lived to see her Grandchildren being born and thrive in a world of hatred and confusion.

As Finn is surrounded by his Pack, his nervous gloom is replaced with one of someone being surrounded by his loved ones. Jessika, Kaydel, Karé, Snap, Suralinda, Oddy, and Chewie all gather around him and welcomes him there by kissing his cheek, giving him a hug, shaking his hand, sharing a dap, and with Chewie even licking his face.

Han shakes Finn's hand and pulls him in for a hug, patting him on the back. With a tired smile, he nods his head, happy to see his Adopted Nephew. Han then leads Finn over into the keeping room, where Finn got the biggest surprise of the night.

There, sitting at the head of the dinner table, right next to Wedge Antilles, is the Elder of the Family. With one look at Finn, Anakin smiles, standing to his feet.

Finn, as does all the others, bow in reverence to the former Chieftain. "Wise one." Finn acknowledges. "It's an honor to be in your presence again."

Anakin smiles as he beckons him forth.

Finn keeps his head lowered as he approaches.

Anakin takes him by the hands and looks him square in the eye. "Child." He smiles. "One who had his whole world snatched away from him. And yet, you had the resilience to not only survive, _you_ have flourished."

The Others back away to give them the space and room to talk.

"I know that you weren't given a choice to be one of us nor did you wish to bare the burden of Insolence. But, Finn, you have made it so far without any malice or vengeance in your heart. You've come so far. You've grown up so strong. But, more than that, you've maintained a life of honor, integrity, compassionate, strength, and fortitude. And, now because of your hard work, you've help us reconnect with some dear friends who had no choice but to step away from us. Simply because of what we are. But, thanks to you, your actions had proven that we are more than the animals that they call us and blame us to be. You've made us all very proud." Anakin finishes.

"Thank you, Sir." Finn says.

"No, Finn." Anakin says. " _I_ thank you." Anakin bows out of respect for Finn.

Finn can only squeeze Elder Anakin's hands, showing that he was indeed gratitude for this Honor.

* * *

So, here's how the whole Family fits together. The names are all in order of birth, conversion, or Adoption:

  *   ** _Anakin Skywalker-_** _The former Chieftain and The Pack's Elder._
  * _**Padme Amidala-Skywalker (Deceased)-**_ _Anakin's wife and the Mother of the Pack._
  * _**Leia Organa-Solo-** Is the Matriarch of the Pack. She's the Mother of Ben, Jaina, and Kaydel. Twin Sister of Luke. Daughter of the Elder Anakin and wife of Han Solo._
  * _**Luke Skywalker-** Leia's twin Brother. Father of Rey and Adoptive Father of Finn. Husband of Jyn and Son of Anakin._
  * _**Han Solo-** Father of Ben, Jaina, and Kaydel. Husband to Leia. General in times of Conflict. Was an open-minded human who was already friends with Luke when he met and fell in love with Leia. When they become a married couple, Han asked her to bite him. He was alone for a long time and he hated it. The last thing he wanted to for Leia to be alone again after he had passed away. So, she agreed to and on their honeymoon, she did._
  * _**Jyn Erso-Skywalker-** Mother of Rey and Adoptive Mother of Finn. Wife of Luke. Natural Born Lycan._
  * _**Chewie-** A Wolf that was a pet of Han, but after suffering terrible injuries while protecting Han from Paladins (Supernatural Hunters), Han bit him to save his life. He now has Werewolf venom coursing through his veins._
  * _**Ben Solo-** Leia's heir and The Beta of the Pack. _
  * _**Jaina Solo-Dameron-** Leia's right hand. Wife to Poe._
  * _**Oddy Muva-** Natural Born Lycan. Pack Enforcer._
  * _**Suralinda Javos-** Natural Born Lycan. Pack Enforcer._
  * _**Kaydel Ko Solo-** Youngest Daughter of Han and Leia. Juvenile of the Pack. Wife of Snap._
  * _**Sol Rivas (Deceased)-** A Young Lycan that was mentored by Han and brought into the Pack. His bloodlust and hatred of humans ultimately lead to his death._
  * _**Poe Dameron-** Adopted Son of Han and Leia. Now a former Jakku Police Detective, he bitten by the jealous renegade Lycan Sol (Deceased) and brought into the pack by Jaina after his attempted murder failed. He's also Jaina's Husband._
  * _**Temmin "Snap" Wexley-** A Former Paladin who was attacked and almost killed by Sol after he'd been tracking him for weeks. For the longest time, he hated the Lycans and the fact they were living amidst the humans was a big no-no! He didn't realize just how vicious they were until he met Sol, the Renegade Lycan, face to face. Despite his best efforts, Sol came way too close to killing him. Only Kaydel came to his defense, almost losing her own life in the process. After Sol's death and his turn, Snap hated the fact that he was the very thing he was hunting and the fact that a child. A Lycan child was the reason he could still draw breath. But, with a new outlook on life came an undeniable truth: Snap was gonna have to learn how to live from now on as a Lycan. Kaydel offered to train him, he refused at first, but ultimately came to accept her offer. Promising to protect her was seen (by him) as a means to repay his debt to her for having saved her life. But, over time, he began to realize his growing feelings for Kaydel. And Kaydel, graciously not holding his debt against him, gratefully expressed that the feelings were mutual. Kaydel later promises herself to Snap when she turned 18. And when she came of age, she started a relationship with Snap. He is one of the Packer's Enforcers._
  * _**Phasma Solo-** Ben's wife and right hand woman. Lieutenant in times of war or conflict. _
  * _**Rey Skywalker-** The Only Child of Luke and Jyn. Juvenile turned Enforcer for the Pack. She promised herself to Finn and wants to be his Wife._
  * _**Karé Kun-** Natural Born Lycan. Her Family was killed by Paladins and she eventually finds her way to Leia's Pack and after telling them her story, they helped her kill the Paladins that were responsible for her family's death. After thanking them, she wanted to know how she could ever repay them. The answer? Join their Clan and become one of their newest enforcer. She accepted the offer gladly was brought into the Family. She's also the one who turned Jessika Pava and became her Mate._
  * _**Jessika Pava-** Was a teenage volunteering nurse who, after helping treat Karé's injuries after being hunted by Paladins, fell in love with her. After discovering her secret, she pleaded with Karé to turn her. After much resistance, Karé finally gave in after she decided she wanted to spend her entire life with her. She now views Karé as her Partner, both in life and in war._
  * _**Finn Storm-** College Student turned Sheriff's Deputy. He was attacked after coming home to the Orphanage he was staying at by Ben. His life was saved by Luke and, since then, as taken him in and adopted him. During his earlier years, he trained side by side with Rey and soon began to develop feelings for her. Over the course of 3 years and God knows how many 'dates', Finn and Rey became mates. After having a hard time dealing with an incident involving a human named 'Krennic', Finn retreated to the small town of Sirius._



* * *

Later as dinner is being prepared, Finn seats among his Family. Rey sit next to him, holding his hand. 

"It's good to see everyone." Finn says. "It's been a long time since we've all been together in one place. But, Leia, I have some questions."

"Of Course." Leia encourages.

"Everyone's been saying that I've done such a good job here in Sirius and that I've made them all proud." Finn says. "And not to sound like I'm not grateful or not happy to have you all here. But, I don't understand. What's going on? What made you all want to move 3200 miles across country?"

Everyone suddenly all look troubled. Like, this is a subject they all rather not talk about. But, since it was addressed to Leia, all eyes were on her.

"Well... To be perfectly honest with you, Finn. We've run into a bit of a bad times in Jakku." Leia says. "We've had Paladins on our trail for the past few weeks, ever since word had spread of some sort of animal attacks were causing some commotion. Several people had gone missing and were found out in the desert, half eaten and rotting."

"And by animal attacks, you mean..." Finn suggests.

"Lycans. Correct." Leia says. "And since this has happened before, occurring over 15 years ago, resulting in a Paladin and a Police Detective joining our Pack. It was only natural thing to suspect the citizens of West Jakku. Specifically, the Skywalker/Solo Clan."

"Local P.D. couldn't understand it." Han says, taking a seat next to Leia. "The bodies they were bringing back had all been mauled and torn to pieces." He sighs. "Even with you being the last one to become one of us, we've never had an incident like this in the last 15 years."

"Could it be a Renegade Lycan?" Finn asks.

"Another one? Possibility." Han says. "But, there hasn't been anymore Lycans in Jakku, other than us, of course. But, there was only one Renegade Lycan that we know of. And he has been dead for more than a decade. His name was Sol. Sol Rivas."

Finn turns his full attention to Han. As does Rey, Suralinda, and Oddy. 

Han goes on to say, "Sol was a proud Lycan, but he left a lot of carnage in his wake. So many people lost their families due to his unrestrained blood lust."

"Y'know, I noticed that you guys never mention, beyond saying his name and just the general stuff." Finn says. "Just... Who was Sol Rivas, anyway?"

Han and Leia exchanged looks, like they weren't sure if talking about Sol was the right thing to do.

Finn looks between them, quickly realizing that he may have crossed a line. "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense."

"No." Jaina says, getting everyone's attention. "It's not you. You didn't say anything wrong. Their silence was more out of a courtesy for some of us."   

"Jaina?" Finn asks out of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just, remembering Sol... It's just not something we're all so quick to talk about." Jaina says.

"I'm... guessing there was bad blood there?" Finn asks.

Ben scoffs. "You know, if people don't feel comfortable with talking about something, it's best if you just leave it alone, Finn." Ben says, scowling at him.

Rey, not liking how Ben's glaring at Finn, speaks up. "Ben! Back off. There's no reason to treat Finn like that. He was just asking an honest question."

Ben looks at Rey like he's been insulted.

Rey turns to Jaina. "Jaina, if it's alright, I'd like to hear about Sol, too."

"Rey!" Ben says through his teeth, like a warning.

Rey, ignoring Ben, goes on to say, "I didn't really know him too well myself. But, from what I _can_ remember, he was a pretty good Hunter."

Jaina just looks at her as if he wanted to ask her 'why?' Why was she so interested in hearing about their old Packmate.

"I guess... I guess I just wanna know what's got you so upset." Rey says. "I just wanna help. So does Finn."

Jaina takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

Poe looks over at his Wife. Jaina then turns her attention to him. "You don't have to." Poe says.

Jaina sighs before she turns her attention back over at Finn and Rey. "17 years ago, my parents had introduced Sol Rivas to me. Sol was a Natural Born Lycan like most of us here. He was a Rogue Wolf and was too much of a wild child. But, he had a good head on his shoulders and his drive to wanting to protect our family made him a valued member of the Pack. But, Sol also had a bit of a superiority complex, counted with a possessive side to him as well. When he was first brought in, He told me that hiding among the humans was a sigh that we lacked pride. Humans weren't our friends, they were our food. And mating with a human would be a blatant slap in the face to our People. Only thing worse than bonding with humans was bonding with Vampires."

Everybody in the room groaned and cringed at the thought.

"Well, he had a point there." Jaina says.

"So, why was he shoving all of that Bullshit down your throat?" Suralinda asks.

"Well, at the time, I actually started taking an interest in what I thought was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on." Jaina smiles as she looks over at Poe. Poe smirks as he blushes. "And Poe was human at the time." Jaina goes on. "He thought that, since I was born into one of the oldest Lycan Clans still around, that I would be ruining my pure, royal blood, I guess. So, he was out to proof to me that he was a much better suitor."

"Ugh!" Jessika says. "So, I guess he thought he was doing you this big favor or something?"

"In his mind, he saw it more as saving me from myself." Jaina says. "Now, at first, I just figured he was just some cocky Bastard who was making his move on me. Y'know, like guys tend to do. But, what I didn't know was that he was very serious and was hellbent on taking me as his own."

"So, what happened?" Finn asks.

"Sol made it a point to keep tabs on me. And he warned me that if I didn't stay away from Poe, that he was going to make him our celebration feast at our wedding." Jaina says.

Leia, Rey, and Kaydel all smile at this while Ben turns his head away, gritting his teeth.

Jaina goes on. "I didn't take him seriously enough. Which turned out to be a big mistake on my part. So, in some strange romantic gesture, on the night of a full moon, he stalked Poe until he was able to attack him."

Poe reaches out, rubbing his old wound. "That's one night I'll never forget. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt. I can see feel his fangs in my neck."

"Yeah." Snap says. Rey and Finn look over at him. "Me, too." The young couple look to him for explanation. "At the time, when I was still human, I was hunting Lycans. That's how Poe and I first came to meet one another and that's how I first came across the Solo/Skywalker Clan."

"Oh, yeah." Poe says, remembering their first meeting. "That's right. You were shadowing Jaina and Sol. Since I was working a homicide case, I  wondered what your deal with, not knowing about Lycans or Paladins or anything." 

"Hmm." Finn grunts.

Poe's eyes dilate as he realizes something. "Of course, now that I think about it, I never would've known about Jaina had it not been for Sol. Finding his saliva on human remains lead my Partner and me right up to his doorstep. Which, in turn, lead us right to Jaina." Poe looks over at Jaina, encouraging her to continue on with her story. She only nods in acknowledgement to him. 

"Yes." Jaina says, getting back on track. "Well, meeting Poe and knowing for weeks that Sol had it out for him, I tried to keep a close eye on Poe. It should've been easy. Especially, with both he and Snap monitoring me nearby. But, because of the Investigation kept them going from place to place, it wasn't. It was too hard trying to keep up with Poe while watching out for Sol and the Paladins." Jaina says. "But, one phone call from Sol, and an ominous promise of fetching flesh, it made me go looking for Poe. It was truly a matter of good luck and timing that I got to him in time. If not, Poe wouldn't be here right now."

Ben flexes his fingers and balls them up into fists as he looks away but hears every word of the story.

"Sol didn't give me much of a choice." Jaina says. "I had to kill Sol so that Poe could live."

"Now, don't go blaming yourself, Jaina." Han says.

Phasma notices Ben's sudden mood swing from annoyed to pissed off.

"It was my fault for bringing him into the fold in the first place. Honestly, if you hadn't of killed him, I would have for what he did to Kaydel." Han exhaled in frustrated.

"Han, please..." Leia says. "Be calm, my love."

"Yes. I know. I know." Han nods his head.

"And this is what we've been dealing with in the present." Leia says. "Supposedly, another 'Renegade Lycan' had surfaced in the deserts of Jakku and the Paladins had started appearing in the area again. And as more and more bodies were piling up, the rumors continued to spread, bringing the Paladins closer and closer to us."

"We couldn't afford to be back on their radar." Han says. "So, we needed a place where we could go that would have a bit more friendly environment where we could live out in peace."

"Thus... Sirius." Finn says.

"Exactly, Long story long." Luke speaks up from the Kitchen. "With Wedge knowing ahead of time that you were one of us, he reached out to us the year you started working for him and we rebuilt that friendship that had to end, for Wedge's sake, if not all of our own. we were presented with a safe port in the East should we need it. Never knowing that we would be sooner than later. Thinking of D'Qar as nothing more than a never-ending Forest where our youngest (Finn) had gone to live. But, now, in this time of unrest, D'Qar has now become our promised land. And that's all thanks to you, Finn."

Finn smiles as Rey kisses his cheek. 

"For every good thing you've done for the People of Sirius, you've given us a place at the table of the most powerful people in the Area." Leia says.

"Speaking of which, does Mayor Calrissian know that we've made it to town?" Han asks.

"He does." Wedge says. "We can go over all the particulars later once we've had dinner."

"Okay. So, wait. Now I have a question." Kaydel says. "I know that you've all said that Wedge was an old friend, but one thing you said doesn't make sense."

"What's that, Precious?" Leia asks.

"You said that you had to end your friendship with Wedge to protect yourselves and him. So, does that mean that you're a Lycan, Wedge? Is that why you had to come here?"

"Oh! No-no, sweetheart!" Wedge says amused. "I'm 100% homegrown human. The reason for the decades old silence was because had the Paladins known about me, than they would've probably used me to draw them out."

"Oh!" Kaydel says.

"Yeah." Wedge smiles.

"Getting back on the subject of _dinner_..." Luke turns off the stove. "It's ready. Come on, everyone! Chow's on."

Everybody heads over to the Kitchen, grabs their plate, and waits in the chow line. Despite Jaina's horrible story, the Atmosphere hadn't darken at all. In fact, it was much more family friendly. Everyone (excluding Ben and Phasma) is so happy to have their entire Family back together again. Having Finn back in their midst was something that really felt wrong for a lot of reasons. But, with him here and all of them back in the comfort of safety, everyone has a reason to smile. 

* * *

After dinner, all the 'old folks' are busy talking as the younger couples start to grow restless. Everyone has cuddled Up:

_-Poe and Jaina were sitting on the floor, talking and smiling as they were wrapped in each others' arms._

_-Finn and Rey were sitting next to each other. Finn had his arm over her shoulders and were watching TV._

_-Karé and Jess seems to have lose their minds, as they kiss and caress each other like horny Teenagers._

_-Kaydel sat on Snap's lap as she laughed and talked with Rey and Suralinda._

_-Ben and Phasma just stood side by side, never leaving their place against the wall._

All the Senior members of the Family seem to be finished with their conversation and are all now moving into the Living Room. Leia comes out first.

"Everyone!" Leia says, calling for order. "Everyone! Listen! I have an announcement!"

Almost immediately, the room goes silent as everyone stops talking and watching TV in order to listen to what their Alpha had to say.

"Now, needlessly to say, you all know the reason we're here is to stay off of the Paladins' radar. We've been on the move for an entire week. I know that you're all ready to settle down here at last. However, this is not the only reason we're here in Sirius. After much thought and consideration, I've decided... that I will be stepping down as Alpha of this Pack."

Everyone is shocked at this news.

"When was this decided?"/"Why? What's the reason for this?!"/"Have we been doing things wrong?"/"Who's gonna lead the Family?!"/"Where is this coming from?!"

There is just too much commotion and too many questions for Leia to answer all at once.

"Now. Wait a minute. Wait a Minute!" Leia says, holding her hands up, motioning for Silence. "Let me explain. As my Father before me, I've lead this Family to the best of my ability. I've done everything according to what my Father has taught me and I've worked for as long as I can remember to keep this Family fed and together. And, if this past week has taught me anything, it's that I've been doing this for too long. I'm tired of worrying about how we were gonna make it and how we were gonna survive. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder and I'm just ready to relax. I'm tired. I'm just tired. I've gotten a bit up in age to be still doing this. It's time for someone else to take over. Now, I'm not planning on dying or anything like that. I plan to be here for a very long time. In fact, Myself and several of us will be taking key roles in Sirius and we'll be talking with another old Friend, Mayor Lando Calrissian. We'll all be sure that we'll be well covered in the _ department. But, there must be someone else who will need to take over. A new Alpha."

"So, who's the new Alpha?" Ben asks, finally contributing to a conversation. His sudden anxiousness does not go unnoticed by Finn and the others. 

"That, I think I'll leave up to all of you." Leia says. "There'll be a Full Moon three nights from now. I think that should give everyone enough time to reach an agreement. Now..." Leia clears her throat. "I know it's been a long day. A long week, even. So, how about everyone turn in for the night? We're all gonna have a lot of work to do in order for us to get situated. And we start first thing in the morning. So, how about you go get some rest, hmm?"

Poe looks away from Leia and looks at Jaina. She has this look of hunger. And not one for food. No, she's got another hunger that she needs to satisfy. Seeing the way she's looking at him suddenly gets Poe excited. "Actually, you know what? Jaina and I have talked about it and I think we're gonna head into town."

Han quickly becomes suspicious. "For what reason to you two need to..."

"We completely understand." Leia says, cutting Han off. "Please, be careful. We'll see you in the Morning." Leia smiles as Han looks at her in aggravated disbelief. He places his hands on his hips.

"Yes, _mummy_." Jaina says sarcastically but still in good-nature. "We'll try and be good."

"Come on, Finn." Poe says. "We'll drop you off at home on the way."

"Alright." Finn says. He looks over at his mate and smiles. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He gently squeezes her hand and plants a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Rey smiles.

He gets to his feet.

Rey never lets go of his hand. "Actually..." Rey stands with him. "Mom? Dad?"

Luke and Jyn look over to their Daughter.

"I'd like to go with Finn, if that's alright." Rey says hopefully.

Ben looks up at her and frowns. "No, Rey. We need you here."

"Why?" Rey asks her cousin.

"We're gonna need additional Enforcers to keep watch over our Grandfather." Ben comments.

Rey looks around at all the Others, a look of utter confusion on her face. "How many Enforcers do we need? You've alright got Sura, Oddy, Chewie, Karé, Jess, you, and Phasma. Plus, my folks and yours."

"So what?" Ben says. "You should be here among family. You, too, Jaina."

Jaina looks at him stunned.  

"I will be. Poe and Jaina will be close by. Besides, Finn _is_ family." Rey counters.

"Yeah." Jaina says. "And, like Rey said, this place will be pretty well guarded."

"Jaina..."

"It's okay, Ben." Luke says. "Don't worry so much. Rey doesn't need our permission. She wants to be with Finn. As does Jaina with Poe. Let them be alone, for crying out loud. After all, it'll be worth it in the long run..." Luke walks over to Rey and Finn, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "...Once they bless us with our grandchildren."

_"Okay!"_ /"And, on that note, I'll be on our way!" Finn and Rey say, as they remove Luke's arms from around their shoulders.

"Come on, Poe! Get us outta here!" Rey demands.

"On it! Let's go!" Poe says as he practically runs for the door with Jaina, Rey, and Finn right on his heels.

"What?" Luke says, in mock innocent. "What'd I say?" 

Jyn, Wedge, Han, Leia, and even Anakin all laugh at that.

"Well, then. Since we've scared the kids away, we'll be heading on in." Leia says.

"Sure. Alright..." Wedge gets to his feet. "Leia and Han, you guys have the bedroom on the ground level. Luke and Jyn, you guys can take the basement. Karé and Jess..."

Jess looks around, quickly trying to keep up with a solution. "You know what? We'll take the R.V."

"Are you two sure?" Jyn asks.

"There's more enough room in the house." Wedge promises.

"Naw, it's okay. Besides, we should be standing guard outside anyway." Karé says. "Someone needs to keep an eye out for trouble." Jess walks up behind her, resting her hand on her lower back.

Catching the hint, Leia waves them off and Karé and Jess are headed for the R.V.

"Aww!" Oddy grumbles. "They're gonna do the nasty in there!"

"Ewww!" Suralinda says. "I don't even wanna stand _next_ to that thing now."

"Looks like most of the couples get their wish after all." Luke comments.

"Good God." Han says. "They're more interested in fucking one another than they are at facilitating the relocation."

"Oh, let them have it! They've got their whole lives ahead of them!" Leia says.

"Dad's right." Ben says, getting everyone else's attention. "You really shouldn't have let them off like that. You're still the Alpha. They need to follow your lead."

"Ben, relax." Luke says. "We've all been stick together for 7 days. That's over 168 hours. That's way too long for couples to be without any privacy. Y'know, you should lead to relax a bit more, Ben. Don't be so serious all the time. Don't you and Phasma wish you were alone sometimes?"

Ben gives his Uncle Luke the dead eye and Phasma looks over at Ben before her eyebrows shoot up and she returns her gaze to the floor.

Luke's smile fades. "Oh. I forgot. The Militant Husband and Wife are only ever concerned with Business."

"Yeah. And speaking of which..." Ben gets to his feet. "...We'll need to patrol the area. Phasma, Odd, Suralinda, now!" Ben heads for the door.

Phasma jumps to her feet and follows her Husband. 

"Yes!" Suralinda whispers to Oddy,  _"...O, Fearless Leader."_

"He's gettin' to be a real pain in my ass now, I'm telling ya." Oddy follows at Suralinda.

Luke looks over at his Sister and slowly shakes his head. "Are you sure he's related to us?"

Han snorts/snickers.

Leia slaps his wrist. "Okay. We're off to bed, then."

"Mr. Anakin, you can have my room if you want." Wedge says to Anakin.

"There'll be no need." Anakin says. "I'll take the couch."

"Dad? Are you sure?" Leia says.

"Quite." Chewie walks over and stands next to Anakin's feet. "I've had much less." Anakin scratches behind Chewie's ear. "I'll be just fine on the couch."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything..." Luke says.

Anakin waves them away with a smile. The 'young-at-heart' couples and Wedge then head to their rooms, closing them all behind them.

* * *

Rey and Finn are dropped off at Finn's car at 'Holdo's'.

"Thanks for the lift, Poe." Finn says, closing the back door.

"You got it." Poe says and he and Jaina take off. 

"So, uh... what's the agenda for tonight?" Rey asks as she follows Finn over to his car.

"You want some dessert?" Finn asks. "There's an ice cream shop that stays open late just up the block."

"Okay. Yeah, sure." Rey says smiling as she moves her hair out of her face.

When they get to his car, Finn opens the passenger side door, letting Rey get in. She smiles at him as she puts on her seatbelt. Finn then carefully closes the door before he goes over to the driver side.

* * *

Finn and Rey share a chocolate dessert cake as they eat their Ice cream vanilla floats.

" _This is really good_!" Rey says with her mouth full. " _What's it called again_?"

"Chocolate fountain cake." Finn says with an announcer's voice. 

Rey giggles and he smiles. 

"So, you still living in that small apartment that I found you in the last time I was here?" Rey asks.

"It wasn't _that_ small." Finn says. "You make it sound like I was living in a sardine can."

Rey looks at Finn under her eyelashes. "Well?"

Finn gives her a half frown. "No. I'm not still living in my old apartment. I'm actually living over on Kanata Towers."

"Oh! It's about time." Rey teases.

"Funny! Anyway..." Finn turns serious. "So, what're you gonna do now that you're here in Sirius?"

"Well, I noticed that there's was a 'help wanted' sigh over at that Biggs' Garage." Rey says. "It might be a good place to start."

"Biggs Darklighter?" Finn asks. "Man! He's a bit gruff. If you're willing to work for him, I hope you'll brace yourself for any curt outbursts."

Rey chuckles. "Oh, that's alright. After working for Unkar Plutt for the last 6 years, I'm sure he's a saint in comparison." 

Finn chuckles as he turns back to his float.

Rey's smile disappears and she looks away nervously. "Finn?"

"Hmm?" Finn hums cheerily.

"Have you um... Have you met someone else?" Rey asks.

That almost makes Finn spit out his smoothie. "Have I met someone else? What do you mean? Where did that come from?"

"Well... Maybe I'm just imagining things, but ever since I kissed you outside of Mr. Antilles' House, you've been acting... coldly."

"Coldly?" Finn is so confused. 'Where was this coming from?' He wondered. "How?"

"Well, you keep acting like you don't wanna be around me." Rey says, sounding a little hurt. "I mean, you didn't even invite me to stay with you. Knowing you, you would've already told me that I was staying at your place. No ands', ifs', or buts' about it. But, you haven't. Plus..." Rey gestures to Finn's shirt. "I could smell someone else's perfume."

Finn's eyes widen when she says that. "Oh! No, Rey! It's not what you think! I'm not seeing anyone new. Baby, believe me. There's nobody that will ever take my attention away from you."

Rey, still looking away, smiles faintly. "So...Then..." She looks back up at him. "Why are you so distant?" Rey asks.

Finn sighs. "Rey, baby! I promise that if I were acting aloof, it has nothing to do with you. Okay? I swear. It's just... everything is just happening all at once, it feels like. First, Wedge quitting the Force. Then, Poe and you guys all show up. Seeing everyone here in Sirius and thanking me for helping to make the transition easier. Plus, hearing about what happened back in Jakku and learning about Sol Rivas. It's all been really overwhelming. That's all. I've really been hit with a lot and I've just barely had a moment to just let it sink in. But, Rey... Honey, my sweet. Trust me, having you here has been the best news I've had in a lot time. No doubt about it. Oh, and don't worry about the perfume. Poe and I had to help a friend of mine fend off some 'Knights-of-Ren' Dickheads."

"Knights of Ren..." Rey repeats under her breath. "Those meth dealing, white-Pride Assholes you've been telling me about?" Rey asks.

"Hmm-mmm." Finn says. "They gave Rose a real scare. I was just helping out as best I could."

"And that's..." 

"Yep!" Finn says, reading her mind. Getting perfume on me was just an end result of helping her. That's the whole truth, love." Finn says. "Honest to God, you ain't got nothing to worry about. I'm all yours. I'm in this with you."

"Really?" Rey asks excitedly.

"Really." Finn reinforces.

Rey scoffs, slightly annoyed with herself. "Wow. I feel... really dumb right now. I can't believe that I could ever doubt you."

" _No_!" Finn says, waving his left hand. "Please, don't say that. You don't have any reason to feel that way. I'm just sorry I didn't address this back at the house. I want you to be comfortable, Rey. I don't ever want you to do anything that you don't agree with. Okay?"

Rey smiles as she nods. "Okay. Thank you."

Finn smiles as he lays a hand over hers on the table. He soon returns to his Float.

Rey blushes as she looks at him. 'He really is the cutest!' Rey thinks to herself. She rubs her hand over her arm and looks down at the table. "So, when are you gonna ask me to come over?"

Finn looks up at her and chuckles. "I thought I already did."

Rey gives him a kind of embarrassed expression. "No. Actually, you didn't. I just kinda... bullied my way into coming with you."

"Oh! Well... Rey? Would you like to spend the night with me?" Finn asks.

"At last!" Rey exclaims. "I thought you'd never ask." She finishes off her Milkshake before getting to her feet. "Can we order another fountain cake and Milkshakes to go?"

Finn gives her an all pearly white smile. "Sure." He says.

"Great! Let's go!" Finn looks after her once she's gotten up and bounces towards the Ladies' room. There was no doubt about it: Finn was in love!

* * *

Jaina packs an ice bucket from the Ice machine before she heads back to the room she shares with Poe over at the 'Hondo'.

"Was there any problems?" Poe asks, talking on the phone. "My transfer papers have been accepted?"

Jaina comes into the room and locks it back.

"And you're sure that they don't have a problem with a new guy?" Poe asks whomever.

'Wifey' walks over to Poe, planting a kiss on his forehead before she sets the bucket down. **** ~~~~

"Okay, good." Poe says.

Jaina sits over on the bed and turns up the TV just loud enough where she wasn't disturbing Poe.

"Now, how soon can I start?" Poe asks.

Jaina looks over at him curiously.

"Tomorrow Morning? Yeah! I'll be there!" Poe says. He chuckles. "Alright, my brother! Thanks again for putting in a good word. I really need this job. Well, it means a lot. So, the next time I see you will be first thing in the Morning! Alright, thanks again. Good night, Brother!" Poe hangs up and pumps his fist.

"Good news?" Jaina asks.

"Great news!" Poe proclaims. He gets to his feet, walking over to Jaina. "Sweetie, you are now looking at the new sheriff of Sirius!" 

Jaina claps for him. "Alright, alright!"

Poe poses for her applause and waving her off playfully.

"My Handsome Hero. Riding into town to turn it all around." Jaina reaches for her Hubby. Poe walks into her arms and leans over to kiss her on the lips. "I'm proud of you, Baby."

"Thanks, Sugar." Poe kisses her again. "That means a lot." He walks over to his bag on the floor, zipping it open. "So... Leia is gonna step down as the Alpha and she's leaving it up to us to pick out a new one? Yeah, I don't see this going well at all."

"Yeah, I know." Jaina says. "It was so all of a sudden."

"Has Leia said anything about retiring as the Matriarch?" Poe asks.

"No, nothing." Jaina shakes her head. 

"Well, then. I guess, since Ben's the first born, he's a definite shoo-in." Poe says. "Which means that there won't be any good times ahead."

"Maybe not." Jaina says. "Poe, besides her and my dad, you were the only other person who was left in charge. You've proven multiple times that you're more than capable of leading this Pack."

"All due respect, hon', I don't think so." Poe says. "I'm sure the others will be open with their opinions. And if Leia needed me to lead, I'll do my best not to let her down. But, I can't see this whole thing ending in my favor."

"You think too less of yourself, honeybun. You'd be the perfect candidate. Either way, Leia is the deciding vote." Jaina says. "And I'm confident that she'll choose wisely."

"Well, we'll see." Poe says.

"Indeed." Jaina says. "But, this conversation will need to continue later. I can smell myself and it's not pleasant. So, I'm taking a shower." Jaina runs her fingers through Poe's hair. "See you in a little while."

"Yep. See you in a bit." Poe says, looking away, lost in thought.

The sound of clothes rustling as they're discarded draws his attention. His eyes immediately widen! Jaina was getting up dressed right behind him. She's already taken off her shirt, her bra and her Jeans. She was just lowering her panties just as Poe was looking over his shoulder. Poe's jaw drops as his mouth waters. Jaina was looking good. Well, she always did. But, anything she was all sweaty, she was a real treat to behold. Poe licks his lips as the movement of Jaina's muscles put him in a trance. Jaina was moving over to the bathroom and stops right in the middle of the threshold.

Not even realizing that she was staring at him, Poe gradually looks up to see his wife smiling over at him.

"Are you gonna join me or are you just gonna keep staring?" Jaina asks.

Poe stutters. "Ugh... Um... I... Yeah! Yeah, I'm coming!" Poe gets to his feet.

Jaina laughs as she turns on the light and gets inside the bathroom.

Poe throws off his shirt and struggles for a bit, trying to remove his boots.

* * *

Finn opens the door to his Apartment, carrying Rey's bag while she comes in behind him, carrying their desserts.

"Wow!" Rey says, taking a look around the place. "This is a nice place."

"Why thank you." Finn sets her bag down by the sofa. "So, are you saying that you approve?" Finn takes a seat on the sofa.

"I am." Rey smiles. "And I do." She sets the food in the kitchen and joins Finn over by the couch. "How long have you been living here?"

"Mmm... About... 4 months." Finn says. "It's got a nice view and the rent is manageable."

Rey chuckles. "Your own little Bachelor pad, eh?"

"It was." Finn says. "But...It... doesn't have to be anymore."

Rey looks over at Finn and frown slightly. "It doesn't? What do you mean?"

"I mean... I want you in to move in with me." Finn says matter-of-fact. "Look, Rey. We've known each other for 10 years and we've been together for 8. There's never gonna be a better time to ask you to stay than now. I'm ready for us to have our space again. To have our own apartment again. And I know that you're tired of living with the Pack. Especially, your parents. I mean, yeah, their our family. They always will be. But, Babe... seriously. I'm tired of this. Being on my own. I want my Peanut to stay with me now. Maybe this whole move... Maybe it happened for a reason. I don't believe in coincidences. They simply don't exist. So, I'm asking you... Rey? Will you move in with me?"

Rey just grows warm at Finn's words. She knows him well enough to know that he's not just saying these things because she wants to hear them (And she does want to hear them. She loves hearing them!). But, he's saying them because he means them. Their bond is so strong, they can just _swear_ that it's like reading each other's minds. But, right now, she's seeing right into Finn's heart. He loves her so much and he wants her. Wants her to stay with him.

Rey's eyes are stinging with tears. She approaches her mate with a smile as a single tear falls from her eye. "I will." She looks like she's about to cry at any second. "I'll stay. I'll stay with you." She rests her hands on Finn's shoulders as she straddles his hips. She cups his face, loving the warmth of his cheek in her palms. "I love you, my sweet."

"I love you, my Peanut." Finn says back.

Rey leans over and kisses his lips. His lips are so plump and so soft. She loves those lips and she's been without them for two years. Two years without him! Her hands slide down to his chest, down to his stomach, and brace against his belt. Rey then undoes his belt and zips open his pants.

Finn gasps, ending the kiss. "Rey... We..."

"Can we make love?" Rey asks.

"We... we can't. I've got work in the m..."

"Please?" Rey pleads. "I need you right now, Finn. If I can't take you right now, I'll go insane. Baby doll, come on. It's been two years. I need this. I want you. Please, don't make me beg."

Finn stares Rey right in the eye and sees her eyes are changing color. Literally, from emerald green to Aqua. And that's when he knows she's serious. 

You see, the hunger that Lycan feel, isn't always a literal need for food or flesh. But, it can be an emotional hunger or, in this case, a sexual need to _needs_ to be satisfied. Most Lycans just have sex just for the pleasure of it. But, if a Lycan has a mate, (Someone he/she shares a 'bond' with) that need is amplified by any and all imagination. It's like being surrounded by Ocean water, while dying of thirst. To deny their partner's desire would be like throwing gasoline on an inferno.

"But, what about your shower? I thought you said you wanted to get cleaned up first?" Finn asks.

"I don't care about that, Finn. I need you right now!" Rey growls. She kisses his lips again, moaning into his mouth.

Finn kisses her back, but is trying to talk to her. "Okay." He says between kisses. "Okay, just let me change the sheets." Rey kisses his lips. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep out here."

"No, you're not." Rey says, kissing him again. "You'll be in bed with me tonight." She kisses him. "2 years. That's almost 800 days without you. And I'm planning on making up for some serious lost time."

"That's not quite 800 days, Rey." Finn says.

"Not the point, Finn!" Rey says. "You're my man and I've been separated from that big, beautiful, juicy dick of yours." She slides her fingers up and over his face. She reaches around and holds the back of Finn's head, caressing it. "And nothing is gonna keep it from me. It's mine. And I'm gonna work it and you all night tonight."

"All night?!" Finn asks, slightly scared/excited.

"All night. Now, take your damn clothes off!" Rey pushes Finn's jacket off and yanks off his shirt. She then kisses his neck, feeling his warm skin under her finger tips.

* * *

Later, Finn's standing in his (Their) bedroom, completely in the nude. And so is Rey. She's in his arms, with her own around his neck and legs around his hips. Finn's holding her up and close by her thighs. They're still kissing and caressing one another.

Finn then begins to thrust inside of Rey. Rey gasps in surprise but doesn't end her kiss with Finn. Finn then begins to slip in and out of Rey, grunting in pleasure as he proceeds.

Rey flips her hair out of her face and frames Finn's face, looking him dead in his eyes. His eyes are golden brown as hers are a bright emerald color. She loves it with he gets rough with her and she misses feeling him deep in between her legs.

As they both growl and moan in delight, Rey smiles and laughs as she then begins to fuck him back. Her smile turns into a grin as Finn begins hitting her spot.

 Finn then drops her on the bed while keeping himself inside of her. He then begins stroke his hips as he begins to pound her sweet center in a slow and steady rhythm.

Rey's hands slide up and down his back while kissing his neck. "Uh-huh!" She encourages. "Hmm-mmm!"

Finn pushes himself up by his hands as he pounds her harder.

Rey's eye widen as she takes him fully inside her. Her hands land on his ass with a loud smack.

Finn grunts/growls as he seems to be loss in his fight with the beast. 

"Yes!" Rey squeals. "Right there! Right there! Don't stop, Finn! Please! That feels so good!" She moans/whines as Finn has his way with her. She kisses his cheek as he rests the side of his head against her forehead.

Finn then gets up on his knees, scooping Rey up in his arms and her wrapping herself around him. Rey grunts softly as her man continues to plow deep inside of her. She rests her chin on his right shoulder, her eyes glued shut as she took him without needing a moment to stop. Finn felt so good and she could take him without any problem now, unlike she could the first few times they made love.

Rey bites Finn's shoulder and licks away at the same spot. She then started kissing his shoulder over to his neck where she ran her tongue up to his chin, where she plants two kisses on it. Finn, who was leaning his head back from the ecstasy, looks down at Rey and kisses her lips. Rey holds his left cheek as they deepen the kiss.

Repositioning, Finn is still on his knees as he lays Rey down on the edge of the bed. Her head was lying on the edge while her torso was resting on the mattress. Her legs were up in the air and spread wide as Finn kept pumping her pussy. Rey, even though she wasn't at any risk of falling off, still held on to Finn's arms for dear life as he picked up the pace and plowing into her hard. Rey gasped and moaned uncontrollably as she felt herself getting pounded, but she wasn't about to tell Finn too stop. No, indeed! This was too good and the only reason why he should stop is because they both have reached their orgasms.

Finn growls an animal-like growl as he pulls Rey towards him and lays down on top of her again. He slammed his dick into her sweet center while bracing himself on the edge of the mattress. Rey held on to his shoulders, occasionally allowing her hands to slide down Finn's back to his ass. Rey's moans sounded like music. But, they were also indicating that she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Finn pushes himself up by his hands, still plowing hard into his mate and moaning into the ceiling. Rey's gasps/moans only got louder and louder as the rhythmic movements pushed them closer and closer to their release.

Deeper and deeper. Closer and closer. But, they were just enjoying the sensation of being on the edge of their climax that they weren't about to rush it. Euphoria was a beautiful feeling was you're about to come. Rey grabbed Finn's ass, making him fuck her harder as the end came ever nearer.

Just then, both the young lover came at the exact same moment, with Finn inside of Rey and Rey all over his crotch. Rey's hands slid up Finn's back to his shoulders, where she tried to anchor herself as the feeling of her release washed over her. Taking a moment to savor that wonderful feeling, Rey closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

She then tries to pull Finn back down towards her so that she could kiss his lips. And after catching his breath for a moment, he looks down at her and closes the gap between them. Lips locked in an affectionate kiss, both Rey and Finn moan as they telling each other what they were feeling without a word.

Finn leans back from the kiss, but is only far enough away to look Rey in the eye. Rey strokes Finn's cheek fondly.

"I miss this so much with you." Rey whispers. She kisses him again before She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him to her. "That was so amazing. Thank you."

Finn chuckles. " _You're_ amazing. You feel so incredible, I can't even say how much." Finn holds the back of Rey's head and tilts his head to look at her. "Thank you, baby, for agreeing to move in with me. It's means more than I can ever say. I love you."

"I love you, too, Peanut." Rey gently rubs the back of Finn's head as they once again indulge them in an tender kiss.

* * *

Back over at the 'Hondo' Suites Hotel, Poe is taking Jaina from behind as they shower together. He has one hand on her shoulder while the other is resting on her hip.

Jaina braces herself against the shower wall, loving the feel of her husband inside her.

The sounds of flesh-on-flesh pumping is barely a bit louder than the shower itself.

Poe grunts as he grinds in and out of Jaina and Jaina is just loving every second of it. He then wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and nuzzling at her neck.

Jaina slides her arms over his, resting the back of her head against his shoulder. He feels so good, it's just driving her crazy.

Poe slides a hand over her clit, fingering her as he then stick his tongue into her ear.

Jaina's eyes are rolling into the back of her skull. Had she'd known that their week of ducking and dodging Paladins would lead to a night like this, she'd gladly do it again. Jaina grabs the back of Poe's neck, moaning into his right ear.

Poe starts kissing her cheek, going for her lips.

Jaina removes Poe's hands from her body, but doesn't let go of him. She turns around in his arms and kisses him, throwing an arm around his neck. She pushes him back up against the opposite wall, attacking his lips like she was thirsty and his lips had water.

With both arms around his neck, Jaina kisses Poe Passionately. Poe slides a hand under her thigh and holds her leg up against his hip. Jaina gently bites and licks Poe's neck, from the front to side to side. She runs her fingers through his hair, moaning as she grinds on his dick.

* * *

Now, done with their shower, but not yet done with each other, Jaina pushes Poe down onto their bed to ride him. Feeling way too impatient to even dry off,  Jaina bucks her hips against her Husband, just lost in ecstasy. Poe holds her waist, staring at her bouncing titties as his wife rode him. Jaina slid her hands up and down his arms as she leaned back, savoring every stroke of her hips. Her husband closes his eyes and leans his head back, moaning in pure bliss. 

Jaina giggles as she stares down at him, loving him and the way he feels so much. She brushes her fingertips over his abs and up to his pecs. She then squeezes them as she leans over him, balancing herself as she feels him hitting her spot.

Poe leans up to suck on her nipples and Jaina holds his head close with one hand as she doesn't slow down for a second. Throwing her hair out of her face, Jaina glides her fingertips over her face and around her breasts. She then squeezes her own breasts, gasps suddenly at the feeling of Poe hitting her center. 

Reaching around her waist and grabbing her ass, Poe looks up at Jaina as he can't keep his mouth closed on the account of how good Jaina felt on him. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's it." He mutters softly. He moans intensifies as Jaina wiggles her hips on top of him, teasing him. She then reaches down under his chin, and kisses him.

Now, Poe rests on her knees with Jaina under him, lying on her left side. One leg is in between his legs while the other is resting on his shoulder. Poe is slamming himself into his wife, massaging her right leg and kissing it. Jaina was in heaven, relishing in the fact that she was alone and having her husband inside of her after spending so long on the run. Poe slides a hand over to her breast and squeezes it as he continues his movements. 

"Oh, my God!" Poe says. "That's so good. Feels so good." 

 Jaina slides a hand over his, squeezing it.

Poe plowed harder and deeper, driving Jaina inside. She didn't know what to do with her hands, as it felt too damn good! She cupped her titties with her hand as her right rubbed Poe's abs. Feeling him hitting her spot, Jaina ran her fingers through her hair, moaning up into the ceiling.

She grabs a bunch of her own hair as Poe's motions started picking up. Her titties jiggled as she took the full force of her amazing Latino lover. It's been far too long since she and he have had a night like this. And, so now that the craziness has stopped and they were finally free again, she looked forward to more nights like this one.

Now on all fours, Jaina gripped the bed sheets as Poe took her from behind. He had his hands on her thighs, watching as her ass wiggled everytime their hips collided.

Jaina looks over her left shoulder, loving the view of her man acting as the dominant as he stroked her clit with his hard cock. She smiles as Poe slaps her ass. Feeling his precum sliding inside of her, Jaina knew that it was only a matter of time before he empties himself in her. Her own groaning only gets louder as she nears closer and closer to her organism.

Poe gets in hard as Jaina hangs on to the covers for deep life. As he pumps, she starts to shout. She's sorry if their lovemaking is waking the neighbors, but goddammit, that was just too bad. They needed this after the week they had.

Jaina gasps loudly as they both climax together. She's always loved the feeling of Poe's seed in her pussy, but this... this was mind blowing. It was something she's never really experienced before. It was like a flood. It was the kind of thing people rarely get to experienced, to be fucked to satisfaction and then to have your mate leave your breathless as you feel the effects of their love inside of you.

Jaina then wiggles her hips against Poe's still hard cock, pounding her fists on the mattress and whooping.  _"This was the best sex ever!!"_ Jaina screamed into a bed.

Poe laughs at her and he lies on her back. He runs his tongue up her spine to her cheek before he slides it to Jaina's mouth. She kisses him back.

"Next time, I want it in my ass, Poe." Jaina says.

Poe hums in compliance. But, before he can pull out of her, she stops him. He looks at her looking up at him. With a confused glance, he looks around nervously until he asks, "What? You mean, right now?!"

"Yes, right now." Jaina says.

"Baby, no." Poe pleads. "I need at least an hour to get it back up again."

"No, you don't." Jaina says.

"How's that?" Poe says.

"Because I'll take care of it for you." Jaina then turns around on her back and then immediately slides his cock into her mouth.

Poe gasps, holding Jaina's head, gently trying to pull her off. But, it was too late! She started sucking on him like a leech and he was powerless to stop her. Looks like she might be getting her way again tonight after all.

* * *

Back outside of Wedge's house, Two wolves run into his first yard and stops. There's a Black wolf and one with silver hair. They scope out the immediate area, sniffing around for anything out of the ordinary.

Noticing that the R.V. was missing, they both exchange looks before they follow the trail.

The trail leads them outside a large cornfield and from the looks of things, the R.V. was completely abandoned. It was the prefect picturesque image: A lone R.V. parked next to a darken cornfield in the middle of the night.

Now, normally, this would cause an alarm, but a second look causes the wolves to drop their guard.

The R.V. was rocking from side to side. And from the sound of it, Karé and Jess were having a hell of a time, fucking each other brains out as the wolves look on. Moans can be heard as clear as an outside voice, despite all the door being closed and all the windows rolled up.

* * *

Jessika was on her back while Karé was in between her legs, pleasuring her orally. Jess held on to Karé's shoulders, but to no avail. Karé wasn't stopping until Jessika came in her mouth. 

* * *

The two wolves outside then shift into human form: The Black wolf (Ben) and the silver one (Phasma) Stand together naked as Ben shakes his head.

"Typical." Ben says. 

"While, at least it wasn't any Paladins out here." Phasma says.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing, too." Ben huffs. "I can't believe we've been stuck with all of these horny children for so long. We should've been cut them loose."

"So, why haven't we?" Phasma asks.

"Because my Mother considers them family. And because we don't have enough enforcers, none with backbone, in our family." Ben says.

"Well, you know there are ways to change that." Phasma says suggestive.

"What? Turn more humans?!" Ben huffs at the suggestion. "Yeah, no thanks. We've got more than enough of them around, more than I care to admit."

"Well, what else is there?" Phasma asks.

Ben places his hands on his hips as he think. "I can't believe that this is our situation. We've got humans hunting Super naturals. And we don't have nearly enough of real enforcers to help us fight them."

"Well, to be fair, the only reason we even have Paladins on our trail is because of you." Phasma points out.

"Because of _me_?!" Ben asks angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be made to deny what you really are?! To be ordered to hide in plain sight while at the mercy of others?"

"Actually, I can." Phasma says. "Don't forget, I was once a Paladin too, you know."

Ben sighs annoyedly. "My point is... why? Why should we have to deny ourselves of what we are? We're Lycans. Beasts of nature. Why should we hide? These humans are not our friends. Their our food. And she and all the rest just want to live among them. Though, not as lions among lambs. But, as Lions wanting to become lambs. We are what matters here! Not the humans who are afraid of us! And not the humans who became us. I mean, hell... Finn was a nobody that I intended to eat. The only future he had was the pile of remains that I didn't want. Same goes for Dameron!"

"Now, you're starting to sound like Sol." Phasma says.

"They've got it all wrong!" Ben says. "Sol had the right idea. He was the perfect Lycan. Cold and ruthless. One who defined his own worth by his strength alone. And, now we're down one ideal Enforcer. So, it's up to us..." Ben looks at Phasma. "You and me to make this Pack strong."

"And what makes you think that they'll chose you as the next Alpha?" Phasma asks.

"Well, I'm the oldest." Ben says.

"Not anymore. Not since Dameron." Phasma counters.

"Age doesn't trump birthright, Phasma." Ben says.

"Well, sure. Okay." Phasma stops arguing for her own sanity. "But, it still doesn't answer my earlier question: What else is there?"

Ben sighs. He goes silent for a moment, trying to think. "Well, there's... there's got to be more of us out there."

Phasma scoffs. "So, you're hoping that we'll find other Lycans out there, and you're hoping that they'll be willing to follow you?"

Ben looks at her, frowning. "What?"

"Hoping isn't a plan." Phasma says. "Hoping is something that takes the place of certainty. Like I'm certain that if there are others of us out there, that they wouldn't follow you across the street."

Ben grits his teeth. "Well, then... You sound like you have a better plan. And, if you do, I'm all ears."

Phasma smirks. "Look, the next full moon is in the next three days, right?"

"Right." Ben says.

"So, speaking from experience, the first full moon is always the roughest for a new Werewolf, especially when they aren't trained for it." Phasma says.

Ben lowers his head, shaking it.

"Yeah. I know that you won't be happy to hear this, but this is our only guarantee: We go looking... not for other Lycans. But, for humans were are cold-hearted and ruthless, just like you wanted. And we turn them, adding them to our ranks. Now, wait a minute." Phasma interrupts an impatient Ben. "Hold on. Let me just finish saying this before you go cutting me off."

Ben allows her to finish. 

"Since you say that you can lead any other lost souls, Lycan or werewolf, that mean that you have a really strong will." Phasma says. "If your will is strong enough, you can bend the newly turned werewolves and have them annihilate any of these weak and useless members in our family. Then, you got it be the Alpha. One you've always dreamed of being."

Ben goes to say something, but stops to ponder on this. "Hmm." He thinks to himself. 'Sure. There'll be more turned humans, but at least they'll be serving under him and Phasma. That way, he can finally get rid of Poe, Finn, and anyone else who doesn't go along with his visions for the Clan. "You know what, Phasma? That's a really good idea. Yes. We can use that. Have them help turn this Pack around and make it exactly as we want it."

"Exactly, my dear Husband." Phasma says. "And, that way, you'll have enough Enforcers to start a war with the Paladins. Hell, if you had enough, we can wipe out the Vampires, too."

"Brilliant idea, my queen." Ben says. "I can't see how I could have ever made it this far without you." Ben says.

"It's my pleasure, dear, to help you see that there are, in fact, other opinions you can consider. Believe me. Oh!" Phasma exclaims. "And, speaking of other opinions, for future reference, I did say that there were other _ways_ we can add to our clan."

"How..." Ben stops taking when Phasma reaches out and gropes him. He moans, letting his eyes flutter as she stroke him off.

"Y'know..." Phasma looks over at the R.V. again. "...maybe all these horny teenagers have the right idea, after all. You can't have a family without putting the work in. It's old fashion, but it still works."

Ben then takes Phasma into his arms, kissing her violently. Phasma wraps an arm around Ben's neck, pushing him into the cornfield.

Once they're deep enough to get out of sight, Phasma then grabs Ben's ass and throws her leg up against his hip. Ben holds her leg up before he falls on top of her, taking him forcefully there in the corn.

Phasma moans in delight as she finally gets what she's always wanted: Her husband's full attention!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	3. What Makes A Man a Monster? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon learning the reason for why his pack was here, Finn and the others make arrangements in favor of their matriarch's vision.
> 
> But, Ben's got other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the thing that I wrote!
> 
> Please, enjoy!
> 
> _Re-edited!_

_**3 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON...** _

Poe stands in front of the open window, staring out into the city of Sirius. A city that has now fallen onto his shoulders to protect. The Town is bathed in a ray of golden light as the sun is rising to start a new day.

He's wearing his pants and boots and starts to put on his button down shirt, when a pair of warm arms wraps around his waist. Hands caresses his bare stomach.

Jaina rests her head up against Poe's. "It's a beautiful morning."

Poe slides his hands over hers. "It is." Poe agrees. "But, this sunrise can't even hold a candle to your smile."

"Aww!" Jaina kisses his cheek. "You're so sweet!" She kisses his cheek again and again. "Why are you up so early? I figured after last night, you'd still out for a while longer. Or at least until your phone went off."

"I wanted to get a sense of things were before I started work today. I know that most of those Officers have known Wedge for a long time and are use to doing things the way he wanted over at the Station. So, I wanted to get a 2-hour head-start to sort of help ease them get used to a new Sheriff."

"Hmm." Jaina says. "Interesting idea. But, I think I have a better one." She then turns to his neck, blanketing it with so many kisses that Poe can't keep count. She works her way down to his chest, heading for his abs and beyond.

"Jaina!" Poe says while laughing. "I have to go!"

" _No,_ you don't." Jaina says, between kisses.

"Hey! You didn't get enough of this last night?" Poe asks incredibly.

"Nope!" Jaina's lips **< Pop!>**.

"You kept me up for hours and plus I'm still sore, so..." Poe says.

"No, I did not." Jaina argues. "We were in bed right after round 3. Besides, after 7 hours of sleep, you should be good to go again. Lycans are more durable than humans are, y'know." Jaina continues to kiss his abs. "Come on, Babe! We've got two whole hours to ourselves. Don't you want to go another round or two or four with your wife? Don't forget that the Station is right down the street. You can make it there in less than 6 minutes." She runs her tongue up and down his stomach. "Take your clothes back off, Babe. I'm not done with you yet." She undoes his belt and that's when Poe stops her. "Why?" She asks.

Poe is still smiling but gets serious. "Because it's something that I need to do. I don't wanna step on anybody's toes. But I don't want anyone thinking that the young Sheriff is laidback and can't be taken seriously. They'll already think that Wedge lost his position was some kind of Political move. I'd hate to be proving them right."

Jaina starts to try and shame him into leaving her behind in their bed, but she stops upon seeing the determination in his eyes. "This is really serious to you, isn't it?"

"It is." Poe says. "It's something that I've had to deal with back in Jakku with your dad. I don't want a repeat of the same thing here."

Jaina says defeatedly. "Yeah. Hard work and determination. It's partly why dad respects you so much. Alright." Jaina rests on her knees. "Go." She shoos him away, but no before spanking his backside. "But, I expect you to make this up to me; a late lunch or something around dinnertime."

"Dinner I can promise." Poe buttons up his shirt. "I'll make it before dinner. I guarantee it."

"I believe you." Jaina says. "Just try and make it an hour or two before. I can't wait until tonight."

"Okay, you little horndog. I'll be on it." Poe chuckles as he goes towards the door. He stops and turns, facing Jaina again. "By the way, what was the main reason why Han let me marry you?"

Jaina arches her eyebrows in thought. "Hmm... because my mom told him to."

Poe scoffs. 'Yeah, that'd be reason enough.' He thinks to himself. He then heads out the door, leaving Jaina to stretch out on the floor, groaning in frustration.

* * *

Finn lies on his back, moaning with his eyes shut tightly as Rey leans over his waist, sucking and jerking him off. The room echoes as Rey smacks, taking as much of Finn into her mouth as she can.

She looks up to see the pure delight that was on her lover's face and she beams at him as if that was the most precious thing that she's ever seen.

Finn balls up his fist as he lovingly rubs Rey's back and reaches for her ass.

Before too long, Rey ends the blowjob and goes and cuddles with Finn. She slides an arm over his stomach, resting her head on his chest. Finn holds her close, kissing her forehead. 

"I'm happy to have this with you again." Rey says. "It's so nice being able to sleep without worrying about people closing in around you. It's been a rough month."

"So..." Finn starts, causing Rey to look up at him. "...Just how long have you guys been ducking and dodging the Paladins? I know that you guys said it took a while to get away from Jakku, but there were a lot of things that I just didn't get."

"Well, we weren't in their crosshairs until about 5 days before we moved out of Garpoint. They just showed up one day, out of the blue, outside my door. It turns out that they've paid us all a visit with promises to finding out who we were. We were all pretty careful and kept out true selves out of any public eye. But, they somehow managed to figure us out and came for us. We were on the move for 3 weeks. For the first 2 weeks, we were just moving all over Jakku, hoping to stay at least a few hours ahead of them. And when that wasn't working, Wedge reached out. That last week was us, trying to shake them off as we moved across the country."

"Hmm." Finn hums. "That's insane. I wonder; how in the world did they find out about you guys in the first place? The Skywalker/Solo Clan has been hiding in plain sight in Jakku for generations. Something's just not adding up."

"I don't know." Rey says defeatedly. "I'm just tired of thinking about." Rey absent-mindedly slides her fingertips over Finn's abs.

It goes quiet for a moment as Finn and Rey just cuddle with each other, just enjoying their loving embrace. They're not entirely sure of what they want to say now, so they just lie there in a comfortable silence as they ponder.

Finally, Finn breaks the silence by saying, "Okay. Well, how about, instead..." He kisses Rey's forehead. "...We talk about 'us'?"

Rey looks up at Finn hopefully. "'Us'?" She asks in wonder as she smiles.

"Yeah." Finn says. "I know you're tired of moving around so much. But, if you're willing to go just a little bit further, how about... we talk about making this a more cozy arrangement?"

"What do you mean?" Rey asks, not following Finn.

"Well, I figure, since you're all here now, we can resume our talks about you and me completing our union." Finn comments.

"When can we talk about it?" Rey asks.

"Whenever you're ready." Finn promises. "Look, I'm sorry that I moved away before. But, I'm not going away now. So, if the plan is to stay in D'Qar, then we'll stay. If it's for us to move away and settle someplace else, then we'll do that instead. Honestly, I don't care where we live. It could be in the middle of the ocean or a blizzard or whatever. We have our whole lives ahead of us and I can't wait to start sharing mine with you. My home is wherever you are. Right here with you is where I should've been all along."

"Okay. How about we talk about them over dinner tonight?" Rey suggests.

"I'll be there." Finn smiles.

Rey beams brightly. "Okay. Until then." Rey kisses Finn tenderly. After ending it, she squeal in excitement. "I can't wait! I'm so excited. I was so hoping that we could talk some more. And I'm glad that we will soon." Rey swoons happily and sighs. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Rey." Finn kisses Rey with a longing moan. He loves this woman more than he does his own life. Without Rey, Finn would be lost. For so long, the beat in his heart had been slow. So slow, in fact, Finn wonders how he's been alive this whole time without his mate; The beat in his heart and the light of his life. But, now that he had her back, he wasn't letting her out of his arms again.

Rey straddles his hips as they begin their third round of lovemaking that they started just last night.

* * *

Hours later, Finn arrives at the station to see his Best Friend/Adopted Cousin in the Sheriff's office. He was surprised to find out that his boy was gonna be the new sheriff and made a mental note to ask Poe why he just didn't outright tell him. Probably wanted it to be a surprise, Finn theorized to himself.

It was a surprise for sure as the other Officers all had the pleasure to make their new boss. But, with Slip, it was more of a nightmarish shock than an unpleasant surprise.

With Poe as the New Sheriff of Satele county, Finn and Slip go about their daily routine.

* * *

Leia, Han, Luke, Jyn, Wedge, Ben, Phasma, and the others all arrive in town so that they can get a feel of the place.

  * Wedge immediately reintroduces Han and Leia to their old friend from 'way back when'. After explaining to him their recent situation, he automatically wants to protect them and sets them out to live in the Bespin High-rises, where the middle case live and congregate. And where they'll be protected from any nosy passerby's. They thank him, but decide against it, declaring that they weren't hiding from anyone. Besides, they were tired of hiding and where ready to get on with their lives. So, they turn their attention to Alderaan Valley to live where Sirius' rich and powerful reign with supreme. Chewie would help with their cover as an old retired wealthy Family known as the Organas.
  * Luke and Jyn (Mr. & Mrs. Lars) took Lando up on his offer and moved into Bespin High-rises, tired of all of the attention they usually get from the scum of Jakku. So, keeping a low profile, especially with everything going on, is a must. Luke took a job as a high school History teacher while Jyn resumed her practice there as a doctor.
  * Ben and Phasma (Kylo & Miranda Sivas) would go looking for the whereabouts of the 'Knights of Ren' and anybody this town declared a menace. Ben was looking to expand _his_ pack, and they'll do quite nicely. And when they weren't, Phasma got a job over at D'Qar State Penitentiary as a Corrections Officer whereas Ben put his law degree at work and became an Assistant District Attorney in no time.
  * Jaina did what she could for the local clinics, helping recovering addicts, homeless families, abused women, and abandoned children.
  * Rey was accepted to be Biggs' Mechanic and started the next day.
  * Kaydel became a chef over at the local hotspot restaurant  _Dino's_ while Snap when on to join the Satele County Police, alongside Finn and Poe.
  * Karé and Jessica moved in together over at the Apartments in Naboo Blooms and quickly threw in with the more 'open-minded' crowd. Jessica became a nurse in the same hospital as Jyn and Karé worked as a bartender over at _Holdo's._
  * Suralinda, for reasons beyond anyone's guess, became a Stripper at the _Cherry Blossom_ Club and Oddy was the new Bouncer.
  * Wedge got together with some old trusted  _friends_ in order to keep watchful eyes and open ears out for the Paladins or anyone else who mend to do harm to the Skywalker/Solo Clan or to anybody else.



But, as everyone was finding their own way there in Sirius, two things lingered in the back of everyone's minds: They were gonna need a new Alpha and they needed to remain cautious at all times. There was no telling if or when the Paladins were still on their trail or if they would show up one day in D'Qar. 

So, there was no getting too comfortable or relaxing completely. Not at the moment. But, so long as everyone was together, they'd be alright. They was were alright.

* * *

"Good night, Boss!" An Officer calls out to Poe as he leaves.

"Good night, Flint." Poe says back, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

Finn comes into Poe's office, leaning against the door jamb. "Poe?" He calls out, like it's urgent. That got Poe's attention. "Leia called me. She's wondering if we picked out a new Alpha yet."

"I figured." Poe sighs. "Yeah. She's been calling me, too."

"What'd you tell her?" Finn asks. "All I could come up with was we haven't had time to sit and talk about it."

"I told her that we were working out all the particulars." Poe says in a defeated tone.

"Man!" Finn mutters. 

"Hmm-mmm! I know." Poe says, nodding his head.

"You just know that they're all just gonna talk about us like we were all just a bunch of kids." Finn says. "And, I know that this is a serious topic, but I wonder what's with all the urgency? Just because of what happens two nights from now?"

Before Poe can answer... "What's happening two nights from now?"

Poe leans over to see the person standing behind Finn and Finn damn-near breaks his own neck to see Slip standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Finn asks.

"Just long enough to hear about urgency and someone named Leia was calling you both. So, what's happening two nights from now?" Slip asks again.

Finn's eyes enlarge as he wrecks his brain, trying to come up with a lie. "Yeah! Wedge was saying something about having some drinks with some old friends to celebrate his retirement. Right?" Finn looks over at Poe for backup.

"Yep! That's right! My mother-in-law wanted to put together this little... get-together... over at  _Holdo's_ so that they could all just sit back and catch up on old times. The reason why is because she wants myself and Finn to be hang around, y'know... to keep the family entertained in the meantime."

"Oh! That's sounds pretty cool! I'll come, too." Slip says.

Finn and Poe exchange looks before Finn speaks again. "Um... Slip?"

"Huh?" Slip asks back.

"Me and Poe won't be at Holdo's." Finn says. "We'll be stuck, pretty much, babysitting. But, maybe you _should_ go to the meet-up at _Holdo's_. At least there'll be harder drinks to drink." Finn cringes at that last part.

"Naw, I'll go with you guys." Slip says. "I mean, this is the family that adopted you, right, Finn?"

Finn frowns and nods. "Yeah. That's right." 

"So, tell me when the meet's at." Slip says. "I've been wondering about all those folks you've been mentioning for the past little while. It might be fun to find out what  _else_ you've been hiding from the rest of us." Slip suddenly gives Finn and Poe an accusing glance.

Finn's frown only intensifies as he looks at his Partner. 

Slip scoffs. "Y'know what I mean. Dedication and such."

"uh-huh." Poe says through his teeth. Clearly, not believing him. "Well... (Clears throat) I've still got somethings to work on here. So, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Finn, catching the hint, walks away. "Yep. Night, Poe." He grabs Slip by the arm, leading him away, too. He looks over at Slip and whispers, "I don't know what you're looking for, but..."

"FINN!"

Finn looks over to see Rey walking over to him with a family combo from  _Dino's_ in her right hand.

"Rey! Hey, babe." Finn kisses her on the lips. "What's all this?"

"I've just gotten accepted over at Biggs's Garage. I was so excited about it, that I thought that I'd bring our dinner to you."

Finn looks her up and down, confused. "And where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Rey whispers.

"Oh! Okay. I love those." Finn says.

Rey beams at Finn before Slip clears his throat, getting both of there attention. "Oh!" Rey says. "I'm sorry. We haven't met yet. I'm Rey." She extends her hand for Slip to shake.

"Slip." Slip smiles. "So... you and I are...?"

"Dating!" Finn says. "Yeah. We've been dating for a long time."

"Really? But, you're not from around here." Slip points out.

"No. I just moved here." Rey says. "We've been having a long-distance relationship for years."

Slip nods his head, understanding. "OH!" Slip rests his hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's just... I've known this guy for a while and he hasn't told me anything about you."

"He hasn't?" Rey, feeling a little hurt by this, looks over at Finn.

"That's because you were too busy burying me in all of your romantic woos." Finn counters. "Maybe if you had given me a moment to talk, I would've told you all about her."

"Uhh..." Slip stops to think of a comeback. He doesn't. "Okay. That's fair. But, now knowing that you had a girlfriend this whole time, it really explains why you've been dodging all of the ladies who've been throwing themselves at you! Man, I'll tell you what, Rey. This man, right here, must really love you! So many of the finest ladies in D'Qar have tried their hand at taming this one. And he wasn't hearing any of it."

Rey smiles in confidence when she hears this. "Well, that's just because my baby knows me so well. You see, I didn't tell him I was coming until he saw me over at his apartment. So, it was a bit of a surprise for him. And, lucky for him, too!" Rey looks over at Finn. "If I had caught so much as a whiff of another woman on him, I was gonna have to do something really inhumane... if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah! I got you!" Slip says while chuckling.

"Okay! Food's getting cold. We'd better go." Finn says, walking over to Rey so they could leave already. "So, is this a thing now? You showing up here at work to surprise me?"

Rey's eyes bugout when she hear this. "You knew that I was here before?"

"Yep. I caught your scent even last night, remember?" Finn says.

"Aww, that's right! I thought I was being more careful." Rey says.

"HEY!" Slip calls out.

Finn and Rey turn to see him. 

"I'm sorry." Slip says. "But, are you, by any chance, related to a Leia?"

Rey nods. "Yeah. She's my aunt."

"Really?" Slip looks over at Finn with that same accusing stare. "Interesting. Well, you two go on. I'll see you at the Reunion." Slip heads out.

"Right." Finn mutters. "Come on."

Rey walks, cuddled up next to Finn. She looks at him befuddled glance. "Reunion?"

Finn shakes his head. "I'll tell you on the way. By the way..." Finn slows. "Where are we going?"

"You tell me." Rey says.

Finn stops again, looking over at her perplexed. "Huh? What are you talking about? I thought you had a place picked out. You said it was a surprise."

"Well, it will be when we got there." Rey says. 

Finn says nothing back. He just stares at her, completely muddled.

Rey suddenly turns shy, swaying from side to side while poking the floor with her foot. "I was hoping that... you'd take me around Sirius, show me the more beautiful sights around town. I've ventured out of Jakku before, but I've lived there my whole life. This is the first time I've lived someplace other than West Jakku. So, now that we'll be living here together, maybe you'd show me around. Give me a tour of the place."

Finn's eyes soften. Now, he understands. She was planning a late night picnic in some remoted part of Sirius. Just her and Finn. "Oh! I get it. Well, there is one place that would ideal to enjoy a little late night southern supper."

Rey smiles as she wraps an arm around Finn's waist, following his lead.

* * *

Poe is right in the middle of finishing up some paperwork when his phone buzzes. At first, he tries to ignore it. But, all the insisting noise finally forces him to answer.

With a scowl, he presses the answer button. "Yeah?"

_"POE!!"_ Jaina yells over the line.

And, just like that, Poe isn't so annoyed anymore. "Honey? Honey, what's going on?!"

_"Poe! Please, get back here! I need help!"_ Jaina yells.

"Jaina?! What's happening?!" Poe stresses.

_"Poe! Please! It's an emergency!"_ Jaina yells.

"O... Okay, baby! Just hang on! I'm on my way." Poe hangs up, grabs his coat, and bolts out of the door.

* * *

Because of all the new and different schedules, the Family wasn't able to get together again for dinner that night. In fact, the only ones who were able to get together were Leia, Han, Luke, Jyn, and Wedge.

On Finn's recommendation, they all went to  _Dino's_ to eat dinner. They spend the first couple of hours just chatting about their day and going on and on abut nothing in particular. Just enjoying their new found (albeit possibly temporary) peace there in Sirius, in the midst of (hopefully) regular people.

But, after they've finished their meals, it was time to discuss something pretty serious.

"Any word from the kids?" Han asks Luke, Leia, and Jyn. "Have they picked out a new Alpha yet?"

"They still haven't decided yet." Leia says with a flat expression. "Still 'working out all the particulars', Poe told me."

"Well, what the hell's the whole up?" Han asks. "There's not gonna be enough time for them to work out whatever it is they need to work out. The next full moon is in two days. They need to make up their minds."

"Or maybe they don't need to." Luke says.

"What do you mean?" Han asks.

"It's obvious that they're not taking any of these matters seriously." Luke says. "Jeez, after a week, you'd think the Enforcers would've rallied by now."

"Then, they all need to know just how serious this whole thing is!" Han says. "If they get their act together, people are going to die!"

"Maybe it'll be better if we stepped in and made that call ourselves." Luke says. "We can't keep waiting for them to get around to figuring out how to solve the problem. They should made their minds up long before tonight."

"I think that you two aren't giving the Pack the credit they deserve." Jyn says. "They helped keep us moving for 7 straight days, with only a few hours' sleep and mere crumbs of food. So, instead over going over their heads, maybe we should encourage them to have a vote as to who they want to run the Pack."

"Jyn's right." Leia interrupts Han, knowing that he was about to complain some more. "There's still 48 hours left. There's nothing earth shattering about them taking a little extra time to decide on a new Alpha. And, to be fair, I did only just drop the news of my stepping down just last night. They weren't ready for that piece of news. So, I'll let them have the remaining two days to work things out. However, I do think that encouraging them to have a vote might help speed things along as opposed to just waiting forever or just stepping right over them and not allowing them to share their thoughts. Just as Jyn said. So, how about we let them know that, no matter what, we'll trust them to make that decision and that we'll fully support them in them in anyway that we can. And, again, there's no rush. So, why are we acting like this is an end of the world thing?"

Han looks between Luke and Jyn before lookin back at his own wife. He knows that she's right. But, he can't figure out why he's got this bad feeling that something terrible is bound to happen. And soon.

* * *

Poe practically jumps out of the car and races up the stairs to the floor where he and his wife were staying in. Jaina's voice over the phone really has him on edge. He's not sure what to expect! He has his gun drawn and is slowly but quickly moving over to their room.

He has his gun up and pulls out his room key. Whatever's going on, he doesn't want to startle whoever else is in there with his wife. He uses the key to unlock the day and pushes the door back and points his gun at...

A naked Jaina as she sits in a chair with her legs spread open with cooked food from an opened late Chinese Restaurant.

"Hey, Babe." Jaina says, sliding her fingers over her legs and breasts.

"Jaina!" Poe yells at her through his teeth. "I thought you were in trouble. Why'd you call me away like that?"

"I was in trouble." Jaina says in a matter-in-fact tone. "I was in danger, in fact. I was promised, by my Husband, that he'd be here for dinner time, so that we could finish what we started this morning."

"Jesus Christ, Woman!" Poe holsters his gun. "I thought that the Paladins had found us or something."

"Oh, no!" Jaina exclaims in a mocking distressful tone. "That wasn't the case at all!" She swears playfully/Seriously. "That's not something that I would've played with. It was just a matter of our first night having dinner together not happening. I know that the Paladins are serious business. I didn't mean for you to think that they were here. Otherwise, I would've said that on the phone."

Poe takes a moment to catch his breath.

"But, that was so cute! You coming in here with your little Pistol, like it was gonna do something." Jaina laughs. "That's just too adorable."

"Jaina! Seriously, you scared the hell outta me!" Poe swears. "I almost risked changing in order to get here."

"I'm sorry." Jaina says in a childish tone. Jaina gets to her feet and slowly makes her way over to her loving Husband. "I didn't mean to get you all upset. I just wanted you to come home with me. I don't mean any harm." Jaina kisses Poe's cheek and neck. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well, I j..." Words just die in Poe's mouth as he loses all train of thought. He moans.

"Hmm?" Jaina hums. "Hmm? Can you forgive me?" She asks between kisses.

Poe sighs in delight. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jaina asks before she bites his neck and licks the mark. It's gonna leave a hickey, but he doesn't care right now.

"Yeah, I do." Jaina looks up to face him. "It's all good."

"Good." Jaina smiles, kissing him again. "Now, what do you say? Would you like a little some of this?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Poe kisses Jaina. "And, some of the food, too."

Jaina laughs into Poe's neck as Poe wraps his arms around him, laughing with her. Jaina then wraps her arms around Poe and Poe picks her up and carries her over to the couch so that they can pick up where they left off.

* * *

_"Agent Phasma, what is your report?"_ A voice over Phasma's phone asks.

The Skywalker Clan has arrived in Sirius, South D'Qar, Sir Terex." Phasma says. "And, as expected, they are completely unaware of our monitoring their activities in order to catch them off-guard."

_"Good. Good."_ The Voice, Terex, says. _"Now that we have them cornered at last, I'll be assembling my very best to see to the eradication of the last Lycan Clan in the country. We'll be there in two days' time when there's a full moon. That way, the mutts will think that their beast forms will save them. They'll think wrong. Do they suspect your involvement in slaying of the Kenobi Clan or that you have lead us to them?"_

"Negative, Sir." Phasma says. "The mindless fools won't be ready for what comes next."

_"Outstanding."_ Terex says.  _"Well done, Phasma. Keep me up-to-date with the latest."_

"Affirmative." Phasma says. "Phasma out."

_"Terex out."_

Phasma hangs up the phone and stares at it with a menacing glare.

"So, what'd he say? When's the attack happening?" Ben asks, as he's behind the wheel, driving them down a dirt road in the middle of the night.

"The attack's going to be in two days." Phasma says.

"Hmm. So... Terex is planning on taking us out while under a full moon." Ben surmises. "He's a cocky bastard, that's for sure." Ben laughs. "I knew it was a good nice, keeping the Paladin Corps in the dark about your... recent conversion. They'll never know that they'll be walking into a trap."

"So, Would I be assuming correctly that you won't be relying any of this to the rest of our family?" Phasma asks.

"You don't need to assume anything." Ben says. "I'm not sharing one word of this to anybody."

Phasma huffs. "So, you really are planning on allowing them all to potentially die at the hands of humans?"

"Well, it's like I told you before we left Jakku; the world is just an endless cruel cycle. People are either going to sink or swim. Eat or be eaten. Kill or be killed. That's just the bottom line." Ben says.

"I'm more interested in seeing how this little war is gonna pan out." Phasma says. "While I am confident that you and I will turn out just fine. I just wonder if it'll be humans who emerge out of the smoke or will it be new Lycans."

"Werewolves." Ben stresses. "They're not natural borns. So, they don't deserve that title. However, that is an interesting thought. Who will survive when this is all over? Well, there are two other things that's for certain. One: whichever humans survive, they'll be made Wolves under our fangs and two: I will be the Alpha of my own Clan. Whoever survives from the Skywalker side will be welcomed into the fold, if they are so chosen to be." Ben looks over at Phasma and takes her hand. "And with you as my Queen, there'll nothing to stop us from wiping out Snoke and his Vampire line once and for all."

"'Queen?'" Phasma questions. "Hmm. You know what, I like the sound of that."

"Good." Ben smiles, pecking Phasma's lips in a kiss. "Oh! Getting back on to the new wolves, we'll be outside of the  _Knights of Rens'_ little clubhouse here pretty soon."

"Good." Phasma says with an exhale. "My butt will be grateful."

Ben smirks evilly. "Not after tonight, it won't."

Phasma looks over to see the lust in Ben's eyes as he stares at her like a succulent piece of meat. Phasma's never seen him looking at her like that. But, she thinks she could come to love it.

"Y'know, there's no way any of this would've come together without you." Ben comments. "Back then, when I bit you, I didn't think that you would turned out to become such a big part of my life."

"So, why did you?" Phasma questions.

"Honestly?" Ben thinks about it for a moment. "To piss you off. I know that Paladins aren't real big on Super naturals. So, I thought by turning one of the Elites, it might've driven you to do something dramatic like... kill yourself."

Phasma huffs at this.

"But, who would've guessed that some 13 years later, you'd be the real why we survive this war. And that the future of my family rested in your hands." Ben says.

Phasma's eyes twinkle from her husband's words. He also sounds sincere about this. "Wow. If this was you pretending to be deep, you've managed to fool me entirely."

"Well, that's good if that's what I was going for." Ben says. "But, it wasn't. I meant every word. And, if you'd let me, I'd like to take you up on that other solution you had about expanding our numbers."

Phasma smiles as she reaches out and kisses Ben's lips. "How about we really get started... as soon as we finish here?"

Ben grins. "Sounds good to me. I can satisfy two cravings at once."

Phasma laughs in delight at this.

* * *

Arriving in the parking lot of the  _Knights of Rens'_ Clubhouse, Ben and Phasma pull up to a stop and Ben cuts the engine off. Just outside of the Clubhouse stands two Knights just chatting away about something and laughing. But, both men go silent when they see Ben's car headlights. One of them gestures to the other to follow him over to the vehicle.

One of the Knights, Nines, walks over to Ben's side of the van while Zeroes approaches the other side.

Nines taps on the window. Ben rolls down the window. Nines stares him down. "You folks seem to be in the wrong place. This isn't where people come to fuck around."

Zeroes taps on Phasma's window, making all sorts of sexual looks and faces at her, much to her amusement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ben says sarcastically. "It's just that my wife and I just moved here and had no idea on how to get back to the hotel. So sorry, Gentlemen. We'll on our way now."

Ben goes to start the car back up, but Nines stops him. 

"Now, hold on, man!" Nines says. "Ain't nobody going nowhere. This ain't exactly an easy place to find. So, the whole 'we got lost' bullshit ain't convincing nobody. Now, the only way you could've got here, I'm thinking that you came here, looking for Knights of Ren." Nines and Zeroes hold their arms out, like an introduction. "Well, you found us. Now, who are you two?"

"Yo, this blond bitch here is bad." Zeroes says. "Them titties looking like they need to feed somebody. You got a taker right here, little mama."

Nines chuckles at that. "I think my buddy there's got an eye on your woman. I doubt that the boss would care whatever bad shit happens to feds. So, if you ain't a fed, now's your time to confess. Otherwise, I will let Zeroes have his way with her."

"What do you do that?" Phasma asks.

Nines and Ben look over at her. 

"We've been looking for a third to join us back in our hotel room." Phasma says. "I don't think my husband here would mind a fourth. Would you, dear?"

"Whoa-oh!" Zeroes exclaims. "These people are freaks!"

"Yeah." Nines agrees. "How you just step out of the car?"

Nines opens the door and Ben does as he's told. 

"You, too, super freak!" Nines calls out to Phasma.

Phasma shrugs her shoulders as she steps out as well.

Zeroes eyes her the exact same way Ben did.

"So, how is all of this gonna play out?" Nines asks. "Us gutting you and keeping your wife? Us gutting you and then your wife after we've had our way with her? Or we could take her right here in front of you, then slice open her throat and then have you? It's all up to you."

"Interesting idea." Ben says. "How about this one?" Ben then grabs Nines by his jacket and chomps down into his neck.

Zeroes goes to help but is stopped by Phasma, who grabs him by the neck. She holds him up, smiling devilish at him as he struggles to breath.

* * *

The front door of the clubhouse to knocked down as Zeroes fall through it and over into the bottles behind the bar.

Every Knight in the place immediately stops everything and ducks for cover. After seeing the damages, they all look over to see Ben and Phasma walking in, blood staining their faces.

The President of the Knights, Brendol gets to his feet and grabs his shotgun. But, before he can aim it, Phasma is right on top of him, tearing into his chest.

Ben punches, slaps, kicks, grabs and throws Knights around the place like ragdolls. He even snaps the necks of a couple, simply because he's enjoying all of the fun.

When one Knight tries to shoot him in the back of his head, he only succeeds in pissing Ben off. Ben turns around, staring at the Bastard who shoot him.

The Knight drops the gun, but Ben isn't finished with him just yet. Ben picks him up by the belt and slams him to the floor. Ben straddles the man's hips, ripping out his throat and feasting on his innards.

* * *

Finn takes Rey over to the Ach-to Park and they have a picnic by a Solar lamp, right beside the Beautiful Nadia river.

Eating finishing his dirty Rice, Finn wipes his mouth with his paper towel. "You know what? This was a great idea, Rey. Now, I know that it's pretty late and it's kinda chilly tonight. By the way, are you cold?"

Rey smiles as she shakes her head. "No, I'm alright. The food's warming me up."

"Oh, good." Finn says. "Okay. Well, what I mean is, I'm happy you're here, Rey. That you're all here. That way, I get to have the family I always wanted, living in the same city I came to love like it was home all along."

"I'm glad." Rey says back. "I was so happy, waking up next to you. And that I get to from now on. It means so much to me that I can give you something that makes you feel like you belong. That's something that I've wanted for a really long time, too. Just wanting someone to look at me and love me just as fully and as unconditionally as I do them. I never really had that, thanks to the way I was born. But, now... thanks to you, Finn, I not only get to experience it the way I dream it, but I also have someone who sees the world through my eyes as a Lycan."

"Well, Werewolf, if you hear Ben tell it." Finn jokes.

"Yeah, well, I don't care what Ben thinks. I only care about what you do." Rey says. She scoots over closer to Finn, giving him a shy smile, and moving hair out of her face. "And, I was hoping that we could continue our talk from this morning. About us completing our union?"

"Yes!" Finn says as he goes from sitting to kneeling. "In fact, why don't we take this to the next level?"

Rey frowns for a nanosecond, wondering what Finn could mean by that, but pauses upon seeing digging into his jacket pocket. 

He then pulls out a ring box, opening it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Rey immediately covers her mouth with her hands, feeling like she was about to cry.

"It's taken me a long time to earn enough to get this for you and I wasn't sure when I would even be able to give it to you. But, Rey? I love you with all my heart. For the last 6 years, I've wanted so badly to show you just how much. It's so funny. For a while there, I couldn't see you as anything but my adopted sister. But, after we bonded, I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you. What I first thought was a curse was actually a miracle the entire time. Thanks to you, I now have a family. Peace. Pride. A love I can call my own. But, more importantly, I have a beautiful woman who has impacted my life so deeply, I can't ever remember a time when you _weren't_ apart of my life. Rey Skywalker... Will you marry me?"

Tears begin to stream down Rey's face as her vision of the man she loves begins to blur. Although, she can't see him very clearly right now, she knows what she feels for him is true. It's clear. It's everything to her. Not wasting another second, Rey says... "Yes! Yes! Yes, I wanna marry you!"

"YES!!" Finn exclaims happily. "YES!!!" He then puts the ring on Rey's finger and pulls her into a loving embrace. Rey kisses his cheek and neck and Finn returns the affectionate gesture. Just then, their Lycan instincts kick into overdrive, and their 'hunger' for each other grows exponentially. They stop, only to look each other in the eye and as their eyes change color, they proceed to pulling each others' clothes off.

Kissing, licking, caressing, biting... They are overwhelmed with so many emotions: Love, need, surprise, joy, lust, euphoria, excitement, arousal... just too many to name right now.

As Rey kisses Finn's lips and face, the temperature rises, despite the cold night's air. Her head is flashing with all the naughty things she wants to do with and to Finn. And many of them include this very river that they were making out next to.

Her and Finn's tongues dance a tango, as their hands explore every inch of each others' bodies.

"Finn? What was the name of this river again?" Rey asks.

"It's the Nadia River." Finn answers, resuming his attack on her neck.

"It's so beautiful!" Rey says. "Can we make love in it?" She asks.

Finn stops and looks her in the eyes. "I don't see why we couldn't."

Rey smiles lustfully as she gets up, throwing off her bra and panties and dashes straight for the river. Finn turns off the solar lamp and is right on her heels as they run straight into the icy river water. Normally, this would be a terrible idea for normal humans. The cold water lowering their body temperatures and causing them to go into hyperthermia. But, thanks to the abnormal Lycan physiology, they can't even feel it. Besides, they're way too hot for each other, it probably feels just a little bit... too warm for them.

Rey and Finn resume their loving embrace, kissing each others lips and caressing each other's bodies. Rey throws her arms around Finn's shoulders and her legs around his waist as Finn places himself into Rey. The love they make rocks both of them to the core. All the jumbled emotions, coupled with the cold water and their Lycan hunger, this is best they've ever felt with each other. It reminds them of their first time. After all, the first thing they had sex together was also the first time they had sex, period. It must feel so good to re-experience this again with the one you love as the one you love has taken your virginity away in the first place.

Ripples in the water turn into shallow waves as Finn pounded himself into Rey. 

Rey moans blissfully as she caresses Finn's chest and the back of his neck, kissing him when she wasn't leaning away from him. Staring at her cute breasts, Finn flicks his tongue over her nipples, gently biting down on them and sucking on them as if he was breastfeeding. Rey's eyes roll to the back of her head. She's feeling so good right now, that she almost loses consciousness.

Seeing a nearby bank on the river, Finn swims over and lays Rey on the soft dirt and lies down on top of her. He keeps the steady rhythm of pounding into her, the sounds of their flesh meeting over and over echoes for a few miles.

Rey reaches around the back of Finn's head and pulls him down for a kiss. She then rolls him onto his back, intending on ride him, but Finn wasn't having it. He wanted to fuck her and she wasn't about to get her way just yet.

So, he rolls her back onto her back and plows her. Rey moans are like music to Finn's ears as she braces herself on the back of his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Finn growls loudly as he moans and Rey nuzzles into his neck, knowing that that drove him crazy and wants him to go as hard as she could take it. She moans louder as Finn slams himself harder into her. This maybe the best sex she's ever had and if they were going to spend the next 100 or so years together, she couldn't wait to what else they come up with to please each other. 

* * *

Deep in the woods, away from the _Knights'_ Clubhouse, Ben has Phasma on her hands and knees as he thrusts himself in and out of her ass. They are both naked, having disposed of their bloody clothing and was indulging in their other appetite. Both were covered in blood but didn't seem to mind as Ben fucked Phasma without any mercy.

The very crude and uncomfortable joke he made about Phasma's ass, was, in fact, a promise he made her as he was now fulfilling as he fucked her anally.

Plunging deep into her, Ben growls and groans, slapping her ass and squeezing her cheeks. He loves the feel of it as Phasma bares her teeth in pain. Ben wasn't giving her a moment to adjust to this, as it was their first time doing this. But, she soon goes with it and even begins to enjoy it as her husband takes her harder and harder.

"Oh, that cock is amazing!" Phasma shouts. "Keep it going! Don't stop!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Ben licks the sweat off of Phasma's back as he feels himself getting nearer and nearer to his climax.

Phasma clutches her ass around Ben's dick, causing him to groan as a form of payback for the way he was with her earlier in their fuck session.

She soon starts fucking him back, grinding her hips vertically like she was shaking her ass.

With a deep groan, he says, "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!"

"Do it!" Phasma encourages. "Come in my arse."

Ben didn't need to be told twice. His eyes widen as his groans become whoops. He begins slapping her ass relentlessly, getting closer and closer to just erupting inside of her. And, after another 20 strokes, he does just that. 

* * *

Poe is awaken out of a deep sleep when his phone buzzes earlier the next morning. He's lying on his side, Jaina still asleep in his arms.

He groans as he rolls over and checks to see who's calling so early that morning. He answers the phone. "Sheriff Dameron."

The person on the other line was from another deputy, who calls him about the  _Knights of Ren_ getting attacked.

"What?" Poe turns over to lay on his back. "When?" He asks the Deputy.

_"Crime Scene puts it at about 12 Midnight."_ The Deputy answers.

"Anybody still alive?" Poe asks.

Jaina looks up at him. "Who is that?"

Poe asks her for a moment as he listens to his Deputy.

"Any ideas on who the shooters were?" Poe asks.

_"Shooter?"_ The Deputy asks.

"Yes, Quint." Poe says with an annoyed tone. "The _Shooters_."

_"Sheriff, this wasn't done by no shooters."_ Quint says.

"What are you talking about? Who did it then?!" Poe asks.

_"It was some kind of Animal attack."_ Quint says.

"WHAT?!" Poe yells. "Hang on. Just stay put. I'll be right there." Poe gets up.

"What's going on?" Jaina asks.

"The Knights of Ren were under attack last night." Poe answers. "Apparently, it was an animal attack of some kind."

"Wait. You don't think...?" 

"That's what I'm going to find out." Poe says, knowing exactly what she was thinking already. "I'll call when I find out more."

"Okay." Jaina says. "Please do."

Poe nods as he finishes getting dressed and heading out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	4. What Makes A Man a Monster? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon learning the reason for why his pack was here, Finn and the others make arrangements in favor of their matriarch's vision.
> 
> But, Ben's got other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of the thing that I wrote!
> 
> Please, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Revised!_

**2 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON...**  

Ben pulls up outside the house he shares with his wife, Phasma. They both have a satisfied look on their faces and they can't help but exchange looks before looking away.

Ben puts the car in park before he unlocks the doors for Phasma. But, before she gets out, Ben gently takes her by the hand and she looks at him curiously. "You know what? Last night was fun. And it wasn't just the thrill of the kill that got me going. It was getting to spend some time with you. To revel in our brawl with those punks and then afterwards, pleasuring you while we're both just lost in our feral state of minds. I realize that I never say this enough, but... I love this. You and me. Us growing together. Maybe coming here was therapeutic, not only for the others, but for us, too. I'm glad that I get to share this with you and that I can count on you when the time comes for us to wage our war."

Phasma is touched by this. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!" She says. "I'm glad that you know that, no matter what, I'm on your side. And I'd be proud to carry your legacy and bare our little ones in my body. Our children will be the ones who will be the ones on top. And nobody will ever have the gall to dispute them... or us in the future. Never again!" She leans in and kisses her husband.

Ben opens his eyes and they are just overflowing with affection for Phasma. "I love you."

This actually causes Phasma to cry. She never would have imagined that the one Lycan who bit her would be the one to make her so happy. "I love you, too, my sweet."

They kiss again before Phasma gets out with a black bag of blooded clothes before closing the door behind her. Ben eyes her as her hips wiggle before putting the car back into drive and taking off.

* * *

Arriving outside the  _Knights_ Clubhouse, Poe was a bit surprised that was turned into a crime scene over night. There were bodies sprawled out everywhere, both inside and out. But, not all of them were dead. Many of them who were still alive, were in the process of being taken to the Hospital while the actual corpses were taken to the coroner. 

Poe approaches two of his deputies: Officers Kick and Howser.

"Mornin', Sheriff."/"How you doin', Sir?" Kick and Howser ask in unison.

"Good Morning." Poe says. "We have any idea what happened?"

"Well, according to the CSI folks, there would have been some sort of animal attack." Howser says. "Many of the  _Knights_ were torn to pieces, but most of them got away with bites and scratches. But, some of the bodies were so scatter that it's taking Forensics hours to stuff them all in bags."

Poe was getting some pretty mean flashbacks. "Jesus. An idea what caused it?"

"A large bear would be the most logical assumption."

"That's their assessment?" Poe asks incredibly. "A large bear?"

"I mean, they're common in this Area." Howser says. "Someone could've caused a commotion that woke a bear out of it's sleep and made it attack them."

"So, what?" Poe asks. "Did the _Knights_ just stand around and watched as a bear roam through, killing so many of their own?"

"I mean, they could have." Kick says. "Some Folk just can't bring themselves to harm an animal, much less one that was bigger than them. And, besides, seeing their friends getting mauled like that, probably left them in shock."

"I don't buy it." Poe says.

"Hey, Sheriff!" A Female CSI Investigator calls out from inside the club itself. "We got some bullet casings over here."

"Come with me." Poe and the other two Officers run over to join her inside.

Standing over by the bar, she holds up an evidence bag, showing them the slugs. "Those were all found scattered inside the clubhouse. Evidently, it would appear like the _Knights_ tried to fight back. We've got a lot more piles being collected all over. Funny thing is, aside from the blood on the bodies, the slugs themselves were found... undamaged."

Poe frowns in a confused matter upon hearing this. "I'm sorry. Can you explain that, please?"

"Well, usually, when a bullet hits something, it'll sometimes break up into shrapnel, depending on what it hits. So, say like concentrate, brick, or metal, it's a sure thing. But, something soft, like human flesh, it'll remain whole."

"So, what are you saying, exactly?" Poe asks.

"Well, basically, whatever these bullets hit was strong enough not to withstand any damage. Yet, it wasn't hard enough to shatter the bullet." 

Poe's eyebrows creases as he thinks. "Okay." He says after a while. "I'll put a call out to Homicide and let them take the lead on this one. Meanwhile, we've got some survivors we need to question back in town. Thanks again, Clara."

"No problem." She says as she goes back to work.

Poe heads back to his squad car, his two deputies still shadowing him. "Alright. Kick, Howser. I want you two to inform the friends and families of the _Knights_ while getting some of the others to start knocking on doors, talking with any of the K.O.R.'s associates, try to figure out who could've been behind this onslaught. I'll be sure to have Homicide got on this ASAP."

"You got it, Boss." Kick says.

"Just a quick question here, Sheriff." Howser says.

"Make it fast, Howser." Poe says, not stopping to talk directly to him.

"Well, I was just wondering... what with the attack and all... what do you think's really going on?"

Poe opens the door of his car and pauses to brainstorm. "Honestly? I don't think I wanna know." He hopes in and start it up as the other deputies go about to carry out their orders.

* * *

"Finn." Poe says, talking on his phone.

_"Yeah, Poe. What's up?"_ Finn says.

"Hey, listen. There are a lot of Biker pricks on their way to Sirius General." Poe says. "So, we can expect a lot of tension on the rise. But, from what I heard at the crime scene, there would appear that the K.O.R. were attacked, though not by people. Something a little more ferocious, like a ravenous Beast. And I think you know what I mean."

_"Aw, Crap!"_ Finn yells. _"You don't think..."_

"I do think, actually." Poe says. "Listen, I need you to head over to the Hospital now. Ask Jyn to do a DNA test. Nothing official and off the record. I got a feeling none of us is gonna like what we find. But, this isn't something that's needs to be shared with the Homicide Detectives. This only needs to be talked about inside of the Family."

_"On it."_ Finn says.  _"Heading there now. DAMN!! I can't believe this is happening again."_

"I know it, man. This is the last thing we need." Poe says.

* * *

As Finn heads out to his Squad car, he is joined by his Partner, Slip.

"Hey!" Slip shouts, being ignored by his best friend. "Hey, Brother! Slow down. What's the rush?"

"Not right now, Slip." Finn says back. "I'm needed over at Sirius General. Got a lot of K.O.R. headed that way."

"Oh, good!" Slip says. "I'm sure whatever happened to them, they deserved it."

"I don't doubt that. But, right now, this is important." Finn says. "I've got some questions answered for the Sheriff."

"Okay! I'll go with you." Slip says.

"You don't have to." Finn comments.

"How's that?" Slip asks. "What's more important that watching my Partner's back?"

"It's nothing too dire." Finn says. "It'll just be me looking into recent animal attacks going back the last 5 or 6 years. Research. Boring. Not your particular field, I know. Besides, I've seen you around blood. It's never a pretty sight."

"Well, just call it a 'critical situation', seeing as how so many of us are scattered about, like roaches." Slip comments. "Besides, Brother. I've got some questions of my own that need answering."

Finn knows that no matter what he throws at Slip, he's determined to found out who and what he and Poe really are. So, he's gonna have to approach this carefully. "Alright. Come on, then. Let's head out. But, if you faint again from all the blood and broken bodies we're, no doubt, about to see, I'm not gonna be there to catch you this time."

Slip scoffs. "I'm not gonna..." He huffs nervously. "...Do that again." 

Finn can already tell that he's starting to sweat. "Hmm-mm." He mutters, not believing him.

* * *

As soon as Poe gets to the Station, he puts in a call to Homicide and allows them the chance to work the crime scene. If he delayed any longer, there would be questions as to why he waited so long.

But, he also made it a point to keep his wife in the loop, telling her to brace herself for unwelcomed surprises. 

And Jaina, in turn, would rope in her Parents and her Family when it was time to.

* * *

Over at Sirius General, just as the traffic of corpses and wounded biker start coming in, Slip watches in horror as the sight and smell of exposed flesh and gore fill both his eyes and his nostrils. His heart races as the pressure begins to pound in his head and his lungs.

Finn was busy talking with Dr. Jyn Erso about the situation in it's entirety. And as he getting the assessment, there a pretty loud  **< CLUNK!> **that echoes in the hallway and has nurses scattering to see about getting this person some help.

Finn doesn't even need to look to know that it was Slip who passed out just now. He remains busy talking with his Adopted Mother.

"Umm... did you not notice that your Partner..." Jyn starts to say until Finn cuts her off.

"...That my Partner just fainted?" Finn says, finishing her statement for her. "Yeah. I know he did. He usually does whenever he sees blood."

"That seems like a problem for someone who's a first responder." Jyn mentions. "Why did he join the Police Force if he has a problem with the sight of blood?"

"A question I can't even begin to answer." Finn says. "Anyway, the real reason we're here is because Poe wanted me to ask you to run a DNA test on the Victims?"

"Okay." Jyn says, sounding a little intrigued by the request. "What am I looking for?"

"Saliva, most likely." Finn says. 

"Saliva?" Jyn asks. "Wait a minute! This wasn't some random attack, was it? You and Poe are thinking that it was..."

"A Lycan Attack, yeah." Finn says.

"But, how is that possible?" Jyn asks. "There aren't any other Lycans here in Sirius and none of us would've..."

Finn notices her pause. "What? What is it?"

Jyn debates with herself before she even thinks of an answer to that question. "Now, I don't wanna say anything incriminating out loud, but I've got a feeling that maybe Ben's behind this. He's been so hellbent that we be a more much aggressive clan and this might be his way of making that happen. I don't wanna start pointing fingers too soon here, but..."

"I'm sorry to say that this doesn't surprise me." Finn says. "Ben's always acted like a lone wolf who thinks he's an Alpha. Him doing something like this is in his nature. I really wish that I could say that this was just some random werewolf attack in Sirius. But, there's never been any other Lycans here except me. And now you guys. I'd hate to say that it was Ben or even Phasma, but I just can't think of any other explanation for this. Needless to say, when Homicide conducts their investigation, they're bound to discover some DNA that shouldn't be there. Which is gonna lead them straight to us. So, we need to get ahead of this thing before it leads back to any one of us."

"Okay, then. I'll get right on that and I'll call you once I got a hit." Jyn says.

"Alright." Finn smiles. "Thanks, Ma." He holds her hand tightly before he takes off.

"Oh! Fi... Umm... Officer Storm." Jyn corrects herself.

Finn looks back at her.

"What about your Partner there?" Jyn asks.

Finn sees Slip being loaded up on a gurney and wheeled away. He then looks back at Jyn. "He'll be okay. He'll have a killer headache, for sure. But, it's nothing too serious. Once he wakes up, he'll be fine." Finn takes off again as Jyn looks on at the seemingly never-ending wave of Patients.

* * *

While at _Dino's_ on her lunch break, Rey notices a scent in the air. One that carries a hint of a poisonous flower, one deadly to humans but even more so to Lycans/Werewolves: Wolfsbane! Her eyes enlarge once she recognizes that smell.

Immediately, Rey looks around for the source of the scent, taking note not to draw too much attention to herself. Heading over to the salad bar, Rey then slowly scans the room, seeing if she could, at least, trace where that unpleasant odor is coming from. While fixing herself a plate from the variety of vegetables.

Once her eyes land on the infamous purple flower, she could see that it was being wore like corsage. How fitting, since it was pinned to the dark purple suit of a dark skinned woman, who seems to have Rey dead in her sights.

Without risking a closer look, Rey grimaces as she takes this woman's suit into view. She's seen a suit just like that before. Sometime pretty recent.

She's got it!

"Paladins!" Rey growls under her breath.

The woman whom Rey is staring daggers at is having a simple lunch of shrimp tacos, freshly baked 12 grain bread, and kabobs. She's also drinking a hot tea. But, as she places her cup back on the table, Rey can see that she's hidden a small caliber gun under her dinner napkin, just visible enough for Rey to see that she's ready for anything. 

If she's wearing Wolfsbane, chances are she has silver bullets in her gun.

Not wanting to start a fight in front of all these innocent people, Rey returns to her table so that she can place her order, but she seats where she can keep this woman in sight.

The woman just goes back to her meal.

**LATER...**

While on her way back to work, Rey keeps an eye out for the woman at the Restaurant. She lost sight of her once the woman in purple finished her meal and took off. But, she was still very close by. The smell of Wolfsbane is still very strong in Rey's nostrils.

Coming up to an alleyway, Rey immediately ducks in out of sight, hoping to at least bring whoever that Paladin woman is out of hiding.

Sure enough, after 10 minutes, here she comes! The Paladin keeps her weapon under her coat, her eyes peeled for the missing Lycan woman. As she follows Rey's last appearance in the alleyway, she slows her stride, not wanting to spook and/or intimidate her. Like any wild animal, if angered or provoked, it will attack. So, she keeps her guard up at all times.

The Lady Paladin comes up on a dead end as the alleyway has lead her straight into a garage dumpster and cans. The woman then quickly takes in her surroundings, never lowering her weapon for a moment.

"Why are you following me, Paladin?" Rey demands.

The Lady Paladin looks around, but doesn't see where that british accented voice is coming from.

"I'll ask you again: Why are you following me?" Rey demands, finally revealing herself to the Lady Paladin. She stands in the center of the Alley, right behind the Paladin with her arms fold across her chest. "For a Paladin, you aren't very subtle when it comes to tracking supernaturals like me. So, what's your reason for being here? Why can't you people just leave us alone?"

The Lady Paladin turns, keeping her gun up, though not at Rey. "Well?"

Rey frowns slightly.

"Aren't you gonna..." The Female Paladin shrugs. "...aren't you even gonna to try and attack me?" 

Rey says nothing; just standing there, scowling at the female hunter.

The Lady looks around, cautious of any others in the area. "Are you alone?"

"What does that matter?" Rey asks.

"Hey! I'm not here for trouble. I just wanna know who I'm dealing with." the Lady says.

Rey nods at the Lady's weapon. "That gun and wolfsbane suggests that you are. And what's it to you who I am?"

The Lady then does something unexpected: She actually holsters her weapon! "Like I said, these are just here for my protection. I wasn't actually planning on using the gun until I was made to. And I don't think I need to."

Rey arches an eyebrow. "What?" She asks slightly surprised.

"So far, there's been a rather large litter of Lycans that have arrived in Sirius in the past couple of days. And I know that there's a team of Paladins that have chased you all from the west. So, the only that's still unclear is how is the rest of this conversation going to go?"

"Well, since you seem to know a lot about what I am, why aren't you trying to kill me?" Rey asks.

"Right now, Miss Skywalker, I'm not here to hunt." The Female Paladin says. "Not yet, at least. I'm here on the behave of a mutual friend."

"Wait a minute!" Rey says. "You just said my name! So, you know who I am and which Clan I'm from."

"I do." The Lady says. "You're Rey Skywalker. You're 26 years old. You're from Jakku originally and you're... not exactly human. Not quite a monster either."

"So, if you know who I am, then what's with all of the cryptic bullshit?" Rey says.

"Because I don't know you." The Female Paladin says. "I only know what the intel says. That you're a Lycan and should to shot on sight. But, since I'm not apart of the Team that's been shadowing you, I can't follow that directive. Instead, I'm here for a more civil reason. And seeing as to how you didn't try and tear my head off back at that restaurant, I think it's safe to assume that you aren't the savage that you've been portrayed as on paper."

Rey's expression softens in favor of confusion at this. "What is this? Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Maz Kanata and I mean you no harm." The Lady Paladin (Maz) says, holding her hands up in defense. "I just wanna talk."

Rey presses her lips together in thought. "If that's true, I'm gonna need you to throw away that Wolfsbane and drop your weapon."

Maz sighs in disappointment. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?" Rey fires back.

"Once again, they're a means of protecting myself." Maz counters.

"You followed me, hoping we could talk. But, you came armed with two of the main things that you hunters use to kill people like me. That doesn't make any sense. If you're so keen on your own well being, why waste time with a conversation?" Rey asks. "What's keeping you from using your gun?"

"I told you that as well; I'm here to talk." Maz says. 

Rey shakes her head, needing a better answer.

"When I saw you back in that Restaurant, I was expecting you to attack me once you caught the hint of the Wolfsbane. But, seeing as you didn't, I thought that you were at least open to have dialogue with me. As they teach all Paladins, expect the 'unnaturals' to be the first to strike. Seeing you in there has me questioning what I've been taught." Maz explains. "Clearly, I'm dealing with a rationale young woman. Maybe you could help me sort some things out?"

Rey thinks on that was trying to figure out what to say next.

"Now, to prove that I'm not here to pick a fight, I'll tell you what; I'll throw the wolfsbane away." Maz plucks it off of her chest and throws it in the garage. "But, for the sake of my own personal health, I'll just keep my gun holstered and my hands away from it. That's the best I can offer."

Taking in a long breath, Rey lets it out, now that she's free of that horrid plant. "Fair enough." Rey agrees.

Maz relaxes at this.

"Now, for the last time, why were you following me?" Rey emphasizes every word after 'why'.

"I'm under orders to watch and observe. Reframe from any use of violence unless absolutely necessary. This order came from someone I'm sure you've never met, but she very much owes everything to you. More specifically, to your Father." Maz says.

"My Father?" That was unexpected. What does her father have to do with a bunch of Paladins hunting their family? "What about my Father?"

"Tell me. Are you familiar with a someone named 'Mara Jade'?" Maz asks.

Rey shakes her head. "No."

"Well, she knows all about you." Maz says. "Like the fact that your Father, Luke, saved her life and the lives of her family over 30 years ago when a simple seek and identify mission in Corellia left about a dozen of Paladins and over thirty citizens dead. You see, My Boss, Mara Jade, was stationed in Corellia with her family when a couple of Oni made an unexpected visit to her house, holding her whole entire family by the throats. When Luke, the young Lycan she was hunting at the time, found out about this, he offered to help save her family. He claimed that he wasn't keen on the idea of anyone suffering senselessly. And the thing is he didn't require anything in return. He just wanted to help her. So, when they found the Oni, Mara fended them off while he got her family to safety. And, once they were safe, they ended the Oni together. Now, I don't know how far back this whole thing goes, but I do know that she did everything in her power as the Pride of the Paladin Order to keep your Family off the radar for years. And then, she tried to keep you all safe once your Clan was discovered in Jakku. That peace lasted until about 15 years ago."

"15 years?" Rey wondered until she realizes the answer. 'That's when Sol would full on Feral and killed so many people until he died at Jaina's hand. This is too much!' Rey is overwhelmed. She's having a hard time trying to absorb all of this information from someone who may or may not be lying. She doesn't know. All of this sounds too good to be true. It probably isn't true. But, it might be. "Wait. I don't understand. Why are you telling me all this? Why should I believe any of this?"

"I will get to that. I promise." Maz declares. "But, for now, allow me to finish this point before I move on."

Rey gestures for Maz to continue.

"After Sol Rivas caused such carnage back then, Mara Jade would once again find herself in a difficult decision. By then, she was made Director of the Paladins. So, she had no choice but to have people searching all around Jakku. And after 8 years of no activity, She ordered people to consider the matter closed. But, there was one who refused to give up on the search for Lycans. One who was determined to keep the search going until she had Lycans dead at her feet. Her name... was Phasma."

"Phasma?!" Rey exclaims in disbelief. "Phasma was a Paladin?!"

"I take it that you weren't aware of this?" Maz asks.

"No! I had no idea!" Rey says. She then begins to realize something else: Ben never told them where or how he met Phasma. She always just ASSumed that She was a Natural Born who was trained by the Military or something. But, armed with this new knowledge, it makes a lot more sense as to why she was so well verse in Supernaturals and their weaknesses. She was trained to hunt and kill them! "Okay, wait a minute! For the sake of argument, let's go with Phasma being a Paladin. And she's been apart of our Clan for the last 7 years. How does that explain you being here?"

"Because it's recently come to our attention that someone has been in contact with the team that was dispatched to Jakku about a week ago." Maz explains. "Apparently, they're being lead around like blood hounds and they only have one thing on their minds: killing Lycans! But, with the way Mara sees it, it'll be a slaughter of innocent people. Y'know, given the fact that you've all been living among humans for decades peacefully and the history between her and Luke, she wanted someone she could trust to give you all a heads up."

"You?" Rey asks.

"Me." Maz confirms.

"Why?" Rey asks.

"She must've seen something she could relate to in me." Maz says. "After all, she was the one who recruited me."

"So... what exactly is the point of this whole story, Maz?" Rey asks, clearly drained from all the information she was just hit with. "You guys want us to run again? You want us to stay and fight? Are you willing to fight with us? Go ahead and finish whatever else you need to say."

"Well... it seems we were just as fooled by her as you apparently were. For the last 7 years, we just thought that she was chasing false leads and made up evidence. But, wouldn't you know it? There it was, at last. Just 7 years later. Now, with fresh evidence, a team was dispatched to Jakku to track and execute any known Lycans in the area. Only problem is, nobody seems concerned about this. At all. _At all_. It's just people blindly trusting an Elite Paladin, who is evidently no longer human and is possibly leading them into a trap. We want to avoid a massacre. So, I'll be here to try and make that happen. But, first priorities is to the safety of Civilians. That includes you and your family."

The fog begins to lift in Rey's mind. Finally, things were starting to make sense. Phasma was the reason why they were followed from there to here. Phasma was the one who kept tabs on all of them for the last 7 years. Why?! Was it because she was made into a Lycan and now wants all of them dead, (herself included?) because of it? Yeah, it makes sense. If Ben knew who/what she really was, he would've reveled in the idea of converting a Supernatural hating Paladin into the thing she was hunting. That was just his twisted sense of humor at work.

But then, if Ben knew that she was a Paladin, does this means that he knows what she's been up to? Is he trying to start a war between Paladins and Lycans? Jesus! Poor Rey's head was just spinning! There are more questions that answers.

Maybe she'll find all the answers she's looking for soon. For now, she settle on a couple. "How long have you been in Sirius?" 

"Just got in about 5 O'clock this morning." Maz answers.

"And when did you find out about... all of this?" Rey asks.

"Since yesterday." Maz says. "Trust me. I know how you feel. It was a lot for me to take in, too."

"Okay. One last question for now..."

"Shoot." Maz encourages.

"...Is there anyway you can prove any of this?" Rey wonders.

"Actually, I can." Maz nods her head. "However... Before we even get around to that, I think you should talk to your father. It'll be good to get some background on some of the things I said, so you'll know 100% without a doubt that I'm not making any of this up."

Rey bites her lower lip before she catches her watch. She's only got 6 minutes to make it back or she's fired! "Listen, I'm gonna be late for work if I don't leave right now. Is there any way we can meet up somewhere tomorrow evening?"

"Well, I'll be free for the rest of the day today. We could talk then." Maz says.

"Mmm... Actually, no. I won't be able to see you again today." Rey grunts in dismay. "But, if you're willing, we can outside of town tomorrow after 8 O'clock. Would that be alright?"

Ma thinks about it. "Where?"

"Ach-to Park?" Rey shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay. That works for me." Maz says.

"Great!" Rey's about to take off but she's just thought of another question she wanted to ask today. "Oh, um... Just... one more thing: Why? Why are you delivering all this Info to me? What's your stake in all this?"

Maz chuckles in a friendly manner. "Let's just say that I also owe so much to a couple of Supernaturals myself."

"And that's why you hunt them?" Rey asks incredibly.

"No, Rey. That's why I protect them." Maz says with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Rey screams.

"I've actually got to run." Maz says. "Tell Finn I'll see him soon!" **** ~~~~

"Whoa! Wait! How do you know Finn?!" Rey yells after her.

"Sorry! I've gotta roll, too! You should get moving! You're gonna be late!!" Maz shouts as she takes off for the way out of the alleyway.

"Knowing Finn? Protecting them?!" Rey questions. Was she just bullshitting or was she telling the truth? Dammit! Rey doesn't have time for anymore questions! So, she hurries along, hoping to get back to the Garage before she's stuck looking for another job!

* * *

Jaina's on her lunch break, taking with some of her new friends, when her phone rings.

"Oh, sorry. Hang on." Jaina says. She sees that it's her husband Poe calling. She answers. "Yeah, Poe?"

_"Hey, DNA results just came in."_ Poe says.  _"It's Ben. He's responsible for the attack on the K.O.R."_

"What?!" Jaina says in disbelief. "Are... are you sure?"

_"Positive."_ Poe says.  _"DNA doesn't lie. He paid the_ Knights _a visit last night just after 11 O'clock. Him and Phasma. For what, we're not sure."_

Jaina's eyes broaden as she pounds her fist on the table in thought. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Ben do this? There's no reason for it."

_"Your guess is as good as mine."_ Poe comments.  _"What do you wanna do?"_

"I'll call mom and Dad. They need to know what's up so that they don't get blindsided." Jaina says.

_"Okay. I'll call Finn back and me and him will get the others up to speed."_ Poe informs her.  _"And then we'll need to figure how what we're gonna do with Ben."_

* * *

Over at Wedge's house, Anakin sits on his chair, lost in thought as his grandson, Ben, approaches him.

"Wise One..." Ben kneels in reverence.

Anakin beckons for his Grandson to stand.

Ben does as ordered. "I just tell you so that you don't hear it from someone else later. Grandfather, I've been making some decisions. Decisions that I think will... no..." He shakes his head. "...That I know _will_ put us in a dangerous situation. But, it's something I feel that it's important and it needs to happen in order for us to be strong in the upcoming war."

Anakin frowns at this. "Child? What have you been doing?"

Ben looks a mixture of guilty but justified. "I've been leading the Paladins to our very location. They've been on the move, hunting all forms of Super naturals, with no force able to stand up against their bloodlust. But, it's long past time that they be reminded on why they once feared all of us. For in two days from now, we'll be at war with an army of them, right there in downtown Sirius. Phasma and I have done what we could to strengthen our numbers, but the fact is, many of us are going to die. It's something that was bound to happen at some point, but by us being in control of when and where, we have an advantage. With Phasma's help, we'll lead them wherever we want them to go and then we don't leave any of them alive. No Prisoners, no second chances. This is how we survive. Starting now."

Anakin just looks at his Grandson as tears begin to pool in his eyes. How did Ben stray so far away from what his Parents and Grandparents have taught him? Why has he become this... this... bloodthirsty thing that wants to destroy everything? Even willing to throw his entire family under the bus, just so that he can prove a point? Has he lost all tracks of his humanity? Was he born without a conscious?

"Why?" Anakin asks, his heart breaking. "Why have you done this to us? Huh?! Why, Ben?!"

"To see that we regain our place among the masses." Ben says with no remorse. "If I'm to be the new Alpha, I must do whatever is necessary to preserve our Clan, even if it means some of us having to die so that the rest can remain strong. This is a world that was made soft by the weak. It caters to the weak and shames the Strong. This needs to change now. Sol had the right idea. Us killing him was the wrong move."

Tears stream as Anakin's vision of his loving, kind-hearted Grandson just crumbles right before his eyes. Ben didn't grow up to become a man. He became a mistake. Something that shouldn't been born. "And you think that the others would make you their Alpha after what you have taken from them?! Taken from me?!"

For the first time, Ben appears rattled by his Grandfather's reaction. "Taken from them? I'm giving them a chance to earn their Lycan heritage. Grandfather, you are the oldest among us. Surely, you remember being at the mercy of the Vampire horde. But, your courage and determination not only helped others like you rise up, but it's the very thing that inspires me to this very day. The humans? The humans have become every bit as dangerous, if not more so, that the Vampires and the Warlocks. We need to make our presence known. Letting them think that they can keep us on our knees is our mistake. Just like them thinking that they're superior to us is theirs."

"No, Ben. You're the mistake." Anakin rises to his feet. "You should have never gotten close to Sol. He's poisoned your mind, giving you this unfounded source of hatred. You've done too much and you've gone too far to be pulled back in now! Oh, how I curse the day your mother gave me news of your conception. Had I known that you would've grown up to turn out like this, I never would've been so proud as to finally see another generation of my family survive after so many losses and so much pain. You would've been taken care of back then. I want nothing more to do with you, Boy! You are no longer my Grandson."

Ben's heart breaks immediately upon hearing this.

"You will _NEVER_ be named Alpha. You are an embarrassment to me and to the Family! You are shame! You are a disease! I disown you, Ben Solo. You are no longer ours. You have none of your Mother in you! There's no compassion in your heart! You SHAME ME!! Now, be gone from me! Or you'll be joining the very Bastard to whom you admire so in the afterlife."

"Grandpa..." Ben's voice breaks.

"GET OUT!!" Anakin demands. "I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU!"

"You'll j..." Ben pauses as he feels his vision blurs from his tears. "You'll just disown me? Just cast me out? Just like that?"

"Disown?" Anakin questions. "No. I mourn the child that I just lost. As it turns out, he's been dead for a very long time."

"Grandpa..." Ben says weakly. "I'm standing right in front of you. I'm just acting out in the best of the Clan. I'm j... I'm just doing as you did so many years ago!"

"You were taught to be strong, not vicious." Anakin mentions. "You were taught to protect your family, not lead them to their deaths. You've clearly chosen your own path, one that strays away from us. _You_ are no longer one of us."

Ben goes silent. He thought that his Grandfather would be proud of him, but, instead, has turn his back on him. He finds lost now. Aimless. He was doing what he felt was the only thing that was needed to ensure his Family continued legacy. But, now, it would appear that he was wrong. If his own Grandfather would reject him, then so would the rest of the clan. 'Okay.' He thinks to himself. 'Okay. I know what I need to do.' Ben looks up at his Grandfather with a new determination in his eyes. "So... you say that I'm no longer apart of this Family? That I'm _never_ going to become Alpha? Fine." He hides his hands from Anakin, sliding on gloves. "I'll have my own Clan in a matter of a few days anyway. And I'll make sure that they'll have what they need in a strong Leader." Ben walks up to Anakin, looking him dead in the eye. "We'll fight. We'll survive. And whoever survives from this clan will be welcomed to join us, but only when their mettle is tested will they prove their worth in _my_ Clan. But, no moment who survives, you'll never live to see what's coming."

Anakin cuts his eyes at Ben, not seeing what he's planning behind his red glare.

Just then, Ben plunders a silver blade into Anakin's chest, causing him intense pain and a spark of blue fire burns in his chest. That fire produces ash, which clouds up and scatters throughout the entire living room. Anakin screams immense pain as Ben buries the dagger deeper into his grandfather's heart. And, just as quickly as the room is filled with ash and black smoke, it all faints away and Anakin gasps as he falls to the floor, his body slowly burns, turning his remains into a lifeless husk that resembles a hundred year old corpse. 

Ben weeps at the sight of his Grandfather, who was nothing more than a rotted shell. He kneels down and touches Anakin's petrified hand. "Wise one..." He cries. "...Your death will signal a new era. One with us at the top of the food chain. And the humans? The humans will know their place, not as our foes, but as our feasts." Ben pulls out the Silver dagger and carefully wraps it up before putting it away. He cups Anakin's cold cheek. "I love you, Grandfather." 

Ben then gets to his feet, dragging Anakin's husk out with him out the door.

* * *

Leia calls a meeting over at her and Han's house in Alderaan Valley to talk about figuring out what needs to be done about the Alpha Situation. But, before that can even be touched upon, there really needs to be a discussion as to why Ben is doing what he's been doing and what needs to be done about him.

Han, Leia, and Chewie were all present. Jaina is the first to show up. Followed by Wedge. Then Rey and Finn. Poe. Jyn, Luke, Snap, Kaydel, Suralinda, Oddy, Jessika, and Karé. Ben and Phasma hasn't shown up yet. And no word from Anakin.

"Has anybody seen or heard from Ben or Phasma?" Han asks.

"No. Notta word." Snap says.

"Leia, if what Finn and Poe are saying is true, we're gonna have to deal with this." Han says.

"I know, Han." Leia stresses. "I know. And I don't like that this is a situation that Ben has carelessly put us in, but I know that he's gonna have to answer for this."

"Okay, before we can start asking all of the hard questions, Ben's not here to defend himself." Kaydel says. "So, can we hold off on sentencing before he shows up?"

"I mean, the DNA evidence speaks for itself, Kaydel." Finn says. "There's no other explanation for why his saliva wound up on these _Knights of Ren_ Bikers."

Kaydel shakes her head. She absolutely refuses to believe that Ben was behind any of this. "That can't be it. I'm not buying it. I'm telling you, something's missing. This isn't adding up!"

"Kaydel, Kaydel..." Rey calls out, trying to calm her down. "I know how you're feeling. We're all really upset by this. But, you know Finn and Poe. You know that they wouldn't lie about this. Now, if they say Ben caused those deaths, then it's only gonna spell trouble for the rest of us."

Kaydel laughs in an unbelieving manner. Like she's the only one who believes that her Brother is Innocent. "I can't believe you all! It's like you don't even want to fight for him. He's a member of our family! He deserves the benefit of the doubt! Besides, It's probably not even as bad as you all are making it out to be!" Kaydel shouts. "He could've been attacked! This could've been self-defense! It probably wasn't even him! The cops probably don't even like him and are just out to get him. Spreading lies about him just to see him out of office! You _can't_ blame Ben for this!"

"Oh, gimme a break, Kaydel!" Karé says. "Two different tests are saying the exact same thing. Ben and Phasma attacked those men. The Police are already looking into them now. They're gonna be all over the two of them. And, thanks to Ben, being the shiny new Assistant D.A., the cops are gonna eventually find their way to us and then it's all gonna over for us. We'll be lucky if we can get outta dodge before the real bad times start."

"That sounds like something you'd say, Karé!" Kaydel accuses. "You've never liked Ben. Not since the second you met him!"

"And, as it turns out, it was for a very good reason!" Karé fires back. "I'm not losing my own life just because Benny boy wasn't smart with his! Not mine, not Jess, not any one of ours! And you're not just gonna accuse me of shit when you don't..." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leia says. "Calm down! Everybody, please, calm down. We've already got enough problems to worry about. Let's not add fighting amongst ourselves to that list." Karé and Kaydel both take a breath and remain quiet for the moment. Leia expresses relief before she turns and looks over at Poe. "So, one more time, how many people did you say were bit?" Leia asks.

"23." Poe says. "5 dead, 19 survivors."

Leia nods in understanding. "And you're sure it was, in fact, Ben and Phasma?"

Poe nods. "There's no doubt in my mind."

Kaydel scoffs before collapsing in her seat, folding her arms.

"Okay. Well, they get here, and can justify their actions, we have no other choice but to consider them a dangerous threat to our Clan." Leia says. "Exile won't cut it now. We're way beyond that now. I hate to even mention it, with it being my own son. It breaks my heart to even think about it..." Leia's voice breaks as she continues on. "...But, I'm afraid death might be the only way to settle this."

Kaydel looks at her mother, shocked at her words. "Death?" She repeats. "You wanna kill Ben?!" Was she was heartless as to consider the death of her own child?! Tears stream down her cheeks as she gets up to her feet. "Did you even hear what you just said?! You think that we're better off if Ben dies?! That's your solution to all of this?!"

"Regardless of whatever defense Ben puts up, there's no denying that he has painted targets on all of our backs, Kaydel!" Leia says. "It kills me to even say such a thing out loud, but we have to face the facts, sweetheart!"

"Well, maybe we could ask Grandpa!" Kaydel suggests. "He's gonna have a better idea in mind that just killing his own Grandson."

"I'm afraid that would be a waste of time." Luke says. "Considering everything that his actions and the evidence that the Police have gathered, he would've come to the same conclusion. I'm sorry, Kaydel. There's just no other way."

"NO!" Kaydel whines. "No!" She cries. She looks around at all the others, and no one else is standing up to defend her brother with her. Everyone just seem so unconcerned. So distant. "So, nobody has anything else to say? No one is even going to try and stand up for him?!"

Nobody speaks up. They're all aware of their situation and trust their Alpha with whatever solution she presents them.

Kaydel looks back at her mother, resentment settling in her eyes. She gotta go! She's gotta get out of here! Hearing her own mother suggesting such a thing makes Kaydel not wanna be in the same room as her. And everyone else can all just go fuck themselves. She was not gonna be here to hear more of this.

Snap approaches her. But, before he can even touch her, Kaydel sprints for the door!

"Kaydel!" Snap shouts. "KAYDEL!" He runs after her.

Leia and Han both exhales forcefully, partially covering their faces in shame.

* * *

Kaydel takes off on foot, trying to get away from the house. She's not going anywhere in particular. Just away from her Family as fast as her legs can take her.

Right behind her, hot on her heels is Snap, trying to keep up.

"KAYDEL!!" Temmin calls out.

"Leave me alone, Temmin!" Kaydel demands.

"No, wait a minute!" Snap pleads.

"You heard what they said in there!" Kaydel yells. "They're just giving up on him like he never mattered!"

"You know that's not true!" Snap says, trying to get her to look at him. "They're just scared for the rest of us, making the best decision they can come up with."

"If they're best means killing their own child, then I think I'd rather be somewhere else." Kaydel says.

"Ben and Phasma's put us all in a terrible situation!" Snap says. "That means people will be coming to take him away. And I'm not just talking about the police, Kaydel! If the Paladins find us here, we're all in trouble! Maybe... maybe the best thing is to just let him go. Let him go his own way, giving himself and all of us a chance... Kaydel, stop! Look at me!" Snap turns her around, finally having her look at him. "...I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but maybe him setting off on his own is probably the best thing for him."

"Letting him go all alone?" Kaydel asks tearfully.

"He won't be alone." Snap corrects her. "You know will follow him anywhere. Maybe, out there, they can find others like him. Maybe they can start their own clan. Maybe..."

"That's a lot of maybes', Temmin." Kaydel points out.

"Unfortunately, that's really all I've got here." Snap says.

"No, we gotta... We... We gotta, we gotta figure this all out together." Kaydel says. "We gotta make sure Ben stay safe. That he'll be able to make it out in one piece."

"Well, that'll be up to Ben, depending on whatever he decides to do." Snap says. "Assuming he isn't running now."

"And what about us?" Kaydel says. "What's best for all of us?"

Snap hunches his shoulders. "Maybe we should all go our own way."

Kaydel looks up at him, not liking the idea of leaving her family indefinitely.

"We can head off in pairs: Han & Leia, Luke & Jyn, Finn & Rey, Karé & Jess, You & Me." Snap says with a hopeful smile.

"No!" Kaydel shouts.

"Okaaayyy..." Snap thinks for a moment. "Maybe you and Suralinda..."  

"No, that's not..." Kaydel sighs, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm tired, Temmin. I'm tired of running. But, if we had to again, I'd rather we all stayed together than go off in pairs." Kaydel walks away only to stop and pace back and forth, like she's racking her brain for a solution, but can't come up with anything. "I just... I just want..." She ruffles her hair, like she's about to start pulling it. She sounds so tired when she speaks again. "I just want things to go back to normal! I'm so tired of all of this! I just want this to be over! I just wanna go home!" Kaydel breaks down. Snap manages to catch her before she hits the ground. "I wanna go home!" Kaydel cries into Snap's chest, grabbing him by his shirt, holding him close and he holds her closely, kissing her cheek as he rubs her back.

* * *

"Listen..." Luke calls out. "I realize that this is probably the worst time to ask you guys this, but have you all decided on a new Alpha yet?"

"Dad?" Rey asks, while leaning against Finn's chest. "This is really the time to ask us that?"

"I think it should be." Luke says. "Only the new Alpha should be making a decision about what to do with Ben and what we need to do about the Police." Luke looks around.

Han agrees and always looks around at the others. "Anyone? Anyone at all? If you've got something to say, you have the floor."

After a few moment of everyone looking around awkwardly, waiting for someone to take the stand, Poe is the one to stand up first.

He clears his throat before making himself heard. "Well, I... I uhh... I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I think only someone who was born into this family should be the one making themselves known. It's often been the tribute of first born, first to lead. But, we all know that Ben isn't the right choice to play that role. He's often made it a point to do things the way he prefer while the rest of us are just suppose to tag along for the ride. He never considers the rest of us. And that's what our Clan needs; Someone who looks at the rest of us like a family. And not servants who tends to his every beck and call. Now, if I can, I'd like to select a candidate to be Alpha. My choice... is Jaina."

Everyone mummers when they hear his choice for a candidate.

Even Jaina herself looks up at him, stunned. "Me?" She asks. "Why me? Why don't you do it? Everyone looks to you for advice anyway."

"Well, you know me! You know I'll do whatever I'll have to do. But, it should really be you. And I'll tell you why since you asked. It's because you're strong in every area that Ben lacks in: You're honest, your very straight forward, you're considerate, you know each and every one of us, from our strengths to our shortcomings. You're encouraging. You focus on all the facts. And, most importantly, when Pressure builds up, man, you know how to keep a cool head."

Jaina chuckles at this. "What?!"

"Yeah." Poe says back. "You're at your best in time sensitive situations. Like, remember when the Paladins tried to trap us in our own house and setting it on fire? You kept your head and even risked yourself to make sure me, Han, Leia, and Kaydel all made it out okay."

"That's right!" Leia says with a smile. "You sure do that!"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn exclaims. "Just like that time where Jess had her first transformation and you managed to talk her back into her senses!"

"I do remember that!" Jess says. "I remember when you did that for me! You were amazing, Jay!"

"You did the same thing for me!" Poe says.

"Just like when you had that idea for breaking those trained Lycan wolves out of their brainwashing and they lead the Paladins away?" Luke throws in.  

The others make themselves heard as they agree with everything that's being said.

"You did that!"/"She sure did!"/"You were amazing!"/"How did you do that?!"/"You're awesome, Jaina!"

Jaina is just all emotional from all the praise and all the trust that her family was giving her. She felt like she was about to cry, but she still had her own doubts about being the one to pull this off.

"I thought I was going to die." Rey says, getting everyone to quiet down and look over at her. "I was bound in silver chains. Those Paladins had me locked in their car and I thought that... that was it. I wasn't gonna see mummy or dad or Finn ever again." Finn frowns as he holds Rey's hand. "But, even after what must have been 20 miles, you still managed to still track me down and you get me away from them without even killing them." Rey scoffs. "I wonder if they're still trapped in the truck of their own car!"

Everyone laughs at this.

"Knowing Ben, he would've just considered me a lost cause. But... you didn't. You came after me. You didn't leave me. And now, with everyone bringing up such good points, I think that you should be the one to lead us now."

"Yeah, I think so, too!" Finn says. Rey smiles at him while tighten her hold on his hand.

"As do I." Han says.

"Me, too!" Oddy says.

"Yeah, me, too!" Suralinda says.

"And me!"/"And me!"/"Like it's even a question!"/"Hell, I could've told you that."/"Yeah, it's so obvious!" Luke, Jyn, Jess, Karé, and Leia all say.

Chewie barks, letting her know that she had his full support.

"So, that's it then?" Leia asks. "Are we all in agreement?"

"WE ARE!" Everyone says in unison. Chewie, again, just barks.

"Jaina? What would like to say?" Leia asks.

Jaina clutches her chest, like it was overflowing with nothing but love and affection. "Oh, my God!" She says, covering her mouth. "That touched my heart to hear you all say that about me!" She gets to her feet. "I appreciate all of your confidence in me. And I hope that I won't let you down. But, in order for me to do this, I'm gonna need all of your help. I don't think that I can be as stern as my mother could be."

Poe walks right up to her and throws his arm around her shoulders. "You can do this, Jay!" He says encouragingly. "We believe in you!"

Everyone smiles and nods in agreement. 

"We've all got your back, girl!" Finn promises. "Whatever you need, we're right here."

"Okay, then!" Jaina smiles. "I'll do it! I'll be your new Alpha!"

Everyone cheers at this.

Jaina lets out a sigh and leaning into her husband for support.

"You gonna lead us into doing great things for our future! And we're in this with you 'til the end. And also remember, no matter what happens; no matter what you decide, I love you and I'll always be right here with you."

Jaina smiles, pecking Poe on the lips. "I love you, too. And thank you for telling me that. I'm gonna need you, too."

Poe pulls her in for a half hug before she stands at attention.

Leia's phone rings and she's quick to see who's calling her.

"Alright!" Jaina says, gesturing for silence. "For the first matter at hand, I think we should..."

"Everyone!" Leia calls out. Every eye is on Leia when she says 'Everyone'. "It's Ben!"

Everyone, especially, the new Alpha, Jaina, listens closely.

Leia answers her phone. "Ben? Be, where are you?"

Ben's voice is heard faintly from the other end of the line.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're putting us all in?" Leia asks. "What were you think... What?!" Whatever Ben is telling her makes her pause. "Wha..." Ben continues on with whatever he's saying. "What are you talking about?!" She pauses as Ben speaks. Her facial expression goes from angry to shaken up. "Well, where is he?" Ben speaks. "Do you know this for sure?" Ben speaks. "Okay. Okay. We're on our way." Leia hangs up and drops down to her chair. Her eyes are red and she clutches her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"Leia?" Han calls out. "Leia, what is it?"

Leia is so upset, that she can't even speak. "Han..." She lets out.

"Talk to me, darling! What's wrong? What's got you so upset?" Han asks her.

"Ben just told me that... My Father is dead. Killed with a Silver Dagger." Leia says, her face growing pale at the idea that her Father was gone. Han pulls Leia into a hug. One she returns to him.

Everyone gasps at this news. Rey sniffles and cries. Finn holds her tightly in his arms. Jaina drops to her knees, her legs giving out from the news. Poe is right there to hold her. Luke immediately hangs his head in sorrow. Jyn holds his hand as she caresses the back of his neck.

"The Elder is dead?" Finn asks as tears runs down his face.

"What happened?!" Suralinda asks.

"How can this be?!" Oddy asks.

"What are we gonna do?" 

Chewie whimpers at this.

"Jaina, I know that we just selected you as our new Alpha." Leia says to her oldest Daughter. "But, since I'm still the one in charge, I say that we need to get ahead of this thing before it causes another one of our lives to be lost so senseless. My Father would've never harm anyone. But, they still took him from us! This is it! This is where all ends come to an end! The Paladins need to understand... That just fucked with the wrong Clan! People, we are going to war!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	5. What makes A Man a Monarch? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed and Forces are moved into Position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> Lots and Lots and Lots of Dialogue.
> 
> I didn't mean for it, but it just kinda happened!
> 
> _Revised!_

The Front door swings open as Leia leads her Pack over to where Ben said he found the Elder's remains. Everyone has an angry scowl on their faces as they stomp over to their vehicles.

Snap, upon hearing all of the footsteps, looks up from Kaydel and notices everyone getting ready to leave. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Temmin, take Kaydel back inside with Han!" Leia demands. "And you stay put until someone comes back with an order! Let's Go!!"

Kaydel looks over at her mother, her eyes red from crying. She sees the rage fuming off of her like smoke and suddenly she knows that something horrible must have happened. Otherwise, her Mother wouldn't be looking like that. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"

"Get back in the house, Kaydel." Leia in a more gentle but still firm tone of voice. "We'll talk when I get back."

"What's happened?!" Kaydel pressures. "Is it about Ben? Why do you look so mad?!"

"Get back in the house, NOW!!" Leia barks.

Kaydel jumps from her words. Leia has never yelled at her like that before. Something wasn't right. And she can't stop worrying what.

"Come on." Snap says. "Let's just do as she says." 

Kaydel looks between Snap and her mother before letting Snap help her to her feet. He then takes her over to her Father, who's standing in the doorway. Her eyes never leaving her Mother or Sister, even as they start their vehicles and haul ass away from the house. 

"Come here, Sweetie." Han says, holding his arms open for her to walk into. She does, hugging him tightly even though she's still looking after the vehicles as they have now drifted out of sight.

Han, Kaydel, and Snap all then head inside and closes the door behind them.

* * *

Leia, Jaina, Finn, Poe, Rey, Jess, Karé, Chewie, Suralinda, Oddy, Luke, and Jyn all arrive deep in the Northwest reaches of the woods where Ben said he was. Everyone pulls up to see Ben on his knees, kneeling over Anakin's corpse, his eyes red from crying. Leaving the headlights on, Leia and all the others all get out of their vehicles and join him. 

Leia and Luke, upon seeing their father, immediately break down, tears streaming down their cheeks like a flood. They walk over to his Husk and drop to their knees, huddling on both sides of Ben as they all sob for their fallen Father.

Rey and Jaina embrace in a comforting hug as they too are too upset to get any closer to their Grandfather. Finn and Poe help comfort their girls as all the others look on in sadness.

No one says a word. They don't know what they can say to make it better. All they can do is gather around their heartbroken kinship that they're there for them.

There's not a dry eye among the bunch.

* * *

"How did you know he was out here?" Leia says, later as she has herself together enough to talk without her voice breaking or squealing.

"I got a phone call from Phasma letting me know that their were a couple of drifters who had come to town." Ben says.

"Really?" Leia asks, suspicious of this. "And how would she know about that?"

Everyone turn their eyes over to Ben, waiting to hear what he has to say.

Ben, looking between everyone else, sighs. "I have something I need to tell you. Phasma... Phasma was once a Paladin."

Everyone gasps, clearly unaware of this news. Everyone, except for Really Rey. Her reaction was slightly different. Hearing Ben's confession; This only confirms what Rey was told before by Maz.

'So, at least she was telling the truth about Phasma at least.' Rey thinks to herself.

"What?!" Leia asks.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner." Ben says remorsefully.

"YEAH!! YOU SHOULD HAVE!!" Leia responds.

Ben lowers his head in shame.

"Now, tell me the whole story about her." Leia says.

"Phasma was on the lookout for Lycans when a team was dispatched to Jakku." Ben says. "It was shortly after Jaina killed Sol. And according to what she told me later, her team had been called back to base after 4 years of zero activity. But, she stayed, determined to hunt us, even if it was on her own. I had seen her popping up everywhere all around town. So, I decided to do something digger into who she was. And after learning that she was a Paladin, I decided that I was gonna have to do something about her. I tracked her down to her hotel room, where I ambushed her and took her out into the abandoned fields to the east where I bit her. I planned to keep her out there, to see if she would to driven to kill herself as she was soon going to become the very thing she hated. It was something that I was going to enjoy immensely." But then, Ben gets gentle. As if he had actual remorse for a moment. "But, I don't know, after a while, I had sort of, gotten attached to her. Not sure of it was a Parent/Child type thing, or the fact that we spent some much time together, but after her first full moon, I didn't want to see her get hurt. So, after I had tampered her will with my own, I found that she was lost. Scared. She didn't want to live that way, but she didn't wanna die either. So, I offered to train her. I told her about our Clan. And who Sol Rivas was and how he was the reason she was there in the first place. I wanted to show her our ways and how she could transform herself into her new found wolf form. But then, something else happened. Something that shouldn't have happened. Something that I didn't think would ever come of this, but it happened anyway. We fell in love with each other. I mean, she actually came to see me as less of an enemy and more of how a wolf sees another as a potential mate."

"Sounds like Stockholm syndrome to me." Poe says.

Some of the others snicker at this.

"QUIET!" Leia orders at the others.

Everyone immediately shuts up.

"Continue, Ben." Luke says.

Ben's eyes are wide after hearing his mother's vicious tone. But, he goes on. "And, uhh.... after we started hunting together, she found that she has acquired a taste for human flesh. Not too long, after she had become more to comfortable in our way of life, that's when I introduced her to all of you. Year later, Karé and Jessika came to us. And then..."

"You bit me." Finn says.

"Yeah." Ben says, under his breath, massaging his chest. "Only I meant to turn Phasma. I didn't intend to turn _you_." 

"So, you keep reminding me." Finn balls up his fists but loosens them up when Rey rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Right." Luke says. "And, there we were all thinking that she was a Lycan from birth." He scoffs. "Either you did a bang up job, training her. Or you had your fangs in her. So to speak." 

"I suppose I'll just leave that up to you to figure out for yourselves." Ben says. "Anyway. Uh... Well, even with unexplained absences, the Order of Paladins still kept in contact with her. So, she decided to use that to her advantage. She's give them false leads in other locations while we were free to roam Jakku unabated. But, it turns out that Phasma and I were having so much fun, we forget that there were humans still around and they were not too fond of the idea of other humans being devoured."

"It was you." Leia whispers.

Ben looks over at his mother, his eyes stretching out again in fear.

"You're the reason why these Paladins have been on our tracks for the past 3 weeks!" Leia lunges at Ben!

"Mother, you..." Ben is cut off when Leia grabs him by the neck, picking him up into the air. 

The others flinch and look on in fear as they witnessed the look in both Ben and Leia's faces.

"Did the two of you bring them here as well?!" Leia asks, her eyes turning into a light blue color. "Did you lead them right to us?!" Her grip tightens. "Maybe you could feed them to Phasma and those Bikers you've turned!! I shouldn't have wasted my time when I exiled you! I should have torn you limb from limb the last time you pulled a stunt like this!"

"Leia..." Luke pleads with her. "I know how you feel right now. But, please, let the boy go."

Ben struggles in her grip.

"Look at him, Leia." Luke says. "He doesn't deserve this. Even with everything he's done, he does not deserve to die, struggled by his own mother. Leave him to the Paladins."

Leia looks over at Luke with a surprised expression.

"He's made his choice. Now, we're gonna have to deal with it." Luke says plainly. "Let him go. We need to plan our next move."

Leia's eyes return to their normal color. She then looks back up at Ben. "Whatever the two of you were thinking, I hope that it's worth it!" Leia throws Ben into the bushes and he disappears into the brush. Leia then turns to address her Clan. "Everyone! Listen to me, there's a team of Paladins already here in Sirius or they'll be here soon. I know that we came here to start a new life, but now those plans need to be put on hold for now. We don't know about where they are, how many of them their are, or what they're planning. But, we need to stay vigilant and prepare for a fight now that we know that they're on to us."

"But, how?" Asks Poe. "How are we suppose to prepare for this?"

"I don't know, Poe!" Leia says. "I don't know what to do. I don't have anything to work with!"

"I know someone who might help." Rey points out.

Everyone looks over at her, completely caught off guard.

"You do? How?" Finn asks.

Rey looks over at Finn, like she was bracing herself for something. "Maz Kanata." Rey says.

"Maz?!" Finn asks. "How did Maz know who you were?" Finn asks.

"The information she had on me came from the Paladins." Rey mentions. "She told me that she was one of them, but she was here to help us."

"Wow!" Finn says in surprise. "I had no idea that she joined the Paladins."

"So, you _do_ know her?" Rey asks, like she suspended already. "How do you know her? She referred to you by name."

"Yeah. I knew her when she was in the FBI, helping us with a missing kid case. If she was a Paladin this entire time, she really was good at being an undercover Agent." Finn says, with Luke walking over to stand next to him. "How do _you_ know her?"

"She came to see me in town." Rey says. "She said that Mara Jade had sent her."

"Mara Jade?" Luke asks. "So, our hails _did_ got through to her, after all. She's been keeping an eye on us for years."

"Yeah." Jyn says. "Even now, 30 years later, she's still coming through for us."

Leia walks over to Rey, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Start talking, Child."

Rey's breathing hikes and she appears afraid of her Aunt, but nods and talks anyway. She tells them everything that Maz had told her, which only reinforces a lot of what Ben had mentioned before about Phasma and a lot of their activities with the locals. But, it also gives them some in sight as to what's been happening over on the enemies' side. So, they _have_ been on the Paladins' radar ever since Sol Rivas. While Mara did what she could on her end.

"Hmm." Leia takes a moment to digest this information. "So, it is true. Phasma has been feeding them intel on who we are and where we were going. But, to what end? What is the reason for all of this?" Leia looks over her shoulder, giving Ben the death glare. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Yeah." Ben says silently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that. I'm gonna need you to say that again." Leia orders.

"I did know about this." Ben confirms. "Phasma had told me ahead of time that she was in contact with that same team that found us back in Jakku."

Leia frown as she turns to face her son. "So, you've known that we had Paladins looking to kill us... and you said _nothing_?" She asks incredibly.  

"That's right. In fact, I'm the one who told her to go through with it." Ben says more confidently.

"WHY?!!" Leia demands to know.

"Because if we can control when and where the Paladins will show up, then we can tip the odds in our favor." Ben says.

Leia's frown that alters into confusion. Leia knows that Ben knows not to be so reckless with such a dangerous group. But, his demeanor is telling her something that his mouth is not. "Wait." Leia says, narrowing her gaze at him. "No, that's not it. That's not the whole truth. Ben, what were you thinking? What were you planning?"

"I was planning to end this." Ben says with a snare. "Them. The entire Order of Paladins."

"With what?" Poe asks. "Less than a dozen Lycans?"

"A dozen that was apart of an Army of Lycans, Dameron." Ben spits. "What do you think last night was all about? There are no pussies in the Berserkers I'm bringing to their doorstep."

"Do you not realize what you've done to us, Ben?" Leia asks. "You've just sighed a death warrant for all of us. Yes, we can take down a team of Paladins. Maybe more. But, then, you would've been the entire Order of Paladins on red alert and they would've had no qualms about dropping a bomb right here on Sirius, killing as many innocents as it told to get rid of us. Then, we'd have no place else to fallback to. This is where we'll have our last stand instead of it being the place we could've called 'Home'."

So, what was I suppose to do? Be like you and do nothing? I stepped up because you couldn't do what's necessary." Ben declares as he gets to his feet. "For the last 3 weeks, we've been moving from place to place, trying to stay one step ahead of them when we should have been swashing them instead. You see, Mother, I've been giving you chance after chance to do something other than just run. But, time after time, you've proven that you've become nothing more than a coward who made us all run from the very people who should be afraid of _us_. So, Phasma and I were looking to expand our limited number of Enforcers by giving the _Knights of Ren_ a purpose to serve: help us with the war. This Clan needs an Alpha who's capable of doing what's necessary. And that's not you." He huffs. "Y'know, Grandfather always told me that you were once his proud General. It's a real shame that I've never got to see that."

"Ben, I understand your frustrations." Luke says. "But, you watch how you talk to your Mother." He says sternly.

"Oh! Of course, Uncle." Ben says sarcastically. "Pardon me for being so frank. I was just wondering what exactly the fucking plan was. ASSuming, of course, if there even was a plan."

"Of course I had a plan, Ben." Leia says. "When have you ever known me not to have one?"

"Oh! You had a plan?" Ben scoffs. "So, tell me, Mother... what was the big plan? Us hiding out here until the heat cooled down? Putting down roots, hoping that the Paladins would get tired of running after us? What was it, exactly?"

"Luke tried to get in touch with the Director of the Order of Paladins herself, Mara Jade. With her help, we could've gotten amnesty for ourselves in exchange for killing Sol and for saving Temmin." Leia comments. "But, since that fell through, we needed to get here and align ourselves with the locals that Finn had come to know as reliable people. That's why it was so important for us to get here when we did so that we could reach out to Wedge and Lando and get them to prepare the locals for the hell storm that was following us to Sirius. But, as pre usual, you've managed to jump the gun and now we've got less than a day to prepare for a fight that we would've been ready for in a week. Everyone knew about what we were planning to do, except for you and Phasma. And now, we know why."

"I didn't know about the plan." Finn mentions.

Rey winces when she remembers something very important. "Oops!"

"Oops?!" Finn repeats. "What does that mean?!"

"I was suppose to tell you, but I got really... distracted when we were alone together." Rey looks around, guiltily.

The others snicker/groan when they suddenly get images of those to 'catching up' as Finn throws his hands up in irritation and looks at Rey with an annoyed expression at the fact that they didn't share critical, need-to-know information with him.

"Sorry, Sweetie." Says Rey to Finn. 

"Well, at least now you know." Leia mentions to Finn. "That's really the most important thing here."

Ben frowns, gritting his teeth at this news. He balls up his fists and his eyes turn blood red as he glares at his Mother. "So, you mean to tell me, that you were pleading for help from the very Bastards who were stalking us?!"

Leia and the others turn their attention back to Ben.

"And that the prize for peace was in killing one of our own?! And taking one of theirs in with us?! That was your back-up plan?!" Ben spits. "Have you really lost all sense of pride in yourself?!"

"Well, they're only stalking us because of you, Ben, you piece of shit!" Suralinda spits at Ben.

"Mara Jade has been our Ally in the Paladins for Decades." Jyn says. "And, with her in charge of them and our living among the humans in peace, it should've been easy for us to receive a pardon from the head of the Order."

"That was the only way we could've avoided more unnecessary bloodshed." Leia points out.

"Okay." Ben sighs. "It's clear to me now more than ever, that this Clan needs an Alpha with steady nerves and a firm handle on things." Ben walks to stand in the center of the Pack, asserting himself as the new Leader. "So, since it's clear I'll soon have an army on my side, I nominate myself as the new Alpha of the Solo/Skywalker Clan."

The Others groan in protest.

"We already have an Alpha." Poe says.

"Oh! And, what a wonderful Matriarch she has been!" Ben says, mocking his own Mother. "I'm doing this for our very survival, Dameron. Don't tell me that you've grown attached to her bringing you down."

"What Poe means to say, _Ben_ , is that we've already elected someone else to be the head of the Family." Rey says.

Ben's eyes narrow at her before they look over at Poe. "Oh, I see. I'm not the one you want so you go for the favored one instead. Since you were the one to speak up, am I to suppose that you were the one they chose?"

"Close, but not quite." Poe says. "The new Alpha is kin to you, but she's different in every way."

Ben starts to say Rey, but then Jaina steps up next to Poe. "You?!"

Jaina simply nods once at Ben.

Ben's then looks like he's been made a fool of. There's no way in the world that Jaina would've been chosen over him. "Okay, this is a joke, right? You're all 'punking' me right now. You've gotta be. I mean, Jaina, no offense here, but you don't have what it takes to lead. You're not aggressive enough."

"And, by 'aggressive', you mean bull-headed, right?" Jaina asks her Twin Brother. 

"She's been getting us out of the same mess that you've been putting us in, Benny Boy!" Suralinda spits.

"Yeah!" Oddy says. "While you were too busy, trying to get us killed, she's been working, trying to keep us alive. I stand behind her as the new Alpha."

Ben scoffs. "And does that apply to everyone else?"

"Yes!" Poe says without an once of shame. "I've got all the confidence in the world in her."

"I stand with her, too." Rey says.

"So do I." Finn says.

"You better believe I'm in." Karé says.

Jessika stands next to her girlfriend, resting her hand on her shoulder. "She speaks for the both of us." 

Chewie Barks, saying the same thing as the others.

"She has our complete trust and devotion." Jyn says.

"And whatever she decides, we'll follow." Luke says. 

Jaina feels a warmness in her stomach at all of her Clan's praise. 

Leia rests her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she stands before her. "And with you as the new Alpha, you'll have me as your guide. I'll do my best to pass on what my Father has taught me to you. And that's not all! You'll have your Father, your Uncle Luke and Aunt Jyn backing your every decision. You won't be alone in this. I promise you this."

Ben sighs harshly. "You're all idiots." He then turns around and walks away.

Poe couldn't help but poke him a bit. "Where you going, Ben? Who do you have in your corner when you wage your war?"

"I've got all that I need!" Ben says without slowing his stride.

Once everyone was sure that he was out of listening distance, Poe's the one who breaks the silence.

"Alright." Poe says. "Now, that all that's been cleared up, what's first, my Alpha?"

Jaina starts to smile, but remembers that Leia is still in charge. She then looks over at Leia, expecting an answer. "Don't look at me. The man asked _you_ a question."

Jaina smiles at her mother. "I won't let you down." She says, under her breath.

Leia nods with a loving smile.

Jaina then goes to stand right where Ben was standing just moments ago. "Alright, the first order business is getting an assessment on the Paladins: How many there are, what kind of weapons are they using, and just who is leading the charge." Jaina looks at Finn. "Finn, is there anyway you can get in touch with Maz Kanata?"

"There is." Finn says. "I've still got her number."

"Good. Give her a call, see if she can meet with you and Rey tonight." Jaina says. "Uncle Luke, you and Aunt Jyn should go with them in case you need to speak with Mara Jade or to give them some cover just in case we couldn't trust this Maz after all."

"You've got it."/"We'll be there." Luke and Jyn says.

Finn whips out his phone as he, Rey, Luke, and Jyn head towards Finn's car.

"Oddy? Suralinda? I need the two of you to head back to the house and get Dad, Kaydel, and Snap up to speed. And be sure to keep an eye out for strangers. For all we know, the Paladins are here already and could be watching us."

Oddy and Suralinda nod as they head off.

"Jess and Karé? Go and see Lando. We can't rule out if Ben has anything planned for him, but we'll need to keep him safe in the meantime." Jaina says. "Hopefully, between him, Wedge, Poe, and Finn, we can get the word out that Sirius is ground zero for a disaster and they should evacuate to a safer distance. If anyone resists, don't be afraid to shift into your wolf forms. We're in crunch time, we don't have anymore to waste on spreading a fabricated lie."

"You got it." Jess says as they leave.

"Poe. I need you to round up Sirius' finest." Jaina requests. "Have them go on patrol in plain clothes, keeping an eye out for Phasma. If I know her, she's right in the middle of going about the next phase of her and Ben's plan. I know it's not a good idea to assume anything, but hopefully this Maz Kanata has brought more with her than just information. If she came loaded for bear, we're gonna need volunteers."

"I'll get right on it." Poe gently touches his wife's arm before he too takes off.

Leia watches as her daughter takes charge and smiles as she sees everyone going to carry out their objectives. She looks back over at her. "And then there were three."

"Mom? Will you and Chewie come back with me to Wedge's house?" Jaina asks.

"Sure thing, dearie." Leia says.

"I gotta say I don't like leaving him on his own while Ben and Phasma are on their suicide mission. So, we'll stay with him tonight. Keep him safe until tomorrow morning."

Jaina starts to head for her car when Leia speaks up again.

"Jaina?" Leia calls out, making Jaina stop in her tracks.

"I... I don't want to leave him like this." Leia looks over at her Father's husk and Jaina nods understandingly.

"We'll take him back with us." Jaina says as she goes over and picks up his body, placing in the back of her truck.

Hopefully, when this is over, we can give him a proper burial." Jaina says.

"Hopefully, if we make it until whenever that is." Leia says, sighing.

Jaina looks at her mother tearfully. "I hate to ask, but... how are you doing?"

Leia sighs harshly. "I'll start to feel better once I figure out where Ben killed my Father."

Jaina looks at her Mother with a cross between a sad/confused glance. "Don't you mean the Paladins?"

"Jaina, come on, now." Leia says. "You saw just how determined Ben was with getting rid of the Paladins while putting us all in danger of blowback. I don't want to think it, but I wouldn't put killing my father past Ben. Besides, you know as well as I do that your Grandfather never wanders too far away from the rest of us. Plus, he knows the dangers. So, him getting ambushed by a random Paladin without a fight is just not possible. His instincts are... were far too sharp." She corrects herself.

"You think Ben's really ready to go over the deep end?" Jaina questions.

"I believe... he's already been there for some time." Leia says.

Jaina helps Chewie getting into the back with her Grandfather's husk and closes the tailgate. She and Leia then get into the truck and speeds off to Wedge's.

* * *

Over at Sirius General, a nurse is talking with the President of the _Knights of Ren_ , Brendol Hux. 

"So, you're saying that I'm fine?" Hux asks.

"Yessir. We checked your X-rays and ran tests on your blood. You are free to go at anytime." The Nurse says.

Brendol is confused. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! How am I fine? I was just attacked by this crazy ass couple and bitten on the shoulder! It felt like... It felt a tiger or a bear was tearing into my shoulder! Felt like I was gonna lose my arm. And you're telling me I'm all good? No diseases? No broken bones? Nothing?"

"That's correct." The Nurse says. "Nothing's broken. There's no traces of rabies or anything. The bite wounds aren't even infected. It really is amazing!"

"'Amazing's' not the word I'd use to describe it." Brendol falls flat on his back.

The Nurse smiles before telling him to stop by the first desk to sigh his release forms. Brendol waves her away before closing his eyes, unable to stop himself from seeing the blonde-haired woman and the dark haired man pouncing on him and feeling their teeth in his body. It was really strange. The bite still hurt, but he's completely fine. How is that possible?

"Mr. Hux." A female voice calls out, snapping Brendol out of his thoughts. 

Brendol looks up to see that same Blonde-haired Chick from before; the one that bit him. "Oh, Shit!" He yells. "Nurse!! Nurs..."

The Blonde female carries his mouth, preventing him from yelling anymore.

"Be quiet!" Phasma orders. "There's no need for you to be so loud."

Brendol tries to wrestle out of her grip, only for her to wrap her hand around his neck. She picks him up, slamming down onto the floor. She kneels over him, staring him in the eye as her own eyes change into an orange glow. Phasma growls at him, daring him to do something else.

Brendol is terrified! He still tries to fight but Phasma's grip only tighten, slowly cutting off his air supply. It feels like she's going to crush his neck at any moment.

"Listen!" Phasma demands. "I'm gonna let you up to breath on one condition: You shut up and listen very closely at what I have to say. If not, I'll leave you as a mess for the doctors to clean up. And if you try to hit me again, I'll finish what I started last night. Only, I wouldn't be so nice about this time. Do you understand?"

Brendol nods eagerly.

"I'm so happy you understand!" Phasma lets him go and Brendol rolls over on his hands and knees, gasping for air and rubbing his neck. "Now, before I say anything, I realize that you may have some questions as to why you're still alive and in one piece. Am I right?"

Unable to speak right at that moment, Brendol simply nods his head.

"Well, I'll be sure to get into that in a moment." Phasma says. "But, for now, I think I'll start at the beginning. I... am a Lycan. A werewolf, soon to be a General in the upcoming Lycan Army and you... have just been recruited to fight in our war with the Paladins."

Brendol picks himself up, clearing his throat. His voice is strained, but Phasma understands him when he speaks up again. "Werewolves? War? Paladins? What the fuck is all this shit?!"

Phasma tells him the entire story: Lycans, the Full Moon, the Paladins, and the war that's bound to start tomorrow night. She also tells him that now that he's been bitten by her and her husband, he'll soon have super human abilities after his first Full Moon tomorrow night. But, if he's gonna live to enjoy them, then he's gonna have to contend with the Team of Paladins that were coming to sleepy little Sirius. And if he chooses to fight in the war and survive, then he'll be free to continue on his criminal activities, free from worry or care from the Police. (As they don't have the resources to combat Lycans/Werewolves) Refuse, and he'll be her midnight snack.

"So, that's the deal, huh?" Brendol asks.

"That's it." Phasma says. "So... what's your chose?"

"If I said 'yes', would you be willing to do me one more favor?" Brendol asks.

"Depends on the request." Phasma says. "If you're expecting something like a night with me or something of that nature, I'll have no problems in killing you right here."

"No! No." Brendol says. "I would never disrespect you like that. It's just... It's my son: Artimage. He's locked up at the State Penn. And with him and a collection of cons that size, there's no way those Paladin dickheads could stand a chance."

Phasma takes a moment to reflect on this. "Hmm... That's an interesting thought. With that many Lycans behind me, we'll have more than enough to wipe out the Vamps as well." 'Plus', Phasma thinks to herself. '...With whatever else humans they come across, they'll be a pretty good asset to us if Ben's will is strong enough. More numbers to help us further our own cause.' Phasma looks over at Brendol, who steps back in fear. "Okay. Okay, that's a request I'll grant."

"Lovely!" Brendol says. "Well, in that case, yeah! Count me in! I'll help you end some self-righteous Assholes!"

"Good! We understand each other, then!" Phasma says excitedly. "Well, I suppose the next time I see you, it'll be in downtown Sirius. But, be warned, human... there will be no tolerance from you or Artimage or anyone who tells the Paladins our plan or attempts to over throw us! Doing so will only many your deaths last longer than humanely necessary."

"Oh! You ain't got nothing to worry about from me!" Brendol says. "I know how to be a team player."

"Lovely." Phasma turns to leave. "Oh! And, before I forget again, be sure to tell your... posse to keep their eyes glued to their windows. The Full Moon not only triggers our transformations, it can also heal wounds, minor and fatal. It should help with the broken bones and blood loss." She then walks out.

Brendol then frowns at her. "I'll be sure to mention it..." He mutters under his breath, "...Bitch!"

* * *

Jaina stands next to the couch, feeling on the blue rag and sniffing the air. "Oh, yeah! This is definitely where Ben killed Grandpa Ani."

Leia sighs, sounding heartbroken. "That's what I thought." She slides her hand down her face. "It would've been too easy for Ben to get the jump on my Father. He wouldn't think to assume that Ben would attack his own kin. Killing him with his guard down is something only a coward would do."

"But, that doesn't explain the position he was lying in. The angle is all wrong." Jaina says, as she stands up.

Leia looks over her eldest daughter. "What? What do you mean?"

"Look at this." Jaina points to where the ash outlines where Anakin was lying when he died. "Ani was on the floor when he died. That means that he was standing up when Be stabbed him. If he was stabbed while sitting down, he would've still been sitting down or slid down to the floor, sitting against the couch."

"So..." Leia takes a moment to absorb this new information while she plays out the scenario in her mind. "...So... So, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." Jaina admits. "Grandpa Ani didn't often stand unless he was greeting someone or them for the first time." As Jaina studies the ash on the floor, a thought occurs to her. She looks back over at her mother. "Could he have known?"

Leia's eyes fall back on Jaina and she frowns at her in confusion.

"Could Grandpa Ani have known that Ben would be carrying out his plans to start a war?" Jaina asks.

Leia thinks about for a moment and she remembers his words, and just how through with her he was. So, since he didn't respect her role as the Alpha anymore, it would've made sense if he had come to talk with Anakin. Ben always turned to Ani for advice. So, him unveiling his plan to his Grandfather, hoping to get his support but, instead gets shunned would explain why Leia and Luke were both now orphans.

"Mom?" Jaina calls out.

"Yes." Leia says. "That makes a lot of sense. Upon hearing Ben's ridiculous plan would've put Dad into a frenzy. And when Ben asked Dad what he thought, Dad would've disowned his Grandson. So, in return for being dejected, Ben just kills Dad. It's something he would've done without blinking."

"So, he's really going through with it." Jaina says. "Since he's no longer one of us, he's really going to put us all in danger just to prove a point?"

Leia nods. "It would appear so."

"Man! Ben's really gone off the deep end this time." Jaina says. "But, why in the world would he paint such a large target on everyone? Even if he and his Lycan Army kills the incoming Paladins, it doesn't mean he'll get them all. And he won't if they decide that this town is a lost cause and drop on bomb on all of us." 

"Well, Jaina..." Leia shrugs. "...That's something I'm afraid you're going to have to ask him." She says. 

Just then, Wedge comes into the Living room. "Leia, your room is all made up. I just changed the sheets and placed some fresh towels in your bathroom."

Leia smiles. "Thank you, Wedge."

"No problem." Wedge says. "And, Jaina? You can take my room if you like. I would've offered you the one in the basement, but it's currently occupied."

Jaina shakes her head while giving Wedge a kind smile. "Oh! No, Mr. Antilles! I don't wanna kick you out of your room."

"Oh, it quite alright." Wedge says. "I doubt that I'll be sleeping too much anyway. So, I figured I'd just give it to someone who'll use it."

"No. I promise you, I wouldn't have been offended if you didn't offer me the bed. I've had to work with less." Jaina says. "I'll be fine on the couch."

"I'm not hearing it!" Wedge stresses. "It doesn't make sense of any lady to wind up on the couch or floor while I lay comfortable in my bed. It's not a problem." He emphasizes. "Honestly, it'll make me feel so much better."

"Okay." Jaina says, sighing defeatedly. "If you insist." 

Wedge suddenly softens again and smiles. "I'm so glad you agree. Say!" He looks around the room. "Have either one of you seen Anakin? I haven't seen him since I came home tonight."

Neither Leia nor Jaina speak. Not wanting to deal with _that_ all over again.

He then looks down at the ash on his carpet. "Where did that come from?" He walks over to examine it. "What could've happened here?"

"Wedge..." Leia says.

Wedge looks up at his old Friend. 

"My..." Leia can't bring herself to say it.

"What is it?" Wedge asks, looking between Jaina and Leia. "What's going on?"

Jaina walks over to her mother, taking her by the hand for comfort. "Wedge, there's something that we... that we need to tell you."

Wedge suddenly frowns, not sure if he even wants to know why they suddenly so sad. But, upon finding out what had happened to Anakin, Wedge looked like _he_ was ready to and wanted to kill Ben.

"So, what are we still doing here?!" Wedge demanded to know. "Why aren't we out there hunting the fucker down?! Why would he do this? Why would you let him get away?!"

"Wedge!" Leia shouts. "Take a moment and calm down. We didn't know about any of this until just hours ago. Ben and Phasma are both gonna have an army of Lycan tomorrow night. So, even if he still had Ben in our midst, Phasma is still out there, strengthening their numbers. And we can't go killing any one of  them, not with homicide Detectives. and everyone knowing about it."

Wedge's eyes bulge. "Is this about what happened last night?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Jaina says.

"DAMN!" Wedge takes off his old cowboy hat, and brushes the brim against his pants' leg. He turns and start to walk off. 

"So... As much I hate to admit this, we really don't have a play here. All we can do is wait 'til we receive word back from Finn and the others. Until then, we stay put."

Wedge huffs before he turns around to look at Leia.

"Okay. Alright, we'll lie low until tomorrow morning." Wedge says with a sigh. "But, tell me. Just tell me...Is there a plan at least?"

"There is." Leia says. "Worked it out with the others and now we discuss it with you. Take a seat and listen closely."

Wedge goes over into the keeping room and takes a seat. Jaina and Leia both over to join him. 

* * *

Heading back towards town, Rey rides shotgun while Finn sits behind the wheel of the car. Luke and Jyn are both in the back.

"So, just how far back to you and this Mara Jade woman go back, dad?" Rey asks.

"Well, she knew me back when we were both 26." Luke explains. "Your great-grandmother Shmi was still in charge. There weren't that many of us back then. Just Grandma Shmi, our folks, Leia and myself. There were others, but I never met them until I was a teenager."

"Who were some of the Lycans who joined the Family?" Finn asks.

"Oh, there were so many. Each more interesting than the last." Luke says. "There was Harter Kalonia, Chirrut, Ackbar, Ben, the original 'Ben', and... Uncle Mace."

"Aww! I remember hearing you talk about Uncle Mace." Rey smiles. "I really wished I had gotten the chance to meet him."

"I don't really remember hearing about him too often." Finn mentions. "Just who was he?"

"Mace was a proud Lycan." Luke smiles at the memory. "An even prouder Black Man. He had been a Lycan for a long time and was determined to keep any of us from suffering the way he had. He was more of a Father to us than a General." 

"So, he wasn't born a Lycan then?" Finn asks.

 "No." Luke says. "He was turned by another Lycan who ran with our Grandmother, Malak, back when he was a slave way back in 1848. He had beaten one of his owner's sons to death after seeing him forcing himself on a young slave woman and was set to hang right there in that family's backyard. But, on the night of a Full Moon, Shmi, Malak, and Revan all heard him yelling, so they went to check it out and came across the property. Malak and Revan slaughtered everyone, but it was Shmi who decided to spare him and saved his life by having him turned. And, not too long after parting ways with Revan and Malak, Mace and Shmi were running together."

"So, were the two of them mates?" Rey asks.

"No, not like you and Finn." Luke says. "But, they trusted one another and had one another's backs. I mean, hey, for well over 4 decades, it was just those two until Shmi met our Grandfather, Cleric. We don't know too much about him, but it's safe to say that they didn't say together long. It was more of a passionate kind of thing. I only ever remember Dad and Mom talking about Mace more than they ever did about him."

"Wow!" Finn says.

"Hmm-mmm!" Luke says.

"Whatever happened to him?" Finn asks. "Uncle Mace, I mean."

"While we were attacked by the same Paladins that Mara Jade was apart of, Mace put himself between them and us. He died fighting to protect us as we got away. I'll never forget seeing him turning to ash right there in front of me."

"It must've been terrible." Rey says.

"It was." Luke says, his voice low.

No one says a word as the memory of the loss of Mace and their recent loss of Anakin is just too much to focus on right now.

Eager to clear the car of the mounting tension, Rey speaks up after a few minutes. "So, umm, about Mara Jade, were you two always so close?" She asks. Not sure if that subject change would help with the tension issue.

"No, not always. In fact, the reason she was after me was because we were reaching out to other Lycans. The Skywalker Clan was always pretty good about raking in strays. From Malak and Revan to my mother, Padme, any Lycans who were open to joining us were all welcomed. And then it just kept growing and kept changing. People came and went all the time."

"So, what was the purpose of expanding the Clan?" Finn asks. "Didn't Lycans all have families of their own?"

"Well, protection, mostly." Luke says. "It was a pretty scary time for anyone who was Supernatural. The Paladins have been around since the Crusades, and they were in their hey-day during the 50's and 60's. Lycans were hunted down frequently, so Lycans were often forced to break their packs up and move on as lone wolves. But, it was fundamental to us (The Skywalker Clan) that we bound together in order for all of us to survive. If not from the Paladins, it was the Vampires. If not the Vampires, it was something else. It was a mess."

"So, how did you get in touch with others back in the old days?" Rey asks.

"We didn't have social media or the Internet back then." Luke says. "So, we had to find other alternative means in order to get word out to our other Lycan brethren that they could be safe with us. It was either a sound so faint that only Lycans could hear. Or when we nailed up letters on message boards. Posters with some generic produce, laced with an aroma that was so faint, only Lycans could smell. We found some pretty interesting means to reach out to people. In fact, this takes me right back to Rey's question of me and Mara Jade. You see, she only caught on to my trail because I was in the process of meeting a Lycan Couple from Florida: Jyn and Cassian!"

"What?!" Rey exclaims. "I've never heard of anyone named 'Cassian'! Who was HE?!"

"He was the love of my life." Jyn says sadly.

"I thought Dad was." Rey says.

"He was my husband before I met your Father." Jyn says. **** ~~~~

"So, wait..." Finn says, trying to wrap his mind around this. "From how long ago? Where is he now?"

"He's gone." Jyn says, just barely loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Okay. Well..." Rey stops to gather her thoughts. She can tell that her mother is upset. But, why? And she was still trying to figure out her Father's connection to this Mara Jade woman. She knows he saved her family, but was there more to them? So many questions, not enough answers. "I'm sorry. I know that this is a pretty hard thing for you to deal with, Mama. But, if it's alright, could you tell us more about him? All this talk of Family history kinda has me wanting to hear about more of it."

Luke looks over at Jyn and she returns his glance. After a moment, she nods at him, encouraging him to tell the story as she cannot right now.

"It was 1977." Luke begins. "Lycans were being hunted down like never before. And a young knight by the name of 'Mara Jade' was looking to make a name for herself when it came time for her first hunt as a Paladin. It was more dire than ever for us to reach out to others as our own numbers were up and down. Chirrut was gone. Uncle Mace was gone. Grandma Shmi was gone. It was up to our Father, Anakin to lead us to a safer harbor. When we were moving from the south to the west, we received word from one of our scouting wolves, Bodhi, that there was a couple who had seen one of our posters and was eager to join us. It turns out that the Paladins had found out about your Mother and her Husband and were looking to silence the two of them. You see, they were already on the public's bad side. Interracial Couples weren't nearly as acceptable as they are now. So, seeing a beautiful young white English woman like Jyn with a man like Cassian was just a bad 'no-no'! The Locals' chatter about wasn't something that interested the Paladins. But, a closer look into their background revealed a lot more than just a 'mixed matched' couple."

"Like what?" Rey asks.

Before Luke could speak again, Jyn cuts him off. "We were natural born Lycans." She says. "My Parents were killed because of it and he was an Orphan. We met back during the Vietnam War. He was a Soldier and I was a war photographer. We were both in Saigon at the same time when it fell and what started out as a celebration with me taking pictures soon turned into a surprise for both of us when I saw him change from a wolf back into a man. He tried to deny what he really was until I showed him that he wasn't the only Lycan around. We told each other our stories on the long trip back to the states. And when our first date over burgers turned into a heated love affair, we knew that we were made for each other. We soon married that August. We were together for two years until the Paladins learned of my Lycan heritage and came after us. We found that the Skywalker Clan scouts were sending out faint radio messages, offering safety and protection, so we reached out to their man, Organa."

"Yeah, that's right." Luke says. "Dad sent me over to Alderaan, Florida to meet with Organa and to get the Andors to a safer place. But, little did I know, Mara Jade was following us when she discovered that we were broadcasting messages over the many radio stations across the country. The messages would sound like static to humans. But, to Lycans, it could be heard loud and clear. It was meant to keep them safe as they moved from location to location. But, it was also because of those Messages that lead Mara Jade right to me. She tracked us on our long trek back to Jakku. But, the Paladins were waiting for us by the time we arrived in Boz Pity."

Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he asks anyway. "What happened?"

"We arrived in Boz Pity by plane, but instead of us heading into a safehouse we set up there, we walked right into an ambush that was set up by the then Director of the Paladin order: Wilhuff Tarkin. This ambush lead to the deaths of 4 of our own and to both Organa and Cassian getting killed. And it was just Jyn and I on our own, trying our damnedest to get away. For 13 hours, we ran. So desperate to getting away, we took whatever we could get or find to shake them off of us: Cars, Planes, trains, boats... But, it seemed like nothing worked. No matter what we tried to do, they still managed to stay on our scent. Director Tarkin had a fine tracker record when it came to killing Supernaturals, so he wasn't about to let us get away. So, for our own safety, Jyn and I had to split up with her using a glamour charm she picked up in Vietnam and me leading Mara Jade away. But, they were all so focused on us, that they failed to even noticed that they themselves would soon come under fire in just a few years later. As we would come to discover years later, a pair of demons known as 'Oni' had possessed an Elite Paladin and infiltrated their ranks in Corellia. Seeing all of the inactive members who were still in town with their families, they decided to pay all of them a visit and slaughtered about, I think it was close to 19 Paladins and their loved ones."

'That's it!' Rey thinks to herself. 'That's the connection! So, Maz really was telling the truth all along!'

"It was out of revenge for the deaths of their brother." Luke says. "So, they decided that they would return the favor."

Rey knew how the rest of the story went, but Luke went on anyway. Mara Jade, as it turns out, was single. Her 'Family' was only her Mother, Sister, and two Nieces. She and Luke had developed a friendship because of what he did for her. There was an attraction there between them, Luke mentions honestly. But, nothing came of it. He went on to tell them how he and Jyn had both had to deal with the loss of his friend, Bodhi and her Husband, Cassian. And how in the late 80's, they eventually fell in love with each other, got married, and had Rey.

Once Luke was finished with his story, Finn's mind was just overloading with all this new information.

"Whoa! I'm getting a headache now!" Finn says.

"Sorry. I know I have a habit of going on like this." Luke apologizes.

"No, no! I don't mean to make it sound like a bad thing." Finn corrects his Adoptive Father. "It's just so much to take in."

"Well, I think Story time is over with anyway." Luke points out as he looks out to see Maz Kanata waiting for them in the parking lot of the Ach-to Park Parking lot. She has her arms folded over her chest and is leaning against a large light gray van. "Let's hope that whatever she has can help us in the mess that we're about to find ourselves in."

"I think she will." Rey says with a smile. "I'm sure she will."

Finn looks at her with a loving gaze and is slightly mystified as to how she is suddenly willing to trust Maz out of nowhere. He reaches out to take her hand and she looks over at him, her smile turning into a grin. She takes his hand and interlocks their fingers.

"Are you alright?" Finn asks.

"I'm good." Rey says. "I'm good." She kisses the back of his hand and lets him go. "Now, let's go see what else she has to say."

After a nod, Finn watches her as she, Jyn, and Luke get out of the car. He's still on too sure where her new-found optimism came from, but doesn't dwell on it for too long. He soon gets out too.

As Rey and the others approach her, Maz steps away from the van to greet them.

"Well, this was unexpected." Maz says. "Hello again, Rey. I thought that you couldn't meet with me tonight."

"Yeah. I wasn't too sure before about you being on the level." Rey says. "And also... I messed up when I said that we could meet tomorrow night. It would've been a been awkward, with it being a full moon out and all. So, sorry about that."

"Oh, good. I was wondering." Maz says with a breath of relief. "I thought you met well. But, after I took off from our meeting earlier, I realized then what you just said. But, no worries. It's all good." Maz then looks over at Finn. "Ah! Good evening, Finn. It's been a little while."

"It has." Finn says back. "Since when did you join the Paladins?"

"It was roughly 4 years ago." Maz says. "It's a pretty crazy and complicated story. But, one that's gonna have to wait." Maz then eyes the older couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker. I've heard so much about the two of you. Mara speaks very highly of you both. It's a Pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh."

"Yes. Well, Mara's a good friend. She's always been someone who can count on. So, the next time you see her, please be sure to sent her our thanks." Luke says.

"You can do that yourselves when you see her." Maz walks back towards her van, leaving a very confused Luke to exchanged looks with Jyn and the kids. Maz opens the van's back doors, revealing a mini Arsenal with a monitor resting mounted on the far side. As Luke and the others approach, Maz grabs her cell phone and points one end at the monitor and hitting a button.

The Monitor lights up, revealing an aging red-haired woman, sitting in a dark office.

"Director!" Maz says. "Director, this is Maz Kanata! I've got Luke Skywalker here for you."

_"Luke?!"_ Mara calls out, looking through her own screen.  _"Oh, it's so good to see you, my friend. You're looking well."_

Luke smiles as he stands in reverence. "And you as well, Mara. I can see that driving a desk is doing wonders for you."

_"Oh, it's a wonder I don't have more gray hairs and wrinkles! These people are driving me crazy!"_ Mara Jade says.  _"Do you know how hard is it to get this people to understand that supernaturals are citizens, too?! And that not all of them are out to rid the world of mankind? I mean, it's just too much to put up with on a regular basis! Ah, but you're not here to listen to me vent! I understand that you've been having some troubles of your own on the home front?"_

"We have." Luke says. "As it turns out, my nephew and his wife, Phasma has been looking to start a war between us and the Paladins. He's got a growing number of turned Lycans and is building his army. And, to make matters more unbearable, there appears to be a team of Paladins on their way to Sirius, looking to rid the town of yet another Lycan Clan. Any assistance you can offer would be appreciated."

_"Yes. Terex."_ Mara Jade hums as she thinks. _"He's been on your trail for some time now and he's been on the lookout for you for quite some time ad he's not responding to any of my orders. And it sounds like you're dealing with the exact same thing as I am: Rogues among the ranks."_

"Terex..." Luke thinks on the name. "Who is he?"

Maz grabs a dossier and hands it to Luke. Luke takes it and opens it up to see a heavily scarred man with a mustache.

_"Terex is one of our Elite Paladin, commanding a legion of some of our very best troopers. He's had quite a bit of a blood feud with Lycans. So, once he's found you, he won't stop until he's killed you all."_ Mara Jade says.

"Sounds like a real charmer." Jyn mutters.

"So, what's his deal?" Rey asks. "Why does he have it out so badly for us?"

"A Renegade Lycan slaughtered his unit and left him heavily scarred." Maz says. "In fact, I believe one of his men survived and is now a member of your own clan."

"Temmin?" Jyn asks. "Temmin was apart of this guy's troop?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Maz nods.

"So... Sol." Finn says, putting it together. "Sol Rivas was the reason he's on the warpath against Lycans."

_"You got it!"_ Mara says.

"Mara, if Ben and Terex starts a fight in the heart of Sirius, so many innocent people could be killed." Luke points out. "Please, tell me you've got a little more than  just information to help us out with."

_"Not to worry, Luke."_ Maz says.  _"I'm personally on my way over to South D'Qar as we spoke. But, until I get there, I've got Maz there loaded for bear to help you and the locals with the eventual overflow of mindless Werewolves while you deal with your Renegade."_

"I see." Luke says. "And Terex and his Paladins?"

"Leave them to us." Maz says.

"'Us'?" Finn asks.

"Myself and one other from Director Jade's S3 division (Secret Supernatural Service) came here to arrest Terex and stop them from killing anymore of the Lycans here."

_"He should already be there."_ Mara Jade.  _"I've given him instructs to contact me the moment he can confirm if the Paladins are there or not."_

"And who is he?" Rey asks.

"I've... got a feeling you may not want to meet him." Maz says.

Rey, Luke, Finn, and Jyn all look at her in confusion.

* * *

It's another hour before midnight when 4 black armored trucks roll towards town. On the left side of such, there is a insignia of a blood stained sword slabbing into the skull of some sort of supernatural creature.

They haul tail down main street, drawing the attention of any and all Sirius Citizens who are still awake and near a window facing the road.

Approaching the heart of town, all four trucks slow to a stop and are then put in park but the headlights remain on.

All 16 doors up and the truck in front reveals a man with a mustache, mohawk, and 3 scars: two of his right eyebrow and a curved on his cheek stretching down to his lips.

"Keifer!" The Scarred man yells. "Go and get the gear set up in that abandoned building over there. We need eyes up as soon as possible!"

"Yessir!" Keifer shouts as he goes about fulfilling his order.

"Mikkah!" He shouts. A woman wearing the same uniform as him, runs up. "Take a group of 10 and have the men fan out and search the immediate area! Have them keep an eye out for another than isn't cooler that 98 degrees!"

"Yessir!" Mikkah says.

"Commander Terex!" Another Paladin shouts. "We've just received word from the Captain! We are to meet her over at the town square!"

"Alright!" Terex pats his man on the arm. "Tell her that we're on our way. The rest of you, let's roll." Terex and the last 6 of his group march over to the large foundation in the center of town.

Over in the nearby shadows, an Asian Male with light gray hair steps out of the shadows and stares after the arriving Armored vehicles. He wearing a pair of dark shades and a fedora. He then walks over to the Foundation in Town square. 

He then removes his hat and glasses. "Hmm." He hums. "S Class Crusaders. So, Terex brought his best to Sirius." Just then, his phone begins to ring.

He pulls out his cell phone and answers it before it can ring a second time. "Hey, Boss. Yeah, they just arrived not 2 minutes ago. And it looks like they're already to get down to business. Yeah, I heard them mentioning a 'Captain'. It could be Phasma, look you said."

Mara jade speaks instructs to him and he nods as he receives them.

"Understood." He says. "I'll stay just close enough to see if I can identify if it's Phasma." He then disappears back into the shadows.

Terex and his men head up the steps that leads to the front doors of city hall. A sound causes Terex to gesture for silence and to be still. His team  then all to reach for their weapons.

"Still as paranoid as ever, eh, Terex?" Phasma says, stepping from around the left side of the building.

"Captain Phasma." Terex says with a salute.

Phasma walks up to him before she returns it. "Been here long?" 

"Oh, just long enough to see the entire town." Terex says. "Is there anything you can tell me about the 'mutts'?"

"They're spread all over town." Phasma reports. "Some of them live among the populace while the others have surrounded themselves with the uppercase."

Terex nods in understanding. "Hmm. They're blending in."

"Looks that way." Phasma says.

"Okay." Terex says. "Well, we're setting up over at that boarded up old book store. Any chance we can continue our conversation there?"

"Absolutely." Phasma says with a smile. She then follows him and his men over to their temporary Headquarters when the Asian Gentleman reappears I a far off distance.

"Hey, Boss." He reports back in. "Looks like you were right. Phasma is at the reins of this operation." Mara Jade then speaks again. "Copy that. Until I can reconnect with Maz, I'll be sure to stay out of sight in the meantime."

The Phone clicks and he hangs up.

"Maybe... I could steal a moment to grab a bite to eat around here." The man's pupils that turn a lighter shade of red. "The town maybe quiet but the evening is still so young." He smiles, revealing a pair of fangs. He then disappears as another car drives past the fountain, illuminating the very spot in front of it where the man with the fangs was just standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	6. What makes A Man a Monarch? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as all three sides prepare for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's even more of the thing that I wrote.
> 
> _Revised!_

The two deputies Kick and Howser patrol the streets in an old pick up truck, dressed in plain clothes.

"Say, How?" Kick says.

"Yeah, Kick?" Howser asks.

"Can you tell me how we got stuck out here in the middle of the night, driving around like we're lost?" Kick asks.

"Well, as far as I know, Kick, we're looking for a possible cannibal." Howser says. "Sheriff wants us to keep a look out for that new Corrections Officer from D'Qar state Penn? Miranda Rivas? Apparently, she and her husband were the ones who attacked the _Knights of Ren_ last night. He said he needed a few officers he could trust in order to patrol the streets tonight."

"What?" Kick asks. "A mountain of a woman and a Law student are the reason why all those white Pride dickheads are in the hospital? What the hell's even going on here?! Why do we care so much if a few of those fuckers buy it? What's so goddamn important?"

"Well, whatever the hell's going on, Sheriff Dameron wants us to keep an eye out for that Ren woman and report back as soon as we do." Howser says. "We are NOT to engage or approach her." 

"What? He doesn't trust us to be able to take care of a crazy, 7 foot tall woman with a biting fetish?" Kick asks. "She and her hubby were probably experiencing with P.C.P. one night and decided to do some crazy shit. Nothing some hot lead won't fix."

"All I can say is, Kick... he wants her brought in for questioning." Howser says. "Whatever he and the Homicide folks are looking for, she has all the answers for. I don't ask him any questions. I just nodded and came to pick you up. Keep your gun holstered at all times."

Kick sighs in frustration. "All right. _Fine!_ But, why isn't he out here with us?"

"Something about keeping his folks safe from trouble." Howser says. "Whatever that means. Again, I didn't ask any questions."

"Oh, this is bullshit!" Kick says. "So many instructions, no questions asked. No answers given. This is some 'Secret Agent' shit!"

Phasma, who's still walking with the Paladins, looks over at the old pickup, realizing that that makes it the three time she's seen it. It was out here just 20 minutes ago, driving down the same street. She frowns, knowing that the police and quite possibly the Pack knows that she and Ben were responsible for what happened to those Bikers.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" Terex asks.

Phasma's frown soften and she turns back around, facing Terex. "Of course. Just noticed that someone appears to be lost. They keep driving down that same blocks over and over again."

"Hmm, curious." Terex says.

"You men keep going." Phasma says. "I've got a phone call to make."

Everyone but Terex goes on ahead. 

"Is there a reason for this particular phone call right now?" Terex asks.

" _Yes."_ Phasma says. "I need to call my Boss and let him know that I won't be coming in tonight."

"Your... Boss?" Terex asks incredibly.

"Well, I was new in town." Phasma says. "Since I was keeping an eye out for the flea bags, I was going to be drawing quite a bit of attention. So, I needed a cover. Besides, I'm not exactly able to vanish into a crowd. People tend to notice a tall woman just wandering about around town. At least with a day job, it'll be easier to hide in plain sight. This is nothing new for me, Commander. I've been doing this for a long time."

"I understand, Captain." Terex says. "Do you need me to at least keep an eye out for you?"

"That won't be necessary." Phasma says. "I can do that myself."

"Yu sure? It wouldn't be a problem." Terex says.

Phasma then walks over to him, leaning over and planting a kiss on Terex's lips. She caresses his cheek while he holds her head close.

After about a minute, they finally break off to catch their breath.

"Can I just say that... you are an extraordinary woman?" Terex asks.

"You can." Phasma smiles down at him. "You've said plenty of times, but I won't stop you if you continue to do so." Phasma then pecks his lips again before walking off.

Terex smiles, staring down at her ass as she walks off.

Phasma's smiles fades as she whips out her cell phone.

* * *

Ben is still trekking through the woods when his phone begins to ring. He opts to ignore it at first, but decides to at least take a look at who's calling him.

The Caller I.D. reveals that it's Phasma.

'She wasn't suppose to call me yet!' Ben thinks to himself. 'Something must've gone wrong!'

He asks his phone. "Phasma?!"

_"Ben! Ben, don't come back to town!"_ Phasma says.

"Why? What is it?! What's wrong?!" Ben demands to know.

_"Poe has his Buffoon squad out looking for us."_ Phasma says.  _"They've found out that we were behind the attack on the_ Knights  _the other night."_

"So what?" Ben asks unconcerned.

_"So, that means they're on to us. Not just the police, but possibly the Pack as well."_ Phasma says. _"This is getting more and more complicated."_

"Well, we knew that the Police would've been looking for us after finding our DNA on those  _Knights_ Assholes anyway." Ben says. "So, that's really of no concern to us."

_Well, that would be fine if they weren't the only ones looking for us."_ Phasma says.

Ben stops in his tracks. "The Paladins?"

_"Yeah, they're here in Sirius."_ Phasma says.

"Already?!" Ben asks. "I figured that they'd be here in the morning."

_"Yeah, well, they're here now."_ Phasma says.  _"And they're setting up to find us. More specifically... you."_

"Hmm." Ben hums. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But... if they're so eager to deal with me, maybe I should make it easy for them and just turn up tonight."

_"No! You need to stay out of sight for a while."_ Phasma says.  _"Stay with Antilles until tonight. That way, you can take control over the Lycans during the full moon."_

"Yeah... that's not gonna happen." Ben says.

_"Ben, this is serious!"_ Phasma presses.  _"Time like this, you need to stick close to the Pack. I can't be there for you. So, you need the Pack as backup."_

"They know, Phasma." Ben says. 

_"What?"_ Phasma asks.

"Yeah, they know about what we did." Ben says.

After a pause, Phasma asks,  _"Who knows what, Ben?"_

"My Family knows that we were the ones who lead the Paladins here." Ben says. "They also know that you were a former Paladin."

_"How?!"_ Phasma asks.

"Me. I was the one who told them." Ben says.

_"WHAT?! WHY?!"_ Phasma says.

"I'm so sorry, Phasma." Ben says. "They caught me when they saw me with my Grandfather's corpse."

_"Your Grandfather's..."_ Phasma's so damn confused right now.  _"This keeps getting crazier! What the fuck have you been up to, Ben?!"_

"I confided in my Grandfather about our plan, hoping that he would've given me his blessing. But, instead he shunned me." Ben mentions. "He disowned me and dismissed me from the Clan."

Phasma sighs in disbelief on her end.  _"Well, clearly, there's a lot for me to catch up on. In the meantime, you need backup and quick. Listen to me, Ben. Head straight for D'Qar State Penitentiary and keep an eye out for a man named 'Artimage Hux'. He's the son of the president of the K.O.R. Plus, turning all the other convicts will help us overwhelm and bring an end to the Paladins here in Sirius before we can set our sights on the rest. Get going now."_

"Slow down, Phasma." Ben demands. "Don't forget. I'm the Alpha of this Pack. Remember who you're dealing with."

_"Of course, my Alpha."_ Phasma says mockingly.  _"How could I have forgotten?"_

Ben growls at her before hanging up.

* * *

Phasma hangs up her phone as well. She stares down at it and frowns. "Fucking fool!"

"Captain Phasma?" Mikkah calls out. "The Commander's ready for the debrief."

Phasma raises her head, repositioning herself mentally back into the moment. "I'll be right there." She says.

Mikkah heads inside the old book store as Phasma catches a faint scent of something. Something unpleasant. Something familiar. Something that could be a problem later _if_ it is what she thinks it is.

Taking a moment to sniffle the air again, Phasma's eyes turn white as she scans her immediate surroundings. Nothing. Not on the streets or in the nearby businesses.

'Maybe I've been worrying about too many things.' Phasma thinks to herself. 'Well, once tomorrow night rolls around, we'll be able to at least knock out a couple of our problems. But, in the meantime, I need to go and see just what the Paladins have in store for us.

Phasma then turns around, finally, and heads inside with the other Paladins.

On the rooftop of a building overlooking where Phasma was just standing, that Vampiric Asian Gentleman appears again with a wine glass filled with blood. He watches as she goes inside before taking a sip of his 'wine'. He then vanishes yet again.

* * *

"So, this is our plan?" Luke asks Mara and Maz.

_"That's correct."_ Mara says.  _"Ms. Kanata and her Partner will assist in you and the residents of Sirius in fighting back the wild Lycans and, if necessary, Terex's Troop. While myself and the rest of the S3_ (Secret Supernatural Service) _team will handle any fallout, containing anyone who may get bit, capture any renegade Paladins, and annihilate anyone who threaten to do harm to you or anyone in the city limits."_

"And if relocation is required to keep you and your clan safe, the S3 team will take care of all of that." Maz says. "And insure your safety and protection for as long as you need us."

"Are you capable of doing that, just the hand full of you?" Rey asks.

"We are." Maz says in confirmation.

"And you're willing to do that?" Finn asks. "Despite knowing that this will spell trouble for you among the other Paladins in the Order?"

"Not only would we be willing to, we'd be happy to." Maz says. "There are about 6 of us and we all have our own specialties. Plus, this isn't anything new for us. We've kept large groups of Supernaturals safe and have moved them from one place to another. The key is that nobody knows who we are, not even those in the Paladin Order itself knows about us or the fact that Supernaturals are actually protected by their own. It's part of the reason as to why we've been able to do this for so long."

_"And that's it."_ Mara says.  _"If you can get the locals to help all of you to defend the town, then you stand a much better chance of keeping this upcoming fight contained. And we'll be along to help in anyway we can."_

"Thank you for doing this, Mara." Luke says. "It means more than we can say."

_"Well, that's what friends are there for."_ Mara says, smiling.

Luke nods as he smiles back.

"I imagine that none of this is sitting well with either of you." Jyn says. "Having to arrest, let alone potentially put down your comrades. I'm sure it's something you're not looking forward to doing."

_"Well, Jyn. I'm not going to lie to you: It isn't."_ Mara says. _"I know each and every single Paladin that serves under me. And sighing their death warrants is something I hope to avoid, but since they're being lead by that madman Terex, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose many more Paladins, only this time, it'll be by my own hand and by others who serve beside them."_

"So, then, why are you doing this?" Jyn asks.

_"Because it's my oath to protect the innocent, Jyn. Both human and Supernatural. But, in order to do that this time means that I have to silence my own knights. And that's really the one thing I regret the most here, Jyn. Is that Terex is filled with so much anger and hatred that he sees individuals like you and your clan as something that such never have come to exist. I hate that this conflict is coming, but it's a result of one order. I've instructed my Cavaliers as I myself was instructed long ago: Do not hesitate to silence anyone who may be deem as an immediate threat to the safe of the Citizens of the United States. Basically, the order meant anyone who wasn't human. But, after what I've witnessed what Luke was willing to do for me, I had a lot of soul searching to do. And this is the only thing I can think of in order to reinforce that age old motto: to Protect and service. And applying it to those citizens who can do things that people like myself and Ms. Kanata can only dream of. It's a horrible ordeal, Jyn. But it's one I'm willing to undertake for the sake of keeping you and your family safe."_

Jyn nods her head in understanding.

"I'll need to get the rest of your Clan as well as the rest of the Townsfolk up to speed as soon as possible." Maz says. "But, at the risk of sounding like a crazy woman, I'll need your help in doing so."

"Whatever you need." Luke says.

"We'll assist in anyway we can." Jyn says.

Maz nods and turns to look at the Screen.

_"Outstanding!"_ Mara Exclaims.  _"Ms. Kanata, I leave this to you and to Mr. Statura."_

"Understood, Madam Director." Maz bows in reverence before the screen cuts off and she begins to check her inventory.

Just as Rey and Finn approach the van, Luke stops them. 

"You don't have to be here for this." Luke says.

"What?" Finn questions. "But, Dad... I can help. The people of Sirius, they know me. They trust me. They'll know what I tell them will be the truth."

"Have any of them seen you in your Lycan form?" Luke asks.

"Well, no..." Finn mumbles.

"Have they seen you in your wolf form? Have they seen what you can do? What you can really do?" Luke asks.

Finn goes to answer him, but immediately stops himself from doing so. He understands what Luke is asking. 

"Sure, they may know you as Finn Storm, the Detective. But, they don't know you as Finn Storm, the Lycan. We'll need to ease them into that revelation. That means getting them all together and having them watch as you transform right before their very eyes. It's something they're not going to do ready for and some might even be afraid of you. But, I do agree with you there. That you may be our best chance in getting the people to see just how serious this is. But, that doesn't have to be tonight." Luke looks over at Rey and gives her a sad smile. "You two should go home, get some rest. Regain your strength, because, no matter what happens tomorrow night, right now is really the most important time for you both."

"Dad, you..." Finn starts to say until Luke cuts him off by pulling him close and hugging him tight.

Luke then whispers in Finn's ear. "Finn... there's no telling what may happen once the change starts and bullets start flying. You may never get to have another night like this one for a while if ever again." Luke looks over at Rey again and seeing her troubled eyes, he looks away. "Rey's love for you runs so deep, it's in her very soul, Finn. I know just as well as you do that there's nothing that Rey won't do for you. But, even she has feelings too. She needs to know that you love her just as strongly. I'm sure she already knows, but it never hurts to hear it. It never hurts to see it, either."

Finn, catching on to what Luke is saying, nods his head and letting go of Luke's hand. Luke then lets him go.

Finn walks over to Rey.

"Finn? Finn, What's going on?" Rey asks. "What did my father say?"

Finn walks right up to her and looks her dead in the eye. "Rey?" He then holds out his hand. "Will you come home with me?" 

Rey frowns in concern. "What? What are you..."

"It's okay. Rey, there's nothing to be worried about." Finn says. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Rey doesn't understand. What was her Father whispering to her mate about? She looks down at Finn's hand and back up at him. He gives her a loving smile, patiently beckoning her to take his hand.

Rey then looks over at Luke and sees him already looking at her. She frowns slightly at him and Luke only gives her another sad smile. He then nods his head at Finn, gesturing that she leave with him.

"I... I don't understand." Rey says as tears begin to prick her eyes.

"It's okay." Finn promise. "You don't have to cry. War's not coming tonight. We're not losing a single soul tonight. Right now maybe the last time you and I can have for ourselves."

Rey cant bring herself to speak. She's so upset, and she's not even sure why. What did her father say? Why does he look so sad? And why is Finn acting like this? Why is he behaving like tomorrow night isn't even important.

Finally, Rey finds her words and asks, "What... What did my Father tell you?" 

"Rey, I love you." Finn says. "It's something I should have told you over and over again. And tonight may be the last time that I get to say it."

That's what makes Rey cry. 'What does that mean? What is going on?!'

Jyn and Maz, sensing the sudden unease in the air, turns to see Rey so upset. Jyn frowns and goes over to see what's wrong. But, Luke holds out his hand, signaling her to stop.

Rey looks to see this as her vision begins to blur from her tears.

Luke then looks back over to Rey and mouths, 'Go on. Go with him.' He then smiles, this time, it's a smile only a Father gives when he has accepted his Daughter's choice for a Partner. He's always has accepted Finn, but if this smile on his face means what Rey thinks it means, that Finn has Luke's blessing.

Her eyes widen when she realizes that her Father is telling her to spend the rest of the night with the man she loves. Finally understanding it, Rey takes a deep breath in and takes Finn's hand. She then leads him over to the car and they get in. 

Jyn walks over to Luke as they then pull off together. "Luke? Is everything alright?"

Luke's smile turns into a grin. "Yes. For the first time in a long time, everything is alright now." He then looks over at Jyn.

And Jyn, giving her children a second look as they drive down the road, then smiles. Knowing that this maybe their last night together, she's happy knowing that they'll at least be together during the calm before the 'storm'.

* * *

Kaydel sits on the couch, her face buried in her Father's chest as she cries. She covers her face with her hands, shielding the distress she's feeling upon hearing that her Grandfather was dead and then her own Brother Ben was the one responsible.

Han gently rocks his youngest daughter in his arms, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

Snap sits stands behind the couch, looking at her with so much grief in his eyes, wanting to take the pain away.

Oddy and Suralinda both look on with heartbreaking gazes.

"It's not true!" Kaydel yells into her palms. "It's not true! Ben could've have done this!"

"Oh, Kaydel!" Snap says, resting a loving hand on her shoulder.

"He'd never hurt him!" Kaydel then pulls away from her Father in anger. "He loved him! Needed him more than any of us did!" 

Han looks up at Oddy and Suralinda. "Are you sure about this? This is my son we're talking about here. Are you absolutely sure that he was the one who did this?"

"He tried to cover it up by blaming it on Paladins." Oddy says. "But, Leia's the one who figured it out and made him tell her the truth. Afterwards, he confessed to the murder."

"NO!!" Kaydel wails, becoming more and more frantic.

Han goes to hold her close again, but then Kaydel rockets out of her seat and out of his arms.

"KAYDEL!!" Han calls out. "Oddy, go get her back."

"I'll go talk to her." Snap says, running over to leave out behind his Mate.

"Oh, the poor kid." Han mumbles. "She's had her whole world turned upside down and now it's falling apart around her."

"I can't even imagine what she must be feeling right now." Suralinda says. "To lose her Grandfather is bad enough. But, to hear that it was her own Brother who did it...?"

"It's so cruel!" Oddy says. "Being forced to run, getting chased across the country, finding safety only to lose it because a member of her own Clan was the reason for it all. It's... more than anyone should have to bare."

Han looks down at the floor. "How did I not know?"

Oddy and Suralinda quickly look back over at Han, frowning as they hear him questioning himself.

"I mean... I knew that Ben looked up to Sol..." Han mutters. "...But I never would've taught that he'd go so far." Han says defeatedly. "How did I not know?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, General." Suralinda says. "I'm sure you were an excellent Father."

"We've known you for a long time." Oddy says. "We've seen you make some really difficult choices on our behalf. So, I know what Ben is doing is not you're fault."

"I understand what you two are trying to do..." Han says. "But, you're wasting your time. I brought Sol into this Family because I saw something both terrible and awesome at the same time. I tried to help temper his anger. Soften his hatred. But, his bloodlust... It was something that I've never seen before in a Lycan before. His disgust with humans blinded him and he only saw them as nothing more than meat and diseased animals. He filled all that nonsense in Ben's head and I didn't stop it!"

"General Solo?" Oddy asks. "Ben is his own man. Everything he's doing, he's doing by choice. And no matter how many times you wish things were different, there's nothing that you did to turn him into what he is now. That, I know."

Han says nothing. He thinks on what Oddy says and ultimately decides that maybe he was right or maybe it's foolishness. He doesn't know. He's in no mood to think right now! So, he says instead, "Why don't you two go and see if you can't catch up to Kaydel and Temmin? it's cold out there and there could be Paladins closing in."

"Alright." Suralinda says as she goes to leave.

"What about you?" Oddy asks.

"I'll be fine." He growls. "Now, be on your way. Get outta here!"

They both head out immediately following Han's order. 

Han lowers his head, massaging his forehead as he, does, in fact, blame himself for the way Ben turned out.

* * *

"KAYDEL!" Snap calls out. He searches the woods frantically, not wanting to attract too much attention but is scared for his love. "KAYDEL?!" When he looks out at the far off trees, he finds Kaydel sitting under a tree, hugging her knees to her chest. "Kaydel..." He runs over to her with a relieved smile on his face. "Hey! You had us all worried. Why'd you just run off like that?"

Kaydel never looks up at him. She shakes as she sobs, hiding her face from Snap.

When she doesn't respond, Temmin frowns. "Kaydel?" Snap asks again.

"Leave me alone, Temmin." Kaydel mutters under her breath.

"Kaydel, baby..." Snap reaches out for her.

"STOP!" Kaydel screams. "I just want this to be over!" She then rises to her feet and takes off deeper into the woods.

Temmin, not even missing a beat, just runs after her. As he pursues, he notices her getting further and further away from him. He tries his best to stay close, but he's having some trouble into keeping up.

Kaydel just keeps running until she trips over something in the grass and she stumbles. She then collapses forward, catapulting herself over a hill.

Seeing this, Snap suddenly gains an extra amount of speed and leaps after her before she rolls all the way down into the stream below. He stops her and holds her up in his arms like a knight who had just saved a damsel. He looks down towards the stream, relieved that Kaydel didn't get seriously hurt. (Which wouldn't have been the case. Her Lycan physiology would have withstand should a long drop. But, still...)

Snap looks up at Kaydel, who still has tears rolling down her cheek as she stares at the ground, mostly likely feeling embarrassed. "Hey." Snap says. "It's okay. I know that that was a bit scary there, but I've got you."

Kaydel looks up at him and with a scoff, wrestles to get out of his arms. She then walks off.

Snap, feeling confused, walks up behind her. "Kaydel? Kaydel, wait!"

"TEMMIN!" Kaydel screams. "I TOLD YOU TO 'STOP'! Just leave me alone!" Kaydel then turns to walk away. And, this time, Snap doesn't try to stop her. The pain in his eyes was evident, but he wasn't one to make her do anything she didn't want to do. Not sine becoming a Lycan himself.

Kaydel, now feeling worse than she already did, just collapses again and falls to her knees. She holds her head in her hands. She then begins to sob loudly. She was just so overwhelmed with everything: Being forced to move away from home, leaving a lot of loved ones behind. Being hunted and chased half way through the country, finding safety and reuniting with Finn only to lose that feeling of respite again after three weeks, losing her Grandfather and finding out that Ben was the reason behind it all. She didn't know where to begin with trying to figure this all out. It's was just too much for her! "Why did all of this have to happen?!" Kaydel screamed to no one in particular. "Why did we have to go so far away from home?! This is a nightmare!!"

Snap wants to reassure her. But, he doesn't take another step.

"This is all their fault!" Kaydel huffs. She then looks over at Snap with a look of rage that he has never seen on her face before. Ever. He steps back in fear. "Why, Temmin?! Why did all of this have to happen?! Why couldn't Ben just accept that our way of live was good. It wasn't anything horrible, but it wasn't too difficult. We had everything! We were happy! Why did he do this to us?! HUH?! Why?! Tell me why?!" Kaydel then begins to sob again.

Temmin then finally does approach her. He stands in front of her and wraps her up in his arms, holding her close.

Kaydel gasps upon feeling him so close. "Temmin?"

"I don't know, Kay." Snap says sadly. "I don't know why all of this is happening to us. I wish I had an answer for you! I wish that... I could take the pain and heartache away from you. But, I can't. I can't tell you why we're being made to suffer like this. I couldn't stop anything of this from happening and I couldn't protect the Elder from his own grandson. But, what I can tell you is this... I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you and keep our family safe. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I'll make you this promise, Kaydel... I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you close. I'll keep you safe. I will. I promise."

Kaydel takes in a deep breath before letting it go slowly, suddenly feeling safe and secure again. Just as she did back when she was a child. She then melts into her mate's embrace, cuddling up with him at last.

"C'mon." Snap says. "Let's get back to the others. I'm sure they're worried about you."

Kaydel sniffles as she wipes her face and lets out another deep breath. "...okay."

Snap helps her to her feet and gently cups her face. Kaydel rests her own hands on top of his and gives him a longing gaze.

Snap then gives her a smile as she then rests his forehead up against hers.

Kaydel then closes her eyes and regains her composure. Having Snap that close and inhaling his scent helps to calm her back down.

In the distance, Suralinda and Oddy watch as the couple embrace.

Neither says anything. They just both have this troubled look on their faces before they exchange looks with each other.

* * *

Poe is sitting in his office, looking over the folders of his officers while talking to Jaina over his phone. "How's it going over there?"

_"So far, it's all been so quiet."_ Jaina says.  _"If I wasn't so worried about my mother sneaking off to go after Ben, I'd be waiting at home for you."_

Poe sighs. "Well, it's probably a good thing that you're there and not here." 

_"Huh?"_ Jaina questions.  _"What do you mean?"_

"I just heard from Maz's Partner." Poe says. "The Paladins are already here in Sirius."

_"What?! Already?!"_ Jaina asks.

"I'm afraid so." Poe says. 

_"So, when we explain our plan to the town, we could revealing ourselves right in front of undercover Paladins!"_ Jaina realizes.  _"They'll see us coming a mile away."_

Poe thinks about that for a minute before speaking up again. "No... not necessarily."

_"Hmm? You've got a plan of your own?"_ Jaina asks.

"Yeah. If Maz and her Partner can show me any photos of all the Cavaliers here in town, I could have them all arrest for any suspicious activities. Though, without any real evidence, we could only hold them until they can get a lawyer to get them out."

_"How long?"_ Jaina asks.

"For just a few hours." Poe answers.

_"That's gonna have to do."_ Jaina says. _"Yeah, if you can, do that. We'll just have to act in that narrow window of time, for however long that is."_

"Alright. I'll get back in touch with Maz's Partner and have him send me those photos right away." Poe says.

_"Now, remember, if it's only for a few hours, we don't want them locked up too early."_ Jaina mentions.

"Oh, no. Don't worry." Poe says. "I won't actually have them arrested until tomorrow morning. That way, we can bring the townsfolk into our trap and should the Paladins get out a little earlier, they'll still be ignore to what we're doing here."

_"Nice!"_ Jaina exclaims.  _"Good thinking, Baby!"_

Poe chuckles. "Yeah, I have my moments. So, once I can get all of this arranged, I'll give you a call so that we can do our thing and get this trap set up."

_"Alright. I'll talk to you in the morning."_ Jaina says. _"_ _Goodnight, handsome."_

"Goodnight, Hon'." Poe says before he hangs up. 

* * *

Jaina sits in Wedge's bedroom. hanging up her own phone just as Leia comes to the door.

Leia pokes her head in, looking over at Jaina. "Is everything alright?"

Jaina, already knowing her mother was there, takes in a deep breath before speaking up. "Uhm... Yes and no. Yes... as in we won't have to worry about Ben pulling anything else tonight, since he's currently outnumbered. And no... as in we can't make any moves until Poe calls me back."

Leia steps into the room, folding her arms. "Uhh... I don't know what that means. I gonna need you to explain that."

Jaina looks over at her mother with a worrisome glance on her face. "Paladins are already in Sirius."

"What?!" Leia questions. "When? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Poe just told me that he was just informed by Maz and her Partner. They had only just arrived roughly about 40 minutes ago." Jaina explains.

"Oh, my God!" Leia says.

"But, don't worry." Jaina says in confidence. "Poe's already got a plan and is working it out where if he can get the Paladins away from town, we'll still have a shot at lowering the amount of bloodshed tomorrow night."

"Really?" Leia asks. "And how is he planning on doing this?"

"By having them arrested on a phony charge." Jaina throws out.

Leia goes to say something, but then bursts out in an immediate laughter.

Jaina joins in. happy to see that her mother has calmed down considerably.

"That's just like him." Leia says. "Always one with a plan.

"And now you know why he's mine." Jaina says proudly.

"You chose well, my little Alpha." Leia says, also in a motherly prideful tone. "He'll make you a fine General someday. Okay. Well, if he can keep them locked up until the day after, that'll be amazing. But, if it's only just for a few hours, then we'll just have to make do."

Jaina nods her head in understanding and agreement.

Just then, the sound of footsteps puts them on alert. But, after catching the scent of the man approaching them, they quickly drop their guards.

"Hey." Wedge says. "You both all settled in for tonight?"

"We are." Jaina says with a smile.

"Thank you, Wedge." Leia says.

"Yes, ma'am." Wedge says, waving them off. "Uh... let me know when your ready to move. I can be ready by 6."

"Will do." Jaina says.

Wedge bids them goodnight before returning back downstairs.

"Y'know what?" Jaina asks. "I'm starting to feel a lot better about this thing."

"That's good to hear." Leia says. "Just as long as you stay on course and keep your focus on your surroundings, you'll be fine."

* * *

Ben arrives outside Pendulum Prison. He goes there with only one thing in mind: Just the numbers of potential Wild Werewolves he's gonna have under his will and in his command. He approaches the first gate.

The Guards on duty fail to notice him at first, due to his chose in wearing black. But, upon seeing him looking through the chain link fence, they act immediately.

"Sir?" One guard says. "Sir, can I help you?"

"You can by opening this gate." Ben says.

"I'm sorry. But, unless you're an attorney. I'm afraid I can't let you in. I can't let you in anyway, since visiting hours ended hours ago."

"Oh." Ben says unconcerned. "Well, that's okay, then. I'll just help myself."

"Sir, I can't let you go beyond this point." The Guard says.

"Oh, you thought I was asking for your permission?" Ben asks tauntingly. "Uh, no. I was actually just trying to be nice. If I wanted to get in, I could. And when I do, I'll tear your lung outs."

The Guard huffs. "Oh, really? And how would you go about doing that?"

"By doing this..." Ben then jumps over 15 feet in the air. The Guard looks on in astoundment as the Lycan hops over the tall fence and lands on all fours. Ben then stands back up to his feet, staring the Prison guard down.

The Guard reaches for his taser, but Ben just grabs him by the throat and bites into his throat, tearing out his jugular.

Tower guards spot this, and in a moment of shock, they freeze. But, after seeing the intruder actually toss the body several feet away from where he was just standing, they open fire. Bullets bounce off of Ben's skin as he then climbs one tower, going after one of the guards shooting him. His eyes are red as he tops the towers, punching a hole into the guard's stomach. He pulls out the man's stomach, dropping it, and then clawing the man's head off of his shoulders (Literally).

The guard on the adjacent tower makes the call on his radio.

* * *

Alarms begins to go off, getting both the prison guards and prisoners attention. They all think right away that someone is attempting to break out. When, in actuality, someone was breaking _in_.

The Prisoners then go looking out of their windows, if they have one, and goes to scan the area for a possible jailbreak.

As the hallways are crowded with Guards, they follow the one in front as cameras have spotted the intruder breaking into the prison from the North side.

Loud, pounding sounds echo throughout the hall as the Guards approach.

Outside, Ben has just killed the outside guards and is now punching the doors, trying to get in.

As the Guards all line up in front of the door, they aim their weapons at the one trying to break in. They either stand or kneel as they get into position.

The pounding/Loud Grunting continues as the door are knocked down slightly due to the hard hits.

Not entirely sure what to expect, some of the guards begin to sweat as others are starting to wish that they weren't there that night. And after a few more seconds, none of them knows what's pounding louder: The doors or their own heartbeats.

Finally, the pounding stops, though not the hearts beating in the Guards' ears. Silence suddenly comes over the halls. There's no more grunting, growling, shouting, or heavy breathing. It's just... nothing. It's gotten so quiet, hearing so much as a squeeze could be the death of someone.

With the newfound security, the guards then lower their weapons and exchange questioning looks with each other.

'What was happening?'/'Who was trying to break in?'/'Why were they trying to get in?' No answers. Just more and more questions piling up.

Just then, there's a scratching noise. The Guards are quiet to get their weapons back up and head over to the door. Whoever was trying to break in is still trying, apparently. But, whoever was causing all of this disturbance was about to get about 90 pounds of lead lined up in their ass.

There's a loud  **< Crack!!> **sound and the roof comes tumbling down as Ben lands right behind the armed guards.

"HOLY SHIT!!"/"TAKE HIS ASS OUT!!" The guards all yell, turning around in a complete 180 degree turn and open fire.

But, just like with the other two guards outside, the bullets do nothing to Ben except push him back just slightly. Flexing his fingers, Ben attacks them, slashing throats, ripping up their stomachs, biting their jaws, slicing at their knees and legs, and throwing them around the room like ragdolls.

* * *

From their cells in Cellblocks A & B, the convicts, including Artimage Hux (The guy Finn put away some years ago), look up towards the doors leading into the north hall.

There's gunfire and screams that stretches well past the boundaries of the hallway and are filling the ears of every prisoner in the two cell blocks.

Not sure what's going on, some of them trying to look past the bars while others duck in cover.

But, no Hux himself. He's interested in what's going on. He gets up and stands directly in front of the bars to his cell on the 1st floor. He's got a clear line of sight, although he can only see out through his left eye, to the cage leading out into the northern hallway. He has this look of wonder on his face. He's curious who's doing all of this and why. 

* * *

There's one lone guard who's cowering in the station that leads straight into A Block. He didn't sigh up to take part in no Goddamn jail shootout! What the fuck was he doing working there tonight?! How did he pull the night shift?!

Finally, there's nothing else. It's silent again. He looks over his desk to try and sneak a peak, only his eyes and forehead are sticking up from behind his station.

Suddenly, the cage door goes flying off of it's hinges and a blood soaked Ben Solo comes walking in, his eyes still red and even with all the blood, it's still just as eye catching as before. He strolls up to the station and notices the smell of nervous sweat coming from beyond the open section of the booth.

"You." Ben commands. 

The Guard, now completely (& literally) Shitting his pants, hops to his feet, holding his hands up.

"Tell me. Where is Artimage Hux?" Ben asks.

"I don't know who that is." The Guard says.

Ben grabs the guard by the collar and pulls him right out of the booth. He then carries the guard over to the caged door that lead into A Block. With a slight push, he tosses the cage door and sends it flying all the way down the long walkway. The Guard tries to get off of Ben's grip, but is failing... miserably. As he walks on, he's leaving behind him a trail of blood/bloody boot prints.

"I'm sure he's not that difficult to point out." Ben says. "He was arrested for drug running? He has red hair and is possibly going through withdrawal. Possibly. He's known for having a slight issue with law enforcement. And his Father maybe an asshole named 'Brendol'."

"Oh! You mean prisoner # 1200978." The Guard says, though gasping through Ben's grip on his throat.

"Oh! So, you do know where he is!" Ben says.

"Yeah." The Guard gasps. "I mean, Yessir."

"Where is he now?" Ben asks.

"He's right..." The Guard gasps for air. "...He's right over there." The Guard points at the cell where Hux is held up in.

"Oh! Okay, I see him." Ben comments. "Yeah, he's definitely Brendol's son. He even looks like an asshole." Ben then looks up at the guard. "So, thanks so much for your help. If your man back at the gate would've just let me in without any incident, you and all of your friends would still be alive."

The Guard goes to nod his head, until he realizes what Ben just told him.

Ben then lets the man go, only to grab him by the back of his collar this time and slams his head into the concentrate walls three times. When he sees that the man is still alive, he then wraps his hand around the man's neck once more. And, with a hard and fast thrust of his waist, he breaks the man's neck. Ben then lets go of the man as his dead body falls to the floor.

Ben looks up to see Hux looking back at him.

With a grimace, Ben then walks over to the ginger, his eyes never leaving the man's own for a moment. Hux then begins to slowly back away, not knowing what this man has in store for him.

Once he's at the bars, Ben leans against them. "Artimage Hux?"

Hux nods his head. "Yeah?"

"I've been sent by your father. He wants you to join him tomorrow night." Ben says.

"Okay? Where?" Hux asks.

"Downtown Sirius." Ben says. "There's gonna be a wild time in the small town at dusk."

"Okay." Hux says. He then looks between Ben and the cell door. "Are you uh... are you gonna let me out?"

"Hmm?" Ben hums. "Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." He then pulls the cell door, breaking it's lock and sliding it against the opposite wall.

Artimage is shock to see this, but still decides to step out. But, before he can, he's stopped by Ben. "Problem?"

"You didn't give me an answer." Ben says.

"To...?" Hux asks.

"Are you in for the hellraising tomorrow night?" Ben asks.

"Okay... what is even happening tomorrow night?" Hux asks.

"Well, you're gonna have to say 'yes' if you want all of the details." Ben says. "It's kind of how this thing is going to work."

Hux scoffs. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Hardly." Ben answers. "fucking with you would be a waste of my time. Speaking of which, that's exactly what you're doing right now. So, I'm gonna ask you... one more time. Are you in or are you out?"

Hux huffs humorlessly before answering, "...In."

"Alright, then." Ben says, getting out of the way.

Hux finally steps out of his cell, to the complaining and annoying whines of all of the other cellmates who also want out.

"So, what is this thing my father has in store for the good people of Sirius?" Hux asks.

"You'll see when I come for you." Ben says. "In the meantime, here's your invitation."

Hux turns around to see Ben's teeth suddenly growing into sharp fangs. His eyes widen and before he can say anything or even reaction, Ben sinks his teeth into Hux's neck, causing him tremendous agony. He screams, quickly shutting up all of the complaining prisoners.

Everyone who could see what was happening just looked on in horror as Ben bit deeper and deeper into Hux's neck.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Ben lets go of Hux, leaving him to fall flat on the floor.

Ben wipes his mouth and takes a look around. He smiles devilish upon seeing all of the terrified looks on every man's face. Smelling that same nervous sweat causes his mouth to water. "Look around. Look around. So many men to turn, so little time. Gentlemen!" He announces. "I come to bring you some good news! I offer freedom along with immortality. With one bite, I'll make you just like me. Bigger, Stronger, bullet-proof. You'll have nothing left to fear from the law from this night forward. Now... each of you will know what real pain is, as Hux is now coming to discover for himself."

Hux is still screaming and is still in agony as the Lycan venom courses through his veins.

Ben continues. "Now, some of you will live to see what real power looks like while most of you... probably won't survive the night. Not because the bite is deadly or another. No! No, you won't survive because... While I'm looking for soldiers, I'm also looking for a decent meal. The men outside were only there for me to play with. But, now that I've worked up an appetite, I'm looking to get it satisfied right here tonight. Of course, if I can't find a single reason to spare any of you, at least I'll have a warm meal to dine on tonight. No, better yet, I'll have an entire all-you-can-eat buffet... just for me."

A sound coming out of Hux's cell draws Ben's attention. He sees a younger and scared looking inmate cowering under his covers, shaking like he was freezing cold.

"And I think I'll start with you." Ben says, approaching the scared man.

"You stay back or I'll curve your a new one!" The scared man threaten, holding up a shiv.

Ben slaps the shiv out of the man's hands and holds him up by his neck.

"I hope I give you the shits, you Goddamn FREAK!!" The Man screams.

Ben then bites into the man's chest, causing him to scream out in terror.

* * *

Finn and Rey lie in bed tonight with Rey straddling Finn's lap. Their fingers are interlocked as Rey rides him towards her climax. She softly grunts and moans, as Finn leans further back into bed, groaning in pleasure.

Just then, Rey whines as she organisms. As she thrusts her hips over Finn's, he follows her over the edge, erupting inside of his mate.

Rey collapses on top of Finn, kissing his face and caressing the back of his neck. Finn slides his hand over her back and turns them over where he and Rey and lying on their sides, facing each other. They kiss, lingering a little longer than necessary. But, they don't care. They're both just so content just to be with each other right now.

Both of them are glistening in the afterglow of their lovemaking as they catch their breath.

Rey looks over at Finn. "What are you thinking about?" She asks him.

"About how much I wish tomorrow night wasn't happening." He says. "About how I wish that right now was just the beginning of our lives together."

"I know." Rey says. "But... there's just no getting around the fact that it is coming. The moment we got a phone call from Poe, it'll be crunch time. We'll have to do everything, to the best of our abilities, to keep as many people safe as we can."

"Yeah. I know all of that." Finn says. He then looks up at the ceiling. "I just... I just don't want tonight to be the last night I get to spend with you."

Rey's face then softens.

"I know that there's a war coming." Finn says. "I know that we have to fight, but... if I ended up losing you after it's all over, then... what am I suppose to do?"

Rey then gently reaches over and tilts his head so that he can look at her.

"How am I suppose to go on without you?" Finn says. "I don't want to lose you, Rey. I... I can't." 

"And I don't wanna lose you, either, Finn." Rey whisper, caressing his cheek. "You're everything to me. Losing you would destroy me."

"No, it wouldn't." Finn says with a smile. "I've seen you survive and come back from some pretty heart breaking things. You're a survivor. But, more than that, you're a fighter. When it's all over, you'll find a way to make it on your own if you had to."

"But, I don't want to." Rey says.

"But, Rey..." 

"Finn..." Rey says in a tone like she's scolding him. "I know what you're trying to say. That I can make my own way, by whatever means. And, if I had to, I'll do whatever I need to. But, I'd be doing it on my own. I'd be doing it without my Clan. I'd be doing it without you." Rey corrects. "And I don't want to be without you. _Ever_. I love you, Finn. And I know that you love me, too. So, how about you and me make a pact together?"

Finn sits up on his elbow so that he can face Rey better. "Okay. Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"If things are looking a bit dicing..." Rey says. "And you're feeling a bit over whelmed by the whole thing, just howl out to me and I'll come and meet you in the park down by the river where we made love last night. Once I've found you, we'll just leave. We'll just make a break for it, just the two of us."

"You mean, you'd leave your family behind?" Finn asks. "You'd just abandon them right when they'd need you the most? No. Rey, you can't do that! Not for me!"

"I can and I will if I need to." Rey says. "Besides, knowing my parents and Aunt Leia, that's exactly what they'd want me to do anyway. And they'd want you to leave with me. So, that's do that. If things are looking like they're too much to handle or it seems like it's the end, come to me at the park and we'll just go. You and me. Okay? Can we do that?" She pecks him on the lips. "Will you leave with me?"

Finn presses his lips together before he nods. "Okay. But, only if there's more we can do. Only then should retreating be our last resort."

"Yes." Rey says. "I agree. And I promise."

"I promise, too." Finn says. He says back. He then cps her left cheek and smiles at her. "I love you."

"I know." Rey smiles as she leans in for a soft kiss that quickly becomes passionate. They've got the whole night to themselves. So, if it's to be their last, please believe that they were gonna make the most of it!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was suppose to be the final, but as with this story itself, it... just... keeps... growing!!!!!
> 
> I know it's a couple of days too late, but Happy New Year!
> 
> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	7. What makes A Man a Monarch? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Tonight is the tonight were everything comes to a head! Now, all that's left to do is getting the Citizens a chance to prepare for a fight against an enemy they didn't even know existed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's EVEN more of the thing that I wrote.
> 
>  
> 
> _Revised!_

**12 HOURS UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR THE FULL MOON...**

There are sounds of people closing their car doors and boots running on the pavement just outside the door to the old Liberty.

Phasma, who had slept with Terex, wakes up first, as her ears are really sensitive to sound. She crawls out off of their air mattress and goes to investigate.

Finding Terex's coat thrown over a chair, Phasma takes it and covers her naked body as she approaches one of the boarded up windows. 

The sun is rising, but as of right now, it's barely peaking through the parts of the window that wasn't fully covered.

Just then, Phasma notices a shadow of someone moving pass one of the boarded up windows. They're in a hurry, like they're getting into position. Hearing what could a gun of some sort being cocked, Phasma takes a moment into sniff out around the windows and door. 'Gunpowder!' She surmises.

She then walks over to the small monitors that the Paladins set up. Nothing but snow. Somehow, the cops knew about the cameras and have taken them out, leaving the Cavalier (and Phasma) completely blind.

Sneaking off into what used to be the restroom, Phasma hides herself just behind the door.

Now, just what the hell is going on? Phasma then going over everything that she already knows in her head:

  1. The Paladins are already here. The Police maybe there to question them as to why they were there, unless, of course, someone has already informed them that this was a Federal investigation. So, have the Paladins be founded out? Are the Police here to arrest them?
  2. If so, Phasma doesn't have anything to worry about. They didn't see her last night, so they shouldn't know that she's there with them. Unless they did. Were they there for _her_? Had she been too careless last night? Did those two morons report on her? And then there was the matter of the DNA from both her and Ben. Is this another team of Paladins? Were they after Terex's team? Or her? Or both? ARGH! So many questions and not a single answer to any of them!



Phasma's vision then alters, allowing her to more shadows there the visible spaces in the windows. It looks like a bunch of them, though from the shape, it appears to be a S.W.A.T. team out there. Maybe they were there for them. Or her. Or all of them.

"Phasma?" 

Phasma hears Terex calling her name. She looks through the crack in the door, seeing that it was, in fact, Terex walking around and looking for her. He's wearing his black cargo pants and an opened button down shirt.

"Captain? Are you still here?" Terex calls out again.

Phasma scoffs, now realizing that picking the old toilet room probably wasn't the best place to hide. Between the S.W.A.T. team, the Paladins, and the lock sick human fool, she's effectively cornered herself.

"Phasma? Oh, there you are." Terex says, seeing her hiding in one of the old restroom. "What are you doing in there?"

Phasma then hears someone call out 'Sirius P.D. S.W.A.T.!!' Before several canisters are fired through the windows. One lands right near Terex's right foot, bumping up against it.

Realizing that it's a flashbang grenade, Phasma slams the door shut, trying to shield herself from it.

_**< BANG!!> **_The Grenade goes off, stunning both Terex and Phasma and waking up the other resting Paladins. The rest of the canisters release tear gas, causing the old Liberty to fog up with smoke.

Just then, the first door is knocked down with some sort of battering ram and the place is quickly breached by the S.W.A.T. team.

"SIRIUS P.D. SWAT!!" The Team Leader and several team members shout. "GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"/"KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"/"DON'T YOU FIGHT ME! GET DOWN!"

Each of the Paladins are taken down with little to no resistance.

Terex, who's still standing there like a deer in the headlights, just looks over at the S.W.A.T. He looks like he just refuse to believe that they can see him. But, they can and they do.

"Sir, get your hands up and get down on your knees!" One S.W.A.T. member orders.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Terex asks. "You don't have any idea what you're even up against!"

"Oh, yeah?!" The Female S.W.A.T. Member says. "You can tell me all about it on your way to Prison."

"Prison?!" Terex asks. "What are we even being arrested for?!"

"False identities and imposing Federal Officers!" Another member shouts.

"WHAT?!" Terex asks. "Okay, wait. Wait a moment!" Another S.W.A.T. team member gets Terex down on his knees. "Hey If you give me a minute, I can show you just how wrong you are here! My colleagues and I are on the trail of some very dangerous people! People who are just moved here not too long ago! Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

Terex is then placed in hand cuffs.

"That's very fascinating!" The Leader says sarcastically. "Alright, targets are down! En route to Pendulum Prison!"

"What the... Are your bullshitting me right now?!" A Female Paladin shouts as she's carried away.

"Fuck all of you guys!" A Male Paladin shouts.

Phasma, who's still struggling to shake off the effects of the stun grenade, gets to her feet and elbows a hole through the ceiling high window in the restroom and tries to make her escape.

Both Terex and the S.W.A.T. Team Leader both hear this and looks back towards the old restroom.

"There's another one!" The Leader shouts. "Porter! On me!" The Leader and Porter haul ass towards the restroom, knocking it back hard against the wall.

They rush in just in time to see Phasma hoping out of the window.

"There's one out!" The Leader says. "Stop her! Stop her before she gets away!"

* * *

Outside, Phasma, still pretty much naked, makes a run for it. But, before she can even make it at the end of the block, she gets tackled to the hard pavement by someone who shouldn't even be able to do that to a Lycan. At All.

While she's being handcuff, Phasma struggles and is amazed that she can't get free! Whoever this is, they're as strong as she is! It's incredible!

"Who are you?!" Phasma asks.

There's no answer.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She repeats.

Again, there's no answer.

Phasma then catches a scent, causing her to pause as she then begins to smell her attacker.

There's no distinctive scent, but there is something that makes her face sour due to the unpleasantness of the smell. It's something she's smelled before... Something that she has grown to hate, ever since encountering one of these back when she was still a human. Something that has made her want to be a Paladin and kill every single one of these 'unnatural' that fall within her sight! Something that had made her feel so weak and helpless. And something she has never wanted to be the victim of again.

Phasma huffs in rage. "A VAMP?!"

"You know what I am?" The man looks startled for a moment but then deflates. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I forget about that famous Lycan nose."

"YOU'RE A GODDAMN VAMPIRE?!" Phasma asks.

"Shhhh..." The Man shushes. "That's crazy talk. They throw you in the nuthouse for talking that kind of crap!"

"When did you get here?!" Phasma demands to know. "How the hell are you able to stand the sun?!"

"Well, this suit, for one." The Man says. "Plus... a little sunscreen."

Phasma then tries to break the cuffs. And like before, is unable to. She then suddenly realizes that something was wrong. Her senses were overwhelming her. "Wait. Wait... I can't get free! What'd you do?"

"I coated the cuffs in wolfsbane." He says.

"WHAT?!" Phasma shouts.

"I'm sorry." The Man says. "It wasn't my choice, but I had to get you down without hurting you too badly."

"Why is this happening?" Phasma asks to no one in particular. "And what are you doing here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I can't tell you." The Man says. "It'll ruin the surprise."

"Oh! I'm gonna get you for this, you fucking Pale blood!" Phasma promises.

"HEY!" The man says. "Watch the name calling." He then gets Phasma to her feet and hands her over to another S.W.A.T. Officer. "There you go! She's all yours!"

As the two of them walkaway, the vampire in the S.W.A.T. holds his watch up to his lips. "This is Statura. Both Phasma and the Paladins are out of the way. You're clear to make your presentation."

_"Roger that. Good job, Statura!"_ Maz says.

"No problem." Statura says. "Now, if it's all the same to you, I've had my time in the sun and I'm ready to take a nap."

_"Sure, Xing! Take a break!"_ Maz says.  _"I'll see you tonight."_

"Yes, of course." Statura says. "I'll see you then." He then uses his vampire speed and runs off as a blur of black smoke.

_"Mr. Dameron, we're all set."_ Maz says.  _"I'm gonna need you to get your Pack to meet you at the Police Station while I get everything ready for the presentation. I'll meet you there, so that we can start getting the ball rolling."_

_"Understood."_ Poe says over the radio.  _"Stand by..."_

* * *

Leaving out of  _their_ apartment, Finn and Rey walk down into the lobby while hanging hands. They don't know what's going to happen, who's gonna make it, or if they'll ever see each other after this. But, since Poe's called a meeting over at the Police Station and for everyone to be there at 7:00 A.M. they weren't in any hurry to get the day started.

It was about 6:38 A.M. plenty of time for them to take their 10 minute walk there a slow one.

Honestly, they just wanted to take their time, walk for a little bit, talk if they needed to. But, mostly, they just wanted to spend the quiet moments together.

Despite feeling like they were moving so slowly, they were both really surprised that they've reached the outside of the Precinct with only 10 minutes before the hour. Not wanting to rush inside just yet, Finn and Rey turn to look at one another, saying everything they've wanted to say to each other with just their eyes and sad smiles.

Tears stream down Rey's cheeks as she smiles at Finn. She then cups his cheek as Finn puts his arms around her. They both come in for a tender kiss, holding on to each other with all their might. It's a kiss that lingers just a bit too long, but it doesn't matter to them. They were taking all the time they needed, so they stay as close as 'humanly' possible. Not wanting this to end just yet.

Finally, after coming up for air, they both embrace one another, loving the sweet warmth that both are giving to the other. They then both take a moment to get themselves together and they end their embrace.

Finn wrings his hands together. "I'm... I'm still not ready."

Rey gives him a sad but loving smile. "It's gonna be okay." She whispers. "We'll see each other again. Whether again in this world or the next. We'll be together again. I know it." 

"I won't wait." Finn says. "As soon as I know where I am, I'll find you."

Rey chuckles at this. Her Man can be a little silly at times like this. It's part of the reason why she loves him so much.

"You won't be alone for too long." Finn says. "I promise."

"I believe you." Rey says. "So, no matter what happens... I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn says. "No matter what."

They then peck each other on the lips one more time, before finally going inside and getting this thing started.

* * *

Kick and Howser walk into the Station, chatting it up about some injuries that a Senior Couple sustained while 'getting the old freak flag to fly' when they notice Slip leaning up against the wall.

"Hey." Kick says.

Slip looks over to his shoulder, nodding a greeting to the two deputies before looking back around at all of the other officers who were gathered at the center of the room.

"Any ideas as to what's so urge?" Kick asks.

"No idea." Slip says. "I just got a phone call from the Sheriff saying that this was critically important."

"Well, what's so critical now?" Kick asks. "The Chick, along with the fake feds have all been arrested."

"Maybe we should stop running our own mouths and hear these folks out." Howser says. "Y'know, it could be important." He then shrugs. "It could be."

All of the Officers in Sirius are standing/sitting as they talk among themselves. Slightly aggravated by the late night patrol and the lack of information, there's not one Officer in the room who's not talking about how bad a job this new 'rising star' Sheriff is doing: Late night patrol, allowing fake Federal Agents just roll into town, being associated with the new D.A. and prison guard who were apparently both cannibals(?) Yeah, there's really not a kind word about him.

When he showed up for work that morning, no one paid him any mind. They just go on and on about how all of this is bullshit and how much they miss their old Sheriff. Speaking of which, he was actually there, talking with Maz, Poe, the mayor, and the Solo/Skywalker Clan (Minus Anakin, Ben, and Phasma) Everyone's conversations are overlapping and are jumbled up, thanks to all of the voices involved.

* * *

In the training Classroom, Maz, Jaina, Poe, Finn, Rey, Han, Leia, Oddy, Suralinda, Jessika, Karé, Snap, Kaydel, Luke, Jyn, Chewie, Lando, and Wedge are going over the last few details of their plan before they all come to an agreement that this was the best thing for everyone involved. Not just them, but the citizens as well.

"So, we're really doing this?" Karé asks. "We're really just gonna expose ourselves in front of all these people?"

"This may be the only way for them to believe us." Jaina says. "I mean, we're down to the wire. We've got to get this thing contained now."

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Oddy asks. "Hmm? We're just gonna strip down to our bare asses for all of them to see?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll all with be just _thrilled_ to see that." Snap says.

"I have a feeling Kick actually might." Finn says, to the amusement of some of the others.

"Well, if it makes you all feel better, we don't actually need all of you to do it." Maz says. "Just a couple. Some of you that they already know. Or, at least can trust."

"I can do it. They all know me." Finn says. "They trust me."

"Oh! So, you just cool with showing them all of your goods then, huh, Finn?" Snap asks.

"Yeah, that's not something I'm really eager to see." Jessika says.

"I am." Rey says with a smile.

"Me, too." Suralinda says, agreeing with her.

Rey then looks over at her with a threatening glance. "Girl. You better keep your eyes on the floor."

"They won't have to be naked." Maz says. "I've got a couple of uniforms that I have him change into before we make our presentation."

"You do?" Poe asks.

"Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?" Han asks.

"Because you wouldn't let me." Maz says. "You were all too busy cracking jokes and making light of everything."

"Very cute." Han mutters.

"Anyway..." Poe says. "Finn, are you sure you wanna do this? Once they know you... the _real_ you, it might just ruin everything you've made for yourself these last 6 years.

"Well, all things considered, the most immediate danger is dying, either from the wild wolves or the Paladins. Everything else is just not very important right now."

"Okay. You should take a moment and consider this very carefully." Luke says. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" 

Finn sighs. "Not really. but, if it comes to me losing their trust in order to save their lives, then so be it." Finn says.

"Alright." Poe says. "Well, in that case, count me in, too. It's only fair that they see two of their own turning instead of civilians. It might help show the severity of this thing."

"Alright. So, is there anything else?" Lando asks.

"It just getting everyone armed and ready for a fight." Wedge says.

"Hey. Can I uh..." Jessika says. "Can I get everyone's attention here, please?" Everyone looks over at Jess. "Thank you so much. Umm... not to just crap all over this strategy of ours, but has it occurred to anyone else that maybe we should have included other people in the plan a bit earlier? Like, maybe last night? All these last minute info dumps won't really help us if folks don't know how to shoot or even if they want to."

"What are you saying, exactly, Jess?" Snap asks.

"We're just gonna make them apart of our war with Ben and the Paladins?" Jess asks. "I mean, these are just innocent people who were just now being informed that their town is under attack by a bunch of modern day Crusaders and a couple of renegade Lycans. This is something that they probably should've been made aware of earlier is all I'm saying."

"This isn't on us." Karé says. "We didn't pick this fight. This is all on Ben. He put us in this situation. We came here to get on with our lives and Ben just threw us right in the middle of his vendetta against the Paladins. Plus, unlike him, we came here in peace."

"That's right." Wedge says. "Ben didn't just put you all in this shit show. He put the town itself in it as well. There was no way of avoiding this shitstorm once it right on top of us. But, what makes the big difference here is that you're here to help them fight it. That's what really gonna help us in the end. And don't you worry about the people here in Sirius. This is a town where kids are taught to hunt at the age of 6. They all know how to throw down in a fight. Trust me!"

Everyone laughs at this. Except Han.

"Okay, so are we all good now?" Han asks, causing everyone to stop. "We've got a plan that we can work with? Are there anymore questions? No? Well, let's get going, already! We're wasting time!" He then gets up and heads out. Everyone stares after him.

"What's with him?" Jessika asks the others.

"I'll give you a guess." Poe says as he follows him out.

As the others get up to leave, Kaydel turns to Jaina. "When you guys were going over the details, I couldn't help but notice that I was left out."

"That's because it's not your fight, Kaydel." Jaina says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's not my fight?!" Kaydel asks. "Ben killed Grandpa for no reason. There's no way I can..."

"Kaydel!" Leia calls out, getting her youngest's attention. "They don't need anyone else. So, stay out of it and find someplace safe to wait it out."

"That's not something I wanna do, Mom!" Kaydel shouts. "I'm a Lycan, too! I can handle whatever Ben throws at me!"

"It's not that you can't handle it, Kaydel. It's just...You shouldn't be made to fight your own brother." Leia says. 

"Ben stopped being my brother when he decided that we were expendable and when he killed my Grandpa." Kaydel says. "In his eyes, we're all expendable. And I'm not losing anyone else to that douchebag and band of rabid dogs. As far as I'm concerned, the only brother I have now is Poe. And with or without your permission, I'm gonna stand with him tonight. That's just the way it's gonna be." Kaydel then follows the others out.

Leia and Jaina say behind, looking at her with a look of fear in their eyes. Not of her, but if her attitude. She's perfectly willing to kill her own brother and she'll take down whoever she feels she has to in order to do it. They then exchange concerned glances.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone, listen up!" Poe calls out, getting all of the conversations to die down until only silence remains. "First of all, I understand that you're all very frustrated with me and the lack of an explanation for last night. I'll make it up to all of you for that in just a moment. But, first, I just need you all to just listen to what we have to say. You may find what's about to be said ridiculous, but please, just bear with us." Poe then looks over at Maz, allowing her to have the floor.

"There's something I need all of you to understand." Maz says. "Monsters are real."

The Officers all look around at one another, completely baffled by what was just suggested.

"Yes. You heard me correctly." Maz says. "Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Warlocks. You name them, they're out there."

The Folks then resume to talk/laugh about what was just said to them. 'Ridiculous' doesn't even begin to describe this foolishness.

"Now, wait a moment!" Maz says. "Before you all just walk out, allow us to show you that we're serious. Believe me, this is something you don't wanna miss."

Poe and Finn, who were both wearing the suits that Maz gave them under their uniforms, then remove their button down shirts. And then their pants.

Kick takes a particular interest in seeing them stripping off their clothing. As does some of the female officers.

Finn and Poe nod to each other and then shift, turning into wolves.

Everyone then immediately exclaims in a panic. Two guys just changed into wolves! That's not possible! There's no way that this is real! Nobody thinks this is real! They have no idea what to even think of this right now!

"Did you all see that?!" Kick asks./"They just turned into dogs!" An Officer shouts in shock./"What the fuck is going on?!" Howser exclaims.

"There! You see?" Maz asks. "The Supernatural does exist and they live among us. Now, that we got that out of the way, let's talk about what you should brace yourselves for when the full moon rises. Thank you, gentlemen."

Poe and Finn then change back into humans.

Slip is amazed. He's looking at his best friend of the last 5 years, who was just a man and then he was a wolf. And now he's a man again. He can't fathom it. His brain won't let him! "How did they do that?" He asks. "This is gotta be some kind of hoax, right? We didn't just see them shift into dogs. This has gotta be a joke. It has to be. So, what's the gig?"

Rey frowns as she steps up. "Okay, first of all, we are not dogs. We are Lycans! And secondly, this isn't some trick! This is what we are and we can do. Now, we all need to talk to you all about something very important. So, if you can hold your questions until we finish spinning all the details for you, we'd appreciate it."

Everyone in the room had their complete and undivided attention.

* * *

7 miles outside of Pendulum Prison, S.W.A.T. and Sirius PD are transporting Terex, Phasma and the rest of the Paladin up to Pendulum Prison.

"Okay, let me try and explain this to you again." Terex says, in a low and irritated voice. "We are Paladins! We were tracking a Pack of Lycans disguised as People here to Sirius! There's my fucking statement! Pull over and let's out, so we can do our job!"

"Wow!" S.W.A.T. Leader says. "Sticking with that same story, huh?!"

"Look, just contact my boss." Terex says. "Her name is Mara Jade. She would, at least verify who we are."

"Mara Jade." Another S.W.A.T. Member says. "And who is she again?"

"She's the director of the Order of Paladins." Terex says. "We hunt down Supernaturals for the protection of the American people."

"And by supernaturals, you mean ghosts, right?" S.W.A.T. Member # 4 asks. "Like them folks on TV."

Terex slams the back of his head against the reinforced inside wall.

"Oh, yeah!" S.W.A.T. Member # 3 says. "Yeah, they go looking for Big foot and the loch ness monster and all that stuff, man!"

"Captain?" Terex says, killing the conversation abruptly. "Can you at least identify one as a Lycan as proof?"

Phasma looks at her lover and then thinks to herself for a moment. She has an idea! "Yes, I can! His name is Ben Solo. But, in town, he's known as Kylo Rivas. From the way I hear it, he's responsible for the attack on that Motorcycle gang. What was it again? _The Knights of Ren?_ Anyway, he's put several of them in the hospital. It was a real mess and a rather large body count from what I understand."

"You know what? It's funny you say that." The S.W.A.T. Leader says. "because from what the police have told us, he wasn't the only one with a fetish for cannibalism. Turns out that you do, too."

Terex then looks over at Phasma with a look of confusion. "What is he talking about?"

"Never mind!" Phasma says, dismissing him. "Look, just... if you can find him, you'll have your proof. His hatred for people runs so deep that he'd rather see us all dead than still live among us. Or others, for that matter."

"That's your proof?" The S.W.A.T. Leader asks. "A possible modern day Jeffrey Dahmer is moonlighting as a man in a wolf costume? Honestly, Lady. I thought you were gonna say something really clever like he's been seen on camera, jumping 10 stories into the air or can punch a hole into solid concrete."

Some of the others laugh at this.

Phasma then presses her lips together in amazement.

"Is there something you find funny?" S.W.A.T. Leader asks.

"Not yet. But, I will tonight." Phasma says. "And so will you, if you stick around."

Both the S.W.A.T. Team Leader and Terex frown as they look over at her perplexed. The smile never leaves Phasma's face.

* * *

When they arrive at Pendulum Prison, everyone is surprised to see Ambulances, Firetrucks, and other Police cars inside the fence.

"What the fuck..." The Driver mutters. "...Happened here?"

The S.W.A.T. team, Terex, and the Paladins are all absolutely distressed by what they were seeing. So many dead, so many ripped to pieces. It was a grotesque sight. Even Phasma appeared to be disturb by the way these prison guard were butchered.

They roll up to the gate and the Prison Warden appears, holding his hands up, gesturing for them to stop. "Hold on! No, wait! Don't open the gate yet!"

The backdoors to the S.W.A.T. truck opens, and the Team Leader approaches. "What the hell happened here?!"

"We don't know!" The Warden says. "We're still trying to see who's missing and who's in pieces. Who's alive and who's dead."

"How many have you come up with so far?" The S.W.A.T. Leader asks.

"Over 45." The Warden says. "And those are just the ones in one piece."

The S.W.A.T. is disgusted by this.

* * *

In the distance, Ben is stretched out in the surrounding woods, sleeping next to a corpse of a prison that he decided to take with him for breakfast the next morning. And upon hearing all of the commotion, Ben grumbles as he wakes up. His clothes are completely covered in blood and guts. It appears he had a wonderful time last night as he nonchalantly just brushes the intestines off of him like they were dirt or dust.

Wiping his mouth, he walks back over towards the edge of the trees. "Uhh, next time, I should cook the meat." He stops right in between two big trees and stretches. After seeing all the first responders sifting through his handiwork, he decides to take off.

But, upon seeing Phasma being taken out of the back of one of the trucks, he stops. He squints as his wife is carried away into the prison in handcuffs. "Phasma?! What the fuck is she doing there?!" He uses one of the trees as cover as he looks on, wondering why was Phasma allowing herself to be carried away by the S.W.A.T. team. 'Why isn't she popping off the cuffs?' But then, he notices others being escorting into the prison yard as well. A closer look reveals that it's Terex! Terex and his team of Paladins are also being taken in to human custody!

"Terex!" Ben snarls. Oh, so now it makes sense! Phasma's cover must have been blown and now she's being restraint by the Paladins. 'No, but wait! That doesn't make any sense. If she wasn't netted by the cops, then she shouldn't have to worry about them bearing witness to her transforming and breaking free. But, on the other hand, why were the Paladins there? And as Prisoners themselves, no less. What happened there? Why were they being taken to prison? Ahh! It doesn't matter! This is our chance to finish this up!' And then Ben gets an idea. 'No, wait! I get it! Phasma must still be passing as a human in front of the Paladins. Maybe her cover wasn't blown! Maybe she was still in with them? So, whatever got the Paladins arrested, she must've allowed herself to be carried away with them, knowing that I was already here! She's sticking to the plan! She's still acting as the Captain of the Paladins, in order to get them in one place so that we can take them out? Hmm! Phasma's a genius! She's really going out all in order for them to wipe out these assholes as well as my old Clan so that we can take the war to the Order itself!' Ben smiles proudly at Phasma. 

And in order to stay close, Ben strips out of his old clothes, and shifts into a wolf. He then runs alongside of the chain link fence while still remaining within the tree line by the edge of the woods.

* * *

**10 HOURS UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR THE FULL MOON...**

As Rose huffs it down the street towards the Police Station, Paige jogs around the corner and upon seeing her kid sister, she breaks into a sprint.

"Hey!" Paige calls out to her sister Rose. 

Rose looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Hey, Sis."

"Morning, Rose." Paige smiles as she brings her sister in for a tight embrace. "So, what's happening?"

"I don't know." Rose answers. "Finn called me and asked if I could come over to the Police Station for something important."

Paige's eyes light up. "Is he finally asking you out?"

"I... don't know, actually." Rose comments.

"Well, if he is, it's about time." Paige laughs. "I mean, he's all you pretty much ever talk about. But, now more than ever, after that night at  _Holdo's_."

"You know what? That was crazy!" Rose says. 

"Hey!" Biggs Darklighter (Rey's Boss) says, walking beside the sisters. "Do either of you know what the big deal is?"

"No, not yet." Paige says.

"It figures." Amilyn Holdo, the bar owners, says, leaning against a telephone pole. "Wedge sounded very cryptic over the phone. It better have something to do with that tab he still owes me!" 

"Wait, hang on!" Rose says. "I think I see Slip!"

"SLIP!!" Paige runs over to him.

Slip, along with all the rest of the deputies, are standing between the gathering crowds and the Lycan Clan and their human allies.

"Everyone!" Slip shouts, holding his hands out. "Everyone, stay back! Stay back, now!"

"Slip? What's this all about?" Paige asks.

Slip looks over his right shoulder. "You'll find out in a little bit."

Paige squints her eyes. "Is that Mayor Calrissian?"

Amilyn and Biggs hold their hands over their eyes, blocking the sun's light. "Yeah. Yes, it is." Biggs says.

"Okay, I'm starting to get anxiety here." Amilyn says.

Rose looks up to see two wolves up on the top of the stairs, in front of the Police Station doors. "Oh! Look at the wolves! They're so cute!"

"Oh, you'll see." Slip whispers.

"Okay, everyone!" Lando shouts, gesturing for silence. "If I can just have your attention for just a moment, I'll be happy to explain why we asked you to step away from your jobs so that you could all be here." He looks back at Maz.

Maz nods. "Okay. Just like before." She says to Poe and Finn.

Finn and Poe step down the stairs and just in between the Police Officers.

Once they were standing right in front of the Cops, they shift back into their human form.

Everyone in the crowd freaks out upon realizing what just happened. They start to back away, until they recognize one of the men as Finn.

"Wait a minute." Someone in the crowd says. "Finn? Finn, what's going on?"

Finn has a nervous but determined look on his face.

"So, Finn's a Lycan." Biggs says.

"A what?" Rose asks, baffled by what she just saw.

"A Lycan." Holdo says. "A Werewolf. So, he's been one this whole time, and no one knew it."

"Okay..." Paige looks like she just wants to exploded here, she has so many questions. "What's going on?!"

"Relax, Paige." Holdo says.

"You'll see in just a moment." Biggs says.

 

**_LATER..._ **

Maz, Lando, Wedge, Poe, Jaina, and Finn all then proceed to explain to the townspeople the unfortunate situation they were all in. They make it a point to reassure the folks that Supernaturals were real and they were, in fact, about to get up close and personal with many of them tonight when the Full Moon comes out.

Tonight, a war was going to be fought in the streets by Lycans, Paladins, and concerned Citizens who were fighting to protect their town.

Finn explains that he wasn't born a Lycan but was made into one over 10 years ago. The Clan, his family, had taken him in, but now they had all been betrayed by one of their own: The son of the pervious Alpha and brother of the current one: Ben Solo. But, the people here know him as 'Kylo Rivas'.

They realize that this is all last-minute stuff. But, fortunately, they do have a plan. One that involves everyone in town working together in order for it to work.

* * *

In order for them to have a fighting chance, they needed to keep this fight contained. That means the war has to stay in the downtown area.

  1. A team of deputies and volunteers were gonna be stationed down on the street and up on the roofs, surrounding the hospital. Once they Lycans start coming out, they were gonna need to keep them in a tight and controlled perimeter. Because, if even one gets out of it, then that means that someone, a Sirius Civilian was a risk of getting bitten. So, in order to keep that from happening, those who won't be fighting were going to be taken away from the chaos, about 10 miles away and placed somewhere were they could be protected by the second team.
  2. The Solo/Lycan Clan were also getting to be broken up into teams. Team # 1 (Jaina, Rey, Slip, Kick, Wedge, Leia, Maz, Suralinda, and Oddy) were going to be right there at ground zero, fighting to help the first team keep the wild Lycans from getting out of the area. But, if that should happen, Team # 2 (Han, Chewie, Holdo, Rose, Howser, Paige ,Lando, Jessika, and Maz's partner Statura) were gonna be just outside of the boundary, standing between the Lycans and the citizens.
  3. Now, there's a damn good chance that when Ben and Phasma shows up, their coming with an army of strays. So, Team # 3 (Poe, Finn, Snap, Karé, Luke, Jyn, Kaydel( _Reluctantly allowed)_ and, hopefully, Mara jade and her team will be joining them.



Now, needless to say, in situations like this, you have to expect a few causalities. But, if everyone follows the plan and stays as close to their assigned teammates during the fight, then they should be okay.

Later, everyone works together, setting up barricades and blockages. Using the gear that Kanata and Statura brought, the wolfsbane should keep any wandering wild Wolves from going where the Townsfolks don't want them to go. And, ironically, using the Paladins' own plays in this things, silver nitrate firing torrent guns on the outer perimeter should take care of whatever werewolves were bold enough to push pass the wolfsbane and see to their deaths.

As Maz and Wedge were handing out silver bullets and daggers, Maz and the entire Lycan Clan were seriously very surprised that these people were as accurate with firearms as they were. Looks like Wedge wasn't kidding about them not having to worry about the Sirians. It was as impressive as it was terrifying. Should any of these folks decide to turn on the Clan, it would be terrible news for the Lycans. But, thankfully, once they got over the initial shock and having heard out both Wedge and Finn, the folks calmed back down. At least enough to grasp some kind of understanding of what was going on.

Now, while the townsfolk/Solo & Skywalker Clan all work together to get the town ready for a fight, someone watches from their apartment window. Unbeknownst to everyone, they did not in fact, stop any eavesdroppers from hearing or even watching them carry out their plan. Brendol Hux was eyeballing everything.

* * *

**3 HOURS UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR THE FULL MOON...**

Everyone in town had a job to do. Whoever wasn't barricading up the roads or monitoring the Hospital, they were preparing meals for all the working folks. Wedge thought that it would be a nice gesture for those were on cooking detail to provide the town's protectors with lunch and dinner. (Plus, with the Lycans already fed a large meal, it would hopefully curb their hunger, allowing them to remain focus on the task ahead.)

So, with Dino Navarro himself hosting lunch and dinner over at his place, (For a fee, of course.) It was lots of abnormal traffic going on in the Hunters' paradise.

As everyone sat at the large round table in the party room, there's was a bit of a banquet going on there. It was almost as if there wouldn't be a full scale war happening in the next few hours. They're just eating and drinking and are all just merry folks.

Han looks around at all of the joyful commotions. "Should we be worry that most of these drunken idiots might mistake us as the savage wolves?"

"Oh, don't worry about it so much, Han." Wedge says. "This is how it is around the time for the hunting season. Everybody's all civil and sweet to one another until it's time for the competitions."

Han looks at Wedge under his brow. "Competitions?"

"Yeah." Wedge says with a nod. "It's an unspoken rule that everyone comes the peace while they all get ready for the hunting games: Deer, possums, squirrels. It just good sportsmanship."

"It's basically like whenever a new Alpha is elected, the Pack celebrates by going on a run together." Finn says.

"Huh." Han says. "You go to a lot of this... competitions, Finn?"

"No. Not really." Finn says. "Spectators are usually required to bring a plus one. I could never got a plus one."

Oddy smiles at this. "What? There weren't any girls who were interested?"

"Oh, there was one." Finn looks over at the bar where Rose was laughing and talking with her Sister, Paige. As if sensing him looking at her, she turns her attention to him and smiles, waving at him. Finn just quickly looks away while downing the rest of his Jawa Juice.

"OHH!" Oddy and Karé both say, with bright pearly grins. "Looks like you've got a fan there, Finn!"/"Oh, yeah! She's into you, boy!" Oddy and Karé say.

"SHHH!!" Finn hushes.

They both then cover their mouths.

"I don't need Rey hearing you two fools saying this dumb shit!" Finn whispers harshly. He looks over at her talking with Leia and Jaina about something he can't quite hear over all the commotion.

"Yeah. You too had better be careful." Suralinda whispers to Oddy. "Rey may not be too glad to hear that some other girl was buzzing around her future Husband."

Jessika presses her lips, like she's mad at the two of them. She then leans closer to Finn and whispers, "Don't pay them any mind, Finn. They're just a couple of harmless asses who don't know any better." 

Yeah. We don't mean no harm." Oddy says.

"All we're saying is there should be _more_ girls going after you, Finn!" Karé says. "You're quite a catch, to hear Rey tell it." Karé snickers.

"Yeah. Uh-huh." Finn says, clearly not believing them. "I'm sure you are."

Slip walks over Finn and pats him on his left shoulder. "Hey. Talk to you for a second?"

Finn looks up at his partner and then over at the rest of the group. "Yeah." He sets his empty bottle down. "Sure. Let's go."

 

**LATER... LESS THAN AN HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE THE FULL MOON RISES...**

Finn follows Slip outside where there wasn't such a large crowd of people. They end up walking down an alleyway, so there could be more privacy.

Slip turns to face Finn. "So, I didn't just imagine it."

Finn frowns in confusion.

"I saw you and Dameron throwing heavy set guys around the parking lot at _Holdo's_ like they were ragdolls." Slip says. "I thought I was going crazy! But, you've been... like this for the last 10 years and have hidden it from all of us for the last 6. 6 years? That's how long I've known you, Finn. How come you never told me that you were a werewolf?"

"Honestly, I never knew how you would respond to that." Finn says. 

"You could've, at least, tried to give me a better explanation than the Sheriff had an assignment 'just for you'. Now, I've known Sheriff Antilles my entire life, and I've never known him to give any officer a 'special assignment' without them bringing their partner along."

"At the risk of trying not to sound crazy, I really couldn't have gotten you an excuse that didn't sound like utter bullshit." Finn explains. "Not without you wanting to tag along. So, what was I suppose to do? Pull up to your house and announce that I was a Lycan, just seconds before I look up at the moon and transform?"

"I don't know!!" Slip yells. "But, something would've been better than nothing at all!"

"No, I know you, Slip." Finn says. "The moment that I would have given you a vague explanation as to why I had to bail, you would've been after me like a blood hound on a trail. I couldn't chance anything. You don't understand what it feels like to be so hungry after you've shifted. It's so overwhelming that you literally lose your mind."

Slip looks over at him with an accusing look that he didn't trust his best friend enough.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Finn shrugs. "The Sheriff knew about what I was, even before I knew he had ties to my Clan. All I knew was, when it came to getting the hell out of dodge on nights like tonight, the only thing that mattered was me getting as far away from people as I could. Not only because them finding out about me could spell trouble for me. But, because people would stop seeing me as Finn Storm and more like that one dude who becomes a dog once a month. I've heard enough of those dumbass jokes from my fiancée when she was a kid that I didn't need to hear them from anyone here. I know you think that I don't trust you enough. And, although I do, I couldn't do it enough. Not with this."

Slip takes a moment to pull his head out of his own ass and takes a deep breath. He thinks about what he's heard about the Paladins and what they do to people like him. And he knows that if Finn ever came to him with this, it would've taken him some time to figure out how to live with that. He knows he would have eventually. But, he cannot say the same for anyone else.

"Because of the Paladins?" Slip asks.

"That's right." Finn says.

Slip nods his head and looks away. Now, he really feels like an ass for pressing Finn on like this. I really thought that his best friend didn't think he could trust him with this. But, now he knows better. He was protecting the town be running deep into the woods and by hiding himself from prying eyes, he was also protecting the town in a way.

The next time Slip speaks up, he aims to make the situation a little lighter. "Y'know, it use to really bug the hell outta me as to why you had to duck out whenever there was a full moon out. You'd either leave the station or keep yourself barricaded in when it got too late. I would often think that it would been really nice to know what was going on there. But, now that I do, I can't even begin to say just how sorry I am, Finn. Not just for the way I was pressing you. But, for what you and yours have had to go through."

"Y'know, not everyone who's a supernatural is a monster." Finn says. "I know that you get that. But, those that hunt us and those of us who act like that, they really make it hard to live with among normal people. Despite the fact that our instincts bringing their own set of problems. But, maybe things can change for the better for this town after it's all over. For everyone." Finn looks over and sees how the people are interacting with some of his Clan mates, a small smile appears on his face. "Seeing just how quickly people have taken a shine to us, it makes me a bit more optimistic that this is a step in the right direction for us integrating with the people of Sirius. And if not... well, it's not like we're strangers to making around from town to town in large numbers."

"They can." Slip nods. "They will. Once they see you all fighting for them, they'll just have to learn to live with the new residents who have just moved in and saved their little hick town. I'll make sure of it." Slip then lays a hand on Finn's shoulder. "And, also, Finn? When this is all over, I want you to let me know how I can help the Pack get more comfortable here. I'll do whatever you need me to in order to make that happen."

Finn smiles, nodding. Just then, he gets a scent. He looks over to see Rey and Poe running over to where he was, looking into the alleyway. "Rey? Poe?"

"Finn! There you are!" Rey shouts.

"Come on! It's getting late. And Maz is introducing us to her Partner." Poe says.

Before Finn takes off, he stops. He looks over at Slip and they gesture in a brotherhood handshake. "If we all survive this, Slip, I'll be sure to put you to work." He then runs towards Poe and Rey as they themselves take off. "BE SAFE OUT THERE!!" Finn yells back without actually looking back.

Slip smiles as he nods his head.

Kick then runs out of the restaurant and heads towards Slip.

Just behind him, people are starting to load up and are heading out.

"Slip!" Kick calls out.

Slip tilts his head up in acknowledgement to Kick.

"Order just came through. We're all on the move, man. Come on!" Kick takes back off.

Slip runs after Kick.

* * *

Jaina waits outside of the motel room with Leia just as Poe, Rey, and Finn run up to join them.

"Hey!" Poe shouts. "Convoy's on the move. We're running out of time! Where's Kanata's Partner?!"

"I don't know." Jaina says. "We've been here waiting for a while. Maz said she needed a few minutes."

Just then, Leia, Jaina, Poe, Finn and Rey all turn their noses up. There's a scent that it very unnerving to them and they are forced to step back.

"What is that?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, but it smells awful." Rey says.

"Is this another one of her secret weapons?" Jaina asks. "Stinking us all to death?"

"What in the world is Kanata doing?" Poe asks.

"Wait. I recognize that scent." Leia mutters. "Oh! I'm really hoping it's not what I think it is."

Just then, there's a faint beep and Maz comes running out of an elevator.

"Okay." Maz says, holding a hand up. "Everyone, I need you all to stay back."

Just over her shoulder, Statura is wearing a hood that's gonna protect him from the sun. He won't need it for long as the sun is setting.

Leia growls at him. "A Vampire?! Your secret Partner is a vampire?!"

"I'm guessing the friendly approach isn't working?" Statura says.

Maz looks from him and back to Leia. "Leia, please. We don't have time for this."

Leia then charges at Statura and Statura simply just glides to the side. Leia runs after him, intending on killing him.

So, with no other choice, Statura grabs her arm and as gently as he can, pushes her back towards the younger Lycans. She falls pretty hard on her bottom.

"Mom!" Jaina and Poe hold her back as Finn and Rey look on in fear.

"Leia, Please." Maz pleads. He's here to help. Mara sent him.

"That doesn't mean I have to like him!" Leia grunts.

"Mom, what is wrong?! Why are you acting this way?" Jaina asks.

"You don't know just how dangerous Vampires are!" Leia spits. "They live to slaughter us."

"Not me." Statura says. "Now, look. I know that Vampires and Lycans have never been the best of friends. But, right now, you need all the help you can get. And coming after me isn't going to solve anything. Look, we can avoid each other all night if you don't want me anywhere near you. Or we can still have a sensible conversation later. That's fine, too. But, we need to stay focus on the big picture here. In another hour, The Full Moon will be high in the sky, and we'll have the largest Pack of Wild Werewolves on our hands. So, how about we call for a truce? I'm willing to stick to it. And I hope you will to." He then walks over to Maz, who then leads him over to the truck so they can get into position and join their respective teams.

Poe and Jaina help Leia back up to her feet.

"Mom?" Jaina asks.

"I'm alright." Leia says in a huff.

"Auntie Leia, I've never seen you act like that. Not even with Ben." Rey says. "What's got you so worked up about Vampires?"

"Only that they are as slimy and vicious as they are dead and cold-blooded." Leia says. "I have my own reasons for hating them. But, that one has a point. We really don't have time to go over it. So, let's get moving!"

Leia takes off with Poe, Jaina, Rey, and Finn taking a moment to say a silent good-bye to each other and their respective mate.

After each couple cuddle/kiss, they break off and sprint to join their teammates.

* * *

**IT'S TIME!!**

Now, that everyone has been fed and were now in position, it was about that time for the Lycans to come out tonight.

As they were setting up for the war, Maz had uniforms and some armor and gear with the Paladin S3 insignia  on them, letting everyone who wasn't a Lycan know who were friendly and who weren't. And the best part was, the Solos/Skywalkers didn't have to worry about them getting ripped up or destroying during the change.

Last minute talks between Leia and Kaydel were for her to follow Poe's every order and to not be reckless. She nods and embraces her mother, telling her that she loves her before hauling ass to join with Poe and the others.

Separating themselves from the humans, everyone in the Pack began that all-too-familiar painful transformation as skin rots, muscles expand, bones shift, and the beasts come out.

  * **Team # 1** : Jaina, Rey, Leia, Suralinda, and Oddy all embrace just as the transformation begins. The Change is always horrible, suffering the altercations that was needed to became the Lycan that was known to most only in fiction. Their human companion look on them with sympathetic eyes as they watch in shock and amazement at what was happening before their very eyes. As Slip looks on, he wonders if this is what Finn has to deal with everytime he transformation. He can only imagine the seemingly never-ending pain that everyone in his Clan has to deal with.
  * **Team # 2** : Han and Jessika were in the middle of the Change. And just like it is for Finn, once it starts it has to take it course. Chewie, already being a wolf, seemingly shift and almost doubles in size. Gaining longer and sharper claws and larger fangs. Wedge and Lando look away as they just refuse to look at their friends while they suffer. Statura simply hangs his head, out of reverence. Rose is terrified and wants to run. But, Paige stops her by grabbing her hand. She then gives her younger sister a reassuring smile. It helps, but only a little to calm her back down. Without even looking at Han and Jessika, Wedge and Lando lay a comforting hand on Rose's shoulders. They smile, helping to ease the fear into a nervous glance.
  * **Team # 3** : During the end stages of the transformation, Luke, Jyn, Poe, Finn, Snap, Kaydel, and Karé all just ease into the change since the worse part is now behind them. They all quick are covered in fur (ranging from black to light brown) and they were all fully changed into Lycans, they all howled/roared to the moon and since their hunger has to satisfied already, they all have a clear objective and are fully in control of their beast forms. 



* * *

Just as Brendol is crossing the street towards the hospital, he notices the full moon in the sky and drops to his knees. He groans loudly as he begins to suffer the Side effects of being bitten by a Lycan. The first night is always the worse for first-times. But, then again, it never gets any easier over time.

* * *

All the surviving _Knights of Ren_ in Sirius General are yelling and screaming as they begin the process of the metamorphosis. Each are in various stages of the transformation. Some have started already. Others are in the shedding phases. Most have already become beasts and are howling as the hunger sets in and they are ready for a meal.

* * *

At Pendulum Prison, Ben purposely looks away from the Full moon as he walks over to the gate and shifts back into a human. Stepping through the hole he made in the fence, he just walks around, looking for anyone who might have already transformed and was in need if an Alpha Male to give them some direction.

Just then, a stun grenade is dropped by his feet, exploding right in his face. The sound causes his ears to ring so loudly that he actually falls flat on his back. He covers his ears as he groans.

The S.W.A.T. team from before then comes out of the surrounding debris and converge on top of him.

* * *

Inside, after hearing the sound of the flash bang and Ben's yelling, Phasma looks out towards the window. She's sitting in a holding cell along with Terex and the rest of the Paladins.

From where she is, she can't see the Full Moon, but she knows that Ben can. And so can many of the prisoners, as she can hear them growling, even from deep within the prison structure. A devilish smile spreads over her face.

* * *

Back outside, Ben is still suffering the effects of the flashbang when the leader walks up, holding his rifle to Ben's head.

"There you are." The Team Leader says. "We know who you are and what you and your wife did. It's over, Mr. Solo. Just surrender now, and no harm will come to you."

"Not yet, anyway." S.W.A.T. Team member # 2 says.

Ben begins to laugh. "OH!" He says when he could get it out. "Oh, you fucking Morons! You really have no idea just how right you are."

Suddenly, there's a loud crashing sound that draws everyones' attention back to the Prison.

On top of the Prison, Lycans are clawing out of the roof and are standing on top of the Prison. One is joined to two others which quickly becomes 7 when four others follow suit. They all look at the Full Moon and Howl in a bloodthirsty rage!

* * *

In a large Helicopter, Mara Jade and her team of Supernatural Paladins were just entering Sirius airspace.

"All right, People!" Mara Jade announces. "It won't be too much longer before we make landfall in Sirius. In town, they're about to be overrun with Renegade Werewolves. You're objective has not changed. You are to link back up with our people on the ground and work together to bring this catastrophe to an end NOW! If you can subdue any of the hostiles with your abilities without it harming any Civilians, than by all means, do what you must to help keep the body count of the Citizens and friendly Lycans low. Otherwise, terminate with extreme prejudice. And, just to reiterate, I must remind all of you that you'll also be going up against members of the Paladin Order. Terex has assembled a team of the very best. And it's their mission to annihilate Supernaturals, so they will not appreciate the fact that you all are apart of the oath that they live by. So, once they encounter you, you will not have allies in this upcoming conflict. They will only be another enemy to contend with. Just like the hostiles, do whatever you see fit to protect those who only wish to live in peace just as any honest human being wants to live. Understood?!"

**"YES, MA'AM!!"** The S3 Team shouts in Unison.

Mara Jade nods her head. "It's good to see that we understand each other. After tonight, the entire Paladin Order will know who you are. They will not be happy that this team exists. I wished to reveal you in much better circumstances, but now, this is the only way. Tonight, everything changes. Tonight will make history for the Order. Tonight, you will be fighting for more than innocent lives. Tonight, you'll be fighting for your right to exist."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate Chapter!
> 
> Please comment and share your thoughts.


	8. What makes A Man a Monarch? Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mounting conflict comes to a head in Sirius with the citizens themselves caught in the middle. So many will fight, but who will survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Graphic and very Violet!
> 
> _Revised!_

Everyone on the S.W.A.T. team eyes the Lycans breaking out of the Prison with wide mouths and bug eyes. What they're seeing isn't possible. There's no reason as to why there are large wolves popping out of the Prison's reinforced brick roof and through the steel barred windows. But, it's happening right now anyway. And right in front of their eyes!

"What the Fuck?!" S.W.A.T. Team Member #1 mummers.

"Whoa!" S.W.A.T. Team Commander says.

"What the fuck is all this?!" S.W.A.T. Team Member #5 shouts.

"Are you seeing this?!" S.W.A.T. Team Member #3 asks in a freaking out manner.

"It's a little hard to miss." S.W.A.T. Team Member #2 says to #3.

"What are we gonna do?!" S.W.A.T. Team Member #3 asks no one in particular.

The Commander looks over at #3 with an annoyed frown before raising his Machine gun and opens up on the wild Werewolves.

Following his lead, the reason of the team side on either side of him and assist in the takedown.

As the werewolves howl/roar, bullets bounce off their lycan bodies like basketballs bounce on concentrate. While most of them are uninterested in the people shooting at them, others take notice and stares them down. Suddenly, 'the hunger' begins to set in and their own desire right now is getting it satisfied.

So, they go into attack mode, charging at the team on the ground or scaling down the brick walls.

As the fear becomes overwhelming, the S.W.A.T. team starts backing away back towards their truck. But, the Werewolves are so fast, that before they can step back another inch, their already starting to pounce on the team. The Team members scream in terror as they're thrown down hard to the ground.

Ben rolls over onto his stomach, watching the feed with a sadistic smile.

* * *

Hearing all of the screaming and gunfire, Terex turns to his team. "Damn! People are dying out there while we're trapped in here like birds in a cage. We've gotta get outta here and get our weapons back.

Phasma, who's already starting to pick the lock, has her back to him as he and his team talk among themselves.

"Hey! What is she doing?" The Paladin, Kiefer asks.

Terex looks over his right shoulder at Phasma. "Captain?"

"Quiet!" Phasma mummers loudly. "I've almost got it!"

"Are you trying to pick the lock?" Mikkah asks.

"I'm not _trying_ anything." Phasma says through her teeth. "I'm doing it. It's just gonna take another few seconds."

Terex appears impressed. "Since when did you learn to pick locks?"

"Remember when I told me about my cover job here?" Phasma asks.

"Yeah." Terex nods.

"I was working as a guard here to help justify my reasoning for coming and going in and out of town." Phasma says.

"Amazing." Mikkah says.

"See? It's just like I kept telling you all." Terex says. "There is a reason why she was the best of the Elites."

The others nod in agreement/understanding just as Phasma gets the cell unlocked.

* * *

Now free, Phasma, Terex, and the reason of the Paladins make a run for the evidence room. Should be where their weapons and equipment should be stashed.

"Okay, once we get our gear back, we should be able to get this mess cleared up and head back to Sirius." Terex says.

"We could use some of the guard's stuff here, too." Keifer says. "Tear gas and flash bangs could overwhelm the Lycans' senses."

"Good tip." Terex says. "We'll go for the armory next once we get what we need."

Running through Cell Block B was a breeze for the Paladins. Since it's facing northeast, it's facing away from the Full Moon. So, if any prisoners on the block had gotten bitten by Solo, they wouldn't be able to transform. So, as they make their way out of it, they take a moment to sigh in relieve as they continue on to the next Block.

Getting into Cell Block C turns out to be a nightmare to the Paladins, only it was happening in real life. More and more prisoners were starting to turn into Lycans, while others were fully turned and were trying to break out of their cells.

"Goddamn." Keifer growls. "Looks like our luck couldn't hold out for another few minutes."

"It couldn't be avoided." Mikkah says. "We were fortunate to make it this far without trouble."

The more the werewolves bang against their cell doors, the closer and closer they come to getting free. Many of the cages are almost broken up, the hinges just hanging on by a threat. As one werewolf revs back for another tackle, it stops. It looks up through the spaces between the bars and inhales rapidly. 

Terex grits his teeth as they past the cage. He knows that it's picking up their scents and pretty soon, they all will. The Hunger will only drive them to get out so they can start the hunt for flesh. "Hey! Cut the chatter! It won't be long before these mongrels get loose and go looking for a meal. We should keep moving and getting out of here while the getting's still good!"

Everyone nods in acknowledgement as they pick up the pace and haul ass for the end of the block.

Just as Terex suspected, he hears more and more snouts are on the search for them. And as more and more of their nostrils are filling up with their smells, the Werewolves all roar and are starting to break out.

"SHIT!" Keifer shouts, looking as the cell doors go flying across the room and dropping down from higher levels. "We're not gonna make it!"

"SHUT UP!!" Terex shouts. "We got it! Keep going!" 

Cell doors continue to fly, coming damn close to hitting one of them. Whether in front of them or behind, they can't afford to stop, lest they either get smushed or pound on.

Just after he says that, werewolves jump out/land right in front of them.

All of the Paladins stop dead in their tracks.

"No!" Mikkah shouts. "We're cut off from the next exit!"

"No shit, Mikkah!" Keifer yells in a panic.

"Let's go back!" A Paladin says. "This way!" He immediately gets pounced on by a Werewolf and torn apart. Two others join in, fighting one another for the bloody meat.

"We can't go back!" Paladin #4 says in realization. "We're boxed in!"

Werewolves surround them, circling around them like birds of prey waiting to dive on their prey. All their eyes have orange tint to them. And they bare their fangs, snarling/growling at the Paladins.

"Stay calm." Mikkah whispers. "Stay calm."

"Stop saying that!" Keifer says.

"Don't yell at me, Kiefer!" Mikkah shouts. "I'm doing this to calm myself down!"

"Well, it's not helping _me!_ _"_ Keifer shouts.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!!" Terex orders. "Keep it together or none of us are getting out of this alive!"

"Let me take care of this." Phasma says.

Everyone looks over at Phasma in surprise.

"Captain?" Mikkah calls out.

"I know what to do." Phasma says with a confident expression.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Paladin # 5 says. "Do you have a plan?"

"Keep them busy while you all get to your gear." Phasma heads straight towards the Werewolves out in front of them.

"That's it?! Seriously?! You're just gonna take on 5 dozen of wild Lycans on your own?" Keifer asks. "You're insane."

"What are you thinking?" Terex says.

"I'm thinking about you having a chance to fight back." Phasma says. "At least give you a moment to fight back."

"Then, let me stay with you." Terex says.

"NO." Phasma snarls.

"Captain...!"

"We don't have time for this!" Phasma says. "Look, just trust me. I've been chasing Lycans for months. I wouldn't have been able to survive for so long without learning a few things. Now, go! I got this!"

"Commander!" Mikkah shouts. "What should we do?"

"What choice do we have?" Terex asks her back. Terex gives Phasma a look that's telling her 'I love you' and 'Goodbye'. It's a look that Phasma does not return as she walks back towards the Werewolves out in front of them. "She's gonna give a path to run through." His voice breaks just slightly.

Phasma immediately gets swarmed by the ocean of werewolves. She yells as she punches and pushes werewolves around. "Go! GET OUT OF HERE!! NOW! GET OUT!!" 

With tears in his eyes, Terex orders, "Let's go!" Terex and his unit sprint through the narrow passage way, as Werewolves continue to surround Phasma, ignoring the Paladins, much to their surprise.

"It's working!" Keifer points out. "Whatever she's doing, it's working!"

"Keep moving!" Terex shouts as they rush for the next Cell block.

Just out of their sights, Phasma stares into the eyes of the Werewolf she's grappling with. She bares her teeth and stares down at it. It whimpers, unable to look her in the eye. She then looks at all the others surrounding her and she growls, looking at every eye as she looks them all over.

They all whimper and stare at the floor. They bow their heads and hunch over, as if they were kneeling to her. It isn't long before every Werewolf in Cell block C is on their knees, acknowledging their Alpha.

Phasma smiles devilish at her new troops.

* * *

As the Team of Paladins run through the stretch of hallway towards Cell block D, they past by the Prison infirmary. Artimage Hux and several others who had seemingly life threatening injuries, just walk out like they were taking a stroll, despite their wounds.

"What's with all the noise?" A Prisoner asks.

"Where are they going?" Another asks.

"Is there a riot going on?" A third wonders.

Hux doesn't think so. "No." Artimage says out loud. "I think that this is what that Asshole meant the other day."

"That Asshole?" A fourth one asks. "As in 'that Asshole' that bit all of us?"

"Yeah." Hux says. "He mentioned something about a 'hellraising' going on downtown Sirius. I don't really know what's going on, but I bet that what's happening outside has something to do with that Asshole from yesterday. In fact, I'm sure of it. Now, I don't know about the rest of you fellas, but I'm going out there and seeing this for myself." Hux starts heading for an exit.

"How do you know that you aren't walking right in front of a firing squad?" The second prisoner asks.

"I don't." Hux says, as he walks off.

"Then, why are you still leaving?" The third Prisoner asks.

He stops. "Let's just say that, even if I am, I have a feeling that I'll be just fine." Hux says.

"How do you figure that?" The first prisoner asks. 

Hux points to his injured neck. "You see this bitemark? Yeah. I can't even feel it anymore. Can you guys still feel yours?"

"No." All four Prisoners say in almost perfect unison.

Hux nods with a smile. "Something's big is going on. From this guy breaking in, biting us, these new prisoners, plus the Full Moon? It's all happening for a reason. I just know it." He then takes off running. "As far as I know it, you've been set free by the state of South D'Qar, boys! Enjoy your new life!" His voice echoes as he runs down the hall.

All four prisoners look at one another before they run after him.

"Wait! We're coming, too, man!" Prisoner #2 shouts.

* * *

Outside, Werewolves are in the middle of their meal as they devour 3 members from the S.W.A.T. team and 5 Police Officers.

The few remaining S.W.A.T. officers have locked themselves in their Armored Vehicle 'Black Betty'. The Wild Wolves are trying desperately to get in, whether by dig their way in with their claws or by banging up against, hoping to at least make a hole on the side of it or on top.

"I can't see anything out there." S.W.A.T. Officer # 6 says, looking out of the blood smeared passenger window.

"Whatever's going on, it's nothing pleasant, I'm sure." S.W.A.T. Officer # 1 says.

"So, what are we gonna do?" S.W.A.T. Officer # 4 asks. "We can't just sit in here all night."

"Why not?!" S.W.A.T. officer # 2 asks. "It's keeping them out, isn't it?!"

"Yeah. But, for how much longer?" S.W.A.T. Officer # 7 asks. "Black Betty's tough. But, these things are relentless! They're determined to get in and eat the rest of us."

"Has anybody ever thought of, oh, I don't know, driving this thing outta here?!" A Sirius Officer asks.

"Hey! Don't give us any shit, Asshole!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 2 shouts. "We can't risk moving this thing without getting swarmed or leading them back to Sirius. We're figuring something out! Just... sit there and shut the fuck up!!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The S.W.A.T. Commander orders. "Look, I know we're all scared right now. Nobody expected that we'd come into contact with mythical Monsters. But, we've got to keep our wits about us. And fighting amongst ourselves is a sure fire way to all of us getting killed. Now, think. What do we have to work with?"

"What about those guys we brought in?" S.W.A.T. Officer #4 asks. "They were adamant that they were hunting for werewolves or something, right? Maybe they can help us."

"Or maybe they're all dead." S.W.A.T. Officer # 1 sighs. "They were trying to warn us. And we didn't listen."

"Okay, okay." The Officer mutters to himself. "What about their gear? Is it still in here?"

"No." The Commander sighs. "It's all been taken into evidence lock-up. And there are about 2 dozen of those things between us and it."

"SHIT!!" The Officer screams. "So, what else is there?! We're dead, man! We're all gonna die!"

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 2 says.

"GUYS, ENOUGH!!" The Commander shouts.

"EVERYONE! BE QUIET!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 6 whispers sharply. "There's someone out there."

"Who?! Who would be cray enough to walk around out in the middle of that craziness?!" The Officer asks.

"It's that guy..." S.W.A.T. Officer # 6 says. "That Naked dude we were trying to arrest."

Everyone rallies around the front two seats of Black Betty, trying to catch a glimpse of the man one of their own was talking about.

S.W.A.T. Officer # 2 spots Ben Solo, slowly approaching the other Werewolves and still very naked. "Oh, wait. Yeah, I see him!"

"What's he doing?!" S.W.A.T. Commander asks.

* * *

Ben snickers to himself. 'This is so exciting! I've finally got an army of wild Werewolves to who's gonna yield to my very command. It makes my blood boil in a way it hasn't boiled before. To feel like I belong again. To have a Pack I can call my own. Hmm-hmm! It's what gonna make wiping out that whole town all the sweeter! And whoever doesn't die gets turned and joins my growing legion. And soon, I'll have enough to take out the entire Paladin Order itself."

One of the Werewolves trying to break into Black Betty, catches a whiff of Ben's sweat and looks back to see him. He's standing on top of the Vehicle, sniffing to see if the scent he was picking up belong to the naked human standing there. Once it confirms that it does, he then hops off of the Vehicle and gets on all fours and begins to charge towards Ben.

Ben sees this and holds his arms out, beckoning it to attack him.

The Werewolves charges in a full sprint, growling as it approaches Ben in a matter of seconds. It leaps into the air, determined to take Ben down and have him all to himself.

Ben, in lightning speed, then grabs the werewolf by the neck in mere seconds before it's fangs met _his_ throat. "Okay. Obviously, you need to see who's in charge here. Allow me to show you!" Ben then throws the Werewolf into the pile of others who were still devouring the downed Officers.

They grumble and growl at the tossed Werewolf before they themselves notice Ben standing there.

Ben grins as he looks up at the Full Moon, finally beginning his transformation. His eyes turn red and his teeth sharpen into fangs. His skin quickly decays and begins to peel off, as black fur pokes out of the cracked skins. He then almost doubles in size as his skin sheds and is replaced with Fur. As he gains his full Lycan appearance, pieces of his face and hair fall out and his Lycan snout, ears, jaw, and mane all instantly surface.

All the Lycans and the Survivors in Black Betty all look on in terror as the Natural Born Lycan stands in their midst, Roaring into the night sky. 

* * *

"We are all so _very_ fucked!" The Officer inside Black Betty whimpers. For once, he doesn't get an argument from anyone.

* * *

The Wild Lycans then begin to surround The Natural Born, as if to immediate charge in and kill him.

The Lycan that Ben tossed aside before, grits it's teeth and attacks Ben.

With one fell swoop, Ben slices at it's chest, knocking him aside again.

Just then, two others attack him from the front and back. And just like the last one, Ben grabs one by the throat, slamming it up against the one in front and then processing to breaking the jaw of the one he grabbed. He tosses that one aside as well.

One from his right goes after him and Ben then grabs him by his mane and tail, picks him up and slams him into the concentrate. He then processes to breaking it's left arm. It whimpers in pain as Ben moves closer to the crowd of werewolves in front of him.

The first Wild wolf he tossed aside is back for more as it actually jumps on Ben's back biting into his neck. Ben then throws him over his head, slamming it hard on the ground and then hold it in a headlock. The Wild tries with all of it's might to get out of Ben's death grip but it fails.

Ultimately, tried of dealing with this one outta control Wild, Ben then breaks it's neck.

All the other Lycans out in the yard see this and stares at the dead Lycan. They all then look up at Ben and he begins to walk in the circle of space that the legion of Lycans have given him. He growls/snarls at all the Other Werewolves who are encircled him, actually, making them back off in fear. He's daring another others to attack him. To make him reassert his desire to command all of them.

He stops at one and approaches. The Lycan he's walking up to is staring him down, making Ben believe that it wants to kill him. He gets right into the Wild's face, looking it dead in the eye. The Wild is clearly intimidated but refusing to back down. Ben is impressed at the Lycan holding it's ground, but Ben needs to make it official that he will not tolerate any disobedience.

Ben lifts up his claw and cuts the Lycans' head clean in half. The top of it's jaw all the way to the top half of the Lycan's head falls off, leaving only it's lower jaw still standing on top of it's shoulders before falling down dead.

Others whimper at the sight of this. And Ben looks up from the corpse of the werewolves, looking into the eye of others standing on opposite sides of it.

Ben then takes in a deep breath before roaring angrily at all of the Lycans in front of him. They all whine as they look to the ground, bowing their heads in reverence to their new Alpha.

Ben then goes looking around as more Lycans are following suit, bowing their heads out of respect (Fear) for their new Pack Leader. Ben then looks all around him as even more are silently pledging their loyalty to him.

It's not too long before all of the Lycans outside are accepting Ben as their Alpha. Ben smiles devilish at the sight and roars at the Full Moon, proclaiming his rightful place as the literal heart and mind of the Wild wolf pack.

All the others roar along with him, ready to do as he commands them.

Ben chuckles with a monstrous sound.

Just then, a sound causes him to look back at the Prison itself. 

More. More and more Lycans are coming out, whether from the holes already made or from the ones they're making to get outside to see what's going on.

Just then, the doors to the Prison open as Phasma steps outside with another large horde of werewolves, following her. She slowly approaches her Husband, the Lycans in her way make way from their Queen. The ones following her just join the masses as the stand among their brethren.

Phasma holds her arms out as a loving gesture and Ben approaches her. Ben kneels down, resting his forehead against Phasma and she slides her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck.

She then caresses his mane affectionally, so proud of him taking command of the masses he created. "Well done, my love." Phasma says with pride in her voice. "Well done... my Alpha." Phasma then kneels in reverence for her Husband as do all of the rest of the newcomers.

Ben, not wanting to see his wife on her knees, reaches out and places a finger under her chin. He gently tilts her head back up at him, slowly rising to her feet. She looks at him with so much admiration and newfound respect that she can barely hold his gaze.

Ben growls faintly and gently. As if telepathically hearing him, Phasma then looks back into his eyes, nodding as she smiles.

"I understand." Phasma whispers. "my place is at your side. Not at your feet."

Ben growls, as if to say, 'that's correct'.

Phasma beams at him.

* * *

**< RAH-TAH-TAH-TAH-TAH-TAH!!!!>**

Suddenly, Gunfire erupts out of the Prison as Terex and his team makes it outside to see a whole prison yard littered with tamed Lycans.

"Oh, my God!" Kiefer says.

"Look at them all!" Carpenter says.

"What should we do, Boss?" Mikkah asks.

Terex grits his teeth as he stares at all of the cursed creatures in front of him. The Fuckers who scarred him. Who took his family away from him. Who took his men away from him. Who took his woman away from him. "KILL THEM ALL!!"

Four Paladins drop to one knee as kneel down back to back, firing their machine guns, dropping all of the Lycans in front of them. The other 4 stand in a circle around the kneeling 4, their back to each other, and keeping the beasts at bay. Silver bullets is bad enough. But, silver rounds laced with wolfsbane was instant death!

The Dead bodies of Lycan to turn into smoldering husks of flesh as the others then go into attack mode.

Ben the grits his own fangs as he roars for his new Lycans to attack.

The Lycans all roar as they charge at the 8-membered Paladin team.

Terex draws his Silver coated Sword and takes a stance.

As the Werewolves attack him, he slices clean through two of them with seemingly no effort and cuts another's head in half.

* * *

Hux and the other convicts make it outside, stopping dead in their tracks. Seeing all of the blood and carnage, they are helpless as they watch as a whole war between Paladins and Lycan unfolds before their eyes. The expressions on their faces are a combination of wonder, horror, excitement, and dread.

* * *

Terex slashes another Lycan across the chest and stabs it's partner in the throat. As one goes for _his_ throat, he cuts off it's arm and severs it's right leg. He then draws a dagger, throwing it into a Lycan's stomach, crippling it. He's so focused on killing the downed Lycan that he almost missing seeing an eighth about to tackle him. At the last second, he uses his own Saber as a shield, pulling out another dagger and driving it into the Lycan's eye. He then cuts it in half. Whipping out a third dagger, he tosses it into a werewolf's back and runs towards it. He then leaps into the air, and brings his saber down, cutting it straight down the middle, literally in half.

His team is actually holding their own against the Lycan Horde. Despite being terribly outnumbered, roughly 20-to-1, they are dropping Werewolves by the dozens. They make good use of their limited ammo supply, keeping it down to one round per Werewolf.

Keifer pulls out a couple of shrapnel grenades and throws them into a collection of wilds. And when they explode, they send countless silver pellets into the wilds, killing them instantly.

Mikkah, who's using a machine gun with an ammo count of 150 rounds, actually kills about 15 wilds already. And with another 135 rounds left, she's planning on making every single shot count.

* * *

Ben growls in frustration as he once had an army of hundreds and now that number is dropping fast. Hux and the other cons look, talking among themselves as to what's happening.  _"What the Fuck?"/"What's going on?"/"Is this for real?"/"The Fuck am I looking at?!"_ Are all being thrown around, but that's not what's interesting to Hux. Hux looks past all the fighting and sees Phasma standing next to a Large Lycan and she doesn't seem to be afraid. Why wasn't she frightened?

She then looks up at the night sky and bares her teeth. Right in front of Hux's own eyes, she's beginning to transform into one of those things. Hux walks out into the piling dead huskies, stepping over each of the dead/dying wilds, trying to catch a glimpse of the Full Moon. He doesn't know why. He just has to see it.

A Paladin kills a Lycan with a silver blot for her Crossbow when she sees Hux approaching. "What the fuck is that Idiot doing?"

Terex pulls out his saber from a Lycan's forehead and follows her glance over to the man with the red hair. "What..." Terex's eyes widen when he sees Hux looking up at the Full Moon. Noticing the bite mark on his neck, Terex shouts, "He's one of them!" Terex rationalizes. "Put him down, too!"

"Commander!!" Another Paladin calls out. 

"What?!!" Terex asks.

"Look! There's the Captain over there!" The paladin says.

"What?!" Terex turns around just in time to see Phasma in the middle of her transformation. His eyes turn sad, as he thinks that she had been bitten and was now turning into the thing he hated so much! (Needless to say, he had no idea that she has been one of the Lycan for a long time.) Terex bites his lip, shaking his head. "No." He whines. "No! NO!!!!" He then draws his semi-automatic submachine gun, shooting madly into the Pack of Lycans.

Hux is in the middle of his change as the Convicts who were with him stare at him in awe before they look up to see the moon themselves.

Terex takes a silver Shrapnel Grenade and throws it over at Hux and the fellas. Hux, having seen what it does, dives over it and sprints for cover. Just as he finds it, it goes off, killing his companions, mid-transformation.  

Ben roars out, calling his Lycans back and orders a retreat. They then leave out of the Prison yard, hauling ass for Sirius.

"They're headed for the woods!" Kiefer shouts.

"No..." Mikkah whispers. Noting that they are following Ben and Phasma back East. "...They're headed back to Sirius. Commander! We need to wrap this up!"

Terex ignores her as he kills a few wild strays who stayed behind.

"Did you hear me, Sir?!" Mikkah shouts, approaching him. "Things are about to get a whole lot worse! People are in trouble!"

"Work you're way back to the Armored Vehicle." Terex says, cutting down yet another Wild Stray. "We need to get after 'em!"

Mikkah nods her head as she pushes towards 'Black Betty'.

The hundreds of surviving Lycans clear out of the Prison yard in record time, Artimage Hux among them. 

* * *

More of the wild wolves have gone back to trying to break into Black Betty. They try everything but break the windshield. Hunger makes first timers pretty senseless.

"Oh, Great! The Fuckers are at it again!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 4 says.

"Wait! You hear that?!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 2 asks. "Machine gunfire?"

The S.W.A.T. Commander squints his eyes.

"Is that... is that the Military?" The Officer asks.

"I don't know." S.W.AT. Officer # 6 says. 

"If it is, they got here awfully fast." The Commander says.

"Well, alright!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 4 says. 

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 1 asks. "Bullets don't kill these things! Even if it is the Military, we're still screwed!"

Just then, there's a loud banging in front of Black Betty. Everyone looks over towards the windshield at the exact same time.

"What now?!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 6 asks.

The Commander's eyes widen with fear. "The windshield..."

The Windshield is beginning to crack! The Lycans have figured out that they can get in through the windshield. **** ~~~~

"They're going for the windshield!" S.W.A.T. Officer # 4 shouts.

Everyone backs away from it just as one Lycan punches straight through the window. It carries through the glass, Roaring angrily at the Officers. Everyone is terrified! They know that this is it! Whatever these things are, they're about to get devour without any means to defend themselves.

"This isn't fair..." The Officer mutters. "I don't wanna go out like this..."

The Commander lies a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Just as the Lycan gets half way in, bullets rip through it's torso and forehead.

Everyone in Black Betty jumps in surprise.

It immediately dissolves into a lifeless husk. Behind it is the Team of Paladins. All 8 are alive and present for. It seems that they all did a bang-up job. There's no more anything now. No more noise, no more banging against the truck, no more snarling. No more anything.

Every Officer then looks up at the ones who just saved their lives.

"Hey! Is anyone hurt in there?" Keifer asks.

Everyone shakes their heads 'no'.

Kiefer nods. "Okay. Good."

"Listen. I know you're all scared, but we can help you take those Lycans out if you can give us some help." Mikkah says.

"What do you need?" The Commander asks, stepping forward.

"Would you mind giving us a lift back?" Terex asks.

* * *

**BACK IN SIRIUS... MOMENTS AGO...**

_Team # 1 and all of their armed Civilians surround the Hospital, like how Police surround a Building with armed criminals inside. The Armed ones are using the vehicles as covers. They guns are locked and loaded and their trigger fingers are itching._ _Maz and the Lycans are standing behind the townsfolk, for their own safety._

_Every eye is transfixed on that building. Adrenaline's beginning to kick in, hearts are pounding in peoples' heads. It's a stressful situation. People are breathing hard, sweating, on the verge of throwing up (Or they're actually throwing up), and are just anxious for this to be over with._

_Suddenly, there's a loud roar that causes everyone to jump in shock before Werewolves just jumping out of windows, down into the streets below._

_Wedge is the first to pull his trigger, killing the first Lycan of the night._

_Not waiting for any orders, people open fire on the first one, turning it into a disgusting mess of blood and guts. They then aim high, dropping every wild Werewolves as they themselves are dropping from up high._

_Now, there are some wild Lycans who are just driven by Hunger. They're not thinking. They just wanna eat everyone they see. So, they're getting cut down into pieces. While others are still driven by their instincts, but are aware of what's suddenly going on down on the ground. Those take a more careful approach and are leaping out of the windows, right over the heads of the scared armed civilians who are firing at them._

_Landing just behind them, Werewolves are about to claim their prize when Team # 1 immediately grip them and pulling them away from the human civilians. They then engage in a vicious brawl just a few feet away from the people. All but one is preoccupied and it's traipses up behind a woman who is too busy screaming and shooting to notice. But, she does come to realize that there was, in fact, one right behind her and was going for her throat. She turns just in time to see it charging at her and her eyes turn red. Why was this happening here? This is just a small town. Why was this even real? Why was she about to die? She never asked to be there!_

_But, before she goes to meet her maker, a Silver Blade cuts right through it like a hot knife through butter. When it falls dead, she looks up to see Maz flinging the blood off of her sword and nodding at her._

_As if the nod itself was an empowering spell, the woman regains her confidence and nods back. She then faces back towards the Hospital, and kills two Lycans with her 12 gauge shotgun._

_Jaina slashes a Lycan across the face, blinding it by slicing it's eyes. She then bites into it's neck, tearing out a large piece of it, causing it to choke to death on it's own blood. From out of nowhere, another one forces her to the pavement, trying to dig it's saber teeth into her face. Jaina holds it back by it's chest. Her Claws extend and she slashes it across the face, stunning it. She then slips behind it, wrapping her hands around it's head. She processes to snapping it's neck, killing it. She stand over her lately kill, staring down at the body with sadness in her eyes._

_Rey jumps on a Wild Stray, knocking it to the ground. She then runs her sharp claws into it's chest, ripping it open like you tear open a cardboard box. She then bites into it's heart, causing it to wail in pain before dying._

_Maz jumps over a Lycan who swipes at her legs. Just as she flips upside down, she cleaves through it's arm, sending it flying away from it into the air. Landing back on her feet, she then cuts it right through the midsection, before raising her sword and cutting a second right down the middle. She then dodges to her left, using her sword as an improvised shield, blocking a Lycan's claws. She then push it back, and running her sword right up in between it's legs and slicing all the way up to the top of it's head. She then cuts it's head in half. Like a badass Samurai, Maz flings the blood off of her sword and walks away. Just then, all three Lycans she just killed then fall literally to pieces, according to the way she slashed their bodies._

_Suralinda and Oddy grab a Large Lycan by it's Arms, working together, they flip it over onto it's back. Despite the move, the Lycan kicks away Oddy before getting back onto it's feet. It then grabs Suralinda by her neck, and holds her up into the air. Suralinda, not one to panic, then begins slashing into it's face. Oddy comes up behind it, grabbing it by throwing his arms around it's neck and biting the back of it's head. Not even fazed by the Lycan, then Suralinda a chain link Fence, intending to choke her to death. Slip, seeing what's happening, charges, pushing past some of the many wild Lycans He then tackles the big Wolf, shooting it in it's kneecaps. It falls, knocking both Oddy and Suralinda to the ground as well. But, they just jump back up as Oddy slashes at it's back and Suralinda curb-stomping it's neck, crushing it. It dies slowly and very painfully. But, it does dies, though. They both look over at Slip, nodding their heads in thanks. He nods back with a faint smile._

_Leia grabs two of them by the throat, breaking their necks with little effort and throwing them aside. She then slashes another across the chest as it leaps towards her, killing it instantly. Another comes within inches of biting into her throat, but she stops it by grabbing it by it's jaws. She then proceeds to ripping the top half of the Lycans head off and letting the body drop. She then roars in a rage before engaging with another one. She darts over to it and easily punches a hole straight through it's chest, pulling out the heart and tossing it away. It falls dead._

_Just then, a couple of Roamers run away from her, looking for an exit._

_Leia growls loudly at her Packmates, telling them not to let those two get away. Unfortunately, they're too far away and are too preoccupied right now to do as instructed. So, Leia goes after them herself._

_As they run, they pick up the scent of some humans coming from the west. They shift direction and heads for the meat. Thankfully, Kick was there and drops the first one. But, only manages to wound the second. It pushes pass him and keeps on the pursue. Leia leaps over Kick as he covers his head out of fear._

* * *

_With only one arm, the beast follows the smell of sweat, panting heavily like he was dying of starvation. But, the sound of air rushing over head causes the beast to stop. It picks up another scent, one foul and unpleasant. It tries to pinpoint where exactly that smell is coming from, but it seems like it's all around it._

_Finally, it hears a faint sound of something being trampled over and it looks straight ahead. It's staring at something. Nothing in quite in view just yet, but is moving rapidly towards it's location. It's eyes wander from side to side, but all it can really see is just an empty street._

_Without warning, a silver bolt flies through the air, severing it's rotting arm off and the Vampire Paladin, Statura lands right in front of it and pops out wrist mounted blades on both arms and slices the Lycan literally into ribbons._

_Blood, guts, and sever body parts all splatter down on the street and Statura lands in the midst of the mess._

_Just then, Leia appears and slides to a hail upon seeing Statura there. She sees the mess and looks up at him._

_Statura slowly holds his hands up in surrender and Leia grits her teeth at him. Leia sees the blades on his arms and snarls. Realizing that she's going into attack mode, Statura has the blades slide back into his arm gauntlets. Leia jumps but doesn't move to attack. Instead, she just eyes him closely as he backs away from her._

_"I heard the commotion." Statura says. "With Team #2 in such close proximity, I thought that I'd just take care of any stray. I mean you no trouble..."_

_Just then, a few more run right out of nowhere and dashes right pass both Leia and Statura. Without another word, Statura pursues them._

_Leia suddenly appears to be so sad. How did those 5 got around her like that?_

* * *

_Statura is hot on those 5's trail, dropping two of them with his silver daggers. But, the last three are just too fast! Moving like a bat outta hell. Statura has never seen anything like this._

_Just as the Lycans reach Team #2, Holdo and Lando was no time in shooting/killing two of the three._

_But, that third one is hellbent on getting to satisfy his hunger. But, it's not going go another further to get it. It immediately takes Holdo by surprise when it strikes her. It tries to bite her, but Holdo is keeping it back by using her rifle as a means to keep it's teeth away from her neck. She struggles a bit, seeing as how a Lycan is twice as big and third times as strong as a human. So, she's in a bit of a bind._

_Lando aims his rifle at it, but hearing the 12 gauge cocking, the Lycan picks up Holdo by her rifle and holds her up as a human shield. Lando can't get a shot and he's not as quickly as he used to be. So, there's no way he can get a shot off without hitting Holdo. He curses. But then..._

_Chewie bites down on the Wild's neck, provoking it into getting into a fight. It turns to face Chewie, growling at him and Chewie responds by pouncing on it, knocking it to the ground. Chewie bites and scratches at the wild wolf's face, not actually trying to kill it. Rose and Paige manage to pull Holdo away just as Chewie is starting to lose the edge in the fight and is kicked away by the Werewolf. Chewie whines upon hitting the concentrate wall, but gets back up to it's feet._

_The Wild Lycan charges at Chewie with every intention to kill him. But, then a gunshot rings out and the Lycan's head explodes. It falls to it's knees and then, it falls on it's stomach, dead._

_Rose, Holdo, and Paige all turn to see that it was Howser who made that shot. He smiles at them and tips his hat._

_**NOW...** _

Teams #2 & #3 are receiving news that Team #1 is holding Ground zero. So far, only a few wild Lycan from Sirius General has gotten past their perimeter. And they were put down with extreme prejudice by Holdo and Lando. But, aside from that, all is still good in the Downtown Area. Not a single soul has been bitten or lost. It's been about 15 minutes since the change, and the first line of defense is holding together strongly.

Lando from Team #2 responds. "Copy that. Good job, everyone. We'll keep our position and keep an eye out for any trouble. If Ben should show up or Phasma and the Wild Lycans, we'll shift our focus and send Poe's team a couple of guys from our team. Hopefully, if things keep going as they are, we should be at full strength with the real fireworks start."

_"That's the plan."_ Maz says.  _"But, in the meantime, we've still got plenty of strays to mop up."_

"Understood. Over and out." Lando says, clipping the Radio back on his hip. The sounds of shouting and gunfire echo in the distance. Statura walks over to him. He looks over at him. "Just heard from your Partner. They're still holding the line. So far, so good."

Statura nods. "Did we lose anyone? Anyone gotten bit?"

"No. Surprisingly, everything is still going smoothly." Lando says.

"That's good to hear." Statura says. "We might just survive tonight, after all."

"Yeah." Lando nods as Statura walks away. "I'm hoping so." He whispers to himself.

Han, in Lycan form, looks over at his old Friend with a look of concern.

* * *

A Lycan falls down hard on it's back in the middle of the street. Maz, in her S3 Armor, holds it down with her foot and severs it's head from it's body. All around her are husks of dead and rotting Flesh. It wasn't that many Lycans to begin with who were locked up in Sirius General, but with all of them coming out about the same time, it felt like they were somewhere in the hundreds. The First wave has been taken out and all that's left is to silence the rest.

Jaina is down on her knees and groans, sounding like she was in pain. She wasn't hurt physically, but she was in pain. Never before in her life has she been so surrounded by others who looked just like her. When she learned that Ben had bitten all those Bikers from that Clubhouse, she was disgusted by what her Brother had done. But, deep down, she was happy. Happy to get to see an entire herd of Lycans in place. Although Lycans were known to live in Packs, they were always divided by Alphas, like Families were separated by blood. And, even though, she knew what this means, having a ton of wild Lycans surrounded by humans in a populated area, she was still so excited by the thought of seeing so many of her own people. So, when it came time to fight, she had to do so with a harden-heart. But, the thought remains the same: She had to kill her own. She helped saved lives, yes. But, she had to kill her own people to do it. 

Leia walks over to her, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Leia whimpers, wanting to know what bothered Jaina so much. Jaina shares her pain with her mother, though not with words. But, with snarls and barks. Leia nods her head, allowing Jaina to share her pain. Leia's ears slump out of sadness, after hearing that Jaina's heart was breaking at the sight of so many dad. Leia runs her fingers affectionally through Jaina's mane. She tells her that it was okay to feel this way. It was an unfortunate situation, but none of it was her fault. Had things been different they could've at least help lead the Lycans somewhere that they could have thrived and never having to cross paths with humans. But, there was no way that they could have bend them to Jaina and Leia's will long enough in the small window of time they had.

Jaina nods back. Yeah, she knows that. Had things not been so dire, they could have even gotten these wild Werewolves to join _their_ Pack. But, things just didn't work out that way. And, she's gratefully that her mother is there for her. And she knows that she's not at fault. Nor is anyone in her Clan. It was Ben's. Ben made things hard for everyone: Running them away from home, having them roam from place to place, leading the Paladins straight to them, and now, he's responsible for making Jaina and her Family a clan of murderers. He was gonna paid for all of this!

In the shadows, Brendol was hanging from the side of a building, snarling. He wasn't down on the ground when the war started. He was perched on a rooftop, watching as the fighting unfolded. It's been a half an hour since the transformation occurred, and not a single human was killed or bitten. But, having to watch his brothers getting slaughter angered him. But, not enough to jump in. He'll need backup. Reinforcements. And if that Blonde Bitch was telling him the truth, hopefully with the information that he had, he'll be given a chance to exact his revenge. He hops off of the building and disappears in the darken streets.

* * *

The Members of Poe's team are restless, not knowing what's going on with anything. But, then a collection of howls can be heard in the distances. Everyone turns to look in the distance that lead back to Downtown Sirius.

From anybody who was listening, it just sounded like regular howls. But, to Teams #2 & #3, it mention giving them a reason to smile. They have won! The first wave of Wild Lycans had been taken care of and not a single soul was lost.

They all smiled, howling back in acknowledgement. It looked like everything was gonna be okay tonight. But, with still over 11 hours of the Full Moon left, anything could happen. Besides, there was still the matter of Ben, Phasma, and an entire Legion of Wild Lycans headed straight for them.

Everyone in Team #3 'talk' among themselves, excited about the good news, but they weren't out of the fray just yet.

Suddenly, everyone turns, looking back towards the street that lead out of Sirius. Sounds of Stomping paws, panting, and growling fill the air as a lot of trouble was rapidly approaching.

* * *

Within a mile of town and closing in fast is Ben and Phasma, leading their Lycan Army to Sirius. Both of them has a determined look on their faces. They're coming for blood. And they're coming in hard.

* * *

A few miles behind them, the Paladins and surviving S.W.A.T. Officers are hauling ass trying to catch up. Riding shotgun, Terex frowns and gritting his teeth. He's got murder in his eyes and he's not about to back down for a chance to wipe out, not only the Lycans he's chasing, but also the ones in town, posing as Citizens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	9. What makes A Man a Monarch? Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The Final battle is about to begin. If the first wave was scary, this _will_ be terrifying! Lives will be lost, tears will be shed. But, no matter what else happens here, it all comes to an end tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of what I wrote.
> 
> Warning!  
> There will be a ton of blood, fighting, and deaths in this final chapter!
> 
> _Revised!_

The Sound of Approaching Wild wolves is only getting louder as Poe and his Comrades look out nervously. Their paws hitting the asphalt of the road sounds like never-ending thunder.

Luke, Jyn, and Karé all looked on with concern and worry. 

Snap huffs, letting the others know what kind of numbers they were about to be dealing with.

Poe nods at Kaydel, who howls a signal for the other teams to get over there ASAP.

Finn stood next to Poe as he watched out in the surrounding darkness. 

* * *

From outside of the City Limits, Ben and Phasma's eyes were red like blood as they charged down the road which lead into Sirius.

Hearing his little Sister's howl caused him to slow his stride. And Phasma and their 'troops' along with him. His chest heaves as he catches his breath and he listens in. From what he could tell, she was calling for backup. So, they were expecting them to bring an army and were ready for them.

Not wanting to lose anymore wolves before he can wage his war, Ben has his wolves divert into the woods. He doesn't know what they have planned. But, he'll be foolish to take any chances.

* * *

"Hey!" The Sirius Officer says. "Where they go?"

Terex's focus remains on the road while everyone else searches the surrounding Area.

"I'll take a look." Keifer says, opening the door.

"Keifer, stay in the vehicle!" Terex orders. "If you so much as stick your head out, you'll lose it to the wolves."

Keifer then slides the door back closed.

"So, what do we do now, sir?" S.W.A.T. Officer #3 asks the Sergeant.

"We head into town." The Commander says.

Everyone looks over at him with mixed emotions.

"Look, if what Terex said about the Lycans here in town is true, then we need to be whatever we can to try and contain the situation before it gets any worse."

"With what, though?" S.W.A.T. Officer #2 asks. "Even with these wolf-killing weapons, we're still nowhere even close to taking out however many of them are in town. Let alone, all the ones we just lost."

"Let that to us." Terex says.

"What?" S.W.A.T. Officer #4 asks.

"When we came to town, we had several large vehicles, armed with several gallons of silver nitrate and grenades that could burn Lycan hides with ease. Now, unless you took all of that with you when you arrested us, we still have a chance. Now, tell me." Terex addresses the S.W.A.T. Commander. "Are our vehicles still in town?"

The Commander looks at all of his men and they all shake their heads 'no'. "No." He says.

"Good." Terex says. "Now, let's go round up the rest of our equipment and bring this to an end."

"Alright!" The Commander says. "You heard the man. Let's get there!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone says in unison as the driver punches the gas.

* * *

Everyone in Team #1 loads up, headed for the road into town. As the humans get into their vehicles, the Lycans all take off on their paws.

Over head on a rooftop, Brendol watches all the activity down on the street. He takes off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Jaina looks up, sniffing the air. She picks up his scent and snarls.

Leia looks over at her daughter, following her gaze up to where Brendol Hux was just hanging around on. She cuts her eyes when she sees the claw marks.

* * *

Team #2 is on the move, desperate to aid Team #3 with the large collections of Werewolves headed their way.

Just to the east of where they driving, Hux is still hoping from rooftop to rooftop in the surrounding darkness. Like a silver silhouette in the night, Hux has obviously figured out how to take off and land without drawing attention to himself.

Only certain intelligent individuals, who are infected with the Lycan venom, can understand their heighten senses and new found abilities. Brendol Hux would appear to be one of those individuals.

Brendol, upon hearing an engine running, he stops on a rooftop near the edge of town and watches as the S.W.A.T. Vehicle _Black Betty_ comes rolling back into Sirius.

* * *

Appearing as the only vehicle on the road, both the S.W.A.T. Team and the Paladins are sitting in stunned silence as there is nothing going around here. No cars, no police walking around, nothing. Just what appears to be a ghost town that was so full of life just that morning.

Driving past the 'Welcome to Sirius' sigh, there's no sigh of the Lycans in Team #3 who were suppose to be watching the roads. Thankfully, none of the humans in _Black Betty_ known that, otherwise they would've had something to shoot at, not caring that those Lycans were friendlies.

But, the Lycans of Team #3 didn't go too far as they themselves were hanging on the side of a building, just above the humans' sights. They watch as the Vehicle comes to a dead stop in the middle of the street.

Poe and his team watch as they all exit their Vehicle and march cautiously towards a row of Black Armored Trucks.

Brendol's watching them, too. But, as he's eyeballing the humans, he notices that the Lycans of Team #3 were near the roof's edge. They were way too close for comfort for him. So, he backs away and tries clawing his way over the backside of the building he's standing on, making for the dark alleyways. Moving carefully and keeping his eyes right in front of him, Brendol fails to notice that both Jaina and Leia were standing over him.

Brendol looks up in terror as Jaina bares her fangs at him. He's about to back into the Alleyway, but Jaina tackles him into the alleyway and popping up right behind the Paladins and S.W.A.T. Team.

Hearing all the commotion, Terex and all the others look over behind them to see two Lycans in a scuffle and a third encroaching behind them.

Thinking it was an ambush gone wrong, the humans open fire on Brendol and Jaina, coming within inches of hitting Jaina.

Poe, seeing this, barks in fear of his mate. Finn and the others take off to help their Alpha and Poe jumps down to the street, picking up a car. He then hauls it at the humans, causing the ones who sees it coming to duck while the rest get mowed down. 

Brendol, seeing that the coast is clear, notices the Lycans coming in while the surviving humans get to their feet. Not wanting to miss a chance to bail, Brendol slashes Jaina across the chest and hauls ass away, leaving Jaina and Leia in the Crosshairs of Terex and the others.

Finn lands right in Terex's face, picking him up and throwing him into the charging Paladins, knocking them off of their feet.

Karé and Snap help their Alpha to her feet and Luke and Jyn stand shoulder to shoulder with Leia. Kaydel goes to see about her Mother and Sister, whimpering in concern.

Hearing the humans grunting as they get back on their feet, the Lycans prepare to fight. But, Poe calls them all to retreat. He orders them to follow him over to where the citizens of Sirius are being kept. As they came first before anything else.

They all nod, helping Jaina by carrying her in their grasps. They all then leap from the street onto a couple of rooftops, making their escape.

"NOOO!!!" Terex growls, shooting wildly at them. He looks at all of his troops, even the officers, who weren't actually killed by the flying car, as they struggled to get up. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!! GET IN THE VEHICLES!! NOW!!" 

Everyone scrambles back to their Armored trucks, not wanting them on the loose any longer.

* * *

Ben, Phasma, and their wolves trek softly in the woods. There would appear to be some commotion going on, but seeing as how Terex and his allies weren't following them anymore, it could only mean that they were too busy, dealing with his old Pack.

Good. Hope they all get wiped out. That's the only time that Ben would be grateful for the Paladins killing Lycans.

No longer hearing any gunfire, Ben and his Army continues on. Seeing what looks like people patrolling on foot with machineguns only confirms Ben's suspensions. They're were on the lookout for them.

Just then, something crosses his nostrils. What smells like burning meat or rotten something. Pretty soon, the smell hits Phasma and all the other Lycans.

Ben smells the air, recognizing that stench as rotten husks of flesh... Lycan husks of flesh! So, it looks like all of the Lycans Ben and Phasma turned in town were all dead. Looks like Ben won't be keeping that promise he made Armitage's old man after all.

Oh, well. Sucks, but it's of no importance. They still needed to get into town to satisfy their hunger before:

**A.)** The Werewolves all drift apart, ignoring Ben in favor of their growing hunger.

Or...

**B.)** They all turned on those two, eating them in order to quench their hunger.

Neither Opinion bowed well for them.

As if a sigh of God himself, Brendol Hux lands on the outside of town before Ben and Phasma. He shakes off his aching joints and greets the power couple with a huff.

Armitage runs over, embracing his old man after so long. Brendol holds his boy close, panting happily. Father and son were reunited at last. How sweet.

Already tired of this, Ben barks at Brendol and Artimage to break it up and to inform them of what's been going on.

Brendol spins the whole story, from the Werewolves getting slaughtered to the arrival of the Paladins. Ben grits his teeth in rage at the mention of his old Pack killed so many of their own there in town. If they were as savage back then as they were now, they would've run Jakku with their ferocious. Guess Ben now knows where they loyalties lie with: The Humans! They're wolves saving the sheep from other wolves. it would make sense, keeping the sheep for themselves. But, their protecting them in order to be seen as a part of them. It made Ben want to throw up at the thought of it! They all needed to die! TONIGHT!!

But, Brendol also shares something that would be of interest to Ben and his Army. The location of the humans in town with their protectors on the way. If they strike now, they can have even more recruits from the surviving humans, assuming however many survive, that is.

Ben smiles a devilish smile and turns his attention to the townspeople.

* * *

As patrolling gunmen greet each other in passing, Ben watches them all closely. All two of the three guards walk out of view, Ben stalks the one man, who was oblivious to him. As Ben follows his target, two other Lycans: Phasma and Brendol stalk the other two.

As the guard stops to yawn, Ben tackles him hard to the ground, tearing into his neck.

Phasma and Brendol also make quick work of their prey, devouring them as the Army makes their way into town.

Numbering in the hundreds, the Lycans spread out, seeking all whom they may devour.

  * Victim # 4: Gets his legs pulled out from under him as a Lycan engulfs his entire head.
  * Victim # 5: A female guard waves up at a scared child as she makes her rounds. As she looks into a corner, two Lycans ambushed her, ripping her clean in two before she could even react.
  * Victim # 6: While keeping an eye out, another guard catches the glimpses of a Lycan in the shadows and goes to investigate. Turning a corner, he fails to respond in time as A Lycan swoops out of nowhere, grabbing his head, breaking his neck, and then dragging him up the side of a building to devour the body.
  * Victim # 7: After hearing a noise, the 7th Policeman proceeds cautiously as she listens to her surrounding. She's been hearing sounds from snarling and shooting all night, but this sounds was different. It was something large jumping off of a car or a truck. It could be one of the friendly Lycans, but she doesn't want take her chance. She walks in a wide circle, checking everyway from under vehicles to the rooftops. Just then, a Werewolf lands behind her, causing her to freeze. Tears slide down her cheeks as she turns to see a Large Werewolf staring down at her. She backs away in fear and the Werewolf walks towards her. She was so scared, that she doesn't see anything else. She even forgets that she's holding a goddamn machinegun in her hands. But, it doesn't take her very long, however, to remember that like tidbit. She cocks her weapon, aiming it at the Werewolf, who went from looking at her hungrily to baring it's teeth in rage, warning it to stay back. She was so focused on the Werewolf in front of her, she completely fails to notice the one stalking up from behind her. Pleading with the werewolf to leave her alone, she gets catch by surprise when the one behind her, grabs her. She squeezes the trigger of her machinegun, cutting the werewolf in front of her straight up the middle, killing it.



* * *

The gunfire gets everyone's attention. From the Citizens, to the other armed patrolmen, to the teams desperately trying to get there and to the Paladins, who ignore the Rooftop Lycans of Team #3 in favor of the gunfire they just heard.

No longer needing to play things quiet anymore, Ben roars, signaling his Lycan to 'kill them all!!' Werewolves were on the rampage, flipping over vehicles, breaking into building, and leaping on top of retreating Patrolmen.

Werewolves were pulling people out of their hiding places and torn them to shreds. What few people who were armed with Silver bullets did their best. But, as many werewolves as there were, they just couldn't kill enough of them to make any serious dents in the onslaught.

Rolling through in _Black Betty_ , The Paladins/S.W.A.T. Plows right over a bunch of them, getting the attention of a dozen. Hoping out of the Vehicle, Terex, Keifer, Mikkah, and the rest just opens fire. While the rest stay in their three Armored truck just use them as battery rams and Armored transport. They only get out to cover civilians as they get it.

Just like over at the prison, the werewolf hunters put up a hell of a fight. But, they were still extremely outnumbered. Since all of these feral Werewolves have worked themselves into a frenzy, they don't care about anything else, other than feeding. And it didn't take too long for the killing to resume.

  1. The Sirius Officer who rolled with Terex was immediately swarmed by three large werewolves and was ravaged.
  2. S.W.A.T. Officers # 2 & # 3 held their ground, but one werewolf had climbed under _Black Betty_ and grabs No. 2, pulling him under with it. As No. 2 got pulled apart, No. 3 got his foot grabbed and he was pulled through a bunch of them.
  3. One of the Paladin kept shooting until she ran out of bullets and pulled out her knife. She stabs one Werewolf and stabs another, but she was ultimately grabbed her hair and yanked up into the air and thrown against a concentrate wall, dying on impact.
  4. S.W.A.T. Officer # 5 actually decided not to fight at all. he just cowered in _Black Betty_ , covering his ears as all the Chaos outside became overwhelming. But, in his shaken state, he failed to realize that he had forgotten that he didn't lock the back door. So, when S.W.A.T. Officer # 1 was thrown into the back of the vehicle, the door just swung right open. He stared in horror of his action and went to go and closed the door back, by as he pulled it closer, a large hand came out of nowhere and pulled it back open. No. 5 fell out of the Vehicle and tried to get away by crawling under it. But, one of the werewolves grabs him by his leg and pulls him back on. About four Lycans jumped on him, clawing and biting 'til only a pile of blood, bones, and meat was left.



* * *

The S.W.A.T. Commander didn't stay in one spot for too long. He was more interested in saving life than fighting. Helping a couple of civilians into one of the three vehicles, he turns around just in time to see the remains of S.W.A.T. Officer # 1 getting chewed on like a dog chewing on a bone.

Enraged, he fired wildly, screaming bloody murder. In large, uncontrolled bursts, over a dozen wolves just fell, 1 by 1.

Brendol, seeing an opportunity to get in another kill, leapt from atop of a building, landing behind the Commander.

The Commander turns to face Brendol, only for Brendol to smack the machinegun out of his hold and picks him up by his waist. Smiling devilishly, Brendol attempts to bite the man's head off, but Snap appears, tackling Brendol off of him.

The Commander falls hard on the sidewalk, but is otherwise unharmed.

Snap and Brendol then get into it with Brendol jumping on top of Snap, only for Snap to fall back, kicking Brendol over him. Brendol lands hard on the roof of _Black Betty_ , growling in pain.

Seeing the slaughter, the rest of Poe's team jump into action, fighting back the large Army as best they can.

  * Poe slashes the face of one, and stabs another in it's neck.
  * Finn grabs one and throws it hard on it's stomach. He then slices it's throat before contending with another.
  * Jaina grabs a werewolf by it's mane and throwing it into a nearby mechanic's shop. She then tackles it, fighting with it.



And then Luke, Jyn, Leia, Kaydel, and Karé then join the fray.

* * *

The Civilians, who were being kept in City hall, all whimper and whisper as the sounds outside became more and more grim. There was screaming, gunfire, people being torn apart. It was a nightmare.

"What's happening out there?" A civilian asks.

"What'd you think, Dumbass?!" Another shouts.

"Nothing good, I'd say." A third one speaks up.

'Dumbass' gets up from his sitting position and heads over for the door.

"Where are you going?" Citizen #2 asks.

"I'm gonna go take a look-see." 'Dumbass' says.

"Hey!" An Officer says. "Hey! Seat back down."

'Dumbass' waves him off.

The Officer then runs, trying to stop him from opening the doors.

"Get off me!" 'Dumbass' demands.

"Sit the fuck back down before you get us all killed!" The Older Officer says.

'Dumbass' says. "I'm just wondering what everybody else is!" 

"Nobody is crazy enough to go out for a 'look-see', you fucking Moron!" The Older Officer says.

"Well, why are we locked in here?" 'Dumbass' says. "Why were we told to evacuate? Why were we only told about Werewolves and crusaders just this morning?! Huh?"

"Go back and take a seat, Sir." The Older Officer says.

"Oh! Go back and sit on my hands while those... things out there are killing people by the dozens?!" 'Dumbass' says. "Sure. Yeah, great Idea. Is that what you'll be doing, Officer? Warming your hands with your fat ass when they come breaking in here?"

"For the last..." The Older Officer gets knocked unconscious by 'Dumbass', which a punch to the face.

"Now, I don't know about the rest of you..." 'Dumbass grabs the Officer's gun and checks it for ammo. "...But, I'd rather take my chances out there then sit in here, waiting to die." As he walks over to the large doors, a child comes running over to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, Please don't go out there." The little girl says.

"Get outta my mind, kid!" 'Dumbass' says through his teeth.

"There are monsters out there." The little girl says.

"She's right." A female Citizen says. "You won't make it a second out there by yourselves. We'll all have a much better chance if we just sit tight. There are people out there, fighting for us. Just... Just stay put. It'll all be over soon."

"So, you'll just try them." 'Dumbass' asks. "Blindly trust the Government who purposefully kept this from you and who are probably long gone by now?!"

"But, Finn promised." The Little Girl said. "He protected that he and his Family would protect us."

"Kid, listen." 'Dumbass' says. "I'm sure that dude is a real standup guy. But, even if he meant to keep that promise... where is he? Where is help at, huh?"

"What is the matter with you, huh?" The Third Citizen from before speaks up. "Don't yell at her! She's just a little girl. Besides, Finn's one of us. And Sirians take care of their own."

"That's sounds so very sweet." 'Dumbass' says. "But, seeing as I'm not from here, I can't really say that I'm that committed to any of you." 

"Look, man." Someone else says. "They told us that they were bringing backup. And as long as there's somebody out there fighting, we'll be okay in here. So, let's just sit and wait, okay?"

"Yeah." 'Dumbass' pushes the little girl out of his way. "You do that. I'm gettin' the fuck outta here." As soon as 'Dumbass' opens the door, he stands before a 7 foot Werewolf with blood dripping from it's fangs. It growls at him and he decides to shut the door after all. He leans against it, as if he were strong enough to keep it closed. "Goddamn... this fucking town."

The werewolf breaks through the door with both of it's fists, grabbing 'Dumbass' by his arms. It then pulls 'Dumbass' through the door, tearing them down with him. 'Dumbass' screams as he shoots and kills the Werewolf that attacked him. Instantly turning it into a husk, 'Dumbass' falls on top of it, but quickly hops off. He gets to his feet, staring in stunned silence at what he just did. 

He turns to see the stunned Civilians staring at him and his shocked expression turns into an excited one. "HA...Ha-ha-ha-ha! See what I just did?! Huh? Did you see that?! I told you that I was gonna be fine! Waiting for the government, my ass! I'm outta here!"

Just then, another Werewolf literally bites 'Dumbass's head off, leaving his headless corpse to keep it's feet before falling down. 

People scream, trying to run deeper into the Building. But, the blooded fang Werewolf stalks inside, followed by a couple others. The three Werewolves corner the people, savoring the kill. People whimper/cry/prayer/cover their eyes, not wanting to meet their maker like this.

Just as the Werewolves are about to pounce, Finn hops on the back of one, biting at it's neck. Getting down to the floor, Finn punches that werewolf in the hole he just made repeatedly, eventually knocking it's head off.

Just then, Jaina and Karé grab and drags the other two out of the Building, breaking it's neck/Punching out it's heart. They both let the bodies drop, looking back at the terrified citizens. After a moment of awkward silence, the people cheer at the ladies for saving their lives. 

Not waiting for recognition, Finn, Jaina, and Karé return outside to help Luke, Leia, Jyn, Poe, and Kaydel taking out the trash.

Luke punches a werewolf in the stomach, and ripping it's head off.

Jyn flips over a werewolf on her back, throwing it on it's back hard. She then flips it over, and rips into it's back and leaving it to bleed out.

Leia slaps and back hands werewolves, sending them flying in all directions.

Poe jumps on top of one werewolf and slices it head almost completely off. As he gets off of it, a silver bullet grazes him, knocking him onto his back. 

Terex storms over to him, shooting with intent to kill, but Poe just rolls out of the way, avoiding every bullet. Seeing others attacking him, Terex uses the rest of his ammo, killing every werewolf that stumped toward him. With only 7 bullets left, he dropped about 7 wilds without missing a shot.

And when he gun clicks, he tosses it in favor of his saber. He sprints over to where Poe ran into City hall, stabbing and slashing any werewolves in his way. Walking over the threshold, Terex sees People being taken deeper inside the interior by Poe, probably finding someplace to keep them so that he and his Clan can eat them (What?)

Flicking the blood off of his Saber, Terex marches after Poe, eager to 'save the innocents from the monster'.

* * *

Back outside, Ben wanders through town, loving the vision of it's destruction by his Werewolf brethren. For too long, they've had to sit and wallow in the darkness, fearing that the Paladins would discover them and kill them. But, now as another Paladin's life is lost at the fangs of a werewolf, it was purely poetic.

The same could be said for his former Family. Despite starting off so strongly, Luke, Leia, Jyn, Karé, and Snap were all getting overwhelmed by the shear number of Werewolves that there attacking the town. Ben smiles in delight, seeing his Uncle and Mother are wounded by werewolf claws and fangs. Hearing their howls of pain was like music to his ears.

Phasma walked up beside him, watching him mentally celebrating his victory as the siege when on for another hour.

Over in the middle of the street, Ben and Phasma see Finn and Jaina fighting back to back, trying to protect some terrified civilians. Yes, the new Alpha and the boy he turned so many years ago. It almost seems wrong for them to die like this. In fact, it was.

Ben told Phasma to continue the siege until the town was left in ruins while he went to go and tend to some unfinished business. He trapes over to the two of them, walking past some werewolves who stopped at the mere glance of him and bowed in reverence for their Alpha.

Striking down to more werewolves, Jaina doesn't have a chance to react as Ben smacks her to the side as if she were a doll. Other wild wolves stop their actions as they were more interested in what their Pack Leader was doing.

Finn sees that Jaina was down and is stunned to see Ben flexing his fingers and popping out his claws. Finn takes a couple of steps back. He was wounded from his fight with the attacking wolves and didn't have a lot of strength left to take on Ben, who was at his peak. He needed some time to heal. But, unfortunately, Ben wasn't interested in what his 'Cousin' needed.

Ben swipes at Finn's head and torso, missing both times as Finn moves out of the way. Quickly growing agitated, Ben slashes non-stop at Finn, determined to kill him once and for all. Finn, meanwhile, is bobbing and weaving. Like a hair trigger, he's dodging those claws with great reflex, despite his injuries. Ben roars at him to stay still. So, Ben lunges at Finn, aiming to take his head off, but Finn just side-steps him and counters with his right, striking Ben across his side.

Ben hops back from the pain, clutching his wound. He bares his teeth at Finn as Finn cuts his eyes at him. So, Ben tries to gut Finn this time, but again Finn hops over his 'Cousin's' paw, and counters with a slash across the nose. Tired of the fight so far, Ben tackles Finn to the ground and tries to bite him in his face. Finn struggles to hold Ben up, but Ben is hellbent on finishing Finn off.

It isn't long before Jaina comes to. Hearing the angered barking of her brother, Jaina struggles to get back on her feet and goes to confront Ben. But, she's still too tired. She need to heal some before she could do anything else.

Hoping that Finn could last a bit longer, Jaina clawed her way up on a rooftop, and basks in the light from the Full Moon. As she stretches out, the Moonlight heals minor wounds and replenishing her strength.

Back with Ben and Finn, Finn tries to keep Ben's fangs from going into his neck. It was a challenge, but Finn's not giving up without a fight. If Ben didn't hate him so much, he'd almost be proud of him. Oh! How he wished he could've taken care of this punk back when he was human. It would've been easier than it was currently.

That gave Ben an idea.

He held down Finn's head by his neck and bites into Finn's shoulder, causing him to wail in pain. Ben's jaw was like a bear trap. As badly as Finn wanted Ben to let go, he wasn't letting up. If he couldn't kill Finn, he'll cause him to suffer. Ben's fangs sink even deeper into Finn's shoulder. it was almost unbearable. Finn was started to drift, as Ben held a tight grip on his throat as well.

With the last ought of strength, Finn bites Ben's right ear, tearing it off of his head.

Ben then leapt off of Finn, clutching his injured ear. Finn regains his breath and goes to get back on his feet. But, Ben wasn't even getting started with him yet. He kept Finn pinned down with his foot as he still whined in agony. As blood streamed down and over his face, Ben had skulls in his eyes. That was the _LAST_ straw! This was over with now!

Ben grabbed Finn by the neck again and picks him up by his throat. He once again goes to bite him in the neck, but this time, Finn breaks his 'Cousin's' grip and bites him hard in the snout. He then pulls Ben along with him, flipping him over onto his back and biting him hard in the shoulder and cutting into Ben's chest was his claws.

But, then wouldn't last as Ben flips Finn over his head and holds him in a headlock. Finn bites into Ben's arm, but to no avail. Seeing that his back is exposed, Jaina jumps back into the fight, slashing Ben across his back. Ben grunts, but keeping his hold around Finn's neck. So, Jaina stabs him multiple times in the back with her claws until Ben finally does let go.

Jaina goes and checks on Finn, whining at the sight of her young cousin in pain.

Speaking of pain, Ben roars in anguish and anger. He orders his Wolves to kill the 'Traitors' but before one can carry that order, Back-up finally arrives as Teams # 2 and # 3 show up. The humans come, gun blazing while all the other Lycans aid their Clan member into receiving a little healing remedy.

Suralinda and Oddy double team Ben by tackling him away from Jaina and Finn. He gets up swiftly to engage them, but pauses when he sees a fifth Lycan headed his way. Upon seeing Rey, Ben then temporarily retreats so that he may too recover thanks to the Full moon's light.

Rey comes running over to Jaina and Finn, checking on the latter's wounds. She kneels down next to him, whimpering as she caresses his face and gently nudges him, in an attempt to wake him up. When Finn being looked after by his Mate, Jaina pursues Ben. Sura and Oddy offer assistance, but they're are told to help Rey with Finn.

A group of Citizens were surrounded on all sides by wolves closing in fast. But, before one could be touch, something akin to wind blow right around them and a low ringing could be heard. When Statura appeared out of thin air, all the wilds just literally fell into a hundred pieces. He looks up, taking in the gruesome sight of all the death and destruction.

Maz came running over and helped getting the citizens moved to the other end of town. It wasn't too difficult getting to move people, once they were out of harm's way. With all of them working together, they were shifting the tide by helping the people clear out of there.

The fight was back on, and the losing side still had a fighting chance. The Citizens, the Cops... hell! The Surviving Paladins, including Keifer and Mikkah realize the gravity of the situation and jumps in to help without a word exchanged between them.

Even the S.W.A.T. Commander pitched in once he realized what was really happening.

* * *

Poe gets the people inside the inner most room, before blocking it from outside access.

"LYCANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Terex's voice echoes throughout the place. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!! LYCANNN!!!"

Poe then gets to a high vintage point where he can watch as Terex calls out to him. The harsh light from Terex's torch makes Poe shield his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IN HERE FOREVER!!" Terex says. "I'LL HUNT DOWN... YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND AND I'LL WIPE THEM OUT OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOREVER!!! NOW, COME OUT HERE!!!" Terex looks up at all the images shrouded in the shadows. The silence keeps him on edge and his grip on his weapon never lessens. He makes his way up the stairs, his boots echoing in the darkness like rumbling thunder.

Keeping a sharp eye out for the elusive Lycan, Terex stares out into the darkness, as far as he can see, thanks to the light of his flashlight. nothing.

He then turns his glare to the opposite end of the second floor. Still nothing. Where the hell did that thing go?! Since when did they all get so good at hiding? Because they've had a lot of practice, that's how!

Scoffing, Terex walks to the far west wing of the second floor. He knows that that Lycan was somewhere up here in the shadows. He continues his strut west until he comes up on a dead end: A wall. He then quickly checks the rooms, not wanting to miss a thing because he was too eager to even see anything.

Glaring, he turns around, walking in the opposite direction. At that moment, the sound of something getting scratched causing him to stop. He frowns profoundly as he looks from left to right.

Just then, something falls on top of his head, triggering him like a mousetrap. He then points his torch upward, seeing Poe on the ceiling, trying to move as slowly as he could before getting spotted. The stuff that fell on Terex was some of the ceiling, thanks to Poe's claws. Loading his wrist-mounted crossbow, Terex aims at Poe with a silver bolt.

Poe then drops down on top of Terex, grabbing him by his shoulder and jumping over his head. Terex fires his bolt and it flies straight over Poe's shoulder. Eager to see the Lycan dead, Terex draws his saber and goes after him.

Poe in on all fours as he makes for the window on the far wall. With a looking over his shoulder, he sees Terex is pretty spry for an older gentleman. He's right behind him and closing in fast. Poe then leaps on the wall, waiting for Terex to catch up. Just as Terex gets right on top of Poe, he swings his blade, trying to cut Poe in half. Poe then vaults over the blade and when Terex swings it again, Poe ducks under it as he rans off again. Terex stays on Poe's heels, swinging his sword like a man possessed.

Poe then stops dead in his tracks and hurdles himself backwards, knocking Terex to the ground. He then gets back up and hauls ass for the window. He thinks his made his way out, but Terex was way more spry than Poe first reasoned.

It was Terex's turn to tackle Poe and he did, straight through the window. Using Poe as a means for a soft landing, Terex grabs his Mane and presses his knees against Poe's back. Hitting the asphalt with a loud  **< CRUNCH!>**, Poe moans in pain just as Terex is standing above him, readying himself to end yet another Lycan. He's gotta say... it was fun playing with this one. But, fun time's over. It's time to claim another.

Seeing the whole incident, The Commander, Keifer, and Mikkah go running over to Terex.

"TEREX, STOP!!" The Commander urges.

Terex then halts upon hearing his name.

They all stop to face Terex.

The Commander looks down at Poe and notices that same Paladin symbol on him like the others. He then looks back up at Terex. "You don't have to do this. He isn't one of the wild ones."

"What are you talking about, Commander?!" Terex spits. "They're all 'wild ones'!"

"No, Sir!" Mikkah says. "Please, listen to him!"

"I've seen a lot of crazy shit tonight." The Commander says. "But, even with everything going on, I wasn't prepared to see intelligent Wolves not only fighting other crazy ones, but they were helping to save lives." The Commander points to the Paladin Crest on Terex's arm. "They were all wearing that symbol on their person."

Terex looks at the emblem on his arm. And the Commander directs his attention to the same one on Poe's shoulder. Terex turns him over on his back to get a better look. And when he sees it, His eyes widen in bewilderment. Why would this animal have on a paladin's emblem shoulder pad? 

"You see that?" The Commander asks.

"There are Supernaturals who are fighting with us." Mikkah says. "Supernatural Paladins."

"That's bullshit!" Terex says.

"But, it isn't." Keifer says. "Sir, listen. Maz told us the whole story. Director Jade had them established almost as soon as she became the Director. They've been working behind the scenes, protecting humans and Supernaturals."

Terex eyes Keifer like he's crazy. 'Is he not hearing what's coming out of his mouth right?' Terex thinks to himself. 'He's saying that Supernaturals, their sworn enemy, is fighting in the name of the Order. In the name of the Crusaders' King, Constantine!

"...The Lycans from the Pack we were hunting had us dead to rights." Keifer continues. "They had a great chance to kill us, but didn't. One of them even helped get us to safety when we were getting overwhelmed. So, maybe we can just put this whole vendetta aside, just for now and just accept their help? Maybe?"

Terex pretends like he's considering it. But, how could he?! How could Mara Jade turn her back on everything that the Paladin have fought for... Have bleed for... Have died for? Just so she can mend her own bleeding heart?! Well, she'll be taken care of soon enough and this whole Supernatural squad will be exposed. The Superior Snoke would come to see that and insure that they all be wiped out.

Terex then raises his sword, aiming to stab Poe in the forehead with it. But, before that he can, the Commander blocks the blade with his weapon.

"Goddamn you, Commander!" Terex spits. "Let me handle this!"

"Terex, listen to me!" The Commander shouts desperately. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"It's clear that one of us is." Terex says. "Commander, you don't know these animals. They'll sooner gut you than help you."

"Sure, maybe. But, he isn't like those 'animals'. I saw what he did before." The Commander says. "He was the one who threw that car at us. But, he wasn't trying to kill us. If he did, it would've fallen right on top of us."

"Or maybe he just has shitty aim!" Terex argues.

"Or maybe he was just trying to protect someone he loves." The Commander says. "Maybe you could relate to that notion, _Sir_!"

Terex then stops struggling. The Commander's words hurting him in the heart as the thought of losing Phasma to the Lycan runs through his mind.

"Like Keifer said, at that moment, they could have slaughtered us right then and there but didn't." The S.W.A.T. Commander mentions. "They knew that those people were in trouble and wanted to help. Now, I don't know you experience with Lycans, but these are good people. They just happen to be something... more. Now, Terex, please."

Terex looks the Commander right in the eye and indeed, starts to get it some actual thought.

Just then, a bunch of werewolves start running in their direction, and they got no choice but to fight to defend themselves. Having two machineguns, one he was given and one he picked up, The S.W.A.T. Commander takes the spare one off his shoulder and hands it to Terex.

Grateful Terex takes it, as well some extra mags of ammo from Keifer and Mikkah, and opens fire with the other threes, dropping as many as they can handle.

* * *

Over with Ben, he lands on a Roof's edge, looking up at the Full Moon. He stands tall on his feet, getting ready to bask in the Moon's glow. But, just then Jaina jumps on him, knocking them both off of that roof.

They both fall on top of an armored truck, grunting in pain. Getting to his feet, Ben knocks Jaina aside, but she stops herself from hitting the sidewalk with her claws in the truck's roof.

They both pop their claws as they move to engage. They then grapple fists, trying undo the other by sheer strength.

Upon seeing that that wasn't going to work, Ben notices the humans, Amilyn and Biggs getting kids loaded up to be taken to safe. Knowing about his former Clan's fondness for humans, gives Ben an idea.

He kicks Jaina off of him and charges straight at Holdo.

Jumping off of the roof, Holdo fails to see Ben before he lands on top of her, crushing her. He then punches through the passenger side window, pulling Biggs out by his neck and slamming his head into the hood over and over again until only a cracked, bloody skull remains. He tosses Darklighter's body aside and goes to eat the children, when Jaina bites his shoulder and pulls him away from the vehicle.

The driver hits the gas and the bus is on it's way. Jaina then throws herself on her back, launching Ben onto the roof of another vehicle. Jaina then jumps up, and pins Ben down under her feet.

Han, who just after helping a scared child get back to her parents, notices that something wasn't right. He looks over to see Ben and Jaina getting ready to fight. Not wanting to see that happen, he takes off, hoping to stop it. He was followed by Chewie.

Jaina comes at Ben low and Ben takes a swipe at her. Getting behind him, Jaina elbows him in the back of the head, knocking him off of the truck and into a brick wall. She leaps down and goes to drive her claws into her brother's head. But, instead, they get stuck in the wall itself. Ben laughs at this before he goes to bite her neck. Jaina holds him back by his throat, choking him and lifting him off of his feet.

Getting her paw free, She punches Ben about 20 feet away from where she was standing. Ben slides on the sidewalk after he hits it.

Han picks up his pace, wanting to stop his children from fighting.

Jaina then picks Ben up by his mane and slams him so hard into the sidewalk, that it creates a large crack in it. Jaina then runs, dragging Ben as she holds his head in the large crack, destroying the sidewalk in the process. Reaching the end where the sidewalk meets the street, Jaina keeps the momentum and drives Ben straight through the window of a coffee shop.

Ben falls on his back and Jaina throws a flurry of punches. Tears roll down her cheeks, but she knows that she has to kill him or else others will continue to die.

A clawed hand grabs Jaina's arm and she looks up to see her Father standing above her. He then throws Jaina off of his son and eyes her with anger that she's never seen aimed at her before. Chewie went to stand by Jaina, looking up at her in concern before seeing the anger present in his Master's face.

The sound of Ben coming to draws Han's attention and his face softens. He then leans down to check his son's wounds, whining with sadness. He looks up to see a semiconscious Ben looking back at him. Han reaches out to cup his son's face, waking Ben up all the way. Han helps Ben to his feet, having his son use him as a brace to lean on. Ben looks back up at his Father, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

Ben then thinks back when he was younger and chasing a addax Antelope. _It was dark and it was Ben's first hunt. He was so keen on getting his own dinner, that he failed to notice just how close he was to the edge of a cliff. But, the Antelope did. And it leaped away at the last moment, causing Ben to go flying over the edge. He drove his claws into the rocks, but they didn't go deep enough. He was starting to slide down towards the depths of the canyon and at that age, to his death._

_He swallowed hard and started whimpering/crying loudly for someone to come and help me. He desperately clung to the edge with all of his might. But, it just wasn't enough. His dissent would only pick up speed as he felt his claws slipping. Just as his claws slide off, he feels himself falling to the rocks below. Just in that moment, he loses all hope of being saved, screaming as he goes into a free fall._

_But, at the last possible moment, Han swooped down, grabbing his young son's arm. Ben looks up to see his father hanging over the cliff, struggling slightly to pull him back up. He had tears in his eyes because he thought that he was gonna die. But, his Father saved his life and gets him back on the edge of the cliff. Just then, he remembers his Father's words: "Don't ever let the Hunger blind you." Young Ben looked into his Father's eyes, expecting a lecture, but all he sees in his Father's eyes was fear. Fear that he had lost his boy forever. He then gets pulled into a loving embrace by his Father._

That look in his Father's eye... he hadn't seen that look in a long time... Until right at that moment. Tears begin to pool into Ben's own eyes as he shares a moment with his Father. He's Father was his hero. His mentor. His inspiration. Seeing those tears in his Father's eyes now only reminded him if one thing: His Father's love never wavered. Even after all of this, he still loved him. Ben grunts apologizingly.

Han then begins to cry, nodding at Ben. Ben then closes his head as he growls lowly. 

He then punches Han straight in the chest, ripping it right open.

Chewie howls at the sound of the blow and Jaina screams as his Father dies right before her eyes. 

A pool of blood forms up around their feet as Ben pushes Han out of the Coffee shop and into the street.

Still seeing the tears in his eyes, Ben scoffs in disgust. Han was weak and foolish. _'Don't ever let the hunger blind you?!'_ Old Bastard! 'I'm not the one who's blind!' Ben thinks to himself as he pulls his hand back out, causing blood to erupt out of Han's chest. Han falls hard on his back, dying a slow and painful death.

Everyone in the Clan could hear Chewie's sorrowful howls and now knowing that Han was dead, they all grief in their own ways.

  * Leia collapses as her knees gave out on her and she cries, covering her face in her large paws.
  * Finn and Rey hold one another as they wail for their fallen Uncle.
  * Poe doesn't make a sound as tears streams past his cheeks.
  * Suralinda screams out in rage and Oddy takes his anger out on some wounded werewolves.
  * Kaydel lies on the ground, sobbing inconsolably as Jessika and Karé do their best to comfort her and they comfort each other.
  * Snap sniffles and hangs his head, in a moment of silence for Han.
  * Luke and Jyn goes to Leia's side and hold onto her as she wails.



Jaina tightens her fist as she goes to avenge her Father, but Ben just backhands her, sending her flying away.

Chewie runs up and bites into Ben's thigh. And Ben responds by punching Chewie in it's side and picking it up. He then slams Chewie into the street, leaving a small impact creator under him.

Popping his claws, Ben goes to end things right then until Phasma calls out to him. He wanders why she would stop him from killing Chewie when she draws his attention to their warrior Werewolves.

They were out of control! Fighting and killing each other, since Ben was unconscious and their hunger overwhelmed them. They had to get the werewolves back under their influence, otherwise there won't be any left for the war against the Paladin Order itself.

Slipping up, Ben goes high as Phasma stays on the ground, running in the opposite direction.

As Phasma rounds a corner, she notices the four humans firing the rifles over Poe, completely unaware of her presence. Seeing this as an opportunity to rid herself of these fools, Phasma then stalks them in the shadows.

Tired of having to deal with wild wolves, Keifer fires wildly as he curses freely.

Terex yells at him to get his attention, but the only thing Keifer can hear is his own machinegun and his raised voice.

"COME ON!! I AIN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!! YEAH!! COME ON!! COME ON UP AND GET IT, GODDAMMIT!!" Werewolves were cut to pieces as Keifer killed everyone that crossed his sights. "COME ON!! COME ON, BITCH!! GIMME A REASON!! FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS!! YEAH, EAT THIS SHIT! YOU, TOO!! OH, YOU WANT SOME OF THIS? YEAH? FUCK YOU!!"

Getting an angle on Keifer, Phasma jumps towards him, grabbing him by the head and knocking the other three away. Poe, seeing that he was clear, attempts to get Phasma to let go of Keifer, but Phasma wrestles him back. Artimage and Brendol tackle Poe to the ground.

Before either of them can kill him, Statura comes running up past Phasma and cleaves through them both up their spines and out through their snouts, killing both Hux men.

Before Phasma can respond, just then, bright lights from above and the sound of gunfire draws her attention upwards. As it does Statura.

Director Mara Jade has arrived with her S3 Team. "I've got this street! Everyone else, spread out!" Landing safely on the ground, Mara Jade drops a couple of Lycans before she scans the area. "We've still got people in those building over there! Protect and secure, Team!"

* * *

"Yes, Ma'am!" Everyone in S3 says.

  1. Some wandering Wolves pick up the scent of something in the air. Looking up, they see a blue woman flighting down towards them, landing in the middle of their group. The young woman, Aayla then summons water from the surrounding areas and entrap the wilds in bubbles of water. This Atlantean Hydrokinetic turn drops them on their heads. And as they get back up to attack her, Aayla uses the water and turns them into ic lances, forcing them to run.
  2. Wild wolves are attacking a family barricaded in a gas station when suddenly, they were all lifted up into the air by an older Gentleman Warlock named Lor San Tekka. Using his powerful magic, he revers all of the Lycans back into their human bodies and then fashions clothing for them from their Shed furs.
  3. Asajj, in her Gorgon form, gets in between some civilians and 5 Lycans. Her eyes glow white as her snake hair hisses at the wolves. The wilds then turn to stone.
  4. Quinlan stands in the middle of the street, completely surrounded by Lycans. As they all charge, he causes them all to freeze in midair and using his psychic powers, he has them all stand on two sides as the occupants in a building are clear to run for one of their transport vehicles. Quinlan then sends them all flying at each other, knocking them all unconscious.
  5. A Large man with tattered clothes helps the last of some children into the arms of the Paladins would a bunch of Lycans tear into his flesh with their fangs. After tasting the man's blood, they all jump off, gagging and throwing up. The Man, whose actually a Zombie named Jango just sends them all flying by punching them all in the face, one at a time.
  6. Luminara, who was a phantom tethered to this world by her love for her Grandchildren, turns some humans invisible to some werewolves who were on the hunt. She then appears in front of the Werewolves and makes them disappears. She transports the humans over to the Paladins for safety. 



* * *

_"Everyone is accounted for, Director."_ A Female Paladin reports in.

"Acknowledged. Continue your search until every wild werewolf has been taken care of."

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_ The Female Paladin says.

Mara looks over at Statura and smiles faintly. "You're just standing around, Soldier. You got time to kill?!"

"No, Ma'am!" Statura says as he joins some of his other teammates.

Mara then looks over at Phasma, who was staring her down with a devilish smile. Mara, unfazed, just walks away. Unconcern that Phasma was creeping up behind her.

Just then, three silver shuriken hits Phasma in the center of her back, causing her to groan in pain and letting Keifer go. Keifer, who was probably shitting himself, crawls away from Phasma. Phasma turns and sees that she was confronted by Maz, who tagged her with those silver shuriken (Ninja throwing stars).

"Looks like your army has silenced, Captain!" Maz spits.

Phasma grits her teeth and tries to cut Maz down, only for Maz to dodge every blow. Maz moved with the grace of a ballerina and the aggressiveness of a warrior.

Ducking under a blow, Maz pulls out a shuriken and stabs it into Phasma's shoulder. Blocking another with her sword, Maz pulls out a second one, driving it into her thigh.

Now lost in a blind rage, Phasma doubles her efforts to kill Maz, but Maz has her where she wants her.

Maz cuts Phasma's leg clean off, causing her to fall hard on the ground. Phasma screams at the loss and pain of her missing limb, catching the attention of both Terex and Ben.

Maz then holds her blade up, ready to drive it into Phasma's face.

Terex then gets away from Poe as he yells for Maz not to do it.

But, Maz doesn't listen as she stabs Phasma right in the face with her saber, killing her instantly.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Terex screams in denial.

And Ben bellows in rage, jumping off of the rooftop to avenge his mate.

Maz then steps on Phasma rotting face to pull her saber free and readies it for Ben. Ben lunges for Maz's head, but he instead gets shot with a silver bolt in his lower side. He turns around to see that it was Terex who fired that bolt.

Ben slowly approaches as Terex walks right up to him. Standing face to face, they stare one another down like two old cowboys in a quickdraw duel. Ben pops his claws and Terex hits him with some sort of sonic cannon.

Ben clutches his ears, the sound too much for his heighten senses. As do all the other Lycans and werewolves, trying to block out the dreadful ringing in their ears.

Ben drops down to his knees, seeing that he was bleeding from his ears. He then knocks the cannon out of Terex's hand and punches him straight into the side of a parked van. He then goes in for the kill, but Terex was hardly fazed by that blow. He then presses a switch on his belt and an electrical current flows through his gauntlets. As Ben grabs Terex, Terex grabs Ben by the sides of his head, shocking the large Lycan to the point where Ben screamed.

"You thought that was enough to hurt me?" Terex asks the large black Lycan. "That hit wasn't hard enough to even knock me out. I think you're tired, freak! I think you're finally on your last leg. Understandable, seeing as how you were given your ass handed to you all morning.

Ben growls as he struggles to remove Terex's hands, but Terex isn't easing off at all. Ben then grabs him by his arms and throwing him hard on the ground. Getting to his own feet, Ben tries to shake off the effects of the sonic blast and the shock gloves. But, unfortunately, he doesn't have the time as Terex blinds him temporarily with a flash bang grenade.

Ben swipes and claws crazily, trying to get Terex.

But, Terex holds his blade to Ben's throat as he knees him hard in the side twice. He then tries to kick Ben's legs out from under him and when that doesn't work, Terex uses Ben's knee to elevate himself and punch Ben hard in the head. 

Ben swipes his claws around, while Terex is actively slashing at him with his saber.

Regaining his sight, Ben grabs Terex by the right arm, making Terex drop his sword. But, Terex punches him twice in the face with his left, forcing Ben to let go. Terex continues the assault, driving him back. Regaining his sword, Terex then flies at Ben.

Ben tries to jump back and/or block the incoming blows, but at the risk of dying by his enemy's silver saber, Ben is literally helpless to do anything.

Just then, Terex leaps into the air, attempting to cut Ben straight down the middle. But, Ben chases Terex's hands before the blade met his snout.

"Phasma was already Lycan when she got here, wasn't she?" Terex asks. "How long ago did you turn her?"

Ben grits his teeth fearfully as he watches Terex.

"Yeah, I knew it had to be you." Terex says. "I know how that works. Lycans adopting the humans they turn and bringing them into the fold." Terex then leans in closer to Ben. "So... who was she to you, huh? A daughter? A Sister? A friend? A Soldier?..." Terex frowns dagger at Ben. "...a Lover?"

Ben then drops to one knee, his wounds and lack of time in the moonlight sapping his strength. 

"Yeah, that's the only thing that makes any sense." Terex says. "How else would you explain the tears I see in your eyes? How long were the two of you an item in the Lycan world, huh? Did you make her fall for you when you bit her?! Or was it part of your Alpha mind control ability? Ever since she's been with you, she hasn't been the same. Hey. Did you know that we were lovers, too?"

Ben's fearful expression instantly shifts to an angry one.

"Yeah, we have been for years, now." Terex says. "In fact, we made love right in that old library right over there." Terex directs Ben's attention over to the boarded up building. But, Ben just stares at Terex. "You don't believe me? Maybe you should go sniffling around in there. And you'll know just how much we enjoyed ourselves."

Ben roars out in rage, pushes Terex back and backhands him, sending him flying into the windshield of a van. Ben leaps over to were the human landed and proceeds to beat him with his fists. 

There are two distinct growls behind Ben and he takes a look to see both Rey and Finn charging at him, roaring in rage over at what he did to Han. They both tackle Ben to the ground, pulling at his arms while clawing and biting at his neck and chest. Ben throws them both off as Terex launches himself at Ben, stabbing him in the back with his saber, making Ben scream out.

Ben then backs Terex into a wall, attempting to get him off while crushing him. Terex then falters and falls to his knees as Ben turns, grabbing Terex by the torso. He pulls the sword out of his back, dragging it. And he squeezes Terex in his grip, only for Rey to sink her fangs into his arm. Ben struggles to keep Terex in his hand as Rey bites down even harder.

Just then, Finn hops on Ben's back again and bites into his shoulder.

Angered, Ben lets go of Terex and reaches for Finn, who's too busy scratching and biting him all over his back. Rey then lets go of Ben's arm and assists her mate by biting Ben right in the front of his neck. Ben then falls on his back, on top of Finn and Finn cuts up his back to get him off of him. He then kicks Ben up as Rey starts to claw at his stomach. Ben wrestles with Rey until Finn reaches under Ben's arms and hold him there for Rey to get in some serious blows to Ben's body.

Terex, after getting his second wind, runs over to kick Ben in the side of the head, striking him to the ground. Finn and Rey fall down with him, but they quickly take advantage of the situation and hold Ben down, punching him in the face and chest. Terex then goes to pick up his saber and slowly walks over to Ben. He raises the blade over his head, bringing it down. But, Ben pushes both Rey and Finn off of him, and he catches the blade in time with his fangs. He chomps the sword so hard, that he actually breaks it and pushes Terex up against the wall.

With his arms over his head and with nothing else to fight with, Terex screams at Ben as he kicks him with both legs. Not wanting to die this way, Terex is desperate to get Ben to drop him again. But, this time, Ben isn't letting go, despite his serious wounds. Ben then tears Terex's armor off and bites him in his side, causing Terex to scream in agony. Sinking his teeth deeper, breaking Terex's ribs, Ben smiles in delight as Terex's screams turn horrifyingly loud. 

Ripping his fangs back out, he throws Terex away.

Terex, falling safely on a grassy area, realizes that he was just bitten by Ben. "No. NOOOOO!!!!"

Ben savors the blood on his lips when both Rey and Finn attack him again.

Terex tries to get some distance on the Lycans, but can't do to the pain and Lycan venom causing through him. He falls back down, cupping his wound. He looks at his blood and sees that it's started to turn black. He gasps in horror of the sight.

Looking up, he sees Keifer and Mikkah running towards him. "Kill me!" Terex orders. "KILL MEEE!!!" Neither Paladin makes a move to do anything.

* * *

Rey and Finn struggles as they try to pull Ben apart by his arms. They both have one foot on each of his and Ben struggles trying to break free of their hold, but to no avail.

Not giving up, Ben continues trying to get free. It would seem that Finn and Rey held a death grip on Ben. Ben opens his eyes to glare at his cousins when he sees Chewie running over to him. Standing on his hind legs, he slashes at Ben's chest.

From behind Ben, Poe growls as he approaches, running his claws into Ben's already bloodied back, helping hold him in place. Jaina then joins Chewie as they work together to cut into Ben's body.

Luke, Jyn, Leia, Kaydel, Snap, Karé, Jessika, Suralinda, and Oddy all walk over to watch the slaughter of one they used to call 'Kin'.

The Humans: Wedge, Lando, Rose, Paige, Kick, Slip, and Howser were all present to see what was going on.

The S3 Paladins: Maz, Statura, Mara Jade, Asajj, Aayla, Lor, Jango, Quinlan, and Luminara all bare witness. As does Keifer, Mikkah, and Terex, who has been sedated.

Jaina then wraps her arm around Ben's neck, attempted to break. But, Ben was insanely strong as fought against her hold. Finally, Ben was able to look up at the Full Moon, regaining some strength and healing his wounds.

Realizing this too late, Luke warns everyone to keep him out of the moon's light.

At a solid 52% condition, Ben throws off Rey and Finn, he smacks Chewie away, Punches Poe against a wall, and flips Jaina over his head. With so many potential victims at his feet, Ben wanders who he's going to kill first. Hearing Finn moaning in pain, he makes up his mind. 

He runs over to Finn, picking him up by the throat and starts punching furiously in the face. He lets him go until to slash Finn across his back, almost paralyzing him. Finn falls down hard on his stomach. Falls down hard on something else, too. Without even pulling it out to see, Finn knows it's the broken hilt of Terex's sword.

Ben then picks Finn up again, laughing demonically and popping two claws to stab him in the chest. As he is lifted into the air, Finn grabs the broken sword as just as Ben's about to kill Finn, Finn cuts off Ben's arm.

Ben clutches his right arm, screaming fiercely at the bloody stump where his hand used to be.

Finn then runs at Ben, stabbing him in the stomach with the broken sword, picking Ben up off of the ground. Ben continues to scream out in agony as Finn pushes him towards the large foundation in front of City Hall. Blood pours out from both wounds as Finn dumps Ben in the foundation. The foundation's water goes from clear to bloody red as Ben shivers loudly. The loss of blood plus the cold water is dropping his temperature as he slowly reverts back to his human body. He couldn't believe it! The human he turned. The human who was gonna be his meal. The human that his kin welcomed into their fold was the one who killed him! He couldn't believe it! He literally could not!

"How...?" Ben whispers as he dies. "You... You weren't even..." Ben draws his last breath as he sinks beneath the water, disappearing from view by all the blood that continued to spill from both of his wounds.

Finn drops to his knees with tears in his eyes. Not for the pain, but for Ben. Despite whatever Ben thought about Finn, he saw him as family. Finn is then gathered by family and friends, who tend to his wounds.

* * *

 The next day, the body count for all the humans were 47, dead.

The Lycans: 293, dead. The rest were all taken away alive.

  * There was a funeral to honor the ones who had died, defending Sirius. The Citizens had a moment to say goodbye to their friends and neighbors. Even their kin as they were put into the ground, shortly after a service was held.

  * There was a private funeral as both Anakin and Han were laid to rest out near Wedge's Property.

  * Now, that it was publicly known that not only does the Paladin Order exist, they also had a team of supernaturals fighting for them. So, Director Jade had a lot of work to do in order to fight for them against the Order's high counsel. The Head of the Counsel, Snoke, was especially very disagreeable with the notion of having such a thing in their Organization.  (Despite, no one knowing that the Bastard has been a vampire for the last 200 years, hiding in plain sight.)
  * Since the growing S3 team didn't have a Lycan, Mara Jade nominated Terex to fill that spot, despite his protests and asking for someone to just kill him already.
  * Since all of this was Ben and Phasma's fault, their bodies were burned deep somewhere in the mountains by the Alpha, Jaina and her Husband, Poe.
  * Slip was surprised that when he asked Paige out to coffee, she said to him 'yes!', wandering what took him so long to ask her.
  * Finn was healed, thanks to the effects of the Elf dust that Maz and Statura had brought with them. He still had a scar, but at least he could walk.
  * Jaina took her rightful place as Alpha of the Pack, looking to find ways to protect not only her Pack, but the people of Sirius.
  * With Poe as her Beta, they would go on to recruit many of the last surviving Lycans to ask as their enforces., with permission from Mara Jade.
  * Grateful for their newfound freedom and Taking refuge in the surrounding mountains, the newest additions to the Solo/Skywalker Lycan Clan would act as guardians/sentries ready to defend their home.
  * After receiving the official blessing from Luke and Jyn, Finn and Rey were wed in the presence of their Pack, friends, and peers. After they kissed, everyone applauded, happy for the couple's union. Even Kick and Howser cried at the wedding, while one of the groomsmen, Slip patted his best friend on the shoulder, congratulating him. As it was customary for any newly wed Lycans, Finn and Rey set off of their lycan run and hunt. They wouldn't be seen again for a while, but when they came back, folks should to expecting some new additions to the fold. Not even a half a mile away from everyone, Finn and Rey met in the dark clearing of the forest and made love right there on the spot as the new moon shined brightly in the sky.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
